The Majin Fairy
by BOS-Kai
Summary: Left bored and accomplished with nothing left to do, a Majin called Gamu tries an Instant Transmission under the supervision of Goku. Botching a second attempt of said technique, he accidentally teleports himself to a new world with new possibilities and fun as he enlists in a guild called Fairy Tail.
1. Fairy Meets Majin

**As a tribute to Majin Buu in the Dragon Ball Z anime, Gamu will speak like Good Buu at first, but when he absorbs someone else, he will talk like Super Buu (Gotenks/Gohan Absorbed). I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Tokitoki City**

"Sigh. Gamu no know not what to do to," muttered a bored Majin called Gamu sitting on a bench. He was six foot tall, fat, pink and had linear eyes, four antennas on his head like a mowhawk, Majin Buu pants, gloves and gloves with the Gogeta top. He also had holes around the side of his head like a Majin would. Gamu had beaten the Demon God Demigra and the two time breakers Towa and Mira. There was nothing else he could do. He could wait until the Martial Arts arena opened, but it was far from complete. He could spar with an ally but he wasn't in the mood to fight. He wanted to do something that he hasn't done yet.

"Hey Gamu!" Cheerfully greeted Goku who was walking towards Gamu with a smile and a two finger salute. He saw the Majin looking blue. "What's up buddy?" Goku asked worriedly with his smile gone. Ever since Gamu started his Time Patroller duties by helping Goku and Piccolo beat a possessed Raditz, he had built a great friendship between them throughout his line of duty.

Gamu looked up at the Saiyan, "Gamu bored. Me no know what to do," he said sadly. Goku placed his hand in his chin to think for a moment.

"I know! How about a spar?" Goku said with his trademark smile with his right hand lifted into a fist. Gamu shook his head at the idea. Goku flinched that Gamu would reject the idea to fight. "Aw, come one!" Goku complained and Gamu looked at him with a mad face.

"Me turn you into candy?" Gamu teased aiming all four of his antennas toward Goku. The Saiyan took a few steps back with his hands up in surrender.

"H-hold up there buddy! That was only a suggestion," Goku surrendered. Gamu smiled at Goku, notifying him he was only teasing. Goku saw this and they both laughed it off. Getting back to the main topic, Goku put his hand on his chin again and thought. "How about going to play with Toki Toki?" Goku asked referring to the white bird that stays with the Supreme Kai of Time.

Gamu shook his head again. "Gamu want to try something Gamu has not done," he explained to Goku.

"Hmm. I know what you haven't done before!" Said Goku in an excited tone. This peeked Gamu's interest. "How about trying an Instant Transmission?"

"Ins Ant Transmitter?" Repeated Gamu with the wrong way of saying it.

Goku laughed at his mistake, "No buddy! Instant Transmission," Goku lifted his right index finger. "Do you remember how I got into the Crack of Time to help you?" Gamu nodded remembering. "I used Instant Transmission to lock onto Demigra's power level and directly teleport there." Goku explained. "Want to give it a try?"

"Yep," Gamu responded with a nod and now happy.

"Great! Now let's get up!" He told Gamu which the said Majin stood up from the bench. "Okay first, place your two big fingers on your forehead like this," Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead to give a demonstration. Gamu did the same. "Okay good, keep them there," Goku flew back 20 metres and removed his two fingers and began to power up. "Try and sense my power level and then lock it," it was easy said than done.

Gamu tried hard but he could not do it. "Gamu no can do," Gamu looked down disappointed in himself with his two fingers away from his head.

"Don't give up now! Try again." Goku encouraged Gamu to try on more time. This encouragement gave Gamu to give it another try. He placed his two fingers on his head again and focused hard. He used it and second slater, he vanished away.

"Eh? Gamu?" Goku stopped powering up and was left speechless. He saw his friend vanish, but had no idea where he went to. Goku tried to sense Gamu's power level to find where he teleported to, but it was no use. His power level disappeared. He left to go inform the Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

 **Earthland, Magnolia**

Civilians were going on about their daily lives in the town of Magnolia, town of the former famous guild Fairy Tail and known for its new local guild, Twilight Ogre. In front of the Kardia Cathedral, the centerpiece of the town, a Majin appeared there. "Huh? Where Gamu?" Said Majin questioned himself looking around at the town what was surrounding him. It couldn't be somewhere on Earth because their buildings looked more, dome-like and futuristic. This town however, did not resemble the slightest in one of their buildings. All it was big square buildings with triangle roofs and lined up one by one. In one direction he could see a long path with said buildings on each side with a bridge leading to some sort of building at the end. Gamu looked around and saw several humans looking at him with fear, shock and confusion.

"Excuse me, where is Gamu?" The Majin asked and at that moment the civilians screamed running away from Gamu. "Was it something Gamu said?" He asked himself in confusion. Some of the civilians, no doubt went to Twilight Ogre to defeat the monster.

Gamu started to walk around town to enjoy the scenery and to hopefully get some information where he is. He walked past several types of stores and more humans who were running away or hiding at the " _thing_." Gamu was still confused why they would run away like that. He wasn't scary in the least. Well, only scary for those who haven't seen Majin before.

Minutes had past and a group of five people had come up to him, "Oi!" one of them shouted getting his attention. Gamu looked back to see one with black fuzzy hair like Hercule, one short with a bear trap around his neck, a tall with a black cape and hood, a average sized male with a sharp brown mowhawk and another average sized male with blond hair that looked like an almond. (AN: It's those five who came to the new Fairy Tail building on the hill). The civilians hid and watched the confrontation.

"Heard ya been causing a panic," the man with the black fuzzy hair said grasping his long club from his back, "And we're gonna deal with ya, whatever you are," he drew his club.

"Where is Gamu?" Gamu asked the group, unconcerned that they're being hostile.

"Oh? It talks like a little child," the small one with the bear trap around his neck insulted.

"Where is Gamu?" Gamu asked again ignoring that insult that was just thrown at him.

"The wrong place," the man with the fuzzy hair said running towards the Majin. He struck Gamu's chest with the club…and it was ineffective? Gamu's gum body absorbed the blow and he didn't flinch. His club is now stuck to the gum. "Huh?" he retorted in panic.

"You struck first, Gamu use self-defense now," Gamu informed the idiotic man who was stupid enough to think he could harm a Majin with a mere object. Gamu pushed the man away with his palm with little force added and he was rolled back to his group of friends. His group went to help him and the civilians became panicked.

Gamu's stomach started to rumble. He was hungry. He didn't have an idea what to eat, then he got an idea. He grabbed the club from his stomach and his stomach returned to normal thanks to his gum body. He grasped the club in his hand in front of him and pointed his forward antenna at it and it shot a pink beam at the club as it slowly morphed into a piece of round candy. Gamu opened his mouth and shoved the candy in his mouth, chewed it and then swallowed it. The both five males and civilians shook in fear seeing what the monster just did. Not wanting to be next, the five ran away and the civilians were to feared they couldn't move, but one managed to move and ran up to Fairy Tail who had recently gotten its main members back. Hopefully they could help.

"Yummy," Gamu happily said patting his belly. "Me still hungry," Gamu said to himself. He walked in the streets to find an ice cream shop or a cake shop, walking past the feared civilians who were revived it left them alone.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"Gee, I'm bored," complained Natsu sitting at a table with his head to the wooden table with Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Gray.

"If you're bored then do chores you lazy fireball," insulted Gray who had his legs on the table like a _cool_ guy, pun intended. (AN: I know bad pun, like all other Frieza/Cooler/King Cold puns)

"Make me ice brain!" Yelled Natsu who lifted his head from the table to look at Gray with a pissed off mood.

"You are pretty lazy, Natsu," Happy said to his dear friend.

"You're taking his side!" Natsu yelled looking at Happy, infuriated his best friend wouldn't take his side.

"Maybe we can do a job. I really need this month's rent," sadly said Lucy with a sweat drop that was nearly behind her rent all the time.

"I checked the job board and there isn't a job with good pay," replied Natsu pointing at the board with his thumb.

"Gray is right, you really are a -" before Lucy could finish a civilian came rushing through he guild's front door, puffing and trying to catch his breath. The mages looked at the tired male civilian.

"What's wrong?" Said Makarov sitting on the bar bench with a mug of beer in his hand.

It took a moment for the civilian to regain his breath, "There is a monster in the town!" He said panicked. "It made Twilight Ogre run."

"All right!" Natsu jumped up from his chair and bashed his fists together. "Now we're talking!" Natsu rushed off out of the door with a grin on his face, but was stopped by Gray before he could get far.

"Hold it Natsu, you don't know what this monster looks like, or even where in town it's located." Gray informed Natsu.

The civilian looked at Natsu. "It's big, fat, pink, has four antennas on its head and lined eyes. It was last in the shopping district. You can't miss it." He informed the mages.

"Thank you for telling us," Makarov nodded thanking the civilian for the information. "Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy." Makarov said to the four mages. "You four search the town for it and defeat it. If it's too strong for you individually then call for the others and wait for them to come."

"Why me?" Lucy asked worriedly. Sure, she wouldn't mind going after a monster as a team, but a monster by herself?

"Go!" Makarov yelled and the four mages left the guild to hunt the monster, aka Gamu.

* * *

 **Back in Town**

"Cake, ice cream. Cake, ice cream," Gamu repeated to himself walking down the street looking at each store to see if there was any sweet stores. After some walking he managed to find a cake shop and went into it. The baker however, had the same expression as the other civilians.

"Gamu like cake please," Gamu smiled at the baker behind the counter and the baker quickly grabbed any cake and he gave it to Gamu, hoping he'd leave now. The cake was round with white topping and strawberries on top. "Thank you, but me pay." Gamu told the male baker and he shook his head.

"Just take it and leave, okay?" He just wanted to get the thing out of the store, but that didn't work.

"Why people act scared? Me not scary." Gamu tried to disarm the situation.

"Please…just leave," the baker said in a less fearful tone. Now that he admits it, he didn't think Gamu would be considered to be very fearful, but still a little bit.

"Ooh," Gamu said a bit upset. He turned around a left the store, head down. As soon as he got outside, Lucy who happened to be walking down in the street saw Gamu come out of the cake store. Lucy looked worried for a second before remembering the description of the monster. Big, fat and pink? Check. Line eyes and four antennas on its head? Check. It was the monster.

' _Not only is it causing panic, but it forcibly took something?_ ' He thought to herself looking at the cake in its hands.

She became more worried and tried shouting her friends, but Gamu looked at her and gave her a smile and wave.

"Hello girl," Lucy stopped before she could yell, and relaxed a bit.

"Uhh, hi." Lucy said in response waving back." Gamu walked over to her and Lucy went back to being worried again. Gamu stopped a few meters away from her with the same smile.

"My name is Gamu, what girl's?" Gamu asked the blond. She raised her eyebrow, confused at his way of speaking. It was like talking to an illiterate person. Maybe it was a monster who tried to speak human.

"Uhh, my name is Lucy," she told Gamu. The Majin held his big hand out, which took Lucy aback for a moment.

"Gamu nice to meet Lucy," Gamu smiled. Lucy hesitated at first, but she was brave enough to shake his hand. Though her hand was half the size of his. Her worry suddenly vanished when she saw the "monster" isn't one at all. It's just a friendly being. Lucy put on a smile back.

"It's nice to meet you too Gamu," said Lucy happily. Now that the misunderstanding has gone, Gamu decided to ask a question that wasn't answered earlier by those five humans.

"Where is Gamu? Gamu ask people earlier, but they ran." Spoke Gamu.

"Oh. You're in Magnolia," she answered his question.

"Magnolia? Where that?" He questioned Lucy. He hasn't heard of Magnolia before.

"It's in the continent of Fiore," she told him.

"Fiore?" He asked once again. Lucy sighed. "I think it's best if you come with me to Fairy Tail," she suggested to Gamu which then he nodded, wondering what this Fairy Tail is. But Lucy was 50/50 on this decision. Would it be bad to bring back this "monster" back to the guild where everyone would attack him on sight, or would it be good to bring him back and gain an extra friend? As Lucy thought, Gamu shoveled down the cake he was given at the cake shop.

Making up her decision she beckoned Gamu to follow her, though she hoped the outcome would be good. So Gamu followed Lucy back up to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"I wonder if those four encountered the monster yet." Makarov asked sitting in the same spit with a refilled mug.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Master." Mirajane commented. "Knowing those four they would beat the monster no sweat." She said to him and to be frank, she was right. Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy made up the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"It's the problem about them fighting the monster individually," Makarov said in concern. "I have full confidence in Natsu, Gray and Erza, but Lucy may have problem on a one on one battle."

"You shouldn't worry about Lucy. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail she has gotten much stronger and I believe she can manage on her own," Mirajane said to Makarov to encourage him to have more faith in Lucy.

"Maybe your right," Makarov said talking another sip of his beer. Speaking of Lucy, she greeted the Fairy Tail mages by the door with the monster at her side.

"Is that really the monster?" Jet asked.

"Looks like another Droy," teased Laki who commented on the similar size of the Majin and her guild mate.

"I am not fat!" Retorted Droy.

"Umm, everyone. This is Gamu," Lucy gestured to the Majin to her right. In a happy voice he greeted them with a wave.

"Lucy, would you mind explaining?" Makarov said in a displeased tone, thinking that Lucy had something to do with him.

"Eto, I found him coming out of a cake shop," she said scratching her cheek with her finger, "He didn't look or seem like a monster. He is just a misunderstood friendly being," she told the Master.

His gut told him Lucy told the truth. After a minute thinking, Makarov spoke again. "Gamu, was it?" He looked at Gamu ensuring that was his name.

"Yep, yep!" Gamu happily responded with a smile.

"Would you mind telling us about yourself, if you may," Makarov said in a calm tone wanting to know his background. What he is, how he got into town and why in Magnolia.

"Okay," Gamu started. "Gamu was bored in Tokitoki City. Goku came and talked to Gamu, then taught Gamu Instant Transmission. Gamu tried Instant Transmission, but failed. Gamu tried again and teleported to town. Gamu ask people where Gamu is, none respond, all run away. Five men came and attacked Gamu. Gamu hit one back and they all ran away. Gamu was hungry so went to visit cake shop. Baker gave Gamu cake for free, but Gamu wanted to pay. Baker told Gamu to leave and that's where Gamu found nice girl." How many "Gamu" was in that sentence? Anyway Gamu finished his story and calling Lucy nice made her blush a bit.

But some of the things he said confused the guild members. Toki Toki City? Goku? Instant Transmission? And the way how he called his name in third person.

Just as Gamu finished his story, Gray, Erza and Natsu were heading back up the hill back to their guild after failing to find the monster in the town and were worried about Lucy, but their worries were gone when they saw the monster with Lucy by the exit. They rushed to the guild, though Gray and Natsu were planning to attack. But Erza wasn't. She didn't sense any ill-intent in the monster. Gamu could sense three power levels close to him from behind and he turned around to see the three humans, two of which were rushing towards him.

Lucy turned around to the two and put her right hand forward, "Wait you two," she said trying to stop Gray and Natsu from doing the thing they do best: attacking.

"Get back Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray jumped up to get some air. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled engulfing his right hand in flames and punching at the same time as Gray. Their fists hit Gamu's face, and he did not react to it.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Gamu said punching the two of them in the stomach with his hands in flames too. Thanks to him being a Majin he can instantly learn abilities the first moment he sees it. Natsu and Gray fell onto the floor; however, Natsu was happy instead of being in pain. He waited for the day to meet a magic mimicker.

"Natsu. Gray. Don't do irrational things when you see an opponent for the first time," Erza scolded her two teammates. "I'm sorry for these two boy's behavior."

"It's okay," Gamu accepting the apology.

"Ah. It's about time you three got back," Makarov told the three mages. "It's time we get things sorted."

 **15 Minutes later**

After talks of how Gamu got to their universe and explain how things roll in their universe, the mages of Fairy Tail had understood the current situation well and in desperate need to boost their numbers again after their 7 year absence and to give Gamu a home, Makarov walked up to Gamu and held out his hand. "Gamu," he said. "I wish to extend an invitation to join our family, Fairy Tail."

After understanding how this universe works, Gamu thought about the new fun, friends and enemies he'll made in Earthland. And with one simple word he'll change Fairy Tail.

Yes.

* * *

 **Alright that's chapter one done! Just a reminder I am working on another fanfiction, "12 Demons of Tartaros" so updates for this and the other story will be delayed for a bit until the next release.  
**


	2. Gamu's First Job & Intro to GMG

**Response to reviews**

 **Fire dragon roar – Thank you. I will be continuing the story from this arc, to the Grand Magic Games Arc (maybe Dragon arc too), Tartaros arc and the Alvarez Empire one. So it'll follow the storyline with several changes to it.**

 **Elvisfonz23 – That's a really detailed review you gave and I appreciate your kind review on the story very much.**

 **LucasFTW – A Kid Buu form is not planned, but as I said before in the note before chapter 1 that Gamu will have a Super Buu form when he assimilates a normal sized human. Just like Super Buu he will keep Majin Buu's pants, boots and gloves with the addition of the top of the person's dress he absorbs.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail guild**

So far Gamu loved his new life as a member of Fairy Tail with his new friends. Ever since Mirajane placed a black Fairy Tail mark on his left arm by his shoulder, everyone partied until noon eating, drinking and fighting until they could no longer stand anymore. This was the type of fun that Gamu wanted for a long time, but he didn't know that was only a portion of fun he could have. Gamu wanting to do something else, he remembered what Makarov explained to him before he joined the guild. He said that guilds can do jobs that are handed to them by civilians in order to help them with a problem be it defeating a monster, escorting a VIP or just doing something simple.

Gamu walked over to the job board, no doubt blocking Nab's way since he's always there. It was like he was in love with the thing and couldn't look away. Gamu scanned the board and wanted to find a job that involves defeating a monster or group of bad guys that paid the most. He looked and looked and a job finally caught his eye. He took it of the board and looked at Makarov, who he found out to be the leader of the guild.

"Me go on job now," Excitedly said Gamu holding the job up showing Makarov.

"Which job did you pick Gamu?" Asked Lucy who was probably the only one still standing after the party and walking towards the Majin. Gamu showed Lucy the job and she repeated what it said. She could see a large guild building in it.

It read: ' _Please help me and my town! A Dark Guild nearby is kidnapping kids, and selling them to slavery! Please come quick! I will pay 1 million and a half Jewel for defeating these thugs and returning our young ones! Signed Albert, the Mayor of Cookie Town."_

Lucy finished readying with horror now on her face and others had the same expression when they were listening to her. At the sound of "cookie" Gamu licked his lips, devoid of any remorseful emotions from hearing that summary. "If the defeat of this guild is worth that much, then they must be a threat that must be dealt with as soon as possible, Makarov said with his down. He lifted it back up and looked towards Gamu and Lucy, "If you really want to do this job, Gamu. Then take Lucy, Natsu Gray and Erza with you." He told Gamu as Natsu and Gray excitedly got up from the ground and Erza standing up from her chair. "Good luck, the five of you," the Master wished the group the best of luck with the job.

"Be safe," Mirajane said with a smile while she was cleaning a beer mug with a towel. The five walked out the door and Gamu flew upward, but then looked down to see the four still on the ground looking at him with widened his.

"You can fly Gamu?!" Exclaimed Natsu in shock.

"Aye, just like me." Happy commented now flying around Gamu.

"That's so cool Gamu!" Lucy complimented with widened eyes.

"Why friends no fly? Can't friends fly?" Gamu tilted his head in confusion.

"I can fly!" Natsu yelled in pride and hands by his hips.

"Yeah, when Happy grabs onto you," remarked Gray with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey shut up icicle!" Natsu yelled back with his hand on his arm, in a notion that he wanted to fight Gray now.

"Enough the both of you!" Erza chopped the back of Natsu and Gray's heads to shut them up. Gamu lowered down to the ground behind the four mages and wrapped them plus Happy in his stretched arms.

"Huh?" Said a surprised Erza.

"Gamu…what are you doing?" Lucy asked looking up at Gamu.

"Where Cookie Town?" Asked Gamu which Erza responded by pointing to her 2 o'clock and Gamu nodded and in a second he flew up into the air and in the direction where Erza pointed too at a fast speed. Natsu, Gray and Erza were amazed at the speed and the flying ability their new comrade had. Lucy on the other hand, didn't feel safe so far off the ground and at a high speed. She was terrified as she tried to cover her eyes from the fast air current that was getting in them.

* * *

After 20 minutes of flying and screaming from Lucy, the gang was above Cookie Town, and from what they saw they could understand why it would be called Cookie Town. The town was circular with mountains surrounding it and little mountains spread all over town and the buildings, like they were chocolate bits in a chocolate chip cookie. Gamu landed down on the ground just outside the town and let the four mages and the cat go.

"That was totally amazing!" Natsu complimented with stars in his eyes.

"Incredible… It would take at least a few hours to get here by transport, but you did it in less than thirty minutes," added Erza.

"Don't do that without warning!" Lucy yelled at Gamu scolding him.

"Gamu sorry, me no do that again," Gamu lowered his head down being upset. Lucy was taken aback, how could something like him be so sensitive?

"Look what you did Lucy, you made Gamu upset!" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

Lucy sweat dropped, "It's okay," Lucy tried to cheer Gamu up. And it worked. He raised his head and yelled and smiled.

"Woohoo!" He cheered with his hands in the air laughing and dancing.

"Anyway, we need to get this job done," Erza told the group as they began to walk into the town. As they were passing houses and shops, the civilians looked at Gamu in shock, but then calmed down when they say his Fairy Tail mark.

"Why people look sad?" Gamu asked with a bit of sadness in his tone looking at the depressed civilians. No one of the mages wanted to speak of it, but one had to do it.

"Didn't you hear the request? This town has suffered their children being kidnapped from a dark guild and selling them of to slavery, Gray said with regret, wishing he didn't have to remind the others in their group about the situation.

"Bad guys take children?" Asked Gamu again and Gray nodded his head. Gamu showed signs of anger, an emotion that he hasn't shown since his showdown with Demigra as his cheeks were red from gritting his teeth at the reason behind the request.

"Calm down Gamu," Lucy tried to calm down her friend. "I know how you feel, we all feel that way," Lucy said with deep sorrow, and then cheered up with a confident smile. "But we'll get those goons and save those children!" She formed her right hand into a fist in further confidence. Gamu looked at Lucy and nodded his head, agreeing with her. These goons who did such crime, will feel the wrath of Gamu's demonic side.

Natsu complained at how this town looked like a maze with all the little mountains between the buildings. Erza asked one of the civilians for where the Mayor's place is and she told her that the Mayor's office was in the middle. Go figure. They walked to the myor's building which was like one of the other mountains. Natsu complained again if this mountain really is the Mayor's office, then Gray pointed out a double sided door by the side of the mountain and Happy and Lucy laughed at his idiocy. The six entered the mountain and what they saw inside was like a business administrative area with a pair of stairs at the other end of the room.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The administrators asked who was to their left.

"We're mages of the guild Fairy Tail and to see the mayor about the request that he has sent us," Erza told her. She nodded and thanked them for coming all this way and went up the stairs to the Mayor's office. She later came back down and told them he'd like to see them now. The six walked up the spiral stairs and arrived in the mayor's office, which was square with a circular mirror behind his desk. The mayor was 5.5 foot tall, had white hair and moustache with a black tuxedo with buttons on his vest like cookies.

"I'm glad you came as soon as you could, Fairy Tail mages," he thanked the six. "My name is Albert and as for this problem we have…a Dark Guild not far from here has been kidnapping our children and selling them off slavery," he explained with watery eyes.

"Are they doing it for a reason, like an ultimatum?" Asked Erza. Albert shook his head. "So it's normal Dark Guild activity," she concluded. "Do you know which direction this guild is located?" She asked and Albert told then he didn't know which direction. Concluding the meeting the mages went outside and thought where it could be.

"Gamu sense people outside town," Gamu told the group and they looked at him surprisingly. Gamu ran towards the direction of the people he could sense with his friends in tow. He led them to the cliffs outside the town and stopped at a weird entrance just outside a large mountain with a circular rock door, like it a door of a secret club.

"Is this where they are?" Lucy asked. Gamu nodded in silent and lifted his hand and shot a Ki blast at the door, making it explode and crumble. When the smoke cleared, inside the six could see a large amount of kids, with older ones probably in their teens with furniture and decorations. "What's going on?" She asked with widened eyes looking at the kids. It looked like they weren't kidnapped at all.

The kids looked at the mages and cheered that more teenagers has come and likely to join them. One of the older teenagers came up to them, "Welcome to paradise!" He happily with glee.

"What's going on here?" Natsu asked the kid. "Aren't you kids supposed to be kidnapped?" He yelled with plain white eyes and a flame in his mouth.

"Kidnapped? Who said we were kidnapped?" The teen asked.

"The mayor of the town said you were being kidnapped and sold to slavery!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Slavery?" The teen laughed followed by the rest of his peers. "I don't know where the mayor got that from, but we all ran away from that town run by bossy grownups!" He said annoyed. "We left because we were placed on curfew and forced to do chores they were too lazy to do so we came up with a place where kids and teens can play, relax and eat all they want. A paradise made for kids, by kids." He finished explaining and Natsu felt like punching him for being such a spoilt brat, but Gamu beat him to the punch and chopped the teen's head with little added force. The teen held his head in pain and tears down his face.

"Gamu!" The team yelled in surprise simultaneously.

"Kid life may be tough, but it all a part of turning older as duties come into kid life. Kid can't stay young forever," Gamu scolded the kids with a gentle tone. What Gamu said made the five mages mouths drop to the floor. They assumed Gamu had the mind of a child since he talked like lone, but saying something wise just like that really made them puzzled.

Snapping out of her trance, Lucy spoke. "He's right, childhood can be rough on you and you may think it's unfair, but it's important for you to learn these duties to that one day you can do them when you have to as you turn into grownups. And they put a curfew on you because they want to keep you safe from the night when monsters come out," Lucy told the kids. They all looked saddened by the truth that the day will come they actually would turn into adults just like their parents.

"You're…right," the teen said with regret. "I need to go home," he then walked out the door and a few others followed. Soon they all started to follow and return to their homes and apologize for making their parents worry about them.

When they all left the cave Gray turned to Gamu, "Way to go buddy," he complimented he Majin.

"You'll make a good parent…that is if you can marry a human…" Ezra drifted off at the idea of being wed. Not to Gamu, but to another human. Gamu smiled as the rest complimented him and left the cave to return to the mayor in his office.

When they all returned, a small daughter was hugging Albert and he looked happy and grateful. "Thank you for what you have done mages. Thank you for returning our young ones." He said cheerfully. Moments later after their silence and sweat drops, Erza told the mayor about the truth, how the kidnappings and selling to slavery was false and the kids only ran away to avoid doing chores and their curfew. The mayor's happiness for his daughter soon turned into scolding for her. In the end, the mayor gave them the one and a half million Jewels to keep his promise.

The five members split the Jewels amongst them. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy took 375,000 Jewels each and Gamu didn't take any because he didn't want to earn money that was not earned with honest work. He would have accepted it if it really was a Dark Guild kidnapping and selling to slavery, but it turned out it wasn't. The four tried to offer Gamu a portion of theirs but he kept rejecting it.

The group walked out of the town and Gamu wrapped his arms around the four mages and Happy. But before he took flight Gamu looked at Lucy. "Lucy ready to fly?" He asked Lucy to prevent being yelled at by Lucy.

Lucy laughed, "Yes I am," she said with a smile. Gamu then took flight and flew back to the guild. Lucy was still covering her eyes from the fast air current.

* * *

Gamu landed outside the guild 20 minutes later and they could hear banter from inside the guild. When the front door opened they saw Romeo and Macao arguing with each other.

"Why man argue with boy?" Gamu asked rubbing the back of his head with his big hand.

"That man is that kid's father," Gray explained, "As for why, I don't know why." They listened into the argument.

"But we got the Tenrou Team back, there's no way we can lose this year!" Argued Romeo.

"But they have missed out on seven years of training," countered Macao.

"What father and son talking about?" Asked Gamu breaking up their argument. Romeo turned to Gamu and started to explain.

"Most of the mages in Fairy Tail disappeared seven years ago and just recently they came back, and while they were gone a tournament was created to decide the number one guild in all of Fiore. Every guild in the country faces off against each other in magic events. And this tournament is, the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo finished explaining.

"Games? Gamu love games!" Gamu said joyfully umped around with his hands in the air in excitement.

The mages of Fairy Tail started to talk about the games and the current number one guild, Sabertooth. Makarov placed his hand on his chin, "I don't know. I'm not convinced we can win, given the current disarray with the guild." He worriedly thought.

"Master, we can win! Gamu has awesome abilities and if he joins, our victory is a sure win!" Happy said with his right hand up. Makarov further stroked his beard, but he was a bit more convinced in joining in the games.

"If we win we get the prize money of 30 million Jewel!" Romeo said to Makarov, which sealed the deal.

"That's it! We're in!" Makarov declared. The members of Fairy Tail that did not disappear seven years ago were complaining that they'll lose this year and the rest shouldn't bother joining, but they were ignored. "When do these games start?" Makarov asked.

"In three months," he responded.

Natsu punched his fist, "Alright!" He exclaimed, "We got three months to train ASAP and we're going to shoot back to the top and no one is going to top us!" More negative comments were heard from the other members.

"There's no point in moping around! Let's get to training to win the games and win 30 million Jewel and regain our spot as the number one guild in Fiore!" Makarov said boosting the morale of the wizards, surprising not for Gamu who was still dancing around from hearing about games.

The guild went in an uproar with cheers.

One thing was for certain, if Gamu joined the games it would spell bad news for the other guilds if they went toe-to-toe with him.

* * *

 **There's chapter two guys! Let me know in the comments if Gamu should be in Fairy Tail A Team, Fairy Tail B Team, Fairy Tail C Team (if you want me to add another Fairy Tail games and** **maybe** **replace Quarto Cerberus) or have him watch as a spectator.**


	3. Visit from Old Enemies

**Toki Toki City – Time Nest**

The Supreme Kai of Time was talking with Trunks about the sudden disappearance of their friend, Gamu. "His sudden disappearance is a mystery, said Trunks. "Could it be the work of a Time Breaker?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded her head and placing her hand on her chin, "That could be a possibility. Gamu only killed Mira and Towa escaped during their last encounter so she might be the one responsible."

"Do you think it's a part of her revenge against him?" Trunks asked. Supreme Kai of Time removed her hand from her chin.

"If she was planning for revenge, she would have no one to step up to Gamu, given his current strength now that he's defeated Demigra," Supreme Kai of Time added. She looked to her right and saw Goku running towards her. "Is there a problem, Goku?" She asked worriedly assuming there was one since Goku was running away towards her.

"No, I need to tell you about Gamu," he said which put shocked looks on Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Is it about his sudden disappearance?" Trunks asked who had taken a few steps towards Goku.

"Yeah about that…" He hesitantly said scratching the back of his head with an innocent smile. He kept the two in anticipation.

"Well?" Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks asked at the same time.

"I was teaching Gamu how to do an Instant Transmission. He failed at the first attempt, but then he did it the second time around and he vanished like that. I couldn't even sense his power level after that so I might be a possibility that he can be in another universe…" Goku explained removing his had from the back of his head.

"So his disappearance was not done by a Time Breaker. That's a relief," Trunks sighed. "You said he could be in another universe," Trunks looked at the Supreme Kai of Time, "Is there any way we can contact him or go to him?" He asked.

"Travel is out of my power, but King Kai could help with communications or Whis can help you get there, though he is a bit difficult to convince to bring you to him despite being only loyal to Lord Beerus," she informed.

"However, getting communications to King Kai can be difficult and the only way to get to King Kai's planet is if someone is dead," Trunks said.

"And I can't Instant Transmission to him because I can't get his power level… But, we do have the Dragon Balls and I'm pretty sure Gamu gathered six out of the seven so we can collect the last one and wish him back here, or know where he is at least," Goku suggested smiling.

"That's right" Trunks said making two fists in joy, "We have the Dragon Balls! I almost completely forgot about them…but will it be alright to use them? I mean Gamu found them first so it feels wrong to steal his effort and use it to make our own wish," Trunk's positive attitude turning into a bit of guilt.

"If we need to find where Gamu is or bring him back to Toki Toki City, we have to use the Dragon Balls," countered a convincing Supreme Kai of Time.

"Fine, but we have to apologize a lot to him when we see him or talk to him," Trunks said as the three left the Time Nest to the pedestal which held the Dragon Balls, however when the three got to the pedestal, they saw seven empty slots where the Dragon Balls are supposed to be.

"Eh? What's happened to them?" Goku asked in shock and widened eyes.

"They've been stolen?" Trunks asked.

"Goku, are you sure Gamu left six of the Dragon Balls here before he vanished?" Supreme Kai of Time asked looking at Goku to her right.

Goku nodded, "I'm sure of it. I came past the Time Plaza and saw six of them on the pedestal before going to see Gamu in the Time Patroller Station," he confirmed his statement.

"If what you say is true, Goku. The Dragon Balls are very likely to be stolen. It's not like they grow legs and walk away," Trunks said looking between Goku and Supreme Kai of Time.

"And I think I know the certain suspect - Towa." She said with her hands on her hips.

"She must be planning to revive Mira!" Trunks said with a feared tone. But Goku laughed cheekily.

"Don't worry, if Towa comes back he'll have to deal with the Z Fighters!" He said with confidence.

The Supreme Kai of Time giggled, "You're right Goku. It'll be 13 plus strong fighters against one," she smiled.

"That is _if_ they come back just for a fight." Trunks said with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Supreme Kai of Time asked looking up at Trunks.

"Mira could be wished back and he and Towa can continue their time alteration and we'd be back at square one, but this time with no Gamu to help us when they do," he became worried that's the thing they would do.

"I doubt that will be the first thing on their mind. Bad guys tend to go after revenge first and then other goals after they achieved their revenge," Goku said from his past experiences.

"He has a point Trunks. Goku has faced enemies that have been defeated by his hand once, and returned for revenge against him. Like with Frieza who went to Earth after Namek exploded for revenge wanting to wait for Goku's arrival," she concluded.

Trunks became silent with even more worry. They had just talked about different outcomes what Towa could be doing right now, and if she did wish Mira back, then what would they do? Revenge or back to time alteration? "But still, we have to do something about Towa." He said.

"If Towa wants to wish Mira back, then let her," Goku said normally which surprised the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks. "I have yet to face Mira and I'm eager to face him on a one-on-one battle," he said smiling.

"You never change Goku," Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks said at the same time sweat dropping.

But little did they both know, Mira had fully retuned back to normal from his core and was stronger than before and was with Towa who decided to pay Gamu a visit.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

The mages of Fairy Tail decided to split up to do their own three months of training to prepare for the magic games at Crocus City. However one member in particular was already prepared for them and spent his three months as time off.

Gamu decided to fly over Fiore during the days ahead to acquaint himself with the surroundings and locations of towns and such. He flew over towns, mountains, oceans and forests and memorizing the areas well so that the next time he did a job, he would know where to do instead of asking for directions from one of his guild members.

Five days into his time off, Gamu had finished visiting everywhere around the country and met with the locals. With that done, he thought the next thing he could do was build a house after being envious of the residents. He flew back to the Fairy Tail guild and looked passed the mountain range behind the guild from above and found a nice grassy plateau with boulders spread out. Gamu landed on the grassy ground and aimed his antennas towards the boulders, lighting them up in a pink beam and the boulders turned into clay.

"Gamu build nice house," he said to himself cheerfully placing the clay into one giant pile and removing them one by one to build his clay house. Days past as he sculpted and patted the clay into place, making the outside of his house while humming in joy.

After he was finished building the house, the house was shaped a tall cylinder with a semi-circle roof and four antennas just on it just like Gamu has on his head. He just wanted to add the four antennas on the roof as a decoration. Inside there was a couch on each side of the room, a dinner table in the middle and a circular stairwell going up to the second floor which lead to the bedroom with a bath-like tub as the bed with a window overviewing the front of the house.

Gamu stood outside and he placed his hands on his hips admiring his work. He loved it, but soon after he didn't know what else to do. To be honest, Gamu didn't really think past what he'd do after visiting Fiore and making his new house. However something else was about to start when two familiar faces were looking down on Gamu.

Towa and Mira.

Sensing two powerful power levels above him, Gamu looked up behind and saw an alive and well Mira and a cockily smiling Towa sitting on her staff in the air. Gamu opened his mouth and started to shake from his fear.

"Gamu kill Mira. How Mira alive?" Gamu demanded to know.

"There's that irritating and illiterate speech that makes my ears bleed," replied Towa with venom. "Seeing you are a Majin, I'll explain very simple and slowly for you to get it through that small brain of yours," she said insulting Gamu's intellect being one like a child's. "You didn't kill Mira. Mira was still alive as a core and I rebuilt him and we gathered more energy and seeing as you mysteriously disappeared, we took the advantage to take your six Dragon Balls and find the last one to make a wish to come to you, since _that_ wishing dragon didn't allow you to come to us from a magical disruption," she explained. "So here we are and we've come for you and this time, Gamu, you will be the one to die."

Gamu regained his composure and straitened his back, "Gamu kill you one time, me do it again!" He powered up, creating powerful winds around him and the grass was blowing hard.

"Hmm, Gamu is stronger than he previously was," Mira commented in an emotionless tone. "So am I," he said powering up too. The force of their powering up caused dark clouds to appear above and create lighting and thunder over them and the citizens of Magnolia questioned the sudden weather change from sunny and cloudless to a stormy one.

Round 4 of Gamu vs Mira was about to begin

After a minute standoff, Gamu and Mira disappeared and reappeared halfway where they were standing and Gamu threw a punch, which Mira moved his head to the right to evade and punched Gamu in the chest with a right jab. Mira had gotten the first advantage as he punched and kicked Gamu several times before grabbing onto one of his antennas with his right hand and punching him in the chest with his left hand a few times and then double-axe hammered him downward into the ground below.

 **Ka-Boom!**

Gamu hit the ground making in the hole in the grassy terrain, or in Gamu's sense, his front yard. He stood up from the hole as the smoke cleared and Mira watched Gamu's punch and kick marks regenerate. Gamu smiled teasingly to mock Mira. "Hmph," Mira teleported in front of Gamu and struck Gamu several times and Gamu just took the hits and then Mira rose his hand and shoot a **Full Energy Blast Wave** at Gamu's head, making him headless. With his left hand he shot **Kiai** to send Gamu flying back from the hole into his house, tearing it town from the impact.

Gamu sat back up and regenerated his head and when he turned back to see his house in ruins…he became truly enraged and upset. All those days he spent on making it was just for nothing. Clouds vented from his holes round his head as he built up his rage.

"Look what you did, Mira. You broke the kettle's play house," Towa said mockingly and insulting Gamu's similarity to a kettle when it's boiling. She then laughed which made Gamu's rage increase.

"Me…" Gamu shook from his huge amount of rage, an amount he has never experienced before. First they come back, destroy his house and now insulting him? It was time to show the two his demonic side. "KILL YOU!" Gamu vanished and appeared before Mira and punched him through the chest, which dragged his fist through to back. Mira spat saliva from the impact holding Gamu's arm. Mira was head-butted and he flew back a back and Gamu pursued with a follow-up of punches and opened his mouth. " **Gack!"** He shouted as a pink beam was shot from his mouth and Mira was covered in burnt marks and Gamu appeared from behind and his him in the back with a **Sledgehammer** to strike him down to the ground. Not wanting to leave Towa out of the rage, he vanished in front of her while she was sitting on her staff and he grabbed her by the neck and dragged her down to the ground, where Gamu landed in front of where Mira was struck down.

Mira lied up a bit and saw Gamu holding Towa by the neck. "Me teach you, not to deal with Gamu," he aimed his forward antenna at Towa and it shot a pink beam which slowly morphed Towa into a cookie the same size as her and he held it by the end

SNAP

He snapped it in half before proceeding to show both half pieces into his mouth.

 **MUNCH, MUNCH, GULP**

Gamu just ate Towa in front of Mira. He was now pissed off too. A saddened and angry Mira slowly stood back up gritting his teeth and his hair started to rise up and start to glow yellow? Gamu questioned this form as it was similar to a Super Saiyan.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mira powered up and blew Gamu back away into the cliffs. The Majin was able to get himself unstuck from the rocks and when he was looked at Mira, he had become a Super Saiyan. Since he is a mixed race of Saiyan, Demon, Earthling, Android and other races that is in his DNA, he is able to become a Super Saiyan. With quick speed he punched Gamu in the face hard through the cliffs and came out the other end and uppercutted him with his left had to send Gamu up in the air. Mira held his right hand back and created a dark sphere twice the size of himself and threw it at Gamu in the air.

"Aaahh!" Gamu was covered in the dark ball and it later exploded, sending gum pieces everywhere. Knowing that a Majin can recuperate themselves even when blown apart, Mira shot Ki blasts at the pieces of gum and broke them up into little pieces, but he not seen a small piece coming towards him. The small piece wrapped itself around Mira's eyes, blinding him as he struggled to get it off him, but he didn't see Gamu regenerate himself when all the small pieces formed two balls of gum and soon he recovered himself, more like two of himself. Mira managed to tear the gum from his eyes and saw Gamu in front of him. He didn't realize he had created a copy of himself and it grabbed Mira from behind, tightening his arms and legs around him to prevent him from moving. Once again he struggled to get Gamu off him, but Gamu had lowered himself down and back a bit and raised his right hand and created a **Vanishing Ball.** It grew bigger and bigger until Gamu used most of his remaining Ki into the ball to finish Mira once and for all

"Bye, bye," Gamu fired the **Vanishing Ball** towards Mira and it came closer and closer to him as he still tried to break free, but it was futile. The **Vanishing Ball** enveloped him in the blast as he slowly evaporated away into little pieces. The ball finished with a huge explosion to end Mira.

The smoke cleared and Gamu lowered himself to the floor, unable to sense Mira's power level. When he touched the ground he sat down, puffing and with burn marks on his face.

"Gamu…did it," he slowly said to himself lying down.

For the remainder of the three months Gamu got his Ki back, though it came back slowly. Gamu decided to relocate himself since the scenery was damaged during the battle and moved someplace else, but not very far. He flew to the other side of town and turned a couple of trees in a nearby forest into clay and rebuilt his house, though it was now a small dome one with a bathtub-like bed in the centre and a window to the left, right and end of the room. This house was smaller because if it was destroyed again like his first house, all the furniture and the tall building he had molded together would take long to remake again so he decided to make the furniture and house small.

Gamu hopped into the bed and slept for tomorrow for when tomorrow comes, it'll be the day everyone comes back from training.

The next day Gamu flew from his house to Fairy Tail and landed on the front where some others were waiting.

"Hey Gamu," Lucy greeted the Majin with a wave, "How did you training go?" She asked.

"Yeah buddy, I'm keen to know!" Natsu said with excitement.

Gamu shook his head, "Me no do training, me build house," he answered back, hoping not to tell them about the fight with Towa and Mira. Those two was his business and he didn't want to involve them in it.

"Cool!" Complimented Lucy with widened eyes. Before Lucy could ask where, Makarov came out of the guild.

"Ah good, you're all here. It's time to decide the team," Everyone went into the guild and Makarov jumped onto the bar bench in front of the members. "I have decided the five people that will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games." He said closing his eyes for a moment and reopening them. "Natsu. Gray. Erza," he picked the first three members.

"Of course those three would make the team," Levy commented unsurprised.

"The other two are…" he paused and looked at two members. "Lucy and Gamu!" Gamu raised his hands in the air in joy that he would be participating in games.

"Why me Master?" Lucy asked in defense, "Why can't you pick Gajeel or Laxus?"

"Those two haven't come back yet," he told Lucy. "So there you have it. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Gamu. You five better bring back 30 million Jew- *cough* the title of the number one guild in Fiore back to Fairy Tail!"

The members cheered as the Grand Magic Games was around the corner.

* * *

 **There's chapter 3. I apologize for using the same words and phrases during the fight between Gamu and Mira. Writing out fighting scenes is something that I have trouble with, despite I can write talking scenes more easy. - -"**


	4. The Grand Magic Games Commence!

**JensenDaniels32** – Thank you for your opinion on the story and for pointing out my grammar mistakes. I'll be sure to look out for more errors to correct. =) For your suggestion about giving Gamu a 100 Year Quest. I think that'll be something Gamu can do while Natsu and co go to the Sun Village. But as for what the 100 Year Quest can be, I am unsure of. I might think of something as I write the Grand Magic games arc.

* * *

"Why didn't you fly us here Gamu, you smirking jerk!" Natsu complained at Gamu for not flying the team to the middle of Crocus City, where currently they are lying down on the ground tired from the walk. Their joints were sore and they felt like they had jumped off a one floor building and landed on their feet.

"Gamu not transport service," he backfired with a normal tone looking down at Natsu and the three others on the ground. "Natsu want to fly, do yourself." Gamu pulled his tongue at Natsu taking the opportunity to do it while he was grounded.

"Do that to me again you pink tubby!" Natsu shouted with plain white eyes.

"This is not the time to play games, nor bring embarrassment to Fairy Tail," scolded Erza who had brought a cart full of luggage who appeared to be fine, unlike the others.

"I bet she's used her Second Origin," sweat dropped Lucy.

Gamu tilted his head in confusion, "Second…Origin?" He asked placing his right finger on his chin.

"It's a magic ability that provides us with a boost of magical energy," Erza explained looking at Gamu.

"Oh I see. Second origin like Senzu Bean," Gamu deducted this Second Origin was like a Senzu Bean, able to restore one's condition.

'Senzu Bean?" Gray asked and before Gamu could explain what this Senzu Bean was; Makarov appeared alongside with Jet, Droy and Levy. Wow Makarov likes to appear just before someone can ask a question or answer one.

"So you guys finally made it," Makarov pleased to see all five members present.

"Just barely, we could have gotten here without a problem if Gamu wasn't so lazy!" Natsu yelled looking at Gamu which he received a chop to the head, knocking his face into the brick floor.

"Was that really necessary, Gamu? Lucy asked Gamu in a questioning tone, which the Majin nodded too.

"Let's get prepared for these games and show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov said confidently. The mention of the name Fairy Tail got the attention of the nearby citizens.

"Did you hear that? It's Fairy Tail!" "The guild that always comes in last place!" "What's up with that pink thing? It looks like a mascot." "It if is they picked the right one!" "Pitiful Fairy Tail, scrapping from the bottom of the bucket!" Laughs were heard after the negative comments the civilians were giving the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu instantly got up from the ground and he became pissed off, "Who just laughed?!" He demanded to know.

"Stop it, Natsu." Erza tried to calm Natsu down.

"You gonna come in last place again?" "Everyone knows Sabertooth is going to dominate again." More remarks from the civilians were heard. For some reason Gamu felt like turning everyone who disrespected his friends into chocolate, but he'd know that'd be wrong and he would bring his friends even more embarrassment and disrespect. So Gamu ignore the civilians for now. After the laughter died down and the civilians dispersed, Makarov turned to the five chosen for the team.

"Are you five ready? Give every last ounce of strength you have for the 30 million-, I mean to aim for the top and become Fiore's number one guild again," he pointed his finger at the five, "Mavis saved our lives so don't let her noble act bring shame upon her!" Makarov said his final piece of encouragement. The five nodded in agreement.

"As for the games, they start tomorrow. However we don't know anything about the rules," Makarov handed the huge rule book to Erza with a smile, "So study before tomorrow, okay?" He asked Erza. She had widened her eyes in disbelief. Read the entire book in less than one day? Luckily Levy was present and she read it fast with the help of magical glasses that allow the wearer to ready a page in a book in less than a second. (Why can't we have these things in real life?) She finished the book and she explained the three major rules. One is that the Master of a guild is unable to join the games. Two is that mages without the respective guild mark can't participate and must watch from the spectator seats and the third is to go to the respective hotel before midnight.

"12:00am? We've got enough time! Let's check out the town!" Natsu happily said running off with Happy and Lucy.

"Hey! Do you know where the lodgings are?" Erza asked to confirm if they knew where they should go by midnight. Lucy told her to be at the Honeybone Inn and Natsu reassured Erza that they'll be back before midnight. Erza sighed and looked at Gamu, "Aren't you going with them?"

Gamu shook his head, "No need, Gamu already visit town," he replied saying that he had already flown over the town during his three months of free time. Erza looked away and stroked her chin in curiosity why they needed to be at their respecting lodgings by 12:00am.

* * *

When Erza and Gamu arrived atthe Honeybone Inn and went into their room, they could see three beds line up on the each side of the room with a table and four chairs on the opposite side of the room by the window. "I guess this is our room," she said.

"Room not look comfy for Gamu," Gamu muttered to himself before jumping on the nearest left bed and as he sat down at the centre of the bed, it collapsed, breaking the bed. "Me hate place," he said in a funny tome, which Erza tried to hold back her laughter form the comedy act of her teammate. Gamu looked at Erza and she suddenly hid her laughter from Gamu not wanting to upset him.

"I think I'm going to have a bath," Erza walked away to the bathroom not wanting to be in front of Gamu any longer. After she was done with her bath now wearing a purple pajamas with red Cross Kreuz on them, she opened wardrobes, look under the five left standing bed in a cautious manner.

Gamu looked at Erza with his head tilted, "Erza lose something?" He asked.

Erza stood up from looking under the last bed, "No, I'm fine thanks. I'm just a bit on edge after hearing the third rule about being at our inns at midnight," she explained wondering what was so important about going being at their inn by midnight. Gamu's stomach started to rumble as Gamu looked down to his belly and patted his belly.

"Gamu hungry," he said.

"Speaking of which…I'm getting hungry too. Why don't we go out for a snack?" Erza asked Gamu turning to look at him, "I'm sure we have some spare time left until midnight, so let's grab a bite." She finished. But Gamu shook his head.

"No need to go out, Gamu turn something into sweet," Gamu looked around to see what he could use to transform into food. When Erza heard him saying "turning something into sweet" she tilted her head curious about what he meant. So she asked him what he meant and he replied at one of his abilities as a Majin was to turn anything, literally anything into drink or food. Erza licked her lips when he mentioned turning something into candy. She then asked him to do a demonstration, and Gamu agreed. Gamu continued to look around the room to see what he could turn. He couldn't find anything, so he thought of up an idea. He grabbed a small bunch of gum from his body with two of his hands, which Erza widened her eyes too in amazement and confusion. Gamu held his gum half the size of his hand in his right hand and he aimed his front antenna at it, then it shot a pink beam and the gum slowly morphed into a rectangle chocolate bar and a round biscuit. Erza had a mouth agape and a stare in amazement…and temptation of wanting to eat the treats. Gamu offered his teammate the two sweets that she gratefully accepted and took a bite of the chocolate bar, and her head launched into space from the delicious taste. She scoffed the rest of the chocolate bar down and ate the cookie.

Left amazed at what her friend could do, she thought of something. "If I show you a picture of a cake I like, can you transform something into that?" Gamu thought with his finger on his chin, and nodded.

"Okay!" He happily said that make starts appear in Erza's eyes.

"You have wonderful eyes, as always, my honey." A voice said from behind Erza which made her freeze in fear and disgust. The voice belonged to Ichiya, "And you parfum is nose-taking as always, sniff, sniff, sniff" he said smelling Erza's aroma.

"Let lost!" Erza yelled punching Ichiya away into the distance from the balcony. She sighed in relief that Ichiya was gone, but three more appeared in the form off Ren, Hibiki and Eve. The three complimented her like womanizer they are, but instead of Erza punching them away too, Gamu grabbed them by the back of their shirts. Ren and Eve in the right and Hibiki in the left.

"You annoy Gamu and friend, get lost!" He yelled throwing the three away.

"Trimens, blasting off again!" The three said in unison as they vanished into the distance along with their team leader, Ichiya.

"Thank you for that Gamu," she thanked her friend for helping her get rid of the four, "Those four can be a nuisance, even for our female guild mates," Erza explained.

"Four men annoy Fairy Tail?" He asked looking at Erza and she nodded.

"They keep flirting with any girl they come across," she explained.

"Gamu beat four up next I see them," he said with a protective tone. Erza giggled and said that she would appreciate a beating coming to them with all their womanizing.

"We still have some time left, and _those_ three aren't back yet" Erza was annoyed of her Lucy, Natsu and Gray not being back yet. "Do you want to play Go Fish?"

"Go Fish? Gamu not have rod," Gamu replied and Erza giggled at his silly sense of humor. It was understandable for Gamu because he hasn't played any card, board or video games ever since he was spawned into existence by Shenron. Erza told Gamu the rules of the game and Gamu decided to play with her, though he was losing most of the time. They continued to play for 20 minutes more and Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy waked through the door.

"You're late!" Erza scolded standing up from the floor. Gamu stood up and looked towards the four late friends. Lucy turned to her left and saw one collapsed bed.

"What happened to the bed?" She asked trying to avoid the scolding of her fearful teammate, Erza.

"Bed hate Gamu," Gamu explained which didn't really answer anything. Erza sat on the middle left bed and told the three to sit in front of her.

"Explain yourselves. Where have you been?" Erza scolded the three mages who we relooking guilty. "It's almost midnight!" Gray told his excuse for a bad meal with his guild mate, Juvia and his childhood rival Leon. Natsu, Happy and Lucy's excuse was confronting two of Sabtertooth's members which only talked big about Fairy Tail's failed attempt to slay Acnologia, despite having four dragon slayers and the two could kill Acnologia no sweat.

The five heard the room door open and Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla came in with a bag of food and a box of drinks. "We brought some supplies for you guys," Elfman said. Elfman and Lisanna placed the bag of food and box of drinks on a nearby table and Gray thanked them. Natsu got up and walked to Elfman.

"Did you four come from the guild to see us pulverize the other guilds? He asked with interest.

"Yeah! But I wanted to join the team so I can impress my sisters…but a real man knows when to give it up," he said with a little disappointment in his tone.

"I'm really excited to see you guys in action! I hope you guys win!" Wendy said with encouragement. She was a little nervous about the games because she was placed on the reserves for Fairy Tail. But she was slightly at ease knowing she could have a little chance to compete in the games because of her reserve status.

"The same goes for me too," Carla added her two cents.

Erza looked at the clock and saw that the clock said 11:59 as the fast hand was approaching the 45 number position. "It's almost time for midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Lisanna asked.

"We don't know, but we'll know in five seconds," Gray said as the Fairy Tail members in the room watched the clock as the hand moved closer and closer to 12 o'clock.

 **DING, DING, DING**

The town bell rang three times and a voice was heard. "Attention all guilds participating in the Grad Magic Games!" The voice started, "Good morning!" The voice said in a singing voice. The Fairy Tail members ran outside to the balcony and saw a giant hologram of a mascot in a dress and a pumpkin helmet with a green wizard hat. "To narrow down the 100+ guilds we will be holding a preliminary event to cut the number down to 8!" He explained.

"Wow…are there really 100+ guilds in Fiore?" Exclaimed Lucy. Mages from different guilds questioned this preliminary event and the pumpkin man explained to them.

"Since the amount of guilds increase each year, the games have gotten boring now and to cut the guild number to eight!" He held his hand in the air with his index finger, "The rules for this preliminary round are simple!" The inns which held the guilds participating in the Grand Magic Games started to wobble and soon rise into the air. "Now you all will be participating in a race! The finish line is the Grand Magic Games arena. Only the first eight will compete in the games!" He declared as wooden stairs appeared in front of each Inn's balcony that lead to a huge ball in the air filled with doors, walls and floors. "You are all able to use magic as you see fit and remember that all five members must be at the finish line for it to count! So let the race, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" The pumpkin man vanished.

"So it's race to determine the 8 guilds to compete in the games," repeated Erza.

"What are we standing around for? We have go now!" Exclaimed Gray.

"Muu, I'm going to kick myself for this…" Lucy started with hesitation. "Gamu," she turned to Gamu. "Can you fly us to Cookie Town, up there?" She said implying that he should fly his four teammates into the maze just like he did when he flew them to Cookie Town.

"Ohh! Cookie Town!" Gamu went behind the four mages and gripping his arms around them and instantly flew up to the cube and reached it within 8 seconds. The force of Gamu's take off blew back Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and happy along with the room's beds, chairs and table away into the room.

"That's the power real man!" Exclaimed Elfman with his balled into a fist.

* * *

Gamu flew into the maze and landed on a floor with everything distorted. Doors were in the air, stairs lead everywhere and the thing was a complete place of confusion. "Okay guys, we have the first entrant advantage, we need to find the exit as soon as possible if we want to come first," Erza explained. "Back at the hotel the arena was to the East. There is the best direction."

"Why can't Gamu fly us there," Natsu pointed out.

"Because the actual arena might not be the real goal," Erza explained. "In mazes the end is actually in the maze, not outside. See?" Erza pointed towards the arena, "Do you see any paths leading to the arena?" Natsu looked at the arena and regretted asking the question.

"I can't," Natsu said.

"Don't worry! I know what to do!" Lucy exclaimed as she summoned a compass spirit and it pointed to the east. "There!" She pointed out and the five mages went in said direction. After going walking for a while up and down stairs, along twisted doorways they were stuck on a platform.

"We're stuck…" Said a sad Lucy.

"I think it would be better to write down where we've been since the start," Erza suggested. After mapping out the area for a while Lucy said it was hard to map out as things looked the same.

"I can hear someone," said Natsu with his enhanced hearing thanks to his Dragon Slayer status.

"Yeah, I heard it too." replied Erza. Soon after the voice came out and it was the five people who was sent first to deal with Gamu the first time he was spotted in Magnolia. It was the five from Twilight Ogre.

"You've got to be kidding me," the one with the black fizzy hair said as the five looked at the mages of Fairy Tail.

"You again?" The small one with the bear trap on his neck asked.

"It's the Fairy Tail guild!" The tall one with the blue cloak said next.

Gamu stepped forward, "Gamu remember you! You guys attacked Gamu!" Gamu yelled. After a short time of remembering who the pink thing was, they realized it was the Majin who they fought and ran away from.

"Y-y-y-you again?" The man with the fuzzy hair said, but with a more fearful tone. The four others followed suit.

"Gamu pay you back!" Gamu shouted stretching his gum arms and punching the five in the paces and making them fall out of the maze. The eyes on the face on the outside of the maze glowed and the maze started to turn, tilting the platforms.

"What's going on? Lucy asked worriedly as she and Natsu slipped off and began to fall downwards and out of the arena. Gamu who flew up and held Gray and Erza in his left arm to avoid falling off, stretched his right arm down and curved it into a U shape and Lucy and Natsu grabbed onto it like a swing. Once they caught it, Gamu lifted them back up into his arms until the maze stopped moving. It then stopped seconds later and landed back down on a nearby platform and releasing the four from his grip.

"Thank you so much Gamu," Lucy thanked Gamu.

"Yeah buddy, you saved out hides!? Exclaimed Natsu in a happy tone.

After the maze stopped from moving, several teams had fallen off and reduced the numbers from about 113 to 68. From where Twilight Ogre was standing, they left notes on the maze and Erza took it. Thinking of the best way to finish the maze, she suggested to beating up the other teams and taking their notes of they had any to solve where the finish is. Natsu, Gray and Gamu liked that idea a lot. So they beat up the other teams to give to Lucy to map out where to go.

After several minutes of walking to the finish line, they came across a door with FINISH on it and the same pumpkin man standing outside it. He clapped his hands and congratulated the five for their efforts. When Lucy asked if they were first, but they came in a different place.

Last.

The group minus Gamu sweat dropped and widened their eyes in disbelief and how lucky they were to just barely qualify. The four collapsed to the group, leaving Gamu wondering why they would do that. The hologram of the pumpkin man appeared the giant maze and informed everyone the 8 teams have qualified and that the primarily round is finished, leaving the members of Fairy Tail wondering if the Fairy Tail team made it.

The next day the Grand Magic Games opening ceremony started with fireworks going off and the crowd cheering in anticipation to see who made the games. "Wow, just listen to that crowd," Erza commented wearing a different dress colored in purple. The same goes for the other four who had purple colored clothing. Gamu wore the same attire, but with a purple Gogeta top instead. Natsu did not like the color purple, but Lucy told him whether he likes it or not, it's the clothing preference that Makarov chose to signify the five as a team.

"Come on, it's time to get ready," Erza said to the other four as they lined up one by one. From left to right stood Gray, then Erza, then Natsu, then Lucy and then Gamu.

"Let's do this…for Fairy Tail," Natsu said determined.

"For Fairy Tail," Lucy, Gray and Erza said as the five started to walk to the arena.

"Now it's time to meet the eight teams who made it into the games…" the commentator said before introducing the eight teams.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done! I'll ask for your opinions again. Should I write the Dragon arc? If you want me to write it, what team do you want Gamu to be in? The Rescue Lucy team or compete in the final event?**

 **As for fighting the dragons, Gamu might kill one or a few with the "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" spell that he copied from Natsu in the first chapter or with Ki attacks. Maybe turn one into a giant dragon cookie and swallow it whole.**

 **Until next time! ^^**


	5. Gamu, The Master of Hide and Seek

**Lewamus Prime 2016** **–** Yes, Gamu does share the same skill set as all three Buus (Majin, Super, Kid) with a few other attacks along with some magic abilities he's copied.

 **Nightmaster000** – Thank you.

 **Elvisfonz23** – I think having a Gamu in the rescue team and another Gamu in the final event team replacing Gray could be an ideal story plan to use the Majin's ability to split into multiple bodies. So the Fairy Tail would have Gamu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia in the final event team while Gamu , Natsu and co on the rescue team. I'll go with that for now, but I might change it later so that Gamu is only in the rescue team and not in the final event team.

 **Armadyl –** I think Motherglare would be a good choice to either kill or turn into chocolate since my plans for Gamu involve Future Rogue. (I won't spoil it, but you could probably guess what it is already)

 **TheENDstyler** – I don't think absorbing a dragon could turn out good. Unless if you want a Majin Dragon for an OC…

* * *

"Now it's time to meet the eight teams who made it into the games…" the commentator said before introducing the eight teams. "Introducing first in last place, this former popular guild made a ruckus across Fiore as their position as number one, the guild hoping to regain that spot this year…Fairy Tail!"

"BOOOOOOO!" Boos were erupted from the stands as the spectators pulled their thumbs down at the Fairy Tail team. But they stopped their booing in order to look at something out of the ordinary. Gamu.

"What the hell is that fat thing?" "Is that a weak mage in a costume?" "It looks weak, just like Fairy Tal!" The spectators threw insults at the team, which pissed off Natsu.

"Shut up you bastards!" Natsu yelled in defense for his friend and his guild. The spectators kept laughing and insulting the team. Gamu placed his hand on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Natsu calm down, we show them our power in games," he said with confidence. No doubt Gamu's power and abilities will leave the spectators speechless. Natsu somehow calmed down and nodded his head agreement. They'll just have to show them not to look down on them.

"Well said," Erza complimented in agreement. The crowd can continue their remarks until they see what Fairy Tail is actually capable off.

"Let's cheer them with all our might!" Makarov yelled from a covered portion of the stands along with other Fairy Tail members. "Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!" The guild began to chant, with an addition of one more who was still cheering when the others stopped to look at the sudden cheerer. It was a girl with long blond hair.

"Do you see that?" Natsu asked with widened eyes.

"It's the First!" Erza responded. Since it was the first time Gamu seeing this new person, he decided to ask who she was. Erza explained that that girl is the first master of Fairy Tail.

"Wow, even the First is here to cheer on for us. We have these games in the bag!" Natsu said in joy.

"At least a ghost likes us…" Added Gray.

"In 7th place, the dogs from hell…Quatro Cerberus!" The commentator addressed the guild in 7th place, a guild that likes to have red dog collars around their necks.

"Wild," the front one with blond hair that was dressed like a biker started, and the other four replied with "Four."

The commentator then introduced more guilds. In sixth place was Mermaid Heel and in fifth place was Blue Pegasus. The three Blue Pegasus members who were thrown out by Gamu whilst they visited Erza gave Gamu a smirking stare, giving off the impression they want pay him back for being kicked out of the Inn and ruining their chance of a very low chance to flatter Erza. While Hibiki turned away to look his fan girls which returned fantasizing cheers, Eve and Ren continued to stare at Gamu.

"At least that thing's in the games this year," Eve started.

"I can't wait for our payback," finished Ren.

"Pretty boys have no chance, me powerful, you not." Gamu insulted giggling.

"You won't be cocky for much longer when you compete against us," backfired Eve. Ichiya told the two to stop their verbal war and the two obeyed and apologized to him as they turn their heads away from Gamu. The commentator continued the guild introductions as in fourth place came Lamia Scale and as soon as Lyon approached Gray they started to talk about something like keeping some sort of deal. In third place came Raven Tail and Makarov yelled out loud why a Dark guild is participating, which caused concern for the spectators. The commentator explained the guild just recently became a legal one and it was alright for them to join in, much to the angry and disagreeing Makarov.

The commentator then continued to introduce the other two teams. In second place came _another_ Fairy Tail team with Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane and someone in a robe wielding a staff and four more n his back. Gamu asked who he is and Erza explained it's a guild member rarely seen, trying to avoid the truth about his identify as Jellal, a man searched by the Magic Council.

Everyone complained and questioned except for Fairy Tail, why there were two Fairy Tail teams and how it would be an advantage for Fairy Tail to gang up on other opponents. The commentator saved the day again and explained that more than one team from each guild can compete in the games, which explains why there is an increase of participating guilds to the games each year to increase their chance of winning.

Natsu, furious about having another Fairy Tail team ran up towards Fairy Tail Team B and yelled at them. "This is a load of shit!" He startled the audience members and they became quiet. Gamu walked up behind Natsu to confront the other team. "Being in the same guild means nothing! When I see you I won't be holding back!"

"Gamu not know you four," Gamu started excluding Mirajane who he met on the first day of him being a Fairy Tail member. "Me not care if me hurt you. Me go all out."

"You took the words from my mouth, _pinkie,_ " retorted Gajeel now in Gamu's face looking up at him.

"You guys are gonna regret saying that! You don't know what Gamu can do!" Natsu said with confidence. Only he, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy have witnessed what the Majin is capable of. And they haven't seen half of his abilities yet.

"Now introducing the guild that came in in first place, the guild you all have been waiting to see and cheer for…the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!" The commentator said with mass excitement as the crowd went nuts over Sabertooth, watching their five members come out so the biggest reception that Gamu and probably Fairy Tail has seen. When Sabertooth walked towards the middle a bit more, two of their members Sting and Rogue gawked at Natsu and Gajeel who returned the stare.

From Gamu's hearing he could hear Natsu say that he can't wait to dethrone them. After a few minutes of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth staring off, the commentator spoke. "Now that all eight guilds have been introduced, it is now time for the Grand Magic Games to commence!" A giant stone tablet rose from the centre of the arena in front of the current guilds. It showed the schedule during the seven days of the tournament. On the left side it said the Days 1 through 7 separated by a line with the first day already written out as Hidden + Battles. Days 2 and 3 had ? + Battles, Day four had ? = Tag Battles and Days 5, 6 and 7 were just filled with ?.

"It seems there'll be a lot of action in the next few days," commented Gray looking up at the giant tablet.

"Just the way I like it!" Natsu excitedly said as he punched his fists together.

The commentator begun to explain the details of this year's games. "Each day will start off with an event, which each guild will choose one competitor from their guild to compete in the event and will be ranked depending on how well they do." On the stone tablet it shows if you get first place you get 10 points and it decreases by two with each rank until the fifth rank where the points decrease by one, so if you came in last place you get 0 points. "After the event we have battles, which are picked by you, the honorable fans since you suggested the match-ups." He explained. So the fights are picked by viewer's choice.

"That's unfair. If you compete in the event and you waste all your magic power and then you have to fight again in the battles you're going to have a hard time," commented Lucy worried about being thrown out of the fire and into the frying pan. Gamu however, was not worried at all. He had such high amount of power he could fight against a Super Saiyan 2 and then fight another one instantly after.

"The rules for the battles are simple," the commentator said. "Each team will fight against each other as shown on the stone tablet," it showed Team A vs Team B, Team C vs Team D etc. "The winner of the match gets 10 points and the loser gets 0 points. However, if the fight is a draw from a double knockout or ran out of the 30 minute time limit, the two mages get 5 points each." He finished.

"Without further ado, let's start the first event! Hidden. At this time each guild will have to choose one competitor from their guild." He said.

Gamu looked up to the commentator box, "About time man shut up," Gamu said with impatience. Natsu and Gray giggled agreeing with Gamu.

"Whatever the event is, the name has to be a clue," Erza said as Gamu looked back towards his teammates. "I'm guessing stealth and strategy is important for this game," Erza finished.

Gamu looked towards Erza, ""Gamu want to play hide and seek," Gamu offered to go first.

"What part of you is stealthy?" Commented Gray looking at Gamu.

"If Gamu is it, Gamu can sense others," he said which amazed his group, minus Erza.

"Wait, you can sense other people?" Asked a curious Natsu.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Cookie Town?" Erza asked looking at Natsu which received nods from the three. "How did Gamu manage to locate the assumed 'kidnapped kids'? He could sense them, even from the middle of town so he can sense them from afar." Concluded Erza. Gray, Lucy and Natsu widened their mouths in "oh", remembering that he could do that.

"So we have the advantage in this one!" Said Lucy with joy.

"We do, so Gamu…you're up first." Erza said looking at Gamu with a smile. Gamu danced around in joy.

"Me play hide and seek!" He shouted.

"From Fairy Tail A…is Gamu!" The commentator said calling his name to say he's in the game. He was the last one to be called into the game from Fairy Tail A's discussion of why Gam should go. From the other teams they picked:

* * *

Fairy Tail B – Gajeel

Raven Tail - Nalpudding

Mermaid Heel – Beth Vanderwood

Sabertooth – Rufus Lore

Lamia Scale – Lyon Vastia

Blue Pegasus – Eve Tearm

Quatro Cerberus – Yeager

* * *

The chosen competitors stepped forward to face the tablet. Romeo looked at Makarov, "Hey, why did Fairy Tail A team pick Gamu to go first? We don't know what magic he can use." He said.

"That's true, but only a few have seen what he is able to do and they are all in Fairy Tail A team, so I'm sure they made the right choice in picking him," Makarov said. Luckily Happy was in the stands with them to back up his statement. Of course he was another one who saw his abilities.

"Aye, Gamu can fly and he can shoot magic blasts from his hand," he informed Romeo and Makarov.

"I see," Makarov stroked his chin while looking at Gamu, I hope you're right Happy," he concluded. He then looked at Mavis, "What do you think First?"

"I hope he can win too," she said with a smile and turning back to the arena and instantly put on a serious look on her face, _'Something tells me Gamu is more than he meets the eye,'_ she thought about Gamu's full capabilities. She'll just have to watch his fights to see if she's right.

The pumpkin man came out into the arena and asked the participants to gather around him. All eight competitors gathered around him and Nalpudding was the first to speak. "Before we start, I have a problem. I have no idea what this Hidden game is about, but the fact that there are two fairy scum in the same game," Gajeel grew a tick mark on his head by being called scum. "Since no other guild is able to have two teams, I say they have an unfair advantage," he pointed out to the pumpkin man, although Gamu and Gajeel won't hesitate to hit each other on sight.

"I understand your concern, but we never thought of having two teams in the same guild make it into the games, so it is quite a feat," he explained. People from other guilds didn't mind this fact so Nalpudding was the only one who rejected the idea.

Rufus told the participants that two heads aren't always better than one, implying that one might be a hostage or spill information about their comrade and they'll be in a predicament and have their advantage turned into a disadvantage. Taking it as a form of hostility, Gamu responded back with his own words of wisdom, "Gamu once heard, me turn you into chocolate," he said quoting Majin Buu, which left the others questioning what he meant.

The pumpkin man coughed, "Enough of the talk, it's time for the first event, Hidden, to begin," he raised his right hand up, "Open the field!" He shouted as buildings were magically created and the participants were spread throughout the small and newly created town.

"Huh? Where others?" Gamu asked himself looking around the town to find the participants that were near him now were gone, despite still being able to sense their presence and locations. "Who hide and who seek?"

The others asked the same. "Those of you in the stands please enjoy watching the event through lacrima vision," the commentator said as flat rectangle cameras were surrounding the arena, each one looking at different competitors. "The rules of this game are simple; the competitors will be fulfilling both roles of hider and seeker. The main objective is to find the other players and land a hit on them. When the player than lands the hit, whether it does any damage or not, will receive a point, while the person hit gets a point reduction. The person who was hit then will be teleported somewhere in the town after 10 seconds." The town started to magically create visions of each competitor, so fakes were surrounding the city. They were standing still or doing some sort of action like looking away or leaning against the walls.

"Gamu see Gamu," he said looking at the same copies of himself.

"But be warned, if you attack a fake by mistake, you lose a point," the commentator added.

"So game like tag and hide and seek?" Gamu asked himself, and then smiling at the idea of two games at the same time.

"It's time to hide in alley ways like a cat at night and prepare to fight!" The commentator said as the bell was banged once to initiate the start of the event.

 **DONG**

The event started. Thinking of a way to hit several opponents at once, he thought of Kid Buu fighting when he drilled his leg or arm in the ground and it would appear in front of the enemy out of the ground and kick or punch them.

"Tag! You're it!" Gamu said as he punched his right hand in the ground and the arm split into 7 arms while underground and locked on onto the other opponents. The ground started to shake lightly, making the competitors question what was happening and then…POW! The 7 fists punched the other competitors off guard in the stomach and in the face.

"Incredible! Gamu has rocketed from the start with +7 points for Fairy Tail A!" The commentator yelled with excitement as the other competitors were left with -1 point each. The crowd was left amazed. The felt they started to regret looking down of Fairy Tail.

"Way to go Gamu!" Natsu cheered smiling.

"It's a good thing he's on our side," commented Gray folding his arms.

Erza looked at Lucy, "It's a good thing you brought him to the guild when you first met," she complimented. Lucy nodded smiling too.

Seconds later the other players respawned someplace else, but unfortunately Nalpudding spawned not too far from Gamu. He walked up to him, trying to catch him off guard and jumped into the air and pulled back a punch intending to do a lot of damage to the Fairy Tail member. But he was unlucky and Gamu could sense Nalpudding and turned around and palmed him in the face, "Tag! You're it!" Gamu said as the Raven Tail member vanished giving Gamu a total of +8 points and Nalpudding -2 points.

"Good job Gamu! Do as much damage as you can to those Raven Tail members!" Encouraged Makarov from the stands.

"Gamu is master of hide and seek and tag," Gamu said to himself raising his right hand in the air, covering himself in a pink air and shooting off a **Human Extinction Attack** , firing seven Ki blasts that locked onto the 7 other players and hit five of them, which Rufus and Gajeel moved out of the way, but the Ki blasts homed back on them and hit them in the back, successfully hitting all seven players again. Gamu continued his fun by toying with the other players. He hid in alleyways and waiting for an opponent to walk past to hit them in the face with a stretched fist. He even teased Gajeel to follow him into an alleyway and when he looked into the alley, he couldn't see him and from above, Gamu flew down and sat on him with his big butt and this caused Natsu to laugh at the humiliation Gamu caused his Dragon Slayer rival.

Several minutes into the game, Gamu was dominating with 20+ points that surprised everyone else while the other players were stuck below 5 points. When he was just about to enjoy himself even more, the area started to darken like night had suddenly come. For some reason he could see he was outlined with a yellow aura, while the copies weren't. Suddenly he was hit with an attack which didn't hurt for him and 10 seconds later he vanished and reappeared someplace. Gamu questioned what had happened and it turned out Rufus Lore used his **Memory Make** magic to target the 7 players and hit them with lightning. Gamu didn't mind the loss and continued his jokes with the other players.

Several minutes later the event had ended and the score board read:

* * *

First Place – Fairy Tail A, 10p

Second Place – Sabertooth, 8p

Fairy Tail B – 6p

Lamia Scale, 4p

Mermaid Heel, 3p

Blue Pegasus – 2p

Raven Tail – 1p

Quatro Cerberus – 0p

* * *

"Who would have thought this would happen? Sabertooth has lost an event!" The commentator saying the obvious. The town dispersed and the teams went back to their guilds. When Gamu got back to Fairy Tail A, he was greeted with high-fives and compliments, giving Fairy Tail A the lead.

"Okay, it's time for the first match of the games to begin! Flare, from Raven Tail vs Lucy, from Fairy Tail A!" Lucy and Flare went into the middle of the arena while the other guilds went up to their watching areas. The began to fight and as the fight went on, the two were evenly matched. But when Lucy casted her special attack **Urano Metria** along with her copy that Gemini morphed into, it somehow didn't work. After the bright yellow glow faded away, she instantly fell to the ground leaving Fairy Tail speechless and worried. Only Gamu, Jura, the second commentator Yajima and Hibiki figured out Raven Tail cheated to win by using a magic depleting spell from an outside interference.

The crowd changed their minds about Fairy Tail. After witnessing Fairy Tail A's incredible start in Hidden, they would be convinced Fairy Tail would have a chance at winning, but Lucy changed their minds and resumed looking down and laughing at the guild. Natsu and Gamu went to Lucy who was crying her tears out lying on the floor. Gamu helped her up and Natsu hugged her in comfort.

"Save those tears…for when we win," he comforted Lucy.

"Y-yeah," she nodded crying in Natsu's chest. Gamu and Natsu then escorted Lucy out of the open and walked towards the stadium showers.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologized to Gamu with a sad tone.

"Why Lucy apologize?" He asked titling his head.

"For letting you down…I ruined your head start for us," she said still crying. But she was patted on the head instead and when she looked up she saw it was Gamu's hand.

"Gamu not worried about head start, me worried for friend," he said smiling to comfort her. She cried more, but with happiness in it being glad and lucky to have great friends like Gamu, Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail by her side. Gamu removed his hand from her head as the three continued to walk towards the showers. Gamu gritted his teeth in rage. "Raven…Tail," Gamu muttered. If he fights or competes against someone from Raven Tail, he will pay them back dearly. When that time comes, he'll make sure Raven Tail regret humiliating and hurting his first friend.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 5 done. I'm sorry about not writing in more fighting scenes in the Hidden game or the Lucy vs Flare fight as I got a bit lazy to write the full details so I hope you don't mind the summary of the rest of the event. I found it unnecessary to write out the Lucy vs Flare fight because you all know what happened during the fight.**

 **From now on I'll try to add more words into the stories since the current word count is between 3,200 and 4,000 words. Also tell me in the comments if you want to see Gamu vs Raven Tail, (the fight when Laxus fights against all five members of Raven Tail when he is only meant to fight Alexei) to see Gamu's beat down on the five.**

 **Current team scores:**

 **Raven Tail - 11**

 **Fairy Tail A – 10**

 **Sabertooth – 8**

 **Fairy Tail B – 6**

 **Lamia Scale - 4**

 **Mermaid Heel – 3**

 **Blue Pegasus – 2**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 0**


	6. Day 1, 2 and Pandemonium

**JensesnDaniels32 –** I'm glad you enjoyed Gamu's part in the games so far! The next event I plan Gamu to compete in is the Pandemonium, (because in my opinion Erza's victory doesn't suit her well in that event. If she can kill monsters that even the Saints have trouble fighting with, she might as well be a Spriggan) By the way I have figured out a 100 Year Quest Gamu can do when they get back from the games. I'll try to make the quest the hypest I can possible make it so be sure to wait for the job after the Dragon arc ^^

 **Elvisfoz23** – I have decided to allow Laxus to fight Raven Tail and I will be placing Gamu only in the Rescue Team.

* * *

The first day's battles were resuming with the second battle of the day with Ren from Blue Pegasus versus Arana Webb from Mermaid Heel. Just as the fight was about to commence Gamu and Natsu returned to Erza and Gray who were watching the fight from their standing area.

Gray and Erza turned back to Natsu, "Is Lucy okay?" Erza asked in concern for her comrade.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, she's just taking a shower." He wasn't mood to be happy, neither was Gamu.

"Raven Tail cheated," spoke Gamu which got the attention of Gray, Erza and Natsu. "They use magic removing spell," he explained.

This infuriated Natsu, Erza and Gray to a new level. They began to understand why Raven Tail only joined this year's games and it was to aim at Fairy Tail like they had some sort of grudge against them.

"We'll inform the Master later, but for now we have to stay calm and not let this situation get to our heads and made us do irrational things," calmly said Erza looking back at the field. Gray, Natsu and Gamu mentally kicked themselves for being told the truth. They really wanted to get at that guild, but for now they can only watch the matches and wait to fight against a Raven Tail member in a fight or on the event on each day. The three turned their attention to the fight that was already in progress.

It looked like Ren was standing 15 metres away from Arana with his hands in the air in a weird stance.

"Aerial Phose!" Ren shouted as Arana was covered in a cyclone and later hit the ground, losing the fight.

The bell rang, "And the winner is Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus, earning them 10 points!" The commentator said as the crowd cheered for the fight.

Arana sat back up, "I shouldn't have let my guard down," she said saddened at her defeat. Then her mood brightened up as Ren was in front of her with his hand extended to her, wanting to show his sportsmanship and chivalrous act towards the female fighter. She took his hand and he helped her up from the ground.

"That was a great fight," he turned away, "Not that I wanted to hurt you or anything," Ren said showing his tsundere side.

"I was mistaken about you," she commented raising her eyebrow, "You still have that gentleman's touch about you." Before the match started Arana stated that it was unwise or unlike a Blue Pegasus man to attack a lady since they're all womanizers. Ren smiled and broke the hand shake and the two went back to their guilds.

"Wow, his skills have improved over these 7 years," commented Erza with her arms folded.

Natsu looked at Erza. "You think he's gotten stronger than Ichiya?"

"Natsu…don't be stupid," Erza said which made Gamu and Gray giggle. "Despite his behavior and looks, Ichiya is no doubt the strongest member in Blue Pegasus," she explained as Natsu sweat dropped at the hard-to-believe fact..

"R-really?" He diverted his attention away from Erza, "I want to fight him now!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"If Natsu want a tough fight, Gamu give to you," suggested Gamu. Natsu looked at Gamu with a smile, agreeing to take him on when they have free time. He always wanted to finish his first fight with Gamu the first time he stepped on Fairy Tail's doors. Of course Gamu looked for it; he could mimic more magic abilities from the Fire Dragon slayer.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to fight you one on one too Gamu," added Gray with his hands in his pockets.

"Gamu not mind, me take you on together," Gamu smiled at the two wanting to fight them o battle. The more fighters, the more magic he can instantly learn, although learning magic from those two wasn't the only magic he could copy. He could watch the other competitors fight and learn their techniques instead whenever they use them. However the two didn't like the idea of a 2 vs 1 and preferred to fight Gamu one on one. Gamu wondered why they hated working together. But one thing was for sure, their disagreement to work with each other reminded him of Goku and Vegeta as Goku sometimes wanted Vegeta to work together and he'd reject the team-up idea.

The commentator got their attention by introducing the third match. It was Warcry from Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth. Warcry came out and so did Orga, which the Sabertooth member was cheered for like mad. The two stopped in the middle and stared down at each other waiting for the match to start.

Gamu looked at each competitor, "Match look unfair," he said.

"I agree," nodded Erza keeping her attention to the battlefield. "Orga's magic level is higher than Warcry's."

"Let the fight…begin!"

 **DONG**

The two mages stood there silently for a few seconds until Warcry made the first move by crying massive puddles of water.

"There's Warcry's signature magic!" The commentator said with amazement.

"I haven't heard of a magic like that, but it is a fitting name," commented Yajima.

"Look at him! He's nuts!" Natsu said.

"Yes, he sure is," Erza was surprised at seeing the crying magic.

"That sounds like crap magic," commented Gamu.

"Duh, of course it is," added Gray. "Why would you want to have magic that's based on crying?"

The spectators watched more as Warcry continued to pour tears from his eyes like a rainstorm. "The more tears I shed, the stronger I get!" He explained. Orga just reached his right hand out forward and zapped Warcry in a dome of dark lighting. Everyone widened their eyes in disbelief at the one-shot hit as Warcry fell to the ground while burnt like a crisp and lighting sparking around his body. The crowd cheered for their favourite guild.

"Just one hit…" Happy said slowly with plain white eyes.

"The winner of the match is Orga Nanagear, earning Sabertooth a total of 18 points for the first day!" Orga walked back to Sabtertooth's stand and Sting told him something, which made Orga return back to walk towards the middle and request a mic. The commentator asked what Orga would say. But he didn't make a speech; but instead he sang a song, a very bad one at that. His poor singing skills shook the stadium with a loud echo and the fans laughed at his attempt to sing.

"Day one is about to come to a close, but we have two more teams left to compete," the commentator said. "These two teams used to be equally skilled so it comes down to Jura, from Lamia Scale vs Mystogan from Fairy Tail B!" The crowd cheered for Jura as they finally were able to see him in action. But Mystogan on the other hand, the crowd questioned who he was, saying that he sounds like a joke.

"Jellal," Erza muttered under her breath. "He's fighting on the first day…against Jura of all people."

"Bald man is strong, Gamu want to fight him," Gamu said disappointed wishing he was on the field.

"Are you kidding?" Natsu and Gray asked at the same while looking at Gamu with widened eyes, hoping he was only kidding. Gamu shook his head.

"Maybe you are the one actually nuts," said Gray with folded arms.

"It's time for the final event of the day to begin!"

 **DONG**

Mystogan and Jura began their fight which was had watchers on the edge of their seats. Jura summoned rock pillars everywhere as Mystogan ran along them and attacked Jura at the same time with his staff magic. The match became more interesting after Jura punched Mystogan away from a re-re-directed rock fist that Jura launched at him. Mystogan then change his game and used more direct magic. He speed around the arena in a yellow glow and charged towards Jura, which he summoned a rock wall and as Mystogan startled Jura, he shot rock bricks at him while he did some movements in the air. Jura managed to hit one rock brick at him, but Mystogan finished completing drawing his spell.

"Up there!" Erza said which got the attention of her three teammates. There were seven stars in the air which was shaped after the Big Dipper star sign. Magic circles appeared below the star and shot several yellow magic blasts at Jura, which Jura summoned a stone titan to protect him in the nick of time. The magic blasts hit the giant rock titan and it caused several explosions and created a heavy wind that blew back against the spectators. Dust was created in the arena and as it vanished, Mystogan did a weird pose, with his legs apart, two arms on the ground with two fingers from each hand touching the ground.

"True Heavenly Body magic: Serma!" Mystogan said reaching right arm up, the ground shaking and the atmosphere darkening, causing a dark circle cloud to appear above the arena. Everyone minus Gamu and Erza widened their eyes in fear at the nightmarish sight. Mystogan glowed yellow, but then suddenly the magic seemed like it was cancelled. He suddenly held his mouth in pain and kneeled to the ground. But the next minute he was laughing while lying on the ground and hitting his fist on the ground.

"What's happening to Jellal?" Asked gray sweat dropping. Erza sighed knowing who would be doing this. Mystogan stood back up laughing and acting like an invisible man was tickling him. He raised his hand p and then…fell on the ground…

"Huh?" Everyone said shocked in unison being speechless at what the heck just happened. The fight went from amazing…to funny.

"Umm…the winner is Jura?" The commentator said questionably. Jura then left the arena and Mystogan and slowly walked back to Fairy Tail's B area with his head shown in shame with hearing laughs, jokes and insults by the audience. Mystogan got back to his team and walked back them without saying anything.

"Way to go making our team look like a bunch of idiots," angrily said Gajeel.

"Oh well, you tried your best," Mirajane said in her usual and sweet voice.

"Pathetic," Laxus spoke next with one word.

Gamu, Gray, Natsu and Erza watched had watched as their Fairy Tail member from B team walked out of the arena, they could hear footsteps behind them and they turned around to see Lucy alright. "Hey Lucy," Natsu and Gamu ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy feeling better?" Gamu asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yep much better thank you," she then stared at the board which the four followed and saw the scoreboard that they went down from first place to fifth place with Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Saberttoh in front of them.

"That is the end of Day One everyone and Sabertooth is in first place! Fairy Tail A, who got a head start with 10 points and first place are now in fifth place." The commentator said as he continued to conclude Day One of the games and the audience members began to walk out of the stadium.

"I'm sorry guys," Lucy apologized to her teammates. "Thanks to my loss, we went from first place to fifth place."

"You don't need to apologize Lucy, this was only the first day and thanks to Gamu we got off with a good head start, compared to Quarto Cerberus," Gray comforted Lucy by telling her they would have been in last place with 0 points by now if it wasn't for Gamu's head start.

"Yep, don't worry," Gamu said pointing to himself, "Me start off every event and get 10 points." He suggested.

"No," Erza said out of the blue. "If we want to win these games as a team, we can't allow Gamu to do the events by himself otherwise people will think we're playing unfairly." Dammit, she was right.

"Oh come on Erza!" Natsu complained looking at Erza with a begging face, "Did Raven Tail play fair when they sabotaged Lucy's match!" Dammit he was right.

"Eh?" Lucy was taken aback. Gray explained to her that Gamu saw what had happened and informer why she lost. Having heard the truth, she clenched her fist with anger.

"Fine…Gamu can participate _if_ the event is in Gamu's favor." She said, making Gray, Gamu and Natsu cheer. "Let's go eat and drink the day off," she said being followed by the five members of Fairy Tail A.

* * *

 **Bar Sun Bar**

The entire Fairy Tail guild was eating and drinking their first day of the games. "Well this has been an eventful day hasn't it?" Erza asked Mirajane who was sitting at the same table.

"No kidding there," replied Mira with her eyes closed. They were interrupted by Natsu's loud laughter at Gajeel's embarrassing moment being sat on by Gamu.

"HEY GAMU!" Gajeel shouted at the Majin. "I have a bone to pick with you!" He continued to yell as he walked towards Gamu who has turned around.

"Gamu told you me go all out," he replied with an emotionless face.

"That wasn't going all you punk! That was toying with us!" He exclaimed back.

"You shouldn't have picked the stinky team to begin with," Natsu said in Gajeel's face as he moved his hand back and forth in front of his nose, rubbing Gajeel's face in the dirt that he was sat on by a bit butt.

"You wanna go Salamander?!"

"Bring it ironhead!"

Natsu and Gajeel started to cartoon fight in a cloud as they moved around the bar. "Gamu join in!" Gamu joined in the cloud as the three fought around the bar.

"Stop it you three!" Gray tried to stop the trio, but to no use. He turned to Makarov, "Master can't you do something?"

"More booze for the team!" He said while drunk.

"Oh bother," Gray facepalmed.

Minutes later Makarov stood on the table, "Listen brats! I'd like to make a toast. Today we lost, but tomorrow we'll change that and climb back to the top again!" Cheers erupted through the bar and Natsu, Gajeel and Gamu still going at it.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Day two of the games has come and the eight participants from each guild were standing at the end of a long mobile train. The event is called Chariot, where you must run towards the goal at the stadium while racing on continuous moving platforms. The participants are able to use magic as they wish and if anyone falls off they are disqualified. At the end carriage stood Natsu, Gajeel and Sting who were finding it hard to move with their illness while the other 5 finished the race.

Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus came first earning 10 points, Kurohebi from Raven Tail came second earning 8 points, Wesley from Mermaid Heel came third with 6 points, Yuka from Lamia Scale came in fourth earning 4 points and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus came in fifth place earning 3 points.

The crowd watched and laughed as the three Dragon Slayers moved one step at a time with purple faces.

"Gamu should have went," Gamu said as the three others nodded in agreement. With how fast Gamu can fly he could have been at the finish line already and in first place, but Natsu was so determined to win this event so they let him compete. And they regretted it.

Sting stood where he was and watched Natsu and Gray crawl away with all their might. "Tell me something," Sting said getting Natsu and Gajeel to stop and look back. "Why did you participate in these games? I wouldn't believe you were the same guild from 7 years ago. Are you that worried about your strength, your public image? I Fairy Tail I once knew did things at their own pace and they didn't give a damn what the other people thought of them.

"For…our friends…" Natsu responded which shocked the members of Fairy Tail. "Seven years…all that time. They were waiting for us to come back, no matter how painful it was, no matter how sad. Even if people made fun of them. They held on. They protected the guild for their friends. And now we're gonna show everyone…that Fairy Tail has been walking on all this time!" He exclaimed as he finished his heart warming and tear-jerking speech.

Everyone in Fairy Tail cried and smiled as his speech and watched Natsu and Gajeel crawl one bit at a time towards the finish line. A while later, Natsu crossed the line followed by Gajeel while Sting quit the race. After hearing the speech, a few crowd members decided to cheer for Fairy Tail from now on. The others agreed and congratulated, cheered, clapped and stopped looking down on Fairy Tail. Natsu earned two points and Gajeel earned one.

The current total score now read:

 **1st, Raven Tail – 19p**

 **2nd, Sabertooth – 18p**

 **3rd, Lamia Scale – 18p**

 **4th, Blue Pegasus – 15p**

 **5th, Fairy Tail A – 12p**

 **6th, Quatro Cerberus – 10p**

 **7th, Mermaid Heel – 8p**

 **8th, Fairy Tail B – 7p**

"Now let's get on with Day two fights." The commentator said introducing Kurohebi from Raven Tail vs Toby from Lamia Scale. The two went out to the middle as Toby extended his green claws and struck rapidly at Kurohebi which evaded all of his strikes with great agility. Tobi continued to claw away at his opponent before Kurohebi got some distance away from the humanoid dog.

"Oow, you're stronger than I thought…" Toby complimented the freaky looking mage.

"You're not bad yourself," he complimented back before disappearing in sand.

"He vanished?" Toby said surprised until he saw a just of sand before him.

"Sand Rebellion," Toby was pushed back with a whirlwind of sand aimed at towards him. Sand gathered around one place and Kurohebi reappeared with his back towards a down Toby and smirking. The bell rang to end the match.

"The winner, is Kurohebi of Raven Tail!" Raven Tail seemed harder to catch up to. Fairy Tail A was on 12 points and they had now 29 points. "Onto the second fight, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus versus…"

"So it's one of us," Lucy said.

"If it is Natsu's turn we'll have to wake him up," said Gray. They had put Natsu into the Fairy Tail A's infirmary to treat him from his motion sickness.

"Gray Fullbuster!" The commenter declared the fight is Bacchus vs Gray.

"What?" Gray and Erza exclaimed in unison. They were caught unexpected that Gray would fight a mage such as Bacchus. Gray gulped and headed down to the arena seeing Bacchus lying on the ground sideways with his left hand holding up his head and a gourd in his right hand.

"Well, well. I was hoping I could fight Erza, but you'll have to do…" He jumped back up and placed his gourd in the ground.

"I might not be on Erza's level, but I am equally as combat capable as her," Gray assured the drunk mage removing his hands from his pockets.

"Let the second fight of the day, begin!"

 **DONG**

Gray placed his hands on the floor, "Ice Make: Floor," Gray casted a spell that surrounded the ground around them into ice. Knowing Bacchus would a close combat mage, he went with the strategic approach to limit Bacchus's movements.

"Oh? Make the floor turn into ice will ya?" He questioned, "Not for long…" he stomped his foot down with tremendous force that broke the ice floor, cracking it into pieces.

"No way…" Gray was surprised.

"Heh, my turn" Bacchus quickly closed on Gray and chopped him several times on the body and kicked him away. "What did ya say again…equally combat capable as her?" Bacchus mocked Gray. Gritting his teeth he stood back up and held his hands back like a Kamehameha wave to prepare another Ice Make spell. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon," Gray equipped an ice bazooka made out of ice and shot an ice ball at Bacchus, but granted his immense strength, he was able to catch it with two hands and throw it back at Gray which hit. But…Gray broke into pieces?

"Huh?" Bacchus questioned himself at his opponent.

"Ice Make: Prison," Gray appeared above him engaging him. What Gray had done was create an Ice Make: Copy of himself and use that distraction to trap him.

"That's wild, man," Bacchus kicked the ice prison bars off and walked outside of the cage.

Anticipating Bacchus would break out of the cage, Gray jumped up. "Ice Make: Hammer," Gray created a large hammer and stuck it downward at Bacchus,

"Oh sh-," Bacchus was crushed by the hammer.

 **POW**

A light quake occurred when the hammer hit the ground. Gray released his grip from the hammer and jumped back down to the ground.

"The winner is –"

 **SMASH**

Bacchus punched through the hammer and walked out, holding his head with his hand. "You've got to be kidding," Gray didn't think that Bacchus would survive that.

"Man…I'm totally wild…" Bacchus started.

"Four!" His comrades from the stands finished.

"Heh, I was wrong about you," Bacchus began to walk towards his beer gourd and picked it up. When he unscrewed the top and began to drink, an ice arrow shout through the gourd, making a hole and pouring the beer on the ground. "Aw main, you aint wild at all. You owe be a new gourd," he said with a little pissed off attitude.

"What do they say? Alcohol can be a bad influence," Gray remarked preparing another and final Ice Mage magic spell. Gray charged towards Bacchus with great speed, "Ice Make: Excalibur," he swung a giant sword at Bacchus, leaving a trail of ice where he struck and Bacchus fell backwards.

 **DING DING DING**

The fight ended. "Incredible! Gray Fullbuster has defeated Bacchus, earning 10 points for Fairy Tail A!" Cheers were heard.

"Amazing…" Erza commented on her teammate who managed to beat a powerful S Class wizard. Thanks to Gray, Fairy Tail A now has 22 points.

The two left the arena and the next match was underway. It was Mirajane from Fairy Tail B vs Jenny Rearlight. It wasn't really a fight at, because it was a model battle where the ladies dressed in several clothing from bikinis to fetish wear. Men all around the stadium couldn't handle their nosebleed when they saw the different sexy costumes they say the two wear. When the score was tied 20 to 20, the last round was battle gear and Jenny equipped into her machina gear and Mirajane equipped into her most powerful demon form - Sitri. With one dash, Mira struck Jenny down on the ground and winning the fight, giving Fairy Tail B 17 points.

The fourth fight was up next. It was Yukino from Sabertooth vs Kagura from Mermaid Heel.

The match started off as Yukino summoning Pisces, a pair of big and long fishes. Happy's mouth drooled at the sight of two big fish at the same time, a food favourite of his. The two fish head charged towards Kagura that kept jumping out of the way. After more jumps and evades from the head on fish charge and being sick of the evading Kagura, Yukino summoned another spirit, Libra that could manipulate gravity within an area. Libra held Kagura down and as the fish went in for the strike, to the surprise of others Kagura managed to jump high in the air despite being under the effect of gravity. Yukino ordered Libra to hold her against one of the statues, but she was able to break free and reverse the gravity and pull Libra and Pisces to the floor. Libra was then crushed by the giant fish and Yukino closed the two spirit's gates and summoned massive black mechanical snake named Ophiuchus whose presences darkened the area is a dark purple mist. The giant snake charged head on against a steadfast Kagura. With quick precision she sliced the snake in half with a sheathed sword, amazing everyone and proceeded to run to a vulnerable Yukino and sword sliced her. Yukino fell to the ground on her back.

 **DING DING DING**

"The winner of this match is Kagura!" The commentator stated, adding 10 points Mermaid Heel. Kagura walked away from a crying Yukino who was still lying on the ground because she let Sabertooth down. Everyone left the arena to wait for tomorrow's event and fight. The commentator then said which teams are in what place, and being amazed how Fairy Tail A went back up in the boards within a day, from being fight place to second place.

 **1st, Raven Tail – 29p**

 **2nd, Fairy Tail A – 22p**

 **3rd, Sabertooth – 18p**

 **4th, Lamia Scale – 18p**

 **5th, Mermaid Heel – 18p**

 **6th, Fairy Tail B – 17p**

 **7th, Blue Pegasus – 15p**

 **8th, Quatro Cerberus – 10p**

Fairy Tail went to the Bar Sun Bar for a drink and something to eat while Gray was confronted by Juvia and Lyon and Gajeel fought Gamu in a fist fight from the first day's embarrassment from Hidden inside the bar. After Natsu, Lucy, Happy were done they walked back to their Inn, and spotted Yukino standing outside with a piece of luggage. The trio went up to her and talked to her and invited her back to their Inn. Natsu was enraged about hearing Sabertooth kicking our Yukino for one loss, so Natsu went to the Sabertooth's Inn to deal with them and cause a fight.

* * *

 **Day Three**

"Welcome everyone to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!" The commenter opened the third day as spectators were filling up the seats. "We are at the halfay point through these games," he added.

"It feels like time has flown by with all these amazing fights and back and forth rank changes," commented Yajima noting the constant guild positioning on the score boards.

"Right you are, Yajima. Now let's get the third day started with an event called, Pandemonium!" Everyone cheered to see that the event could be.

"What's Pandemonium anyways?" Natsu asked the group.

"Sometimes it can be referred to a bunch of demons or monster," explained Erza.

"This game could be a haunted house of some sorts and scary minsters come out," added Gray.

"At this point, please choose one member to participate."

"Let me go! I want to unload my steam from last night!" Shouted Natsu.

"You did yesterday's round so it's not your turn," said Gray looking at Natsu with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you're not the only one wanting a piece of the action," said a determined Lucy.

"Let Gamu go, me can do this event," Gamu added his argument into the mix.

Erza folder her arms, "This game might not the one for you, Lucy or Natsu." She said rejecting Lucy's turn. "If you did join Natsu you would only complicate things further." She tuned to Gamu," As much as I'd like to go, I think Gamu should go, out of the interest to measure his strength."

"Are you crazy Erza?" Gray, Lucy and Natsu said at the same time.

"How do you know Gamu can actually come first in this event?" Natsu asked with a bit of rage.

"I have a feeling Gamu is capable to do much more, besides, he did win the first event by a landslide," she pointed out. The three gritted sighed at the point.

"Okay he can go, but he better go all out," Natsu agreed to the idea.

Gamu nodded. "You have Gamu word," Gamu left the four to go to the middle of the arena with the other competitors. From Fairy Tail B is Cana, from Sabertooth is Orga Nanagear, from Blue Pegasus is Hibiki, from Raven Tail is Obra, from Lamia Scale is Jura, from Mermaid Heel is Millianna, and lastly from Quatro Cerberus is Novali. The crowd then cheers for the competitors as the eight gathered in the middle and a big black magic circle appeared in the air and slowly lowered a giant spooky castle from it.

Once it reached the ground, "Before you stands a castle full of vicious monsters, that's Pandemonium!" The little pumpkin man said.

"Holy…crap," Cana said slowly with fear.

"I take it we'll be fighting against these monsters?" Asked Jura looking down at the pumpkin man. He confirmed his question and the crowd had looks of fear on their faces. He explained that there were 100 of those beasts in the castle and reassured the crowd they can't escape because they are only magical projections. He then explained what the five types of monsters there are. 50 D-Class, 30 C-Class, 15 B-Class, 4 A-Class and 1 S-Class monster.

Gamu raised his right hand, "Excuse me pumpkin."

"Yes, how can I help you?" The pumpkin man asked looking at Gamu, which the other competitors did the same. The pumpkin man heard the most unreasonable question he has ever heard.

"Why there only 100 monsters? Gamu want to fight more." He said, making the pumpkin man, the 7 competitors and the crowd gasp in surprise and horror. "Gamu want to fight hundreds more."

"W-w-w-w-wait… Did you say you wanted to fight a few hundred more?" He asked hesitantly and sweat dropping. "There are 100 monsters because we have to limit how much the mages can do and not to bore the fans for long. After all we do have four more fights after this event-kabo."

Gamu placed his finger on his chin," Uhh, me can fight a thousand," he said, adding more fear and surprise to everyone.

After a period of silence, the pumpkin man suggested something else. "Okay, you can fight 500 monsters, but on one condition: If you fall to one of those monsters before you can beat the last one, you are disqualified from the event and your team get 0 points!" He declared the deal.

"What Gamu get if me win?" Gamu asked.

"Then you win the game, and I'll have to find something else to rank the others," the pumpkin man said. Without a second thought, Gamu nodded and agreed to the deal.

Gasps echoed through the arena.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The commentator said standing up from his seat. "Gamu is going to try to beat 500 monsters!" The commentator yelled.

"He's mad…" Orga said with shock.

Lucy held her hands by her mouth in fear.

"What the hell are you doing Gamu?!" Gamu heard Natsu yelling from the stands.

"You're going to cost us the event!" Yelled Gray.

"Gamu…" Makarov said slowly.

"That's wild even for Quatro Cerberus…" Novali sweat dropped.

"Umm, if Gamu fails do we have to fight the 500?" Asked a scared Millianna. To her relief the pumpkin man said the monster count will reset back to 100.

"Are you going to get yourself killed?!" Cana shouted in Gamu's face.

Gamu turned to Cana, "Gamu make deal with you, if me win you buy me chocolate parfait." Cana sweat dropped at the request which she nodded to. Gamu then walked up the stairs in a happy mood devoid of all fear, hesitation and sense of reason into the nightmarish castle. The monster count increased to 200 D-Class, 150 C-Class, 75 B-Class, 50 A-Class and 25 S-Class.

Fairy Tail nearly fainted from all the monsters he had to fight thanks to his stupid mouth. Gamu stopped into the centre of the centre room, which was upside down.

"Come out monsters, Gamu want to play with you all," Gamu said in childish tone. Different type of metal clad monsters flooded out of the hallways to greet their visitor and they looked really vicious, but not for Gamu.

Gamu tapped his feet on the concrete ground like a tap dancer with his hands by his hips and then he did the same pose as Majin Buu when he first declared he was going to eat Dabura up by leaning forward, hands extended out and balancing himself on his right foot with his left leg behind him.

"You not eat Gamu up, me eat you up!" He declared ready and all set for the impossible challenge for a regular mage, even for a Wizard Saint.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 6 up.**

 **Just a notice, until the games are finished I will be summarizing the fights that occur in the anime and I will only write the fights that aren't show, like Gamu in Pandemonium. I know you are thinking that Gamu shouldn't be fighting 500 monsters, but I just felt like it was an opportune time to display Gamu's full abilities and power in the event.**

 **Anyway, I increased the word count to 5,700 words this time so I'll try and keep up the word count around 5,000 from now on while trying the chapters.**


	7. 500 vs 1 Majin

**JensenDaniels32** – That's why there are cliffhangers xD Btw, I have also read your PM to me (sorry it took a long time to read it) and I agree Gamu can do that just for the looks on everyone's faces.

 **Lewamus Prime 2016** – Gamu's powerful enough to fight full power against Beerus, the God of Destruction who only would use about 40% of his power, if not 50% max. As for who he absorbs, you'll have to keep reading to find out. ;P Yes, when Gamu absorbs the mage, he will have the appearance like Super Buu, but with a few changes to it.

 **Guest –** His name is Gamu (Japanese word for gum) and you'll have to read so see who it is.

 **Nathan0012** – There'll be more chapters I assure you. I will be doing this arc all the way to the end of the Alvarez arc and that's where this story will end.

 **Super Guest-chan –** I didn't want to make it 1000 because I didn't want to make Gamu super OP.

 **Fire dragon roar** – Only the official pairings (Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza etc). Gamu will not have a pairing if that's what you're asking.

 **Just as a reference to monster classes from the anime, here's the list.  
D –class = White lions  
C-class = Red T-rex  
B-class = Giant humanoid dragon  
A-class = Red oni  
S-class = Small black spider-like beings with one eye and two small horns**

* * *

The crowd sat still with bated breath as they continued to watch the motionless Majin who was the center of attention. The onslaught of the rampaging monsters were closing in on him and thought began to gather if Gamu had regretted his decision and was too frightened to move, or could it be that he was thinking of a plan? But their thoughts were wrong.

' _What candy can me turn you into?'_ Gamu thought to himself still smiling at the monsters. Some would say he was mad at smiling at a time like this, but for Erza, she was confident Gamu knew what he was doing. The closest monster which was a D-class one was three meters away from striking Gamu with its claw, hoping to crush him or cut him. But before the claw could hit the Majin, he like the other beasts had been levitated in the air by telekinesis by Gamu and was aimed at by his four antennas and suddenly was covered in pink beams, and poofing into candy balls of different colors and a variety of flavors. Gamu opened his mouth wide and sucked all the floating candy balls in the air into his mouth, chewing them and then finally swallowing them.

The crowd, commentator and the other guilds were speechless, except for a red haired S-class Fairy who had previously seen his food transmutation ability when they were alone in the Honeybone Inn.

"Gamu just turned the monsters into…candy?" The commentator said with shock and whitened eyes witnessing the act of horror. Never has anyone seen a magic like that before that could turn beings into sweets and being digested. "H…he just took out 24 monsters all at once!" The D-Class monster count went down from 200 to 182, while C-class went down from 150 to 144. From the other side of the room, mist was created and more monsters spawned with fewer D-class monsters and a few more B-class and two A-class. The challenge was stepping up. But Gamu didn't care, as long as he could fill his stomach by turning them into candy he will be fine. Gamu wanted to do something else for a change.

Gamu puffed his stomach out like a balloon and pushed his head forward and mouth open, "Gack!" A massive pink beam was shot from his mouth, completely covering the beats in the beam.

 **BOOM**

The pink blast made a huge hole in the wall of the haunted castle as the monster count went down even more. Trying to catch him by surprise, an A-class beast spawned behind Gamu and raised his fist up.

"Behind you Gamu!" Lucy shouted at the Majin in warning, but she had nothing to worry about when then A-class monster brought his fist down and pummeled the Majin.

 **BANG**

"Ooh," the crowd aid in unison. That strike must have hurt Gamu. When the A-class monster lifted his fist, Gamu wasn't there.

"Nah-nah," the A-class monster looked at his left shoulder and saw Gamu giving him a foolish gesture. He had his hands by his head and pulled the tongue at the beast. Gamu continued to blow a raspberry at the beast, encoring the beast's rage. With its right hand, he raided it and attempted to crush the Majin with its big hand, but Gamu jumped up and did a one hand stand on his right hand and continued to pull the tongue.

"Me win, you lose," Gamu aimed his right hand at the beast's head and shot a Ki blast at him, breaking the head into pieces and then the headless beast fell down. Gamu did a few forward flips in the air while he descended to the ground and landed on his left foot. "Ta da!" He smiled joyfully with his hands in the air, much to the awkwardness of the spectators. They just watched him toy with an A-class like it was a joke for him…

More monsters appeared from the giant hole in the wall that was created earlier. The monsters rushed the Majin and Gamu lowered his hands down and held them towards the beasts and touched the ground with his right foot, "Hehe, zap!" Gamu covered the beasts in a large dome dark lighting, similar to Orga Nanagear's magic.

"He used my magic!" Orga said shocked with widened eyes watching the monsters fall.

"Amazing! Gamu just used Orga Nanagear's magic! Does he possess magic copying magic?" The commentator asked with surprise and interest. Of course he was right, but one of his abilities in his arsenal.

So far the monster count was:

 **D-class: 166 Left**

 **C-class: 138 Left**

 **B-class: 68 Left**

 **A-class: 47 Left**

 **S-class: 25 Left**

"Can Gamu actually beat the 500 monsters?" The commentator asked with a bit of excitement and tension. If Gamu actually beat all 500 he would mark his place in Fiore history.

Out of the corner of Gamu's eyes, he saw a little monster with one eyeball and four legs hopping away. Gamu's childish instinct kicked in and he instantly chased the monster trying to catch it. "Hehe, me catch you buggy!" The little monster led the Majin through the large whole in the wall and when they came out the other side into the next room, it was surrounded by monsters in an ambush. Gamu only paid attention to the little hopping monster to notice D-class monsters and C-class monsters sprayed beams from their mouths, hitting Gamu with them and B-class and A-class monsters continued to crush Gamu in the cloud of dust from the beam attacks with their big claws and fists.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The rush of heavy punches continued to hit Gamu and beams were continuing to being shot at Gamu. Several seconds later the attacks stopped and the dust began to clear up and vision of Gamu started to show. He was lying on his back covered in bruises and seems to be out for the count.

"Gamu…" Lucy held her mouths by her mouth with fear. Looks of sorrow was shown amongst the Fairy Tail members. Who knew Gamu's childish behavior would lead to his defeat.

"It seems…Gamu didn't make it…" the commentator said with a bit of sadness of both seeing a participant beaten like that and wasn't able to achieve a new record.

"At least he tried. Gamu is…-kabo?" Before the referee could declare Gamu as beaten, he saw him jump back up onto his two feet in an angry mood. His bruises and beam marks began to disappear and his body recovered back to normal.

"Gamu is back on his feet!" The commentator yelled with glee as the crowd cheered for the Majin. Fairy Tail could never be so happy seeing their comrade get back up on his feet and continue with Pandemonium.

"Gamu…" Lucy shed a few tears being glad that Gamu is alright.

"You. Make. Gamu. Mmmaaaaaaaddddd!" Gamu shouted with rage creating heavy winds from his body and he began to glow yellow and then emitted a large explosive wave around his body, covering the room and monsters in the explosion. He eliminated more monsters and even a few S-class monsters that were amongst the group. They all disappeared in the radius of the explosion and more monsters appeared. Gamu looked at the group and saw two A-class monsters standing side by side with weaker class monsters in front of them. He teleported between the two A-class monsters, grabbed each side of their heads and bashed them together like coconuts and shot a powerful Ki blast that eradicated the entire group after the two A-class monsters were defeated.

"Wow! Look at Gamu go!" Natsu said with a happy expression. He was getting pumped up seeing all the fighting Gamu had the luck and pleasure to experience.

"He might win this after all," commented Gray with a smile.

An A-class monster spawned before Gamu and punched Gamu through the wall, leading to outside where they were in full view of the spectators. The A-class monster pursued Gamu and he went to punch him, but Gamu flew up above him and kicked him downward on the head. A several more dozen monsters spawned on the upside down towers and bridges and around the other side of the castle. Gamu lifted his right hand up, covering himself in pink aura and shooting off a **Human Extinction Attack,** piercing the beasts with the homed Ki blasts. The monster count went down more as the monster count was getting closer and closer to zero.

 **D-class: 100 Left**

 **C-class: 99 Left**

 **B-class: 32 Left**

 **A-class: 30 Left**

 **S-class: 22 Left**

"Gamu is getting closer and closer to finishing the game, and he's not even tired yet!" The commentator yelled with happiness.

"Let's go Gamu! Let's go Gamu!" The crowd and Fairy Tail members cheered in encouragement for their comrade. More monsters appeared from the bridges and upside down towers with more D and C-class monsters in hopes of beating Gamu with sheer numbers. Gamu created energy swords from his arms with his **Sauzer Blade** technique, and began to fly towards each one cutting them in half with the energy blades while dodging and evading each attack. A B-class monster dropped from above from the castle and opened its mouth and partially placed Gamu inside it, trying to eat him. He raised his head up and chewed and swallowed Gamu whole.

Fear was the only expression present on the faces of everyone. The B-class's stomach began to glow yellow and the monster exploded when Gamu used a **Super Explosion Wave** to create a shield of explosive energy to break free from the stomach.

"That was close call," Gamu told himself before flying into the floor above the first floor and continued to fight the monsters in a small open area. For the spectators this challenge was on edge action with full of excitement, amazement and tension. Gamu continued to wipe out the remaining beasts with Ki attacks until there was only one group left, and it was the S-class monsters that had 20 remaining.

"Just how awesome is Gamu?" The commentator asked. "He has defeated 480 monsters and has 20 monsters left and still no signs of fatigue!" The crowd was beginning he could actually do it and make a new record, but one Referee didn't agree with them. Gamu turned his head to the little monsters that was staring at him from the floor. Their eyes widened with purple glow that expanded to cover the entire room and when the light diminished, all the little monsters and Gamu were gone.

"I forgot to mention one thing-kabo," the referee started. "When the S-class monster is left, or in your case Gamu, all S-class monsters are left, their power increases by three times-kabo." He finished explaining which the crowd heard, and their thoughts of Gamu actually finishing the competition was starting to become a faded dream. How could he beat 20 monsters that had tripled power and could prove to be a challenge for a Wizard Saint.

The lacrima vision changed the image from inside the castle to a large circle arena with trees around the arena. It showed Gamu in the middle of twenty big black demonic looking monsters surrounding Gamu.

"The last leg…" Makarov said slowly hoping Gamu can beat all twenty of the monsters.

Gamu stood in the centre of the arena with the 20 S-class beasts surrounding him and looking down at their puny opponent. One S-class went to pummel his fist down to crush Gamu, but he was too fast for him and Gamu flew outside the group and begun to spin around the arena, creating a **Blue Hurricane**. Seconds later all the beasts were lifted up in the air, swirling around and around.

Gamu teleported to above of the eye of the hurricane which has ceased and the beasts were flying everywhere. Some landed back on the arena while the rest landed in the tree area. Gamu raised his right hand and created a small **Vanishing Ball** that was only the size of his head. He launched it downwards and it hit the arena and then.

 **BOOM**

The explosion of the Vanishing Ball created a massive dome of explosive energy that spread nearly the entire arena. After the explosion died down, all there could be seen was ruin. The arena was torn apart into pieces in a large crater and the trees around the arena, were gone. The monster count went down to 0. Gamu did the impossible for a human mage.

"Sugoi! Gamu has beaten all 500 monsters by himself!" The commentator yelled.

Cheers echoed throughout the arena in glee and amazement what Gamu did while Fairy Tail had been crying in joy from one of their comrades doing the impossible.

"Haha!" Gamu cheered with his hands in the air and the biggest smile on his face. He didn't smile because he won, but rather smiling because Cana now owes him a chocolate parfait. He was covered in white light and vanished.

Outside where the other competitors waited, the castle disappeared and the big magic circle that had created the castle shrunk in size and lowered itself down to the ground and Gamu returned on it and was greeted with the biggest reception that was even bigger than Sabertooth has ever had since they joined the games.

"Y...you did it…kabo…" The referee slowly said in fear with a sweat drop. He doubted the Majin could actually fight 500 of the monsters, but he just witnessed it happen. He needed to go on vacation to forget about what had happened…

Gamu walked over to Cana, lowered his head to her eye level and smiled, "You owe me chocolate parfait."

"Crap, you're right," she chuckled. "You were amazing," she complimented.

"Gamu has conquered Pandemonium and earned Fairy Tail a well-earned 10 points!" The commentator said.

"E-excuse me, everyone. I'll be right back," the referee ran off into the stadium and game back minutes afterward with an orb on a floating pedestal that is twice the size of him. "After a short discussion, we still need to rank the other teams so we organized another, but simple event. "

"What is that thing?" Orga asked with disinterest.

The referee gestured to the brought out pedestal, "It's a Magic Power Finder, or in short, MPF," he explained,

"So it's a magic measure game," deduced Jura.

"You're correct. When you hit the orb with magic, it will display your magic level as a numeral value. Those values will be ranked from high to low." He finished explaining.

"A simple test of strength, huh?" Hibiki deducted with his hand on his chin.

"Since a certain someone started Pandemonium before you could pick draws to decide the order, we'll go with that method for this MPF," the referee held out a cube with seven sticks in them. Each competitor picked one and their order was chosen.

Millianna was first and she got a score of 365 with her **Kitten Blast** , a purple energy whip. Novali was second and he scored 124. Hibiki was third and he scored 94. Obra was fourth and he scored…4. Orga was fifth and he scored 3825 with his **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**. Jura was next and he scored 8544 with his **Rumbling Mt. Fiji,** a pillar of white light.

Last was Cana who took her top off like a female version of Gray. Makarov noticed why she was stripping. He could see a red tattoo mark on her right arm. ""D…don't tell me," he looked at Mavis with his eyes in shock.

"I lend Fairy Glitter to her this once…so she can win!" Mavis had stars in her eyes, much to the shock of Makarov.

Cana raised her right fist in the air, "Gather!" Cana begun to chant, "River of light that guides fairies," she was enveloped in a pillar of yellow light, "Sine!" To destroy the fangs of evil!" She aimed her right hand at the MFP with her left arm resting on her right elbow. A yellow ring was created and closed on in the MFP, "Fairy Glitter!" Lightning attacked the MFP and shook the arena, to the surprise of everyone. Her score came up and she scored a whopping 9999 points.

"It over 9000!" Gamu yelled in surprise.

"Cana has broken the MPF!" The commentator yelled with surprise. "Now let's get stated with our first match of day three!" Cheers were heard again in anticipation to see who would fight who as the participants in the event returned to their respective guilds. "In the first match, it is Millianna of Mermaid Heel," he started which left Millianna to return to the grounds before he could return back to her guild. "Versus Semas from Quatro Cerberus!"

Gamu finally got back to Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy and he was showered with compliments.

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Yes, I agree with Natsu. Your display of power and skill really impressed everyone and thanks to you, Fairy Tail has earned more respect," Erza complimented next.

"It might have been awesome, but you have to admit it was pretty frightening watching you turn the monsters into candy…even being beat up to a pulp and regenerating like it was nothing," Gray said next.

From Lucy all Gamu got was a smack on the head, "Yeah, don't worry us like that again!" She scolded the Majin waving her finger at him. She folded her arms and looked away with sorrow that she almost lost someone like Gamu, "I was scared when you were lying down on the ground beaten and was almost got eaten alive by that monster. I…" before she could finish, Gamu hugged her.

"Sorry for making Lucy worry," he said in an apologetic tone and Lucy blushed.

"Pfft," Lucy and Gamu heard Natsu hiding back his laughed. "You l-l-l-l-l-like Gamu don't you?" He rolled his tongue in a Happy manner and Lucy broke the hug and shouted at Natsu telling him to be quiet.

"The next match is already underway, I'd be bad if we miss it," said Erza breaking the current situation. The five watched on as the fight was already underway.

* * *

"And the winner is Millianna from Mermaid Heel!" The commentator declared the winner after the first fight.

The next fight was underway and it was Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus vs Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. They were two opponents who faced off on the first day of the Grand Magic Games in the event, Hidden.

 **DONG**

The match started with Eve created a blizzard to try and freeze Rufus, but it went through him like an illusion.

"That's your memory of where I was," Rufus explained.

"I've already experienced your skill during "Hidden", and I remember it well," Eve ran towards Rufus to try and punch him.

"You remember it, eh?" Rufus retorted before showing Eve an illusion of Ichiya in a bath covered in bubbles.

"Eh? What are you doing here sensei?" Eve asked with shock.

"That's your memory," Rufus explained appearing behind Eve and chopping him in the back, sending him forward onto the ground. On the stand of Blue Pegasus, Ichiya had widened eyes and was blushing while Ren and Hibiki was shocked.

"Why is there a memory of Ichiya like that?" Exclaimed Ren.

"What are you doing, senpai?" Joked Hibiki.

"I don't remember that parfum! Men!" Ichiya tried to reject the memory. The stadium darkened like a night sky again and Rufus had his two fingers on each hand by his head.

"Memory Make: A Star Falls on the Night," A yellow magic blast was shot from the yellow aura around Rufus and hit Eve, unfortunately he had hit a snow clone. The real Eve was behind Rufus and he turned around to face the former Rune Knight of the Council and he was target by his **Snow Blizzard** , a stream of ice that blown wind at him.

"You waste your time," Rufus said casually.

"I don't think so," Eve started still using Snow Blizzard, "I'm using **Snow Blizzard** to search your real body. Over there!" Eve turned his head and aimed to his left and casted Ice Fang to hit Rufus, but he jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

He landed back on the ground, "I remember that magic, he placed his fingers on the side of his head, "Memory Make," the arena redden with an orange color and somehow the temperature had risen. Volcano spikes erupted from the floor around Eve like a prison as the ash rose from the floor, "Rage of the Burning Earth!" Rufus placed his left hand on his hat and with his right hand, placed it on the ground and a fissure went towards Eve and it lifted him in the air and sent him crashing back down.

Eve was now lying on the ground, injured and his clothes torn. The bell rang to end the match.

"Eve fought a good fight, but he fell short of Rufus. The winner is Rufus of Sabertooth!" The commentator yelled.

The third match was about to begin with Alexei of Raven Tail vs Laxus from Fairy Tail B.

The match begun with Laxus Alexei about him formerly being in the guild and who he actually was until he was struck by Alexi with an elbow, sending Laxus backwards. The members of Fairy Tail had shocked looked on their faces that their S-class wizard was struck badly from the guild that was solely targeting them. Laxus was able to regain his composure before Alexi kicked him back. While Laxus was flying backward, Alexi shot a dark blue energy wave from his two hands and hit Laxus again.

Fairy Tail was still finding it unbelievable that Laxus was losing so badly. Laxus was then hit with an uppercut and sent him flying to the ground. After more beatings, Laxus was able counterattack and elbowed Alexei and sent him flying backwards to the wall. Alexei walked forwards a few metres after freeing himself from the wall and Laxus ran at Alexei with fists covered in lighting and punched him on the mask several times. Fairy Tail began to cheer up seeing the tables have turned. Laxus punched Alexei in the mask one more time with a left jab, followed by an uppercut and a lightning breath.

The lightning breath hit Alexei, but he was standing up, completely fine. He shot a dark blue wave at Laxus, sending him back to the stadium wall. Fairy Tail's short lived happiness turned back into worry. Alexei walked towards a grounded Laxus, picked him up by the shirt with his left hand and punched him in the face with his right hand, grounding him once more.

After a minute of continuous a beat down, another Alexei appeared from fog between a fake Laxus and Alexei and he collided into the wall. All everyone could see is Laxus who had hit punch outward and the members of Raven Tail with him out for the count.

"What's this?" The commentator asked with suspicion. The referee went over to the unconscious body of Alexei and said it was the master of Raven Tail. The referee then informed that Laxus was the winner. Guards flooded the arena and escorted the Raven Tail members out.

"After some discussion, Raven Tail is disqualified and they're banned from the games for three years," the commentator informed.

* * *

It was time for the fourth match of the third day. It was Wendy from Fairy Tail A vs Sherria from Lamia Scale. How the two entered the arena was quite comical. Sherria entered first, but then tripped on a small rock.

"Um…are you okay?" Wendy asked in worry running towards her opponent to help her up, but like Sherria , she tripped on another rock. The crowd laughed at the two female teen's misfortune.

"N-nice to meet you," Wendy kindly said.

Sherria nodded, "Same here."

Both of them stood back up to face each other, "This is sure to be a cute showdown! I'm rootin' for em' both-pyon," the commentator said with hearts for eyes and waving his butt side to side.

"Pyon?" Yajima asked.

The bell rang and the match started. Wendy started off by enhancing her speed and offensive capabilities. She then casted Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon and sent numerous wind slashes at Sherria that she was able to dodge backwards with ease. Sherria then took to the skies and shot a black whirlwind of air at Wendy who was able to break the win current with her own.

Sherria closed on in Wendy and sent her flying upwards with a spiral of black wind. She then pursued after Wendy, but Wendy managed to stabilize herself and kick Sherria downward with her **Talons of the Sky Dragon.** Both girl laded back down on the ground and prepare a breath attack at each other that resulted in a clash. The impact of both wind attacks caused a heavy draft that Mavis and Lucy had to hold down their skirts to keep from blowing off and revealing their pantsu.

After the clash stopped and the dust slowly left the arena, Wendy was kneeling on the ground with bruise marks on her face, arms and the sleeves of her shirt were torn. Sherria on the other hand, appeared fine and was standing. Wendy stood back up, but with heavy breathing and holding her left arm with her right arm.

Sherria created black wind currents that surrounded Wendy in a whirlwind and Wendy was able to break free. Wendy spread her arms out and decided to eat the air to gain more power. Sherria followed suit and ate the air too. The next move Wendy was about to pull surprised some members of Fairy Tail. Wendy casted a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Wendy created a magic wind barrier around herself and Sherria. Wendy then followed through with a spin of her hands in a clockwise direction. "Light Burst: Sky Drill," Wendy shot a blast of wind at Sherria that hit its target. Sherria flew back a bit and then hit the ground. Wendy was left puffing as the referee ran over to Sherria to check on her. He declared his as defeated, but before he could actually name Wendy as the winner, Sherria got back on her feet and healed herself with her Sky God's magic.

Sherria offered Wendy to surrender for her own good, but Wendy said she couldn't, because she is standing in the arena during a fight, she is prepared to win or lose for their guild no matter how beat up she may be. She then said that she didn't want Sherria's pity and until she could stand no more, to go all out. Sherria was more than happy to accept her offer to go full out and she held her hands out to the side, creating whirlwinds around her arms. She raised her arms in the air and spun around like she was dancing to use her God Slayer's Secret Art. Her guild members in Lamia Scale shouted at her to not use the magic because of its high amount of power, which could kill Wendy. But Sherria ignored the warning.

Black feathers were created around her wrists and Sherria placed her arms outwards and created a giant blast of dark wind armed at Wendy, but narrowly missed her. Thanks to Wendy enhancing the attack, Sherria couldn't control the increased power and the blast went off target. Wendy took advantage of the distraction to attack Sherria with a **Crushing Fang** , however Sherria blocked the scratch with her left hand that later healed.

The two continued to brawl until the time ran out and the match ended with a draw, earning both Sherria and Wendy five points. After the match ended, Sherria walked over to a kneeled down Wendy and healed her and offered to be friends. Wendy liked the idea and the two shook hands in sportsmanship. Several spectators were moved by the fight and this friendly act between the two opponents

With the heartwarming end to the fourth match, the third day was over and done with. One full day to go before the final event…

* * *

 **I edited the last part Pandemonium so I hope it's better than the first written one. The Dragon Arc is soon and hopefully will be written after either next chapter or the one after that.  
**

 **Current scoreboard:**

 **1st, Fairy Tail A – 37p**

 **2nd, Sabertooth – 32p**

 **3rd, Fairy Tail B – 35p**

 **4th, Mermaid Heel – 31p**

 **5th, Lamia Scale – 29p**

 **6th, Blue Pegasus – 16p**

 **7th, Quatro Cerberus – 12p**


	8. Naval Battle & New Fairy Tail Team

**I know it's been a long time since update. I've been playing Blade and Soul, Fallout 4 and working on other planned fanfictions. I finally recognized I stuffed up the score boards from last Chapter. Fairy Tail A Team is first place, Fairy Tail B team is second place and Sabertooth is third place.**

 **Elvisfonz23 – I really do enjoy reading your detailed reviews and as for pairings for Gamu, I'm not sure if a Human x Majin would be a fitting match. I mean what if they actually fell in love, then it would be weird for the two and the readers. Unless if you're into gum x girl hentai.**

 **Nightmaster000 – Thank you. I tried to make Pandemonium as good as I could possibly make it with a bigger word count than 1,500**

* * *

 **Bar Sun Bar**

"Listen up you brats!" Makarov yelled who stepped up on the table from his seat with his beer jug raised in the air in one of the happiest moods he's ever been in. He was also drunk from having four servings of beer. "A toast, to Fairy Tail's butt-kicking third day!"

"Kanpai!" The Fairy Tail members responded in unison holding up their beer jugs and for the members who weren't drinking raised their right fist instead.

Fairy Tail was drinking and eating the night away like it was their last in celebration for their third day's accomplishments. For three reasons they couldn't be any happier or enthusiastic. For one reason they were making a toast to Gamu who made Pandemonium, a haunted castle full of powerful monsters look like a novice quest. Wendy's tear-jerking and emotional draw with her fight against Sherria of Lamia Scale, Cana's 9999 score on the MFP and Laxus's victory over Alexei, now revealed to be Ivan Dreyar.

Speaking of Raven Tail, the second reason was after hearing the ecstatic news of Raven Tail's disqualification and ban for entering the games for another three years. They couldn't be any happier to see the guild that has been purposely targeting them is now out of the games. The Fairy Tail competitors felt safer with them gone, especially Lucy who had been the first victim by their cruel and cheating ways when she had her magic drained by outside interference caused by Obra during her fight against Flare.

Lastly, A team are leading the scoreboards by five points ahead of the current number one guild, Sabertooth with B Team only 3 points behind A Team. If Fairy Tail kept going this well during the fourth and final days of the Grand Magic Games they would achieve their goal of reclaiming their lost title as number one guild in all Fiore. During the third day they amassed a total of 33 points between the two teams.

"Watch out world! Fairy Tail is on a roll and back in action!" Loudly cheered Natsu with a foot on the table and the other on the bench seat.

"No doubt about that," commented Gray folding his arms with a small and genuine smile, "Seeing Gamu wiping the floor with those monsters and Cana getting a higher magic score than Jura really put us in the history books."

"Gray-sama would easily do both of them," remarked Juvia with hearts in her eyes and blushing while passionately looking at Gray.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me like that?!" Yelled back Gray with whitened eyes.

"In any case," started Erza walking over to Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Gamu, "If we can keep our current efforts up for tomorrow and the final day, we'll win the tournament," she happily said.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Gamu nodded together, "There's one problem though," Lucy cautiously said getting the looks from the others. "Sabertooth is only five points behind us and if we get fights and events that are totally against us we could be seeing second place or maybe third place." She suddenly felt a heavy object against her back so when she turned around to see who threw it and what hit her, she saw Gamu had patted her back.

"Lucy should leave negativity, we will win games," comforted and assured Lucy. This put a smile back on her face.

"Gamu's right, we can totally beat the other guild's butts and get back our spot as number one!" Natsu shouted with excitement pumping his fists together after hoping down from the table.

"As long as Gamu doesn't transform the other competitors into candy and disqualify us," Erza joked laughing.

"Hey guys," Levi said walking towards the Fairy Tail A team getting their attention, "The guild is going to a large pool not too far from here, do you want to come too?"

"A pool?" Lucy asked instantly with curiosity. She never has been to a pool before because her father was too busy all the time to take her to one as a child and there never was one during her solo travels.

"It's a summer resort know throughout all of Fiore – Ryuuzetsu Land," she explained.

"We gotta go for sure!" Natsu said happily. Gray, Erza and Lucy agreed with him. There was no answer from Gamu.

"Are you coming Gamu?" Levi asked Gamu. He shook his head in response.

"Aw, why?" Natsu begged to know why.

"Gamu not interested in pool," he said plainly. Gamu raised his head a little in thought, "Me think me should head back to inn," he said.

"Aw, come on Gamu!" Lucy grabbed Gamu's left arm with both her arms in a manner to tempt him to follow. "Don't be a Raven Tail member on us," she joked about Gamu being a gloomy person like a Raven Tail member. She tried to pull, but Gamu stood motionless. Lucy turned around to the other three. "Uh guys, a little help please?" She begged her other teammates.

"Right!" Natsu responded grabbing Gamu's right arm with Lucy while Erza, Gray and Levi tugged on his left one. After a few seconds of pulling, they fall backward on their butts.

"Man, you're really strong aren't you?" Asked Natsu smiling. They tried to pull him again but this time all grabbing onto his right arm. And it had the same result as the previous one. Red marks on their butts again.

"Group huddle," Erza said getting the others quickly got into a circle formation with their heads towards the middle to think of a plan.

"What now? Gamu won't even budge," Said Gray.

"If we can't move him with strength, then maybe we can sweeten him up?" Lucy slyly said.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levi asked next. "You don't mean…"she started to blush immensely, "with affection?"

Lucy shook her head and blushed too, "No I didn't mean it like that," she said continuously shaking her head side to side. She stopped moving her head, "What is the easiest way to _persuade_ a hard person?" She asked the group.

"With a cake?" Erza questioned.

"With a fight?" Natsu questioned next with a ridiculous answer. This caused Lucy to ask him how the heck that would work.

"With a present?" Levi asked.

"Nope," she answered, "We use the "puppy eyes"," she smirked raising her eyebrows a few times.

"Puppy eyes? Are you sure he'll be prone to it?" Erza asked with a bit of doubt.

"It's worth a try," she responded with confidence. The circle broke and Lucy quickly walked over to Gamu and got as close to him as she could possibly be, looked Gamu straight in the eyes with the cutest eyes and cat look and begged. Gamu was left unaffected.

"Please, Gamu. Come with us to the pool," she slowly said with a tempting tone that appeared to be a sad one in Gamu's eyes. The others saw her plan wasn't working and the rest joined in to add more support for Lucy, lining up in front of Gamu and their faces as close to Gamu as they could reach.

"Please come with us to the pool," they all said together.

"No," Gamu plainly said.

"Pppllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee," they all said one more time to try and convince their friend to come.

Gamu shook his head, "No," the others were let down they had failed to convince him.

"Well it was worth a try," Lucy said in disappointment leaving the Bar Sun Bar along with the other guild members who bid Gamu bye and that they'll see him back at the hotel room while they went to the pool and Gamu headed back to the Honeybone Inn.

* * *

When he got back into the room he sat on the bed that had been replaced. Gamu gently sat on the bed this time to prevent crushing it again and sat on it patiently. He began to think how this life compared to his old life back at Tokitoki City. He got to experience new things, but the fact that he was missing out on strong opponents, something this world has yet to provide him with. Mira and Towa don't count because they were from his universe, not this one.

' _Hello? Is this Gamu?'_ A mysterious voice telepathically asked Gamu.

"Huh? Who this?" Gamu asked aloud.

' _I asked first, so answer my question first and I'll tell you who I am. Agreed?'_ The mysterious voice offered a deal. Gamu nodded in silent

"Yes, this is Gamu, now who this?" Gamu asked back with a normal tone.

' _Ah good. This is King Kai, the same Kai who trained Goku how to use Kaioken and Spirit Bomb,'_ the now known voice is King Kai.

Gamu laughed with cheer, "Oh, hello King Kai," he happily said to the Kai of the North.

' _Finally, you do not know how long I've been trying to contact you,'_ King Kai said with relief. _'Goku and the others are worried sick about you!'_

"Don't worry, Gamu is in good place with new friends," he said still in a cheerful mood back.

' _Do you know what place?'_ The Kai asked. If he learnt where exactly Gamu is, Goku and the rest could find him more easily and get him back.

"Umm, Gamu forget where," Gamu followed up with a chuckle.

' _Sigh. Well Goku and the rest have managed to find the Dragon Balls that went missing, but something was wrong.'_ The Kai said with a sad tone. _'A wish had already been made because this time they were separated and six of them were supposed to be gathered together.'_

"Oh, Mira and Towa use Dragon Balls to come to Gamu," Gamu informed the Kai that had taken him aback.

' _Mira and Towa?'_ He asked with shock. _'I thought you destroyed them!'_

"Hehe, me destroy them a second time. Gamu made sure they don't come back," Gamu said informing the good news to the Kai. He sighed in relief.

' _That's great Gamu, but back to the main topic at hand. Goku tried wishing you back to Tokitoki City, but Shenron said that some magical force was preventing you from leaving the planet. We've tried everything and it's no use.'_ King Kai sounded remorseful. _'I'm sorry Gamu, but I'm afraid you're stuck on that planet forever,'_ he sounded even more remorseful.

"Gamu fine in this world," he reassured the Kai. "Gamu make a ton of new friends, a new and good life and me comfy here."

' _So, you're okay not coming back?'_ King Kai asked to be assured that Gamu knows what he is doing. Gamu replied to him saying he is more than okay in this universe. _'Okay, if that's what you want. I'll inform Goku and the rest about your decision.'_

"Thank you Kai," thanked Gamu.

' _Don't mention it. Now I gotta go and tell the Supreme Kai of Time before she gets all over my case,'_ King Kai said making Gamu giggle. He always found her a bit on edge about things that she has to find the answer about. She wouldn't calm down until she found the answer. _'Farewell Gamu.'_ The Kai cut off the telepathic communication with Gamu to inform Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time and to prepare to hear her shouting at him.

When Gamu couldn't hear King Kai anymore, he heard a massive explosion near the other side of the city. Gamu walked over to the balcony though the doors to see a large black smoke coming up. With his heroic nature kicking in, he covered himself in a white aura and flew quickly towards the source of the smoke.

Seconds later he arrived at the source and he looked down and saw what appeared to be Fairy Tail members and member from other guilds lying down on a cracked floor with bruises and some of them naked. Gamu decided to fly down to the ground and as his two feet fit the floor, he saw Lucy wearing only her pink and yellow star panty and covering her exposed upper body with her arms with what's left of her bra.

"What happen here?" Gamu asked with concern

"Oh! Gamu," Lucy said looking back with her head only. She didn't want to turn around because she didn't want to see Gamu her naked. "Natsu ruined the place and now Fairy Tail has to cover the repair bill," she explained with her eyes closed and sweat dropping.

Taking notice of Lucy's body, he could see black bruises over her body, "Lucy got hurt?" Gamu asked worried.

"No, I'm fine thanks Gamu. They're just minor injuries," she informed Gamu opening her eyes.

"That not good," Gamu aimed his forward antenna at Lucy. She started to panic because the only use he has for his antennas was to turn things into candy. She feared that he was going to turn her one! The antenna shot a blue beam at Lucy and covering her in the blue aura. Her fear started to fade as she witnessed herself feeling refreshed, her bruise marks started to vanish and her bra was repaired too?

Lucy was speechless at the sight. Not only was Gamu a force not to be reckoned with his sheer power and regenerative abilities, but he was also a kind being that could heal others wish ease. It was like there was a Wendy inside of Gamu.

"T…thank you Gamu," she slowly thanked the Majin. Gamu smiled at Lucy. He turned to the other mages who were down for the count and he also healed them too and restored their swimming gear if it had been torn. They felt good as new and one red haired wizard was the happiest out of the group because her 'legendary' swimsuit had lost its string and started to tear apart had now been restored.

The patrolman had finished billing the repair to a distraught Makarov and Mavis leaving them in an infinite waterfall of tears. The pool had to be closed down for a while so the repairs could be done. Lucky for them, a water event was on the fourth day.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the fourth day of the games!" The commentator greeted the crowd awaiting the giant sphere in the middle expanding outwards. For some reason the event felt like it was going to be a game like Blitz Ball. (AN: Final Fantasy 10 reference)

"It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem as we start off the day with an event called – Naval Battle! That's right spectators; get ready for a battle under the sea! The battle field is a large sphere of water. The rule is simple, if you get knocked outside the ball you lose until the last one standing wins. But there is a special rule, when the last two competitors remain, a clock will appear and if you get eliminated within the five minute limit you get moved to the back of the line in eighth place! However, if no one is eliminated within the five minutes the rank will return back to normal with the one eliminated coming in second place." The commentator finished explaining the rules of Naval Battle.

The competitors appeared in the sphere of water one at a time, and it was surprising to see the competitors all female. It was like a man's fantasy come true. But…there was a letdown with Quatro Cerberus who had to pick a male for the sport. So Quatro Cerberus wasn't the fan favourite amongst the guilds entering the event.

From Fairy Tail A was Lucy because she was burned that she had let down her team on the first day and wanted to redeem herself by doing better in this event. Fairy Tail B was Juvia, Mermaid Heel was Rizley, Sabertooth was Minerva, a new replacement from Yukino, Lamia Scale was Sherria, Blue Pegasus was Jenny and lastly from Quatro Cerberus was Rocker.

"Go get em' Lucy!" Natsu shouted from the Fairy Tail A stand along with Gray, Erza and Gamu.

"If she uses Aquarius she can take em' out all at once," commented Gray.

"Let's cheer for her until our voices become shriveled," suggested a crazy idea.

Gamu nodded, "Yep" he cheerfully said.

In the Fairy Tail spectator area they were discussing who would win. Lucy has more spirits she could use apart from Aquarius so her win was a possibility, Juvia could win for B Team since she specializes in water manipulation, or Rizley could because she is in a guild with the word 'mermaid' in it. Or it could be the new female from Sabertooth, unknowing what underhanded tricks she might use.

 **DONG**

The bell rang. "Let the event, Naval Battle, begin!" The commentator declared the start of the match. It didn't surprise Fairy Tail that Lucy would summon Aquarius first. Enraged by seeing people in her so-called 'domain,' she shot a whirlpool out of her vase and sending everyone except Juvia and Minerva spiraling around the gust of water.

"You're not the only one who controls water," Juvia said pushing her hands outwards, creating a blue magic circle and firing her **Water Cyclone** , a whirlpool of her own against Aquarius's one. The two water blasts collided with each other the two appeared to be matched on terms of magic power.

While witnessing the two water users too busy to go after anyone else, Jenny used the chance to eliminate Rocker by kicking him in the face out of the sphere and Rocker was sent crashing down to the ground like a belly flop.

"Quatro Cerberus is out of the game!" The commentator announced, bringing more attention to the game by the spectators being glad that the sphere has only girls in it. The other members of Quatro Cerberus whitened out at their early elimination. They've been dead last throughout the games and winning his event brought hope they could climb up the scoreboards, but the hope was shot down.

Sherria was next to make an attack by creating tornados around her arms and upper cutting Rizley from her sides, but Rizley used her own form of gravity manipulation to thin out her flabby one into a more skinny one, just evading the attack. "Don't forget ne," Jenny said swimming towards the two and just missing to punch Rizley.

Back with Juvia and Aquarius, it was still a draw as the two made no progress to win the tug of war. Aquarius suddenly lost her patience and closed her own gate saying she has more important things to do. But by important, she means spend time with her boyfriend. Once again Aquarius had rubbed it in Lucy's face just to annoy her.

Lucy began to panic and scratched the back of her head. Reducing the power of her Water Cyclone, Juvia commented about Lucy's brave fight before adding more power to her magic attack to eliminate Lucy. She however, swam upwards and brought out two keys and summoning Aries and Virgo. The Water Cyclone had pursued Lucy upwards and was stopped by Aries wool wall.

Men all around the arena turned their eyes into hearts, falling in love with the sight of Lucy's two spirits that were only wearing bikinis. "Summon all the pets you want," Juvia retorted. "They can't help you," she said firing off another Water Cyclone which was once again stopped by Aries wool wall. Infuriated by her attacks failing twice, Juvia decided to use her trump card – Second Origin, the ability that restores Magic power. Along with the ability, she uses a new spell named **Wings of Love** , a large whirlwind mixed with pink hearts on the water current and sucking in Jenny, Rizley and Sherria in it and then pushing them out of the sphere.

Now there were only three participants left. Minerva managed to direct the whirlpool away from her using her territory magic while Lucy barely hung on to Aries who was protecting her with a wool wall and Virgo pushing Lucy forward to prevent her from being caught in the heavy gust. The whirlpool continued for a while before stopping as Juvia spread her arms out to take in the glory, but she actually did that to make a dramatic ending to her magic spell devoted to her love Gray. When she looked at Gray with a big blush she saw his reaction to it. She didn't get the reaction she was expecting; rather he looked like he had seen a ghost. Natsu and Erza looked at him puzzled while Gamu kept knocking on the side of his head to see if anyone was home.

Juvia was puzzled too, and shown a bit of anger for Gamu for hitting her beloved. However, the thoughts escaped her mind when she noticed she was out of the circle too. She was sent downwards and like Rocker, she landed on the ground on her stomach, but at least she earned 6 points. Fairy Tail B team mentally facepalmed themselves from watching her teammate who was doing well suddenly switched off during the fight and got herself eliminated.

How she got out was Minerva's doing who pushed her out with her territory magic. Now there was only Lucy and Minerva and the five minute countdown started. (AN: I know you guys hate this next part so I'll make the summary of it short as I can)

Using her territory magic and the advantage that she stole Lucy's keys without Lucy's knowledge, throughout the five minutes she brutally attacked Lucy to her hearts content. The referee called the match to end as Minerva hung Lucy out of the sphere by holding her head. Fairy Tail A came to her aid with the other competitors and the entire of Fairy Tail became disgusted at Sabertooth and worried for Lucy. Minerva dropped Lucy to the floor and in the blink of an eye, Gamu teleported under Lucy while she was dropping from the air and caught her in a bridal style. Gamu lowered himself to the floor as Fairy Tail A, Sherria and guards rushed over to Lucy.

Placing Lucy on the ground, he kneeled down and aimed his forward antenna at Lucy and it shot a blue beam at her and like at the water park, her injuries healed and she was feeling much better, but she then lost conscious from a lack of magic power. Erza looked back behind her in pure rage watching Minerva smirking and descending from the water sphere to the ground. She landed on the ground and she received even more looks of hatred.

"You can glare at me all you like, but remember I acted on full compliance with the rules," Minerva said in defense.

"True, but you went too far out of bounds for human decency," Erza responded with a calmer tone, though hiding her rage.

"I was just entertaining the crowd, besides, you should be thanking me. I allowed her to get second place," Minerva said back. "She couldn't have come in that place without _my_ help."

"What?" Natsu and Gray stepped forward side by side by Erza. The guards assisted Lucy to the infirmary as the other competitors watched the scene before them.

Standing up, Gamu gritted his teeth in a rage he hasn't felt before. Watching his friends beating beat up was bad enough, but having to witness them being beaten to a pulp while defenseless? For the first time, Gamu opened his eyes revealing black eyes and orange pupils. He was going to get Sabertooth back for their ruthless and careless act. When he turned around he saw Sting, Orga and Rufus standing in front of Minerva as a sign to protect her. And what really made him even angrier was they were smiling, as if they didn't regret what they did that would be classed as a Dark Guild deed. If Gamu was a Saiyan, he would have already become a Super Saiyan by now for the first time.

Slowly taking steps forward, Gamu walked to behind Natsu, Gray and Erza and the next part shocked Fairy Tail. Gamu shoved Natsu and Erza aside while still clouded in his own anger as he continued to walk towards the main focus.

"Gamu!" Natsu and Gray moved in front of Gamu and tried to push him back.

"What's going on down there?" The commentator asked, "Both teams are on the ground and ready to rumble!" The audience was getting pumped up seeing an unscheduled match between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. They suddenly started to chant "Fight" to encourage for them to brawl it out.

The stare down continued for a bit before Sting took a step forward and his action was greeted with Gamu taking two steps forward with Natsu and Gray still trying to hold Gamu back. Erza walked past Gamu and held out her arm out so signal for her comrades to stop. But Gamu ignored her warning.

"Although you may be considered as the number one guild, you'd be wise to heed this warning…" Erza started and out of her eyes she could see Gamu slowly walking past her.

"Never make Majin mad!" Gamu shouted before shooting off a **Gack!** from his mouth making the crowd and Fairy Tail gasp in horror.

The blast caught the Sabertooth members in the middle of the blast, but when it disappeared four silhouettes were still standing in the centre of the blast. The light faded away and the Sabertooth members were unfazed with Minerva who was still standing behind the three with her hand out. She had made the blast barely miss them.

"Is that all you got?" Minerva taunted him with a smirk remaining on her face. Erza ordered Natsu and Gray to take Gamu back, much to their surprise Gamu actually went back. Gamu just needed to cool off. Erza turned back to the Sabertooth members with her head lowered and her face was darkened and her eyes sharp as a blade in rage. "Making an enemy out of Fairy Tail is a decision that you will come to regret," Erza finished what she was going to say before Gamu interrupted and left following her other three members.

* * *

In the Fairy Tail infirmary, Lucy was unconscious in a bed surrounding by Team A's members and Happy.

"She's going to be alright…isn't she?" Happy asked with worry standing on the same bed as Lucy was in.

"She will be. Whatever Gamu did to her, it healed all her injuries. She's just feeling weak from a lack of magic power," assured Porlyusica, the doctor of Fairy Tail.

The door to the room opened, "How is Lucy?" Juvia asked about Lucy's condition as the rest of Fairy Tail B Team entered. Natsu turned around and saw Laxus had come too.

"Laxus?" He asked in surprise seeing the S-class mage actually showing more care for his comrades than he previously did.

"We might be on different teams, but we're still in the same guild," answered Cana.

"How is she?" Gajeel asked Porlyusica. She told them the same thing she just said to A Team. Mirajane sighed in relief.

"They're gonna pay…" Natsu said pissed off.

"I know what you mean," Laxus said in response.

Lucy started to move, "She's awake!" Happy said informing the rest. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw Fairy Tail A and B Teams surrounding her bed starting at her.

"You guys…I'm sorry," she slowly apologized with teary eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow/

"Because I screwed up again," she said covering her face in the blanket in humiliation. Gamu walked to Lucy's left side and patted her head in comfort. She brought her face out of the blankets and looked at Gamu's smiling face.

"It not Lucy fault, it second time Lucy lost unfairly," Gamu said with the others nodding in response.

"He's right," Erza started, "Your first match against Raven Tail used outside interference to make you lose, and the second time Minerva took your keys away."

"My…keys. Where are they?" Lucy asked n panic. Happy handed her key pouch and she cuddled it and she fell into sleep. Gamu thought she looked cute when she was sleeping.

Cana broke the silence, "But we cannot allow them to get away with this!"

"You can say that again," retorted Gray.

"Lousy bunch of scumbags," Gajeel spoke next with little hatred and wanted to get revenge for what Sabertooth did.

The door opened again and Makarov came through it this time, "Ah good. Both teams are here," he stopped a few metres away from the door, "I have news for you all," he lowered his head," I've just been contacted by the games organizers, but I'm not sure if this is good or bad news but the two Fairy Tail teams must combine into one." This news struck the two teams.

"Why are they doing that?" Mirajane asked walking over to Makarov.

"Since Raven Tail has been disqualified the number of teams has become an odd number and it will affect the match parings," Makarov explained. "Therefore we are asked to throw away A and B teams and combine into one 5 member team for the rest of the games," he finished.

"So we're losing five," Erza commented.

"But at least we can choose five members from A and B team." Gray said.

"But what about our scores?" Asked Juvia.

"Unfortunately we are only allowed to keep the lowest score, so we have Fairy Tail B's 35 points," Makarov said.

"I wish this could have happened a bit sooner because we only have the tag team battles now, right" Questioned Gray. Porlyusica answered his question by telling him that there are the tag battles for today, a day of rest tomorrow followed by an entire day of battle including all five members so they'd need to consider who to choose.

Natsu exclaimed that he wants to be apart of that team because no matter what happens, he wants full revenge for treating his comrade like that. The Fairy Tail groups decided who to choose.

Back in the arena, the announcer declared the tag team battles for today was Quatro Cerberus vs Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth vs the new Fairy Tail team. Speaking of Fairy Tail, the five new members walked through the arena hallway into the arena. When all five members got into the arena, cheers were erupted when they looked at the new Fairy Tail team with Era, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Gray all lined up next to each other. The spectators thought that Gamu would be among that new group since he wiped the floor with the Pandemonium monsters. But when they looked at the Fairy Tail stand, they could see Gamu standing with the other Fairy Tail spectators. But why?

Ever since his outbreak in rage, Gamu decided to sit the rest of the tournament out to cool off. If he did compete, he didn't know if he would be able to spare his opponents going full power just too blow off some of his steam.

Back on the battlefield, Sabertooth gave Fairy Tail a look off cockiness while Fairy Tail returned the look with killing intent.

After all teams were declared to fight who, the first match was about to get underway as the other guilds went back to their waiting spots.

The fourth day is about to begin.

* * *

 **I know this chapter feels half-assed and a bit lazy in some parts, but I just wanted to update since it has been a long time.**

 **If you guys could tell me how you like the story so far and suggest ways I could improve the story to make it better, it would be really appreciated. Thanks ^^**


	9. The Fourth Day

**So here comes Chapter 9 and the near of the end of the Grand Magic Games and closer to the 100 Year Quest I've been dying to write out. _**

 **Just as warning to you, this chapter is full off summaries for the fourth day battles so I would recommend you to skip on ahead to the end if you don't want to read the summaries.**

 **I have to apologize to you guys for not updating in a very long time. My Windows 8 laptop has been having issues and I have been unable to write the story out for the past several days.  
**

 **JensenDaniels32 – I'm sorry for disappointing you in removing Gamu from the Fairy Tail team. I know it could have been good to see Gamu wreck the total arse of everyone else but I really wanted to add Gamu to the Rescue Team so that he could have some 1 on 1 dialogue with Wendy. I've been rolling with Gamu having individual dialogues and scene time with one Fairy Tal member as I've been writing them with Erza and Lucy so I wanted to add more lone talks into the story.**

 **Elvisfonz23 – I'm sure you're not the only one keen to see who Gamu absorbs, but at this point I'm sure some of the readers already know who he'll absorb and to them, I give them a cookie.**

 **Phuxeds – Now that I think of it, I think temporarily absorbing a Fairy Tail dragon slayer or a few other dragon slayers to beat Acnologia can be possible and then spitting out the cocoons or eggs (that the absorbed rest in when they're in Super Buu's body) out of Gamu's mouth when he's slayed Acnologia.**

 **Guest – I've thought of an idea on how to temporary have Gamu as a Kid Buu form, though I don't know how the other readers will like the idea of a Kid Buu form.**

* * *

The fourth day of the games begun with the Blue Pegasus members Ichiya and the blue rabbit costume that everyone has been begging to know who's in the suit since the first day. It was antagonizing to guess who the rabbit was. Blue Pegasus were fighting against Bacchus and Rocker of Quarto Cerberus, the guild who has only scored once throughout the games when Bacchus one the second day event of Chariot with 10 points.

Victory was not achievable for them at this moment. There's no way they could compete against the other mages and guilds. They started to regret appearing in this year's games if they knew they would have sucked this badly up to now.

But at least they could try and get a win against Blue Pegasus to get their points up to 20 or at least 15 with a draw.

Before the match started, Ichiya and the blue bunny walked up to their two competitors and offered to shake hands in good sportsmanship. The two Cerberus members were hesitant to shake their hands because it was awkward, but did it anyway.

The two Pegasus stepped back to where they were and the bell rang to start the match.

"Now, it's time to show your beauty to the world," Ichiya said to his teammate while pointing forward and creating a "sparkling" aura.

The bunny nodded and reached his headpiece while the audience members leaned in; relieved they were finally going to see who is under the helmet. However, they were speechless to find out who he really is as they all whitened out.

It was a humanoid cat that looked the same like Ichiya.

Erza, who was standing in the Fairy Tail competitor's area, had her head lowered and had her eyes darkened out just being sickened seeing _another_ Ichiya.

The cat jumped out of the suit and flew above with Ichiya in a fashion style with their hands pointing diagonally upward and landed on the ground with crossed arms and standing sideways.

"Ready? Double Stud Muffin Attack," they both said at the same time as the arena was covered in a white sparkling light.

The crowd was starting to question who the heck he was and were giving off signs of disgust, like smelling something fowl.

"It's Nichiya!" Patherlily said sweating and surprised standing on the barrier.

"Who Nichiya?" Gamu asked the black furred Exceed.

Happy turned to Gamu with a expressionless face, "He's an Exceed we saw while in a parallel world to us," he explained and turned back to the four fighters standing in the arena.

"There's parallel world?" Gamu asked to himself with his right finger on his chin. He knew about difference universes, but never knew that parallel worlds existed.

"Sensual," Ichiya started.

"Yet deadly parfum," Nichiya finished.

When the crowd and Blue Pegasus heard what type of odour they could smell, they blackened their eyes in digest and widened their mouths in disbelief.

"Can it be true….two Ichiyas" Erza asked hesitantly before fainting backwards. She was lucky Gajeel was behind her to catch her.

Rocker argued if Nichiya was allowed on the field because it hasn't been heard of that that cat was a member of Blue Pegasus. The cat took off his shirt and turned around, revealing a blue Blue Pegasus guild emblem on largely placed on his back.

How he became a member of the guild is quite the beautiful…yet nauseating tale.

Ichiya was walking around a forest looking for a beautiful aroma and he came across a large group of Exceeds that had come to Earthland after the magic collapse of Edolas. Amongst the group of cats, he had found one that resembled him and together they posed, even throwing water at each other to make their posed looks more beautiful and dramatic. The two had become friends and Ichiya led him to Blue Pegasus where he was approved as a member.

Back to the fight, Bacchus had made the first move for once and charged towards Nichiya, and he pulled back a palm chop. Nichiya held out his right hand completely relaxed with an "I doubt you can try and hit me" look. Bacchus's palm strike hit Nichiya and sent him backwards. Ichiya turned backwards slowly with teary eyes for his cat friend.

"Noooo," he cried.

Ren asked his team leader of the cat could even fight with an annoyed tone. Ichiya responded with since Nichiya looks like him he should share the same abilities as him. Nichiya landed on the ground on his back and suddenly opened his eyes, staring with passion towards Ichiya who did the same.

Seconds later Nichiya passed out. Ichiya began to tremble and sweet immensely at his stupidity and illogical sense. The fight was now two on one. Victory had just became a possibility against Blue Pegasus for Quatro Puppy.

Bacchus and Rocker walked closer and closer to a nervous and panicked Ichiya. Rocker kicked the side of Ichiya's face with a Rock Drill and Bacchus followed dup with a palm chop to his chin, sending him flying past his grounded teammate.

Ichiya began to regret getting Nichiya into a fight after undressing he's a lover, not a fighter.

Rocker charged towards the flying Ichiya and punched him in the face sending him back even more while spinning around and around and Bacchus palm chopped him again in the chin. Rocker kicked him once more in the face and Bacchus did another palm strike and Ichiya was sent crashing to the ground on his stomach.

Quatro Cerberus was confident they were about to win, but their hopes were crushed when Ichiya stood back up, being surrounded in a bright yellow aura and slowly transforming into a more bulky build about the size of Broly. Rocker and Bacchus questioned what the heck Ichiya just did, but didn't care because they were on the verge of winning and it was still two vs one.

Rocker charged with another punch with a whirlwind surrounding his right arm, and Bacchus pulled back another palm chop.

Ichiya stood ready for the duo's attacks.

"You'll never be a match for my Beautiful Dreamer…" he said waving his hair around and had the creepiest and manly smile. "Smile," this made Rocker and Bacchus to stop in their tracks with a cringing look, "and Smash!" Ichiya punched the two in the air with a powerful punch with his right big hand.

Bacchus and Rocker hit the ground with some of the crowd teary from the heartfelt battle.

The referee ended the match as Ichiya did finger kisses to the crowd, emitting another bright light with pink hearts flying everywhere.

Ichiya still in his bulky form walked up to his downed teammate and cradled him next to his face, "Are you alright, my friend?" He asked with concern.

"Meen, my pride hurts," he replied with sorrow.

* * *

"With the first match out of the way we can behind with the second day," the commentator said as he declared that Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale were going up against Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel.

Natsu was excited to see Kagura and Millianna fight, but when he looked across to Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, they were looking down on them with overconfident smiles. Gajeel noticed this too and Nastu gritted his teeth with impatience and anger. He really wanted to get them back for what they did to Lucy.

Back on the field, Kagura was walking away informing Millianna to take the fight on by herself because she needs the combat experience and that she wants to know far her training has come to. Millianna somehow agreed to this by telling her back that she'll do this.

Lyon and Yuka talked to each other that because their opponents are girls they can't hold back, especially Kagura who they saw as the major threat in the battle. Lyon thought by beating Kagura he can finally claim Juvia's heart while Yuka did the right thing and told him not to get distracted by love during the fight.

The referee signalled the fight to begin.

 **DONG**

Millianna shot first by casting her Kitten Tube at Lyon and Yuka who dodged out of the way. She continued to shot Kitten Tubes at the two who kept on dodging it and when the attacks ceased bit, Lyon and Yuka asked why Millianna is fighting by herself while Kagura is standing back and watching.

"I'll make her fight. Ice Make; Eagle!" Lyon shot several eagless at Kagura hoping her to get in the fight but his ice eagless were broken when Millianna intercepted them with her Kitten Tube.

"I'm your opponent," Millianna informed the two withdrawing her Kitten Tube.

Yuka fired a wave shot at her ad Millianna jumped out of the way with ease and jumped towards Yuka. "Holy," Yuka said before Millianna fired a Kitten Blaster, a spiral of orange rope that shun to blind Yuka. He had to cover his eyes and when he light faded away the next moment, Millianna had wrapped her legs around Yuka and unloaded with punches. After a 12 punch combo she launched herself backwards where she stood.

"What's the matter boys, are you scared?" Millianna asked with a taunting tone. "You should be because I've been training with Kagura every day," she said proudly taking her black long gloves off revealing long pink fingernails. She charged past the two while scratching their faces with cat scratches named Secret Technique: Kitten Scratch Attack.

Was that really a Secret Technique at all? Even Puar, the blue cat that follows Yamcha can do that, and he doesn't have any offensive abilities. Just his ability to transform and fly.

"What's wrong? Did I give you a boo-boo?" She spoke to them like a pair of kids with the two with red cat scratches all over their faces.

Lyon and Yuka decided to step up their game. Millianna turned around and shot another Kitten Tube at Yuka which he used his magic to create a circular shield that redirected the tube away.

"It's useless,' Yuka said, "My waves can nullify any magic attack."

"Oh yeah? Then nullify this," Millianna shot another Kitten Tube that separated into two, "Double, triple…uh," she had a hard time counting even with her right hand so she decided to create more tubes from the current ones, "Lots of them!" The tubes hit Yuka's shield that he expanded but one of them went around it, unknown to his knowledge and wrapped around his left wrist and pulled it back to stop the anti-magic spell.

"Ice Make: Eagle," Lyon cute the cute with an ice eagles and Millianna shot even more. To the two boy's efforts, they dogged the tubes the best they can but it proved useless when they were finally caught by the tubes and they were held in the air as if they were caught in a spider's web.

"You might be faster, but I have skill and am smarter," Lyon formed his right hand into fist and it was glowed with ice and the next second he created an ice mouse just under Millianna's feet.

"Ooh," Millianna said staring at the mouse and began to playfully chase after it not knowing she let the two go. A few seconds later Millianna stopped chasing the ice mouse, knowing they were playing with her.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed at Lyon.

"You need to chill down," Lyon said casting a blizzard at Millianna and making her cold. The cold made her jump under a kotatsu (a Japanese heated table) that suddenly appeared behind her. She instantly jumped under the cover and curled up, being comfy from the heat she was in.

Outside the table, the blizzard stopped and Lyon and Yuka were mentally laughing their butts off at how easy it is to tempt Millianna with cat favoured things. Millianna once again realized she was played for a fool and she threw the table away with a temper and shouted at the two to stop pugging at her weaknesses.

From the stands Yuka and Lyon could have their guild master, Obaba, tell them to hurry up with the match. Yuka nodded in agreement and said that they should beat them quickly or else it'll be a draw. Lyon agreed and casted Ice Make: Tiger that chased after a scared Millianna while she looked behind. However, she hit the wall face first and was knocked out. The ice tiger disappeared.

Now the two were able to concentrate on the opponent who stood back – Kagura.

Lyon and Yuka were glad the last opponent to finally joined in the fray.

"Wave!" Yuka shouted shooting a wave blast at Kagura that she broke in held with her unsheathed sword. She charged behind Yuka with incredible speed and cut in down with one strike with her unsheathed sword. The fans cheered at the amazement of Kagura who struck down Yuka with one strike.

Kagura then turned her attention to Lyon that was now a one on one fight.

"I have a quarrion," Kagura started, "I noticed you never Millianna directly. Were you holding back because she's a girl, or could it be that you did not want to show your secrets to me?"

Lyon held his right fist against his pulled back left hand, "Good question. Maybe you'll find out when we fight," he said while casting Ice Make: Dragonfly, a swarm of dragon flies at Kagura. She charged into the swarm of dragonflies and dogged each one with amazing reflexes and agility.

"Ice Make: Eagle," Lyon casted another ice male spell but when he had created the first ice eagle it was cut in half by Kagura and Lyon went sliding back on the ground.

"Are you going to attack, because I thought we came here to fight," Kagura said in impatience raising her sword in a lunge stance, "I'm losing my patience."

'So am I," Lyon said getting back up and holding his right hand tp the floor. "Ice Make: Tiger," he held his left hand to the side, "Ice Male: Ape," and then he hit his left hand with his right fist in front of him, "Ice Make: Dragon," a large long ice dragon appeared behind him.

"I doubt even you are incapable of dodging all three," Lyon said with all three ice creatures charging towards Kagura. The ice dragon head charged and the ape hit the same place where Kagura one stood who had jumped in the air to attack and from her left side the tiger head charged her back away on her feet.

"If you think you can beat me with three creatures, you're mistaken," Kagura held her sword out and it glowed red and a giant red magic circle appeared above the arena and the gravity had been altered. The three creatures especially Lyon was raised in the air near the magic circle and Kagura jumped high in the air, cut the three creatures into two and was about to strike Lyon in the face but…

 **DONG**

The match had reached it's time limit and the match was concluded as a draw.

Kagura deactivated her gravity spell and Lyon and she landed back on the ground and headed back to the guild competitor area with their comrades.

* * *

"Now it's time for the match that everyone has been waiting for!" The commentator yelled out loud with excitement with the cheers of the crowd almost as loud as his yell. "It's time for Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth!"

Natsu and Gajeel walked out towards the centre facing the approaching Strong and Rogue.

"This is a battle between the guild that was famous 7 years ago and the current famous guild," the commentator said. "It's going to be a great match. It's Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue. These four possess Dragon Slaying magic," the commentator said with the entire of Fairy Tail about to witness the fight with Sabertooth doing the same, but with overconfidence.

"I've been looking forward to this day…" Sting muttered.

In the Fairy Tail stands, Lucy had arrived from infirmary to cheer for her friends.

Makarov turned to Lucy first, "Lucy," he said softly glad that her child is okay.

"Lucy," the others said in a happy and glad tone.

"Hi guys," she waved to the others.

"Is Lucy okay?" Gamu asked he blond mage. He knew she would be okay from his healing beam, but he just asked anyway for being a caring friend.

"Yes, I'm okay," she reassured the others while nodding and smiling. Fairy Tail turned their attention to the fight that had just started. "Gamu…" she called to the Majin and hugged him, "Thank you for healing me," she closed her eyes and smiled at him, which he returned the friendly gesture.

"No problem Lucy. Anything for my friend," he said cheerfully. Lucy get go of the hug and along with Gamu watched the fight between the four dragon slayers.

Rogue had covered his right hand in shadows and casted Shadow Dragon's Claw and charged towards Gajeel who in turn had morphed his left arm into a giant iron sword and threw him away, sending him into the ground and creating a dust cloud.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted and out from the smoke came Natsu who had grabbed Rogue by the back of the head and charged towards Sting. When Rogue's head hit Sting's head, Natsu covered his hand he used to grab Rogue's head into flames and hit them into the air with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, two spiral of flames from his hands.

Natsu and Gajeel were winning the bout with their guild mates from the stand cheering aloud for them.

Sting and Rogue stood back up, bruised and eager to fight on. "You guys are stronger than I thought. It makes the fight better," said Sting rubbing his chin with his left arm.

"Gajeel…" Rogue said in a low tone.

Natsu asked Sting if he really did defeat their foster dragon parents with their power. Sting responded that he and Rogue killed them with their two hands and that they'll show them the power they used to slay their foster dragons.

"White Drive," Sting said enveloping himself in a white aura with a bit of wind blowing his hair and clothes upwards.

"Shadow Drive," Rogue said next and doing the same instead covering himself in a black aura.

"You ready, Sting?" Asked Rogue.

Sting nodded in agreement, "Yep."

The stare down between the four Dragon Slayers continued. The crowd waited in anticipation to see who would move first and for those who guesses Sting were right. He charged towards Natsu with increased speed and punched Natsu who blocked it with an X-cross arm block. The punch emitted light and Natsu had a hard time looking at Sting because of the blinding light and keep the block up with is increased strength.

Strong punches Natsu back and held back his left hand covered in a small ball of white light, "Receive Holy White Judgement!" He punched Natsu in the face and followed through with a combo of fast punches.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled before noticing Rogue was moving around him in a shadow form and whenever Gajeel tried to hit Rogue, it was always ineffective from the shadow physiology of Rogue. He punched Gajeel back after turning back into his human form.

"It looks like Gajeel is at the mercy of Rogue's Shadow Drive!" The commentator said.

"You can't get a hold of shadows," Rogue said turning back into shadow form with a red eye. The shadow form slithered on the ground towards Gajeel and when he got up close, Rogue jumped in the air and Gajeel sliced him sideways with his iron sword, but it went through Rogue like a ghost. Rogue then went behind Gajeel and elbowed him in the face while Sting kicked Natsu away causing the two Fairy Tail members to hit back to back.

"Watch it!" They both said to each other.

"Haha! Squabbling in the middle of the match?! You have confidence!" Sting shouted who was in the air with Rogue above the two arguing fairies and charged back to the ground and created a dust cloud.

The dust cloud cleared a bit and Natsu rubbed his mouth with his hand, "What the hell?" He said with shock, "You've gotten faster for no reason."

Sting rushed towards Natsu and punched him in the face and kicked him in the face, climbed over him and kicked him away while insulting Natsu's defence. Rogue and Gajeel were trading blows and Rogue cut the headband Gajeel was wearing.

Makarov tilted his head, "What on Earthland?" He asked with interest.

"It's a magic amplifier technique, on top of that their attacks are synched like a rhythmic pattern," Mavis explained to Makarov while Sting and Rogue rushed towards Natsu and Gajeel.

At Sabertooth's corner, Lector, the blue cat loyal to Sting cheered him on to kick more butt.

Sting and Rogue rapidly punched Natsu and Gajeel at the same time together, kicked them sideways against each other and punches them together away.

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered to herself in worry. Ever since the two used their respective Drives, Natsu and Gajeel had been on the losing end of the fight.

"I admired you for the longest time," Sting said while unleashing punches on Natsu and then uppercutted him, "And then I set my sights on surpassing you!" He pushed Natsu back, "Now is that time!"

Suddenly Nastu felt he couldn't move. Sting had implanted a white insignia on his bare chest. "It's the Claw of the White Dragon, a holy attack. Anyone that's marked by it's stigmata is robbed of their freedom," Sting explained lifting his hands up to chest height. "And with this I'll surpass you!"

Back with Rogue and Gajeel, Gajeel kept hitting a dodging shadow formed Rogue with his iron club. After four attempted hits, Rogue floated behind Gajeel, "The dragon that becomes shadow hides it's form." Gajeel turned back and just missed Rogue who appeared behind him again. "It always takes down it's prey," Rogue went for a punch, but his arm was caught by Gajeel.

"It always takes down," he eyed Rogue a nasty stare, "What is it again?"

Sting had ran towards an unmoveable Natsu and he smirked and at the last second before contact, he covered his fist in flames and punched Sting's nose.

' _What?'_ Sting thought to himself walking a few paces back. "How can you move?" He asked annoyed. He soon saw Natsu had burnt off the white insignia.

"Not too shabby," Natsu complimented and crushing his knuckles, "Though you got a ways to go," he smiled with confidence.

"Don't get too stuck on yourselves brats," Gajeel pulled Rogue towards him, "And don't make light of Fairy Tail!" He elbowed Rogue in the chin.

Natsu uppercutted Sting with a flaming fist towards the wall and Gajeel kicked Rogue to the same wall next to Sting. The tables had turned once again. Sting and Rogue got themselves away from the wall and charged towards Natsu and Gajeel that tried to punch them, but missed and were punched in the faces again.

"You guys really are good," said Sting who was standing. He then pulled his right fist back and left hand forward facing Natsu and covered himself in a white aura. "We have to give this our all, and then some," he said smiling. "The Fist of the White Dragon even reduces flames to smithereens." The white aura blinded the entire coliseum in white light. "Here I go, Natsu! Dragon Slayer Arcana!" The white light reduced and covered Sting, "Holy Nova!" Sting charged towards Natsu with his right fist and it hit Natsu who stood there and took the attack.

The attacked created a large white dome around the battle field. Sting looked down and smiled in victory, but then was shocked when the attack dispersed, Natsu was standing still who had caught his fist with his hand. Sting was terrified Natsu had caught his powerful attack with just his hand.

Rogue jumped to Gajeel with his back turned towards him, "Gajeel!" He shouted getting closer. Gajeel saw him coming and without turning his body he punched him right his right fist. Natsu and Gajeel continued to dominate their Dragon Slayer rivals for a minute when they were beaten up and lying on the ground.

"Wh-who would have foreseen these turn of events?! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are helpless against Fairy Tail!" The commentator was ecstatic. "Will the match end like this?" He asked.

"No…way," Rogue muttered slowly standing back up with his teammate.

"Yeah… I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight," Sting said with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes with determination and confidence. He has to win this fight no matter what. He started to emit pulses from his body, "I'm not gonna lose," he declared. He was then covered in another white aura that had more force to it. Rogue followed suit with his dark aura.

"I can't lose…" Sting said with his body covered up with white marks all over his body and Rogue with black marks on his face.

"W-what is this?" Asked a worried and panicked Makarov."

"…Dragon Force," Mavis answered being feared ad sweating at the fact that they could achieve the transformation that a Dragon Slayer is most deadly by will alone. Gamu showed no worry at all since he has seen plenty of Saiyans and Frieza transform by will alone.

The white and dark aura around Sting and Rogue dispersed and Sting took a few steps forward telling Rogue that he'd like to take them on 2 vs 1. He showed even more confidence.

"Oi," Gajeel called to Natsu. "They're looking down on us."

"But this feeling… He's strong," Natsu said staring at the single opponent.

The gust blew for a moment and when it stopped, Sting made the first move and punched Natsu away far with even more increased strength. Gajeel went for a side swoop, but Sting ducked and created a ball of white light and shot it at Gajeel. Natsu regained control and used the arena walls to accelerate himself forward. Gajeel slid on the ground backwards and charged towards Sting with Natsu.

The two fairy Dragon Slayers punched at the same time and Sting was able to counter each of their punches, kicked Gajeel in the air and chucked Natsu where Gajeel was in the air. Sting then jumped up above them and fired a Holy Breath of the Holy Dragon from his mouth, causing a tremor and breaking the arena floor with a large blast radius.

Natsu and Gajeel fell with the debris with Sting closing in fast who chased after them. Natsu was able to land on one of the giant debris and covered himself in fire with is Fire Dragons Horn Sword and launched to hit Sting in the stomach and was sent upwards a bit. Gajeel jumped above Sting and fired his Iron Dragon's Roar hitting Sting down on the arena floor.

Sting stood back up held his hands backwards like a Kamehameha wave and created a white ball and shot arrows from it hitting Natsu and Gajeel with Holy Ray. Natsu was hit down on the ground on his back and stood back up after a backflip and charged once again at Sting with a punch. Unfortunately Sting connected his punch and held Natsu where he was a moment.

'Fly," Sting said launching Natsu to the cave walls. Gajeel came up being Sting and he ducked Gajeel's punch and punched him back. Natsu jumped from behind and covered his fist in flames that was caught and Sting punched him to the ground. Gajeel entered the fray once again and even with attacks at the same time with Natsu's fire covered fist and Gajeel's iron sword, Sting continued to dodge until he jumped back to get some space and shot off another Breath of the Holy Dragon.

When the dust cleared, Natsu and Gajeel were seen lying on the ground, motionless.

"Natsu…Gajeel," Lucy said with her hands to her mouth and became teary seeing their teammates were down.

Sting raised his left hand in victory over the two fairy Dragon Slayers, Are you watching, Lector?" He muttered. Lector, his Exceed fried became teary too and said he's watching it.

"Oh boy! Are the two dragon slayers out for the count?" The commentator asked with the entire of Fairy Tail minus Gamu and the rest of the Fairy Tail team upset and remorseful.

"Times change," Rogue said entering the lower part of the arena just above Sting. "The span of seven years has allowed is to develop into true dragon slayers. The time of the old generation is over," he said looking down on the two fallen opponents.

"Yeah," Sting agreed. "But…" Sting changed back to normal deactivating his Dragon Force and smiled," You were really strong, Natsu…Gajeel."

"Sting," Rogue said jumping down from the cliff he stood.

"Yeah…sorry I took down Gajeel too, but you know," he turned to Rogue, "I kept my promise."

"Don't be too sure of that," Natsu said standing up with Gajeel and Sting and Rogue looking back in shock. Everyone cheered that the fight was still on and the two were able to keep fighting.

"Ow," Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're better than I thought," Gajeel said next moving his side to side.

"Amazing! They're alive and still kicking!" The commentator shouted.

"But…I saw through all your habits," Natsu grinned.

"Huh?!" Sting was shocked.

"Your attack timing…your posture when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing…" Natsu explained smiling.

"W-what? That's ridiculous! I was using Dragon Force!" Sting rejected Natsu's claim.

"He's just bluffing," Rogue said turning his head to Sting.

"Ha, bluffin' you say?" Gajeel retorted getting the attention of Sting and Rogue. "You really think Salamander can pull of a trick with the brain of his?" He insulted his intellect.

"Shut up!" Natsu retorted turning to Gajeel before turning back to the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and placing his fists on his hips. "For example, when you attack, your pivot foot is facing 11:00."

"No, it's 10:00," Gajeel argued.

"11:00!" Natsu said back before the two collided heads in a debated argument.

"I could let you slide it down to 10:30, but not 11:00!"

"I say it's 11:00! 23:00 is fine too!"

"That's going around 360 degrees you knuckle head!"

The two teammates got into a little scrap, making Sting and Rogue speechless and sweat dropped.

Back with the Fairy Tail spectators, Makarov face palmed, "What are those two twits doing?"

Mavis turned to Makarov with her eyes closed and a cheerful mood, "That means they have energy to spare and they've still got fight in them," she said looking on the bright side.

Back to the fight, "Clam it already!" Natsu shouted pushing Gajeel into a nearby mine cart and flicked the lever to make the cart move.

"What the hell are you-" Gajeel said before getting motion sickness with enlarged cheeks and then disappearing down the track deep into the underground. Natsu turned back and grinned.

"What is he doing?" Asked Sting.

"Gajeel," Rogue said a bit annoyed the Dragon Slayer he has to beat disappeared

"I gotta pay you back for lookin' down on us," Natsu said creating flames from his right fingers that said – Bring it. "I can take ya both on at the same time," someone it felt that Natsu was tainting the two opponents.

"Now it's Natsu who had challenged the two to a one on two fight!" The commentator yelled at what was going to happen.

"You want to take us on by yourself? That's absurd!" Exclaimed Sting.

"I have no business with you…" Rogue said with clenched teeth.

"If ya want Gajeel, you gotta get past me," remarked Natsu. His attitude really pissed off Rogue and Sting.

The two re-entered Dragon Force with the aim to take Natsu down. "Dragon Force is the power of a dragon. Nothing is more powerful in this world!" Sting exclaimed ready to charge at Natsu. Did Sting forget Gamu is in the world too?

Sting rushed to Nastu with his arm prepped for a punch and it was blocked.

"Your power is half-baked…" Natsu insulted, yet it was the truth.

"My power is complete!" Sting snapped, "This is the power that killed Vicelogia!"

Nastu grinned, "I see…then I'll use my power," Nastu enveloped himself in his flames powering up. "To fight for my friends were laughed at," Natsu punched Sting in the face and he was flow back.

Rogue came from behind and shot Shadow Dragon's Roar at Natsu who shot back Fire Dragon's Roar that beat his Shadow Dragon's Roar and covered him in an explosion. Sting knelt down rubbing his chin.

"That was nothing!" He exclaimed charging once again at the fire Dragon Slayer. Rogue from the other side got up too and charged towards the same opponent.

Natsu gestured for them to bring it. The two began to brawl with the Fire Dragon Slayer that was easily able to block their attacks and hit them back. After some time after failed attempts to hit Natsu, Sting and Rogue stood side by side, cupping one hand against each other and suddenly creating a black and white ball respectively that was twice the size of they were. It enlarged several times before the two balls vanished and a small ball mixtured of white and black was made between their hands. The two were about to launched their unison raid attack – Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash.

Sting and Rogue pushed their cuffed hands forward with the black and white ball that was enlarged by two times and shot a giant blast at Natsu. He just stood there, calm.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art!" A 2D phoenix appeared in front of Natsu. "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" Natsu shot a spiral of powerful flames at the incoming blast. Somehow is was able to eat the unison blast and envelop Sting and Rogue in the blast. The ground shook with an explosion that covered the lacrima vision in dust that no one was able to see.

A moment later, the lacrima vision regained it's vision and it saw that Sting and Rogue had fallen to the ground and Natsu was left standing.

"The last one standing is Natsu Dragneel!" The commentator yelled declaring the winner of the match. The bell went to end the match it was followed with loud cheers throughout the arena from both audience members and Fairy Tail.

"After one day off, we'll be back after tomorrow with the final battle! The last day will feature a survival battle with all the team members participating. Which guild will achieve victory in the end?! Don't miss it everyone!" Said the commentator.

So everyone had two days off to recover after the fourth day and relax until the day event.

Everyone was going to need it.

* * *

 **So that's the end of Chapter 9. I know is was a long time since update but I finally did it, though this chapter is full of the summary from the tag team battles. I feel disappointed in myself. But anyways, Gamu vs the Dragons draws closer and It'll be a complete bloodbath with him slaying every single dragon with the techniques he just learnted from witnessing the Dragon Slayers' fight.**

 **Would you like to see Ultear do her "Rewind 1 minute" spell or should I leave it out of the story? Let me know in the comments what you think.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Comment how you like the story so fa and maybe what could be done in future chapters.**

 **Bye guys.**


	10. Beginning of the Final Event

**First before I start the chapter I'd like to make a toast, to the 10** **th** **chapter of The Majin Fairy, the end of summarizing the Grand Magic Games fights and the start of the Dragon arc where you'll see Dragons take on a Majin with Dragon Slaying magic.**

 **The reason why I placed his story on Hiatus was because I had lost my spark in the story, and to wait until the reviews, Favs and Follows to increase a bit more because at the time a week after the Chapter 9's release, this story only got about a few reviews, like the previous chapters and it seemed not many people was interested in reading this fanfiction.**

 **As for where I'm going with a Kid Buu form, I have changed my mind to** **not** **add one in it. If Gamu did have a Kid Buu form, he'd have the same personality as Kid Buu and would most likely destroy the planet and ending the storyline.**

 **shamwoohoo52 - I won't be doing that because if Gamu did absorb Future Lucy he'd need to take on the shape of a female Majin and I don't plan to add a female form for Gamu. (Not trying to be sexist.)**

 **Rinnegan18 – I won't be having Gamu paired up with anyone. The reason why Gamu has this caring relationship for Lucy is to make something like the relationship between Hercule and Good Buu.**

 **Joe – I'll skip the rewind so when it comes to Alvarez, Gamu can fight Dimaria instead so that Ultear can be with Jellal, Meledy and Oracion Seis when they come into the story.**

 **Guest – I don't have Gamu planned to be in the Tartaros Arc. Instead he'll be in the Universal Tournament 7 vs 8 in the stead of Majin Buu.**

 **Ghost – I can do an Arcosian in High School DxD, due to that being the only familiar anime out of the selection you gave me to do. II have watched Ommamori Himari and To Love-Ru but I don't have enough knowledge to do a story about them.**

 **I forgot to add the current scores for the guilds at the end of the last chapter so here they are:**

 **1st – Fairy Tail, 51 points**

 **2nd – Sabertooth, 42 points**

 **3rd – Mermaid Heel, 40 points**

 **4th – Lamia Scale, 37 points**

 **5th – Blue Pegasus, 28 points**

 **6th – Quatro Cerberus, 12 points (forgot to mention their 2 points on the MPF on the third day)**

* * *

"Say that again, thick brain!" Exclaimed Natsu who stood on a table looking down at Gray as if he was the king of the hill, who sat at the table in front of him with his back turned against him.

"Fine then," Gray turned around, "I hate your screeching like a damn banshee," he replied with a normal look. "It seriously is breaking my eardrums."

"You are lookin' for a fight, ya Ice Drama Queen!"

"Name the time and place _chump,"_ retorted Gray with a snicker having no problem at all fighting Natsu once again.

"No!" Lucy yelled intercepting the confrontation between the two dense mages. "If you fight we'll have to cough up the repair bill. _Again,_ " the last part she added emphasis, remembering the bill Fairy Tail had to cough up after the destruction of the Ryuuzetsu Land, which the fire dragon slayer and the ice make wizard created.

Both Natsu and Gray ignored Lucy's warning and went at it as they began to grab the other's clothing, if not clothing then the back of their head.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted again, failing to get their attention.

Mirajane approached Lucy with her kind demeanour and careless attitude. "Well tomorrow is break from the Grand Magic Games so why not allow them to blow off their steam," she finished. Lucy couldn't believe her ears that Mirajane, one the kindest mages in the guild would allow the two mages to fight in a pub that isn't theirs.

"That's not the point," Lucy sweat dropped before hearing an old man's drunken laugher. It was Makarov, drunk again once. Lucy turned to Makarov, who was sitting next to the ghost of Mavis who sat smiling and swinging her legs back and forth in a happy mood.

Lucy turned to her guild master, "Master! Is it okay for them to let them fight in here?" She said while pointing to the two dolts in question, who were still going at it.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell 'em off." Makarov was still influenced by his alcohol as he stood up on the table, with beer mug in hand. "Natsu!" This got the two's attention. They both stopped and looked at Makarov. "If you're gonna fight, go all out! Show us the fire of a fire dragon slayer!" He yelled pointing at the duo, supported by few cheers from fellow guild mates.

"Hey!" Lucy cried out, feeling it was pointless to stop this rowdy guild. But then she thought of a person and one pink creature to calm the situation. Lucy turned to Gamu and Erza, hoping they would do something, but it was obvious they weren't paying attention.

"See? This is a strawberry cake." Erza was showing Gamu a strawberry cake that she likes so much, hoping to each Gamu to turn anything into the strawberry cake.

"Smells delicious," Gamu commented, inhaling the smell of the delightful sweet.

"It tastes even better. Here…" Erza cut a piece of the cake and held it on the fork, and held it to Gamu who opened his mouth to eat the cake. He chewed it and it was the best sweet he has had. It even outdoes the candy he can turn things into, and that was saying a lot.

Lucy sighed in defeat, knowing no one in this guild could stop the destructive duo. The bar began to heat up a bit. Lucy looked towards the obvious culprit and it was Natsu who was covering his right fist in flames, eager for a fight against the ice wizard.

"I'm gonna make you cry, Gray!"

"Shut it!" Gray held his right fist against his left palm behind him, and began to emit an icy mist. "You're the one who's gonna cry, Natsu!"

The two began to punch each other in the face, much to Lucy's despite.

"So…can you turn anything into a strawberry cake?" Erza begged to know. Gamu nodded. He looked to his left and right, figuring what to turn into a strawberry cake into. He couldn't find anything, so he looked down at his pink belly, grabbed a large clump of it as it stretched outwards until it was separated from his pink belly. He successfully pulled it from his belly, which looked like he didn't take anything at all when his body returned to normal shortly after.

In his cuffed hands, Gamu held the piece of gum he tore off from his belly, aimed his forward antenna at it and shot a punk beam around it. Seconds later poof, the gum transformed into a big circular strawberry cake on a steel plate. The sight of this delicacy caused Erza to drool from her mouth just looking at the entire cake.

"Gamu make nice cake!" he cheerfully said looking at his piece of work.

"D-do you mind if I?" Erza was just begging to try the cake to see if it tasted any better if it was transformed or freshly made. Gamu held the plate with the cake on closer to Erza as a sign it is okay to try the cake. "Well then…excuse me," Erza raised a new fork and held it up to chest height before aiming down to the cake, slowly lowering it to the icing. She would like to dig in faster, but her excitement and savouring the moment held her back. Just as she was close to the cake with her fork, Gray appeared out of nowhere and fell on his back on the plate, crushing the strawberry cake and splattering the pieces over Erza and Gamu in the process.

"Hey watch it hothead!" Gray yelled at Natsu getting off the cake with it sticking on his bare back.

Unaware to the shirtless mage, both Erza and Gamu had shadows over their eyes and forehead, emitting a killing aura. Lucy took an instant notice in this, and stepped back slowly, feeling something bad was about to happen next. A few others started to notice this killing aura Erza and Gamu were emitting and backed away too.

A steel plate was heard falling on the wooden bar floor. Gamu and Erza walked slowly but intimidating towards Gray and Natsu, who remained unaware of the approaching two or even the tension.

"I'll make an ice cream out of you jerk!"

"So says the walking stove!"

Suddenly Gray and Natsu felt a big hand grab the top of their heads and lift them up.

"Hey!" "Watch it!" Both Gray and Natsu exclaimed, struggling to break free. When they saw who held them up, their fighting spirit vanished and they were cowering in fear and regret.

"You crush cake Gamu make! Shall Gamu turn Natsu and Gray into cake instead?!" Gamu's scary and authoritative threat scared the shit load off Gray and Natsu.

""I'm sorry Gamu!"" The two apologized with tears in their eyes and curled up like cats.

"Wow, I thought Erza was the only one who could tame Natsu and Gray," Macao commented, cup of beer in hand.

"At least we have another one as threating as Erza," replied Wakaba with a cigar in his mouth and hands in his jacket pockets, next to Macao.

Happy with the apology, Gamu released Gray and Natsu, bumping the floor with their butts. At that moment, the door to the pub opened and came in Gajeel, who wore a steel shoulder pad, black arm sleeve and a steel gauntlet on his left arm, while wearing a steel plate around his waist. He wasn't looking in the best mood.

"Yeesh. For cryin' out loud, I finally made it out of there." He said to himself before walking up to Natsu sitting on the ground at the front of the bar.

"Where have ya been? You left me alone at that match," Natsu densely said standing back up to meet the Iron Dragon Slayer face to face. And he was literally face to face.

"Look… Because of your idiocy during our match, ya sent me underground," Gajeel retorted with shrunk and angry pupils. Each word had more venom than the last. Natsu pulled back to think, and Gajeel did the same keeping his eyes on Natsu.

"Hmm, did I do that?" Natsu said looking at Gray and pointing his left finger at Gajeel.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten…" Gray sweat dropped at Natsu's short term memory like a dog.

Gajeel placed his right ah don the back of his neck, sighing. "Forget about it," he said calming down as he removed his hand from his neck then looing serious, "More importantly," he added. "Come with me Salamander, there's something I wanna' show you." Natsu raised his eyebrow and titled his head a tad in confusion. Wendy and Carla walked up to Gajeel, wondering what the discussion was about. Gajeel looked to the new two, "You too Wendy."

"T-then I'll come too," Lucy added getting into the conversation.

"I want to come too," Gray added next, also curious about what Gajeel is on about.

"Fine by me," Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, turning around to the door and leading Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the three Exceeds Happy, Pantherlily and Carla along with them.

Before Lucy was about to follow the group, she turned to the pink Majin. "Are you coming too, Gamu?" She asked smiling. Gamu shook his head, saddening Lucy.

"Me want to stay and make Strawberry cake again." He replied, with a bit of sadness in his tone too, for the cake that might have been enjoyed by Erza.

"Okay, see you in a bit Gamu!" She cheerfully waved, leaving the guild and going with the group out the door. Gamu smiled, turning around and going back to do what he was doing with Erza before he was disturbed by Gray and Natsu's fight. Gamu picked up the dropped steel plate from the floor, held it in his and shot a pink beam from his forwards antenna at it, transforming the once filled plate with strawberry cake into a new strawberry cake on a new steel plate.

Gamu placed the plate on the table, where Erza was sitting at again. "Here you go," he pushed the plate towards Erza, who regained starts in her eyes, eyeing the new cake from the base to the icing. She picked up a spoon and cut a small piece off the edge and slowly raised it to her closed mouth."Thanks again…" she gratefully said once more, opening her mouth and putting it in there. This moment blew her mind away. She widened her eyes with pleasure, feeling so many sensations in her mouth at the same time. It was like her mouth was having a party. "Oishii," she pleasingly complimented, blushing and puffing her cheeks out experiencing the taste and texture of the slice. She then quickly grabbed another slice of the cake, (bigger this time), and scoffed it down, before doing the same until the cake was gone. After the last slice was gone from the plate, Erza relaxed back on her seat and patted her stomach against her armour, glad she was able to east something like that. "That was great, thanks Gamu." She thanked looking up at the Majin. He nodded his head happily, content with making her happy

An hour had passed since Natsu and co. left the bar to see what Gajeel was going to show them. It was a pleasant time without the ruckus and loud antics of Natsu and Gray. But then, they came back through the door looking in a much different mood than they did when they left. The Fairy Tail wizards looked at the group, with Natsu unconscious over Gajeel's shoulder and one person was missing.

"Where Lucy?" Gamu asked the group. They diverted their heads away from the group in sorry.

"She's been captured by the Royal Army…" Gajeel said on behalf of the group, sorrowful. The news distraught the members, upset a beloved member was captured.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu and co. had just spoken to the spirit of Zirconis underneath the Grand Magic Games arena about the origin of Dragon Slaying Magic, and the identify of Acnologia being a born human who transformed into a dragon after bathing in too much Dragon blood. Soon after the spirit of the dragon disappeared, Arcadios, the captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight, along with former Sabertooth member Yukino appeared before the group._ _Arcadios told the group to come with him, and along the way explained the true reason behind the Grand Magic Games. – Absorb small amounts of magic from the competitors and flow it into one giant gate._ _The Eclipse Gate._

 _When the group, Arcadios and Yukino stood before the giant gate, Arcadios explained what would happen on the next eclipse night. He planned to use Lucy and Yukino's 12 Gold Gate keys to open it and go back 400 years in time to eliminate Zeref before he became immortal. This plan was called the Eclipse Project. The Fairies were surprised to hear the plan to go back in time and kill Zeref._ _Shortly after the explanation of the Gate's purpose, the Royal Guard led by the Minister of Defense, swarmed the Fairies, Arcadios and Yukino. They were now trapped._

 _The Minister of Defense was upset about Arcadios leaking information about a top secret plan. He then scolded Arcadios heavily for planning to go back in time, changing history without thinking of the consequences. The Minister then declared the arrest of Arcadios for treason, along with the two Spirit mages Yukino and Lucy._ _Natsu came to Lucy's defense by igniting his right fist in fire and threatening the soldiers not to touch her or else they'd get their asses beat. However, since he was close to the gate his magic power was absorbed by the gate and loss consciousness due to a lack of magic. The Minister also commanded the army to toss Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel and the 3 Exceeds out of the palace._ _The Fairies would have liked to fight back, but then they would be making an enemy out of a capital. The escorted group was out of the Palace as they were spoken to by the Minister._

 _He said they could get an audience with the King and if he was nice enough, he would consider the treatment for the imprisoned trio. But that was only if Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games._ _The Fairies left the Palace to inform their comrades._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"So they involved her in a plan we knew almost nothing about…" Makarov said in a calm tone, sitting on the bar bench, arms crossed and eyes closed before is children.

"So bad men won't give back Lucy if we lose?" Gamu asked hinting an upset tone. He really cares for her with the upmost respect and friendship.

"It seems that way, but we can't say for certain that is trustworthy promise," Makarov replied looking back up to the guild.

"Let me go! I'm gonna rescue Lucy right now!" Natsu yelled furiously, trying to break free of the pole he was tied to with a rope.

"Relax, Natsu." Makarov scolded the fire dragon slayer. He placed his hand on his chin. "We can't act reckless against the kingdom, but on the other hand, they can't afford to treat their citizens too shabbily either." He said still in his calm tone. "Maybe when this Eclipse Project is cancelled, Lucy won't be considered as a hostage and will be set free."

"Gramps, it doesn't make sense. Why would they release the rest of us after hearing a state top secret?" Gajeel added his thoughts.

"If they'd capture all of us, we wouldn't be able to leak secrets, right" Gray asked.

"I don't know about that, Gray." Mira responded seriously. "You are one of the participants in the Games, so if they were to arrest you too, the spectators would get suspicious and ask questions about your disappearance from the final event." Natsu broke free of his rope bind, roaring for a fight.

"Enough jawin'! I'm gonna' rescue her!" Before Natsu could move a step more, Makarov enlarged his right hand and crushed Natsu with it.

"Stifle it!" Makarov scolded the fire mage without looking at him. "This ain't a festival where the whole family gets captured. We all feel the same way. This time, just charging ahead without thinking isn't going to work. Still," Makarov opened his eyes, with fury of a pissed of man. "We're not cowards who're gonna take it lying down either. We're Fairy Tail!" Silence and serious stares were given from the Fairy Tail mages.

"Master," Gamu said and got the attention of the mages and Makarov. "Gamu want to reconsider his entry in the final event," he said emotionless. If winning the games meant that Lucy would be released, he would compete and ensure that victory for Fairy Tail and Lucy. With a nod and a big smile, Makarov nodded in agreement.

 **The Next Day**

"Welcome everyone to the last day of the Grand Magic Games!" The commentator opened the last day with a big welcome for the fans. "Like it or not! One guild will be walking away in victory!" The crowd responded with loud cheers, unable to wait for the last event to take place. "Once again, I am your commentator, Chapati, and next to me is the former Council member, Yajima, who will provide commentary with me!"

"It's a pleasure to see these guilds going at it once more to decide the best. It will be a most suspense and exciting filled day indeed." Yajima added. "Our special guest will be none other than the referee and mascot for the Grand Magic Games, Mato!" Chapati said.

"Kabo!" Mato yelled as he waved at the fans. Since today was rule-less he didn't have to be the judge since the only goal is to defeat as many opponents as you can. Mato stood up on his seat, giving his small figure, "Now then, the teams are about to make an entrance-kabo!

From sixth place, Chapati introduced Quarto Cerberus, then Blue Pegasus, then Lamia Scale, then Mermaid Heel and was about to introduce Sabertooth.

"And currently in second place! Will they remain dethroned or will they be able to regain their throne? It's Sabertooth!" The crowd became rowdy for the second place guild, as they watched the emotionless expressions and posture as they walked into the field. The crowd grew silent, taking notice of this easily, muttering something was wrong about them. The air was pure silence, but that was when until the first place guild was introduced.

"And currently in first place! Will this be the day the so-called strongest guild seven years ago comes back in full force?!" Bigger cheers erupted from the crowd, "Fairy Tail is taking the field!" From the purple mist that appeared in front of the entryway, appeared five silhouettes. One was big and round, along with a tall figure and three average sized ones. When the silhouettes appeared out of the mist appeared the Fairy Tail team changed members. It was Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Gamu.

"Whoa! Fairy Tail has changed their members again! Natsu was instrumental in the tag team battle, so why isn't he here?" Chapati asked. "But in his place, we have the 500 monster wrecking fun-of-joy, Gamu!"

"Gamu? I thought he was out."

"Maybe Fairy Tail wanted to guarantee their victory all the better?"

The crowd shared both surprised and happy feelings about seeing the pink wrecking ball in the final event.

"You put some thought into this, Number Six," Mavis said to Makarov.

"In the end, it was all I could do, Number One." Makarov replied. "If we win the Games, they may release Lucy fair and square. But…we can't put all our faith in that, so there had to be an alternate plan."

At this moment of Makarov talking, several footsteps were running on the ground towards the Palace. "With everyone absorbed by the tournament, this is the perfect chance. We'll cheer the team on, as usual. Meanwhile behind the scenes a separate team is heading to rescue Lucy."

"A war fought on two fronts, right?" Mavis replied. "I'm counting on you, brats," Makarov muttered to the group that was heading towards the palace. It was Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane and the 3 Exceeds including a failsafe – Gamu.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _What we need is a plan to rescue Lucy while the rest are in the final event," Makarov said to the guild, unable to think of something._

" _A small rescue team would be a fitting idea, giving the situation where people would be too focused on the fight," Erza voiced her opinion. Makarov seemed to agree with the idea of a small rescue team, but who would he send?_

" _Okay while Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gamu and Gray fight in the games, Wendy, Natsu, Mirajane and the 3 Exceeds will be on the rescue team._

" _Gamu want to be in rescue team too," Gamu said surprising and confusing the guild._

" _But Gamu, you're in the tournament… Does that mean you want to pull out?" Makarov asked with an eyebrow raised. Gamu shook his head a couple times, before a pink slime came out of his belly and arched down towards the ground, where the slime quickly took form of another Gamu. The mages were truly amazed that Gamu was able to duplicate himself._

" _G-Gamu…you can duplicate?" Makarov asked, speechless._

" _Me Gamu 1," said the original Gamu._

" _Me Gamu 2," said the duplicate Gamu._

"" _Ha-ha!"" Both Gamu laughed at the same time, placing their arms in the air at the same time, like they were mimics._

" _Master…With Gamu on both fronts maybe we can succeed wit out fail," Erza added looking at Makarov from the two Gamus._

" _Yeah," Makarov agreed with her._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"With Gamu fighting on the two fronts, it's more reassuring to know we'll come out on top," Makarov said, feeling assured that Lucy will be rescued and that they'll win the games too.

"Yeah, and thanks to Gamu in the final event Jura won't be a problem anymore," Mavis cheerfully said as she was relieved that the Wizard Saint won't be an obstacle to beat.

 **City Streets**

"Judging the sounds of the cheers, the final event is underway," commented Mirajane hearing he loud cheers from the arena.

"Now is our chance to save Lucy!" Natsu said pumped up, as always.

"But how will we get into the palace without being caught?" Wendy asked as the group ran closer to the palace.

"We no need plan, just beat up guards until we find Lucy," Gamu replied seriously.

"Now you're talking my language, Gamu!" Natsu agreed with his plan 100%.

"No, we need a proper plan," Mirajane voiced her opinion coming to a halt, as the others stopped too and look at the white haired beauty. "If we enter the palace on high alert there will be a high chance the guards will move Lucy someplace else, and Fairy Tail would be in big trouble." She said seriously pointing out an accurate consequence.

"I have an idea," Happy said with an evil looking face. Something about it said untrustworthy. "It better not be a stupid idea tomcat," Carla said next, sounding unpleasantly and not liking the idea, or Happy's expression about it. The next second, everyone was in ridiculous costumes. Natsu was in a big brown cat suit; Wendy was in a Mato suit showing her head through the large mouth of the pumpkin head. While Mirajane looked more of a horror film character with an Arabic-like bikini and a light blue mask covering her face which had black circles as eyes. Gamu wasn't in one as he would easily be mistaken as a fan-costume of the real deal.

"I don't think these will work," Wendy said slowly, not liking her costume. Even if they did appear at the palace as a group of tourists to look inside the palace, they still wouldn't get in. Let alone want an autograph from the King themselves.

"I sort of like this costume, but nether less don't worry, I have an idea," Mirajane said placing her fists on her waists being glad of herself. At least they won't feel the humiliation of going up to the palace and getting rejected upon getting to the guarded front door.

"You guys do realize Gamu has already left, right?" Panther Lily pointed out to the group. When they heard the statement from the black cat, they looked where Gamu was. He was gone. Everyone look everywhere around them when Natsu spotted Gamu running off in the direction of the palace.

"There he is!" Natsu shouted as the group quickly turned to the fleeing Majin, and expressed shock looks upon their faces. The group ceased their chatter and ran as fast as they could to catch up to Gamu.

"Gamu!" Wendy shouted out to Gamu to try to get him to stop so they could catch up. Gamu didn't listen. He kept on running as there was only one thing on his mind and only cared about at the moment: saving Lucy. He wouldn't allow his first friend in this unknown world to be held like a prisoner.

* * *

 **So it seems this story is back on track and ready to go on! During the Hiatus duration I have been planning a few story plans for later on for the current arcs, and possible enemies to fight. I'd like to see a Spriggan go up against a Majin.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	11. Final Day Battles

**Super Guest-chan – Just wait until the Alvarez arc. The Spriggan will regret stepping foot on Fiore soil =D**

 **Guest – Do you mean as in Piccolo and Nail in TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Abridged or in the official anime?**

 **Guest – I do have a moment when Gamu absorbs negative energy, so I might consider making an Evil Buu.**

* * *

"With their weapons, magic and the bonds between their comrades, with an all member participation survival game, we begin the Grand Magic Tournament!" Chapati started off the introduction to the final event with fireworks going off to celebrate the final day accompanied by the loud cheers of the fans who had long-waited for this day ever since the start of the games. "The battlefield is the entire town of Crocus! Every guild is spread out and on standby." The lacrima screens showed different guilds at a specific point around the large city. Each on was conversing with their team to discuss the strategies they will take, including taking down the bigger threats such as Jura, Gamu and Kagura.

"As they wander the streets, if they find a member of an enemy guild, they'll have to engage in a fight! When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the fight, the winning guild will get one added point. Also, each guild will have to designate a leader among them. This is kept a secret from other guilds. If the leader is defeated, the opposing guild won't get one, but five points! The maximum points you can get from this game is 45, so all guilds still have a chance at winning. The guilds can choose to move as one unit as team or go solo."

"Is that clear?" Erza said to the other four members of the Fairy Tail team seriously. "Victory is our only option in order to get Lucy back."

"It would be nice for Salamander to get Lucy out safely," Gajeel said.

"But there's another reason why we must win this thing," Gray added.

"For those in the guild who have suffered these past 7 years," Laxus finished.

Gamu remained silent and a bit unnerved. It wasn't that he was nervous about the rescue group; it was about what Mavis had told him before they headed to the arena.

 _Flashback_

 _"Gamu," Mavis said getting Gamu to look at the ghost. "I know you are able to eliminate all the competitors at the same time when you begin the final event, but please don't use that attack you used during Hidden. I would like it if Fairy Tail acts like a team rather than relying on you to win the game."_

 _Flashback End_

Gamu was so desperate to use the **Human Extinction Attack** or clobber every mage from the ground with a knock- out punch, but what Mavis said made sense. If Gamu won this event by himself it wouldn't be considered as teamwork and teamwork is something the good guys use. He also didn't want to be so selfish.

"Who will be the ones to come up on top against the other guilds? We'll soon find out who! The Grand Magic Tournament, starts now!" A bell then rang to signal the start of the final event.

"Let's go!" Erza yelled with enthusiasm to boost the morale of the other four.

"Oooh!" The other four cheered at the same time ready for a fight.

"It seems all of the guilds have started to move. This will be an event for the ages to come, wouldn't you agree Yajima?" The guilds dispersed into groups, and solo teams in search of the other enemy guilds.

Yajima nodded his head in agreement, "Yes this will be an exciting fight. We can see how the other mages match up to Jura, one of the Wizard Saints." He added, but when he looked back up into the lacrima vision he only saw one guild mot moving. It was Fairy Tail. The five members stood in a line with their eyes closed, except for Gamu, looking focused more than ever. From left to right: Gamu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray and Laxus.

"What's Fairy Tail doing? They're just standing there doing nothing while the other guilds have started to gather points!" Chapati yelled in mass confusion. **[AN: The wins/losses are the same as the anime and manga]**. He, as well as the fans would think that Fairy Tail would be the first ones to move giving their top spot and wouldn't allow anyone to gain more points to overthrow them.

In the stands of the Fairy Tail guild the members were shouting at the standing members quite violently. They were yelling "Move already," and "What are you standing around for?" Those questions would be then put to rest when Mavis stood up from her spot on the barrier and had the posture of a determined person.

"Worry not, and remain calm" she calmed down the members of the guild as they looked at her in confusion and silence. "I have been analyzing the enemies' magical power, psychology and movement patterns. Everything from the past 4 days is now in my head. With that in mind, I carried out many simulations. The movement's of the enemies and the results… Everything has gone to my exact calculations so far." Hearing this, Makarov widened his eyes and mouth and began to sweat in shock from what the First has been doing all this time. It was truly an amazing thing to hear. I've already conveyed the plan to them." Mavis's eyes then sharpened with resolve, suprising the guild memebrs even more "To lead my comrades to victory without fail... That is my battle." She pointed her hand upwards to the lacrima. "Fairy Tail Star strategy, Activate!"

""Roger!"" The Fairy Tail team said at the same time, commencing the plan they were given to by Mavis. Laxus, Gajeel, Erza and Gray all ran in different directions while Gamu flew to his first target. – Jura.

* * *

 **Outside the Palace**

"Man, I wish I would watch the final event," a disappointed guard sighed. Right now he could be off duty and watch some of the final event, but he was posted outside the palace to guard the door. What luck he had…

"Cheer up," the other guard on duty with him said back in comfort. "You're not the only one missing out. I'm stuck on duty too so we're both missing it. Hopefully there'll be a recording lacrima with the good fights on it so I can see the Wizard Saint, Jura in action."

"Out of the mages, he was the only one I wanted to see." The first guard replied back, cheered up somewhat.

"What about this 'Gamu' from Fairy Tail? I heard he destroyed 500 monsters with ease. And those monsters could rival with the Wizard Saints. I can't understand why he wasn't the one in Pandemonium to be beaten by the competitors. He is a monster. "

"What really?" The first guard took his eyes off the path in front of him to look at the other posted guard surprisingly. The other guard looked back and also took his eyes off the path to nod at his fellow guard. However,

 **POW! POW!**

Two extended pink arms reached out and punched the two guards in the cheeks, knocking them out against the palace walls. The guards then fell to the ground unconsciously. The two arms returned back and out of the main pathway were Gamu, Natsu, Wendy, Mira and the three exceeds. The group ran past the guards towards the cellar block, where Gamu was able sense the Ki of Lucy.

"Are you sure Lucy is this way?" Mira asked following behind Gamu along with the others. Gamu nodded in response while he kept running to the cell block. They were outside a large and locked double-sided wooden door. Instead of knocking on it Gamu opened the door forcefully, and being in side of two more guards on patrol.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, but was then knocked out with the other guard the same as the last two were.

The group rushed past the knocked-out guards and did the same with any other guard they encountered as they moved on to Lucy.

* * *

 **Final Event**

"Fairy Tail has made a move!" Chapati yelled on the microphone utterly surprised and pumped up.

"Spread out accordingly!" Mavis ordered to the team, leaving the guild speechless. They all had drawn on circle eyes and mouths without anything in them. They looked similar to dolls or a cheap cartoon figure. "At this point, there is a 97% probability that Rufus will take action." That percentage was right and on the dot.

At that moment when Fairy Tail spread out, Rufus had placed his two fingers on his red fancy hat with a white feather on it. "I see you," she said victoriously. "I really can't have you looking down on my wonderful powers. Let's clea you all up at once, shall we?" He asked himself, preparing a magic circle behind him. "Memory Make…Starfall Night!" From Rufus shot five energy balls infused with lighting energy that homed onto the members of Fairy Tail in hopes to wipe them out at once, or injure them to an extent.

"If evasive action is taken within 2 seconds of seeing that the sky, it can be dodged," Mavis said watching the magic attack miss Erza, Gray and Gajeel when they moved accordingly to Mavis's strategy. Laxus and Gamu were unaffected since the lighting energy didn't affect the lightning dragon, and Gamu was durable enough to take the attack on at full force without any injures.

"This doesn't even tickle," scoffed Laxus being unaffected by the lightning element of the attack.

"Humph," Gamu also scoffed proceeding to Jura in the air.

"T-they withstood it?" Rufus was starting to get panicked that his attack felt like a tiny itch to both Gamu and Laxus.

"With that accomplished, the now confused Rufus has a 68 chance of approaching us. There is also a 32% chance he will stay on standby where he is… But even that case it does not affect our plan." Mavis continued informing herself and the other guild members of her strategy.

At this moment, Erza encountered Jenny Rearlight from Blue Pegasus and defeated her. Gray and Gajeel defeated the Trimens of the same guild. In total they gained 4 points, remaining in the lead. The guild members were herd cheering like mad they were still on top, and the First's predictions were spot on. Now Makarov was beginning to remember why Mavis was called a Fairy Tactician. Countless battles were won because of her brilliant tactical mind.

"Ichiya-san, please forgive us," Hibiki apologized to Ichiya staring at his teammate still stick in ice that he was put into by Gray.

With a fancy elegance and his traditional sparking gaze, "Hmph, leave the rest-"

"You're open!" Jura came from behind and knocked the leader of the Blue Pegasus team down with one chop to the head, earning Lamia Scale 5 points. "You can't get too distracted with enemies around you," he scolded the little man.

"Jura has finished off Blue Pegasus!" Chapati informed. Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus were now eliminated from the games, leaving their guilds devastated and saddened. They wished they could have earned more points than the ones they have so far. It was a humiliation to see it compared to Fairy Tail's score. Four guilds remained.

Jura was about to walk away calmly, but he heard a sound on the ground behind him. It sounded like feet hitting the ground, so he turned around…

"Awesome moment, awesome moment!" Chapati was so filled with excitement he couldn't keep his wig from falling off, nor keep his body from moving around in pure joy. "Gamu has encountered the Wizard Saint Jura!" Cheers were louder this time. They were about to see Gamu, the thing that dominated Pandemonium fight against a Wizard Saint.

"Gamu-dono, I was not expecting to encounter you so soon in this event," Jura said smiling a bit. His blood was boiling even more now that a real challenge had finally shown up. Gamu didn't reply at all and kept his attention to the Saint. "I admired the strength and abilities you displayed during Pandemonium, and I would consider it a pleasure of you would show them to me first-hand."

Gamu nodded with a smile his pink face. "Me gonna beat you up," Gamu got ready for an easy fight, while Jura on the other hand, prepared for the hardest fight of his life.

* * *

 **Palace Dungeon**

Rotting in their lonely and quiet prison cell, Yukio was against the wall with her head in her knees, while the other imprisoned girl, Lucy, was under the bed sheets of the bottom bunk-bed, wondering when she'll be able to see her friends again. A quiet voice called her name. She thought was just her mind going crazy from the absence of her friends. She heard it again, except louder this time. She then looked up to the cell door where her mind wasn't going crazy and saw her friends all outside the cell door.

"Natsu! Wendy, Mira and Gamu too?" She rushed up to her feet to the cell door and was about so say more, but Natsu grasped her mouth, muffling her voice and gestured her to stay quiet with his finger against his mouth.

"We're here too!" Lucy looked to the ground and saw the three Exceeds with them too.

"Everyone…"

"Is Lucy okay?" Gamu asked with a concerned tone.

'Yeah, I'm okay thanks, Gamu," Lucy replied which eased the nerve of the group.

"How did you get down here?" Yuki asked getting of rom the ground and walking towards the cell door, surprised to see their rescuers.

"It's fine, so stay back," Natsu quietly warned gabbing the cell bars and with is fire magic, heated the bars red to tear the two bars apart with ease. Lucy and Yukino walked out of the burnt cell bars and thanked the group gratefully.

"Here, we brought a spare of clothes for you Lucy and Yukino." Mirajane held up a pile of clothing with new clothing for Yukino and Lucy. Yukino rejected the spare clothing because she was fine the way she was, and in turn held up a blanket to cover Lucy's nudity on the other side of it so she can change.

"The next part is to get out of here," Panther Lily said. Even with the guards knocked out, they might have to change shifts, and a guard might have noticed the unconscious bodies on the floor and on his way to report the intruder alert.

"Hold on, I need to get my keys back," Lucy said putting her top on and nearly finished getting dressed. "I'll have to fine them first…" Suddenly the floor in the hallway between the cells dropped like a trap door, and plugged the reunited group down into the dark depth below the prison block.

"Natsu! The floor just-" Happy was shaken with surprise.

"What's this?!" Wendy asked.

"I'm not done changing though!" Lucy exclaimed putting on her left black boot.

The group fell down and soon after, hit the bottom of the hole where they all landed on top of Gamu since he was the heavier one out of the group. Above them they could ehar a mechanism closing, and soon after a door closed. It was probably the trap door. They fell through.

"Ouch," Lucy cried rubbing her head when she fell of the stomach of Gamu to the rocky floor.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked the group looking around the only lit part of the dungeon. In front of them seemed to be an archway leading into the dark belly of the cave. On both sides of the archway were statures of muscled men crouching down and held up the pillars on both sides with their hands.

"Welcome to the Pitfall palace," a voice echoed through the cave to the trapped mages and Majin. The group were questioning where the voice was coming from, and even yet, who. All they could tell it as a female voice. "You've fallen into my trap. Please look around you. This Pitfall palace is a Capital of death. The last stretch of freedom for criminals. But no one has ever made it out alive." The words of the echoing voice made Lucy and Happy shiver in their boots, or legs.

Then a lacrima vision was then visible above the archway, revealing four guards behind a green haired girl dressed neatly and had a necklace and a crown on her head. "Just rot down there, thieves." She finished before ending the transmission with cold and harsh words.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked a little ticked off from what the green haired girl just said to them.

"The princess of the castle," Yukino informed the group, amazing and stunning them that a princess of a friendly city would treat well known and respected members of Fairy Tail like this.

"Shit, shit! Where is the exit!?" Natsu exclaimed looking for a hope of leaving the castle in the little lit area they were in. They couldn't fly out because the trapdoor they came through was shut. Gamu could launch a Ki attack to make a hole in the trapdoor to get out, but if he did that the roof would collapse on them. The only way out was through the dark cave.

* * *

 **Final Event**

At the very same time, Gray had encountered Rufus in the library where Mavis's plan was accurate that Rufus would be waiting there. Mavis had come up with the strategy for Gray to exploit a weakness of Rufus's Memory Make magic to Ice-Make up new things at any one time to make Rufus hard to remember all the magic at once to use the vulnerable chance to end Rufus off.

"So it seems you were here," Gray said not pleased to see Rufus who sat on a chair acting all fancy in the middle of an empty space in the library.

"Well, well…" Rufus started mockingly. "I don't remember you. Will you make me remember?"

"Don't bother trying. I'll end you right here and now, _saber._ " Gray spat to the Sabertooth member and prepared for a fight.

On the other side of town, a fight was about to commence, one that would be one of a lifetime. Gamu and Jura stood opposite each other staring at each other. Jura looked pumped up and rearing to go, however, Gamu looked cheerful.

"It's time we stopped this staring contest and get right down to businesses, wouldn't you?" Jura asked Gamu removing his brown jacket to get more comfortable.

Gamu shook his head in a negative response. This surprised Jura and the fans watching him. They wondered if Gamu lost the will to fight already, but they understood what Gamu meant when he pointed to Ichiya on the ground and Hibiki in the ice.

"I see…" Jura said as he figured out what Gamu was doing and allowed him to do it without doing an underhanded strike, although it was the only chance he'll get to defeat the Majin. It was a noble act of Gamu to consider the defeated around them to prevent them from being caught up in the fight.

Gamu walked over to the ice with the Blue Pegasus member still in it and hit the ice with a punch, cracking the ice into small pieces to free the trapped Blue Pegasus member. Once free, Hibiki turned to Gamu and gave him a thank you before walking over to the grounded and injured Ichiya and helped him up, assisting him back to the stadium to regroup with the other fallen Blue Pegasus team.

Once the two were gone from sight, Gamu turned around back to his Wizard Saint opponent and nodded, ready to start their fight.

"Good," with fast and precise movements, Jura move his hand up sending a rock pillar from underneath Gamu and launched him into the air. Gamu wasn't affected at all by the unsuspected attack and floated in the air. Creating Ki balls in his hands, he launched a barrage of small and weak Ki blasts, at Jura. The Wizard Saint moved his other hand up and rock pillars came out of the ground in front of him and blocked the Ki blasts. The barrage kept going for a short while until the Majin teleported behind Jura and palm-stuck him in the back, sending the wizard thought he pillars he made.

Jura's robes were now covered in dust. The Wizard Saint regained control, flipped himself around to face Gamu and slid on the ground to cease his flight. "Hmm, impressive," Jura complimented looking eager to continue the battle. "Try this!" Jura said making a rock solid fist from the ground in front of him, the same one he used against Mystogan on the first day.

Gamu did not move out of the way; rather he pulled his hand back and it seemed he was going to punch the rock fist. The watching fans weren't going to believe the insane action. The rock fist was finally in front of Gamu when he hit the rock fist hand with only 25% of his power.

 **BANG**

The big fist and the small fist collided with each other, and what happened next was so unbelievable, not even watching it happen made it impossible. The rock fist started t shatter before Jura's eyes and it soon crumbled to the ground in a heap of rocks.

"I-incredible," Jura was taken by complete surprise and amazement. He has never seen anyone break his rock fist like Gamu just did. Obaba, the leader of Lamia Scale stopped her hand spinning to widen her eyes in disbelief. Their ace was outmatched by a fat and pink being. The mages of Fairy Tail shared the same expression as Obaba. They were taken away by the strength of their newest member. It was a really good thing that Lucy brought Gamu to their guild that day, otherwise today Gamu might have been with a different guild.

"W-w-w-what an awesome sight!" Chapati was off his seat roaring with exhilaration. "Gamu just defeated one of Jura's techniques!"

Seeing the dust crumble away, Gamu saw the face of Jura and it looked like Jura was too amazed to move at all. Figuring Jura wouldn't make a move soon, he chose to make one first. Cuffing his hands behind his back, he created a pink Ki ball in his hands.

"Kamehema…" a weak Ki ball expanded in size, as Gamu brought the cuffed hands forward and chanted the final words, "Ha," and fired the weak Kamehameha, enveloping Jura in the blast that shot through the buildings behind him all the way to the cliffs that fenced the town. Now the town had one large crater all the way through town.

The act make the fans drop their jaws to the ground, fearing the vast power that Gamu possessed. Fairy Tail had recruited a monster.

"W-what a monster…"

"Fairy Tail unleashed d beast…"

When the blast dispersed, the visual of Jura was seen on the ground full of burn marks on his body and his clothing was torn too. Gamu had earned Fairy Tail 5 points. Feeling bad for what damage he did, Gamu walked over to the grounded Saint and aimed his forward antenna at an unconscious Jura, and shot him with a green beam, which removed all of his burn marks and restored his clothing back to normal.

Finishing healing Jura, Gamu moved on to his next destined target – Minerva.

* * *

 **Pitfall Palace**

In the bowels of the now lit cave thanks to Gamu's ten Ki balls he brought out that are projecting a light for the group to navigate through the cave without tripping up on something they couldn't see, were talking about their current situation, as well as Lucy asking about out how the current games are doing.

"How should I know?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders without an answer. "You should be asking Gamu."

"Gamu?"

"He has a duplicate of himself fighting in the tournament too," Natsu informed, shocking Lucy who was unaware he could split himself in to more copies of himself.

"Gamu in the tournament beat Jura," he informed a now glad group. Though Gamu has split bodies, he is able to keep track what the other Gamu hears, does and touches like he was a hive mind.

"What to go Gamu!" Natsu yelled congratulating Gamu for beating a Wizard Saint.

"Gamu now heading to lady who hurt Lucy," Gamu added with an instant sorrowful tone. It was a nightmare for him to watch his friend being pummeled while she was defenseless. Just as Lucy was about to open her mouth to tell Gamu to go easy on Minerva, both Natsu and Wendy heard a gentle and whistling wind thanks to their dragon magic of enhanced hearing.

"You hear that Wendy?" Natsu asked being focused.

"Yes," Wendy nodded.

"Let's go!" Natsu and Wendy ran off in the direction of the blowing wind as the others followed. It took roughly a minute for the group to be standing outside a small crack in the wall that lead to the other side. Inside skulls and skeletons could be spotted which have the girls a chill down their spine.

"Geez, is too small," complained Lucy about the small size of the gap that could probably fit Happy or any of the two Exceeds through the gap.

"No need to worry," Gamu said getting distance away from the wall, raising his hand up and firing off a small Ki blast thought he wall to the otherwise, which as just big enough to fit the entire size of Gamu. This blast in the wall did not go silently, however. The cave lightly shook from the blast and rocks crumbled form the roof and walls. This lasted a few seconds before it came to a halt. It was a good thing it remained stable.

"Well…at least Gamu has made a hole we can fit through," Mirajane commented as the group went through the hole in the wall and travelled to the other side. When they came out of the hole they could see a body lying on the ground. It was familiar to everyone except Gamu.

"Arcadios!" Yukino rushed over to the weakened and battered man on the ground. The rest followed and Natsu crouched down next to the man to see if he was alright.

"Hey! You alright? Get a hold of yourself?" Natsu spouted loud question s to Arcadios.

"What's he doing down here?" Wendy asked crouching down next to Natsu.

"Maybe he was dropper here like us?" Lucy suggested looking down at him.

"Ugh..." Arcadios grumbled. It was good to now he was still alive. "R…run," he said weakly. A big silhouette appeared behind the group as it tried to do a surprise attack, yet it failed when Gamu sensed the energy of the thing behind him, and quickly turned around and punched the shadow figure in the chest.

"Oof," the being was flown back from the punch Gamu threw at it. It flew at least 30 metres away from the group. The others turned around to Gamu behind them to see what the noise was, though it left them defenseless when they hear more voices.

"Big…big...big…catch!" Suddenly the group was lifted off the rock floor into the air, caused by some sort of gravity magic and tossed further into the wave away from the silhouette.

"What's their deal?" Natsu asked about the unknown attackers. A plant was then seen coming up from the ground nearby, as it sprouted into a big rose and revealing a girl inside it, only visible from the stomach up. "Another one?" He asked again seeing a mass storm of purple paper floating around in the air, converging in one place and forming a humanoid shape, before another woman was seen.

Begging to get some answers about who they were, Arcadios watched at the new group that has arrived and informed the Fairy Tail plus Yukino group. "An independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows… The strongest executioners. The Garou Knights.

Stood in front of the group was another group of four, including one who was holding his gut from the punch Gamu gave him. One looked to be a tall thug with a sleeveless jacket, one small bald one with what looks to be a mane from his head, a female in a pink dress, another female in a purple dress and in the centre of the group stood a caped man in armour with two scythes on his back.

"Garou Knights, mission 1500. Commence!" The middle man said first.

"Their presence…makes returning to the palace impossible," Arcadios said worriedly.

In a cold and intimidating tone, "By way of the special decree vested in us, we, Fiores strongest independent squad, The Garou Knights… Herby sentence these criminals to d-"

 **BOOM**

"Ahh!"

The squad was interrupted when Gamu fired a double handed Ki Wave at the five in front of him, enveloping them entirely in the blast. Once again the cave shook as rocks fell down from the rood onto the rescue team. Everyone minus Gamu widened their eyes unbelieving what just happened. Arcadios was the most affected out of the group since he had heard the of the deadly and dangerous reputation the Garou Knights had, whom possessed human slaying magic and didn't fail a mission thus far, were simply defeated within one second.

"Gamu have no time to play with knights. Gamu have important things to do." Gamu's friends found that cold thing for him to say, even from Lucy. Even so, Gamu was right. They needed to get out of the cave and get out. They decided to head out to find an exit out of this cave and succeed in the mission.

But a voice called out to Lucy and the group looked behind them and it was none other than the Celestial Spirit who has possibly one of the biggest crushes on Lucy – Loke.

"Loke!" Lucy cheered finally seeing Loke again who held her key pouch in his hand.

"I think you forget these," he said tearing of the keys that belonged to Yukino and gave Lucy her keys. Lucy was now reunited with her keys again. "It was hard to get these back so maybe you can give me a kiss as a reward?" Loke was surrounded with glitter trying to act romantic to the blond mage, yet was shot down again when she said no. Now depressed form his crush's rejection, he took his leave.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Lucy told the others as she placed her key pack on her waist again, safe and sound. Agreeing again, they resumed their journey to kind an exit.

* * *

 **Final Event**

Back to the event, fights had taken place during the rescue team's efforts. Gajeel fought against Rogue and won, not before seeing a sneaky and suspicious shadow crawl away from Rogue's body. Gray won against Rufus by following Mavis's plan as well as Laxus encountering against Orga of Sabertooth. Laxus came out victorious after he emptied his magic to eat Orga's black lighting for a one-time use to use his Dragon Slaying and temporary God Slaying lighting to strike Orga down with one shot from a Dragon God Lightning Roar. Erza had encountered Kagura, who had a surprise appearance by Minerva.

Right now the three ladies Erza, Kagura and Minerva battled on what used to be a star-shaped sightseeing tower that was a popular spot for tourists seeking to see the vast sight of the large city. After Minerva had casted one of her War God magics, the tower crumbled into pieces as Minerva was the one standing on top between the three. Taking the War God magic attack Erza and Kagura were bruised all over.

"How fascinating, I may have underestimated your strength. Engaging you two personally has taught me many things. You both have so much power raging in your bodies, continuing like this won't take us anywhere. So let's change p the game a bit," Minerva said extending her right hand out and creating a sphere that held Millianna in it, like some sort of prisoner.

Erza and Kagura were both terrified at the unforgiving sight while everyone at the stadium showed a hatred, and disgust for the Saber-woman to scoop so low and hold a prisoner captive.

"The sphere she is in constantly drains her magic power. It's excruciating," Minerva wasn't telling a lie. Both Kagura and Erza could see the painful look on their friends' face.

"You!" Erza grit her teeth in unforgiving rage.

"I did tell you I wanted to-"

"Mean lady!" Gamu came flying in fast towards Minerva and placed his palm on her face, and pushed her away from Kagura and Erza with him to the city streets below. With Minerva unfocused to contain her magic, she released Millianna from the sphere as Erza and Kagura went to check up on their friend to the relief of Mermaid Heel. However, they didn't stop the two from fighting against each other soon after.

"Eugh," Minerva cried being sent into the concrete ground. Gamu landed on the ground just a few steps from Minerva not looking too happy to see her. Minerva finally stood up from the ground pissed off, and was then barraged with quick punches from the Majin who spent no expense in wasting time. He waited for this moment to return the favor she caused a defenseless Lucy. Punching Minerva right in the gut and double axe hammering her down to the ground on her stomach hard, Gamu flew up in the air and held out his hand. The stance was familiar to a certain Prince of the Saiyans.

" **Big Bang…"** Gamu created a Ki ball the size of his hand and aimed it at Minerva. He felt like he should add more energy to it to do more damage, but leaving her unable to fight was good enough so he lowered the energy output. " **Attack**!" The Ki ball was shot at the ground Minerva who looked up as the attack mirrored in her eyes and upon impact, created a large, yet weak energy radius that destroyed everything within a 50 meter radius. Gamu earned another 5 points for Fairy Tai by defeating the group leader of Sabertooth.

Knowing that there was nothing else he could do since he didn't have any orders, he chose to scout the city that had life signatures to find enemies. To his luck, he found Gajeel, Gray and Laxus injured from their fights and decided to heal them all and resort their clothing, to the appreciation of the three mages and the happy cheers from the Fairy Tail guild.

When there was one signature left to check out, he headed towards it. He stopped above the Ki signature and it was Sting who was alone and sitting quite saddened. Gamu landed down just outside the alleyway Sting was in. Sting almost immediately noticed Gamu, and looked serious as he stood up and turned to the Majin with the look of a cold man.

"Gamu…" Sting spat, knowing Gamu was a target near impossible to beat, Sting activated his Dragon Force by will. He was covered in white tattoos all over his face and charged towards Gamu. "Ryah!" Sting threw a fast and strong punch, but it was caught when Gamu held up his right hand. Gamu then quickly jabbed Sting in the chest, to render him unconscious. Gamu let Sting go as he fell to the floor. Fairy Tail earned 1 point.

10 minutes later when Erza had just beaten Kagura, fireworks went off in the arena, accompanied by loud cheers from the crowd who might have witnessed a brilliant but short event. The members of Fairy Tail had tears of happiness joy and amazement in their eyes when they saw the scoreboard that they had an outstanding 71 points in total, the highest score anyone could have witnessed.

"The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games, is Fairy Tail!" Chapatti yelled at the top of his lungs with delight as he stood up with the crowd cheering like mad and clapping like thunder was occurring. From being booed on the first day, they came so far in the amount of four five days. Now they were now once again the best guild in Fiore and their high reputation had returned.

* * *

 **Pitfall Palace**

"About time we found the damn exit," Natsu voiced his delight seeing an exit for once in the blasted cave. It was a large teal double sided metal door. If he had spent another hour in there he would have drilled himself out of there by force. "Leave it to me!" Natsu engulfed his hand in flames and charged to the door with the objective to tear it down. "Fire Dragons…"

Before Natsu got close to the door, it opened slowly, creaking in every motion as it opened up. This caught Natsu off guard and he tripped up rolling a few feet forward to be at the feet of a human figure dressed in a black cape hiding her everything above her nose under her hood.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the strange figure on behalf one the group. Thanks to Natsu's enhanced smell, he should sniff this person was similar. An upset sniff was hard in response as tears stared to roll down the figure's face.

"Please…lend me your strength," the figure said saddened reaching for her hood with both her hands, and flipping it over her head. The group was shocked and speechless at who was under the hood.

Natsu widened his eyes at in disbelief, "Lucy…?"

* * *

 **I know this chapter was rushed and wasn't as pleasant to read like the first few chapters, but I really wanted to skip the Grand Magic Games arc as quickly as possible so I can get started on the Dragon arc at last which begins next chapter.**


	12. The Exit Plan

**Lewamus Prime 2016 – You'll have to wait to find out how Gamu reacts.**

 **NacNak – Thanks man :)**

 **Guest – Assuming you're all the same commenter, I might consider having Dr Raichi in the story. As for your idea about the 4 classes with God Ki, I like it but I have not watched One Piece and Fate. I have watched Kill La Kill and think that their God status will be massively unfair to the cast of the show. To the rest of your ideas, I won't be doing them.**

* * *

 **Pitfall Palace, Exit**

Everyone stood silent and anxious about the sudden appearance of another Lucy. They couldn't comprehend what was happening before them.

"Why there another Lucy?" Gamu asked looking back and forth from the Lucy with them, to the Lucy in front of them.

"What the hell is doing on?" Natsu asked next slowly with jittered words. He was sweating from the shock he was unable to shake off.

"Gemini? No…that not it…" Yukino said next, removing the thought of a possibility of the Lucy in front of them might have been a copy of Lucy made by the Gemini spirits. This Lucy looked more convincing than a fake.

"Maybe the one from Edolas…?" Happy though of the possibility the Lucy would be the same Lucy from the parallel world to theirs.

To answer all their questions at the same time, the Lucy in front of the group spoke out. "You should have learned about the gates of the Eclipse granting access through time…" She started as the group were speechless.

"Eclipse…it can't be…!" Panther Lily said being the least affected of the entire group with Gamu.

"You used the Eclipse and…" Carla started really shaken and panicked.

"Came from the future." The now known as Future Lucy said that rattled the group like a ghost just scared them. Gamu was once again, not affected by this news. Time travel wasn't new to him as everything about his job revolving around time travel.

Future Lucy's body started to fall asleep as if it were weakened. "Soon this country… Will be…" Lucy said as she collapsed on the floor in front of the group. She had fainted.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Natsu explained crouching down to the girl's side and wanting to make sure she was okay. She showed no signs of response. She had indeed fainted from exhaustion.

The group was now speechless than ever. First they heard of a plan to use the Eclipse gate to go back in time to defeat Zeref becomes immortal, now they have a Lucy than had come to them from the future. One thing was happening one after another.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked still shocked from hearing how Lucy got to this timeline.

"I don't now…" Mirajane replied staring from Future Lucy to current Lucy. "Lucy…"

"This…doesn't feel right… Why would I?" Lucy asked herself worried as Gamu walked over to the fainted Lucy's side and picked her up in a princess carry.

"We can't leave Lucy here. Lucy come with us," Gamu said to the group as they nodded silently in response, and walking through the exit together.

"We should leave the castle and send a signal to the others we successfully rescued Lucy. Hehe, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we bring two Lucy's!" Natsu said to cheer up the mood, but it failed.

"No time for joke," Gamu scolded the Fire Dragon slayer.

* * *

The group had made it through the palace without being detected by any guard. In fact, they were all missing as if they were off duty for the day to watch the Games. However, the group couldn't get it off their chest that it was too quiet than usual. A perfect chance for a surprise attack. Thanks to Gamu's ability to sense Ki signatures, there wasn't any life form nearby the room they had stopped to regroup and think of a solution out of the current mess they were in with the Future Lucy.

Gamu placed the Future Lucy on the ground in a dining table which looked too fancy as it was decorated with nice art on the walls, and above them on an upper floor of the same room were chairs lined up in a semi-circle with a pedestal at the front facing the chairs. It seemed that an orchestras would play during the royalty had their meal.

"Damn…what are we gonna do now?" Natsu asked the group rubbing the back of his head with the faintest clue what to do next. They couldn't blame him, they were all puzzled and confused at the moment. "The best idea I can come up with is blast our way out of here, signal the guild and show Future Lucy to Fairy Tail. Maybe gramps knows what to do."

"Although I agree with your second part of the plan, there is no way we're going to beat up guards again to get in and or out of the palace. We've already made a ruckus from Gamu beating the Garou Knights," replied Carla mentioning the way they came in to rescue Lucy as well as the one-shot beating Gamu gave the city's most elite guards.

"Why can't we do that" Happy idiotically said with his thick brain.

"Well… We need to look at the bigger picture," Mirajane started. "Our guild is still competing in the Grand Magic Games, remember?" She finished, but a hum of disagreement from Gamu was heard.

"Gamu?" Mirajane turned to Gamu in a questioning manner, as did the others.

"Fairy Tail won," Gamu replied to the absolute delight and of the Fairy Tail members. At least they heard some good news to take their minds of the situation for a short while.

"Ugh…" the Future Lucy groaned as it was seen she was moving a little. The other members stared at Future Lucy glad she came through. "Where…am I?" She asked weakly.

"Some sort of dining hall I think," Natsu replied.

 _'No shit Sherlock,'_ Gamu thought insulting Natsu's stupidity.

Future Lucy started to sit up, placing her hand on her forehead like she had hurt her head during the fall. But instead, she was trying to recall what happened in the future that made her come back to the past.

"From what I can remember… After we escaped from the dungeon…we were recaptured by the Royal Army. I thought I should let you know. " She finished informing the others.

"That's what must have happened in Future Lucy's timeline…" Panther Lily commented.

"What are you going on about?" Natsu asked as he folded his arms. "There's no way they could even a finger on us!"

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Natsu," Mirajane added gesturing her hand left hand to Natsu. "With Natsu and Gamu with us, there'll be no chance they can get past their recklessness." She joked.

"But our magic had drained, which rendered us useless. Gamu was an exception for this because he didn't use magic, but rather Ki."

"Ki?" Natsu asked tilting his head and an eyebrow confused.

"Another source of energy apart from magic to use. The two are completely different. While mages use magic in the air to use their magic, Gamu can use his own life force to use cast attacks and other techniques." She finished which astounded the others, unbelieving that Gamu didn't use magic, but another source to use for combat and miscellaneous skills such as flying.

"How does Future Lucy know Gamu use Ki?" Gamu asked taking a step forward.

"You tell only me in the future," Future Lucy responded. "So back to the story…while we are captured Gamu threatens to beat everyone up who touches us, but I tell him not to because he could put himself in further trouble than we could be in and comply with the Empire. We were then imprisoned.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why did you come here from the Future Lucy?" Wendy asked with nothing but concern.

"To undo a future that had become so bleak…" The others questioned what was so bleak about it and what happened in her timeline. "Over ten thousand Dragons ravaged the entire kingdom..."

""Dragons!?"" Everyone said together in shock at the sheer amount of the enormous beasts that were to come. "The City ablaze… The castle reduced to rubble… And countless lives lost."

"Are…you…freakin'…serious!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs grabbing his hair like a doomed man. Happy did the same too.

The group tried to comprehend the situation that might take with over 10,000 flying in the sky like a hungry, destructive swarm of locusts.

In the midst of the chaos, "We can't just sit on our thumbs up our ass! Grab what you can!" Natsu proclaimed running away with a soldier helmet in his head and carried a bunch of spears under his right arm.

"You want to take them on head on?!" Lucy exclaimed looking behind her at Natsu with pure white eyes.

"Will the others…believe me?" Future Lucy muttered to herself wondering.

In a flash, Natsu looked back at Future Lucy with a yelling in shock expression. "Did you make it all up?!"

"Of course not!" Future Lucy retorted in the same yelling tone as Natsu before lowering it down to a remorseful one. "It's just so out there… I wonder if they'll accept at face value."

Natsu calmed down somewhat and was now being serious. "They would never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth." He comforted.

Taken aback by his kind words, Future Lucy felt a small blush on her cheeks heat up. It was a good thing to know Natsu hasn't changed in the time from now to when the Dragons come.

"My Future self shouldn't be filled with so much doubt," Lucy was the next to comfort Future Lucy. Have more faith in your friends and family."

"How ironic… I'm being lectured by myself. You make a great point though…"

This moment Carla was looking more feared out all everyone. Her prediction was coming true and making a lot more sense than it did. The reason why the castle was crumbling and the singing made from Lucy was actually screaming and crying. She had to get more details.

"When the Dragons show up… What happens to those of us in the castle?" Carla asked. Lucy bowed her head in response, not going to say anything good.

"Except for Gamu… Die…" She couldn't sound anymore regretful.

"We're going to kick the bucket?" Natsu exclaimed. "But why goes Gamu live!?"

"He survives…and flees after he watched us all die," she responded. "I can't tell you how many days have passed… but when I came to… I recalled the Eclipse. I didn't know the first thing about activating it but… Before I knew it, I had opened the Gate. I hoped I could somehow travel back in time. And, now, here I am…on July 4th X793. I could have come earlier, but I really don't know how it works. Parts of the gate looked broken and out of order.

 _'So… This was the mysterious person whispering in the Princess' ear… Still…can it all be…'_ Arcadios thought to himself overhearing the conversation between the kids, cats and the pink thing. He was sitting back in one of the chairs at the table recovering from his injuries he suffered from the hands of the Garou Knights.

"Lacrimas have been strategically played throughout the Kingdom to record the Grand Magic Games Tournament… You can meet up with Jellal and the others using a hidden underground passage." Future Lucy said.

"Je…llal?" Natsu asked remembering the Crime Scoriere member. "

"I told him everything in the hopes that he'd be able to come up with a resolution," Future Lucy added. The others gave questioning looks about what the resolution might be. "Forgive me… Rushing from the future I don't have a plan of action," she regretted coming back in time without a plan. "I haven't the faintest of ideas on how to prevent what's about to happen."

Lucy and Wendy were sweating with awkwardness and surprise.

 _'Is that the truth?'_ Arcadios mentally asked Future Lucy. From what Princess Hisui said earlier before he was arrested…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"That person told me…that Eclipse can be used in an alternate fashion. An Eclipse 2 if you will." Princess Hisui said to Arcadios as the two alone stood before the Eclipse gate._

 _"An alternate fashion? How?_

 _"For the past 7 years we've siphoned the magic from the Grand Magic Games for the gate. The amount of magic now in storage is equivalent to Etherion."_

 _"On par with the Holy Light used by the Magic Council?" Arcadios asked beginning to sweat._

 _"That will be our answer to the Dragons. That is Eclipse 2."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

He stared at Future Lucy. _'You revealed the alternate use of the Eclipse to the Princess… Why are you keeping these details hidden from your friends?!'_ He thought.

"I'm so sorry. But… I don't know what else to do here. I've kind of just been walking around in a daze," Future Lucy said with regret, feeling that she is nothing but useless to do anything now.

But then, she felt a big hand on her head as Gamu patted her with comfort and Natsu approaching Future Lucy.

"Leave it to us," he said as Gamu stopped patting her head and Natsu grabbed the top of her head, bent down and placed his forehead against hers. "Thank you. For the sake of everyone's future." Lucy began to tear up from the emotional support. "We won't let it happen…"

* * *

 **Bar Sun Bar**

"To Fairy Tail's victory!" Makarov toasted as he cheered as loud as he could to the Fairy Tail team and the guild who celebrated their flawless victory over the other guilds in the tournament. Makarov had already skipped to his booze as usual, and began to drink the beer mug whole.

"You kicked ass, Gamu!"

"You ran Orga for his money, Laxus!"

"Hail Titania!"

"Your Iron Shadow Mode wiped the floor clean of Rogue, Gajeel!"

"You out-thought that Memory-Making saber, eh Gray!"

The team was being praised left, right and center for their speechless performance in the tournament against big names that would pose a threat to them, but overcame them and showing the teamwork and capabilities of Fairy Tail, the guild who were booed on the first day. These names included Minerva, Jura, Kagura, Lyon, Rufus and Shelia. While the guild was celebrating their asses off, Makarov couldn't help but feel pain inside. A pain that could only go away when his eyes lied on the thing he is worried about that would stand in front of him.

Lucy and the others.

Mavis, who sat next to Makarov on the bar counter noticed his worried expression, and spoke to the unnerved guild master.

"Please have more faith in the rescue team," she tried to settle down Makarov's nerves. "I'm sure they've rescued her by now."

Giving her a grump, Makarov looked up at his kids celebrating with the team members, and placed his beer mug on the counter beside him. "I have complete faith the team they will be successful in rescuing Lucy, but I cannot seem to shake off this nervousness they might be in trouble with the Palace and could involve the guild in it." He responded with a calm tone trying to hide his worry.

Gamu heard the commotion between Mavis and Makarov about the rescue team, and since he was able to see what the other Gamu is doing, he walked over to the two and stopped before them, not before the two guild masters looked at Gamu.

"What's wrong Gamu?" Makarov asked in a calm tone again, but slightly worried about what Gamu might say. He could say something to worry him even more.

"Gamy know about rescue team. They successful," he informed straight forward and pleasing Makarov and Mavis.

"See, I told you Third. There was nothing to be worried about," Mavis said in a tone which could be easily mistaken as an argument winning tone.

"I am glad to know they're fine," Makarov said after a reassuring sigh. "But…there is something in that expression of yours says that there is more to this news, isn't there," he added raising an eyebrow knowing something else was going to come.

Gamu nodded his head, "There another Lucy." Makarov and Mavis widened their eyes with shock to learn there was another Lucy among them.

"Are you sure?" Makarov asked.

"Me see what Gamu 2 doing. We running in hallway under Palace."

"Under the Palace? So that means they're on their way out," Makarov commented giving off another grump. _'I hope you come back safely, kid,'_ he thought.

Just then, the door to the bar opened. Everyone looked at the newcomer and it was a royal guard sent from the Palace. "The King would like to see you all in the middle of town by the large lacrima," he informed. Muttering to each other asking each other what the King would want with them. Maybe it was to officially release Lucy, but Lucy had already been rescued. They all then left when Makarov got off the bar bench and walked out, taking the helm of the group.

* * *

 **Palace**

"Follow me," Future Lucy instructed the others as she lead them though the hallways under the Palace holding a torch to guide them through the dark hallway.

"Do you know your way around here?" Lucy asked the other Lucy as they continued down the hallway.

"I've studied the layout to avoid capture by the Royal Guard," Future Lucy replied.

It made sense that she would have the layout of the Palace rememorized for an escape plan or breaking in when they were caught by the guards back in Future Lucy's timeline,

"We need to find an exit to notify the others as soon as possible. They're probably concerned about us taking so long," Mirajane said.

"No worry, Gamu 1 told guild master," Gamu replied to the white-haired mage and the others Makarov already knows they were successful in their mission.

Suddenly they could hear several footsteps coming towards them from the near-lit hallway. It was the sound of chains dangling and metal boots against the brick floor. The group became on high alert after they herd the start of the constant sound. Around the corner of the hallway, a red light can seen approaching as humanoid shadows armed with spears and shields followed it. It was the Royal Guards.

"The Fugitives!"

"Don't let them escape!"

The men roared with comments as they began to charge their spears at the group like jousters.

"The Royal Guard?!" Future Lucy said surprisingly. To her knowledge, they shouldn't be patrolling in the hallways under the Palace. Both she and Lucy expressed the same shocked expression, but Natsu and Gamu's expressions said the opposite.

"Relax. As long as we have our magic they can't touch us!" Natsu said cracking his fists together ready for a fight. Gamu was also ready for a fight.

"Umm…" Wendy said looking at the back of the group, noticing two absent people. "Yukino and Arcadios aren't here anymore…"

"Did they run off?!" Lucy jeered turning around to the empty hallway behind them. Then they heard Mirajane's steps running past them and into the direction where Yukino and Arcadios would be. "You're running away too?"

"The knight means nothing to me. But Yukino…I'll try to and catch up with them." Mirajane said to the others as she kept running away and not turning back, not even for a second. Then she disappeared in the darkened hallway.

"Leave it to-" Natsu was about to finish his comment off but he was interrupted by Gamu who charged in front of Natsu in an impatient matter. "H-hey!" Gamu puffed his cheeks, storing up air in his mouth and then, released a devastating blow against the guards who all were pushed back against each other and onto the ground. Quickly, Gamu wrapped Natsu, both Lucys, Wendy and the three Exceeds in his arms and was ready to fly.

"Not again…" both Lucys said at the same time relieving the past bad experiences they've had when they flew in Gamu's arms. Then Gamu took flight, flying over the grounded and getting up guards at a sprinting speed. They got some distance away from the front of the armed guards, but the guards kept on lining up like an ocean of men in the hallway. There was no sign of the back of the guards as Gamu kept flying over them.

However as luck would have it, a large pond of shadows appeared under the guards and dragged them into it. The guards yelled in horror being sucked into the shadows like quick sand. They cried out for the help of the fugitives to help them, but it was too late. All the guards were sucked into the shadows, and shortly after the shadows dispersed. It was like the guard masses disappeared, just like a flick of a finger. Deducting it was safe to land; Gamu lowered himself to the ground and let the group go.

The sign of danger might have disappeared, but there was something…off. The air felt cold, not literally, but it felt like malice. It was like Frieza himself appeared before them. They were on high alert once again.

From further in the hallway, shadow clouds appeared and a silhouette was spotted walking to them through it. Out of the shadows came a man smirking and dressed in some sort of traditional gear. This man had long white hair on the left side of his hair, while the right side was black and covered his eye entirely. Most notably, there was a black tattoo on the left side of his face just near to his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked to know as he took a step forward

"The shadows are fanning out…to the past? Or to the future perhaps? Or maybe…to the hearts of all the people?" The man started with Natsu turning his questioning look to one of fear. His mouth grew agape as his tears of panic dropped down from his face. "Now this sure brings back some fond memories…Natsu Dragneel." The man's smirk dropped. "I came from the future. I am Rogue."

* * *

 **If you have any suggestions, please PM me what you think can be added and please don't spam the reviews.**

 **Until next chapter guys!**


	13. A New Figure Appears!

**Palace**

In the guts of the palace, a double sided door creaked open accompanied by the sounds of metal boots hitting the ground as it walked out of the doorway and into a large hallway, guarded by four guards with two on each side by the opened door. The sound belonged to a knight donned heavily in white armor with no exposed skin except from his mouth, small curved beard and the eyes which can be seen through the helmet.

"Ch…chief Arcadios!" One guard took instant notice of the man in the armor.

"What…are you doing here?!" The guard next to him said next surprised. "You should be exiled form the kingdom…"

Arcadios took no notice of their words and went straight to the point. "The Princess…where is she?" He asked.

"Ummm…well…the thing is…" the first guard hesitated. Before he could say any more he was shot at by Arcadios's menacing stare that made the four guards sweat nervously.

"Where…is she?" He repeated with impatience and authority in his speech.

"Top….floor…." the first guard gave him his answer, and saw Arcadios walk away down the hallway silently.

"Why did he…have the White Lily armor?" Guard three asked collaborating with the other three.

"It's to only be donned for battle… Are we heading into battle?" Guard four replied.

Walking by himself he thought, _'There is something I must confirm. A con artist would not shed such poignant tears.'_ He recalled listening in to the talk among the Fairy Tail kids when that girl from the future shed her tears about her part of the story about the Dragons invading. _'The person deceiving us…must be the Princess…'_

He continued on with his walk to the top floor where Princess Hisui would be. Hallways and rooms were passed to get into the living room that belonged to the Princess.

"Princess! PRINCESS!" Arcadios called out her name twice with the latter louder and demanding to get to show her face. No voice or sound was heard after. Arcadios looked behind him through the door he came through. 'Don't tell me…she's already over at the Gate!?' He thought annoyed walking out of the room and toward the Gate where Princess Hisui plans to open to commence the Eclipse plan 2.

* * *

 **Under the Palace**

"You decimated the soldiers…to save us?" Lucy asked slowly to the new form of Rogue standing before the group.

"You seem different compared to before," Natsu said next calmly.

"Why have you come back?" Carla asked sweating nervously thinking that Future Rogue might be somehow connected to the city's downfall during the dragon attack.

"To open, the Gates." He replied with an uninterested look upon his face. "There as you might not know, are two ways of using the Eclipse gate. One is to travel through time, and the other is to use as a weapon: the Eclipse Cannon. The weapon is the only means we have of defeating ten thousand Dragons."

 _'Ten thousand dragons?'_ Future Lucy thought horrifically with widened eyes.

"Guess that makes it simple then. So we're actually allies!" Natsu cheered grasping his fists with a possible victory over the mass horde of dragons.

"Yay! We can beat the Dragons!" Happy shared the same mood with Natsu and the rest. He was jumping in indescribable joy.

"We can save the future!" Wendy blushed clapping her hands together.

"Unfortunately…it's not that simple," his serious tone and bad news shot down the joy in the hallway. "I come from a future 7 years from now. In 7 years…Dragons will have already conquered the world. Not even a tenth of the human population survived…and of course, the Eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does now." The faces of the Fairy Tail team were showing shock and fear, except Gamu who remained calm continuing a suspicious stare at Future Rogue. "If we don't stop the Dragons here…this world is doomed.

Natsu shrugged the news off his shoulders as if it were nothing and waved his hand back and forth. "Alright, so we'll just bust the Gates open! No worries~

"But 7 years ago, in other words, now…someone stopped is from opening the Gates. Because of that, the gates were not opened, and we couldn't fire the Eclipse Cannon at the horde of ten thousand Dragons. That person brought destruction to this world. That is why I am here, to stop that person from closing the Gate." Future Rogue added before lowering his head. "Truth be told, at such an important 'intersection of time,' words alone cannot control it. Even if they were too change their minds with simple persuasion, it's already decided that they would close the Gates."

"It's decided?" Lucy asked.

"An inescapable destiny, in which the ones meant to live on, and the doomed ones, perish. As long as they're alive, the ones destined to close the Gates will do so without fail…" Future Rogue twisting the minds of the Fairy Tail team with confusing words.

"You're losing me...who's this dude you're talking about anyways?" Natsu asked completely confused and wanted to get to the main point about who is going to stop the Gate from remaining open and where they would be.

Opening his left eye with a sharp and unsettling stare, "It's you…Lucy Heartfilia!" Future Rogue threw a shadow sword right at the present Lucy. The girl was too confused and tried to absorb that information; she was left motionless and watched the sword come closer.

"Lucy!" Natsu snapped Lucy out of her daze as she realized the dagger was almost to her, and was too shaken to move. Lucking for her Gamu was nearby and with quick reflexes he appeared in front of Lucy with quick speed, held up his hands and erected a Ki barrier, deflecting the shadow sword from Future Rogue before it went to Lucy.

"Grr," Future Rogue grit his teeth hating to have to face off against the pink fun machine.

"Gamu…" Lucy said relieved Gamu came to her aid when death was at the door.

"No one harm Lucy!" Gamu teleported in front of Future Rogue and punched him in the face, sending the shadow dragon slayer through the brick wall in the hallway. "Stop gate now!" Gamu yelled as he turned to the rest.

"But what about you, Gamu?" Lucy cried back to the Majin.

"Me beat up man who tried to kill Lucy. Go now!" Gamu yelled as the group stood silent for a bit, before shaking off their dazes, and ran past Gamu and to find the exit of the palace. From the dark hole in the wall, a shadow slithered out towards Future Lucy from behind. Gamu noticed he was slithering away and using the same technique Future Rogue just did, Gamu ran a few steps forward before turning himself into shadows and slithering on the ground fast to catch up to Future Rogue.

The two slithering shadows were side by side now. From the right shadow, Gamu's hand could be seen coming out of it and grabbing onto the other shadow, lifted itself up and brought out Future Rogue's head with Gamu's hand firmly attached to his shirt. Out of the right shadow, Gamu popped his head out and head-butted his head, then threw him up into the air, out of his shadow.

 **BANG**

Future Rogue hit the roof with his back. Gamu flew upwards to send himself and Future Rogue away from the group as they dug up into the palace, floor by floor until they popped out of one of the upper floors, which was the Throne room. From the air of the empty Throne room, Gamu dropped down to the floor with Future Rogue hitting the red carpet on his back.

"Tsk," Future Rogue sat back up, whipping the blood from his mouth with his hand. "Gamu…you were the last thing I wanted to fight against." Future Rogue huffed standing back up. "Your display of skill and talent make you a foe not to be reckoned with, but as soon as that Gate opens and a horde of Dragons come out, you will be powerless to defeat any of them, including me with the Dragons at my beck and call. You are no Dragon Slayer…that I know for sure. I will not wait around until that gate opens to defeat the so-called conqueror of Pandemonium!" Shooting his right hand out, he created a white flash from it that temporarily blinded the Majin.

"My eyes," Gamu covered his eyes with his big hands. When the sign of the light fading away some time later, Gamu lowered his hands and saw Future Rogue had gone. That sneaky bastard had pulled of a **Solar Flare & Run** technique. "Me not allow you to harm Lucy!" Gamu ran out of the Throne room to catch up to Future Rogue, wherever that slithering jerk went off to.

* * *

 **Crocus Central Square**

"…And that is the current situation. We know it must be taxing for you seeing as you've just participated in the Grand Magic Games Tournament, but right now…our Kingdom is in grave danger. Or so I was told," the King of Fiore started with a speech as he stood on an elevated platform in the Central Square, standing in front of a large blue lacrima and before a large crowd consisting of all of the guilds that arrived in Crocus before the Grand Magic Games commended.

"Ten thousand Dragon…" Makarov raised his eyebrows and began to sweat.

"We couldn't do anything against Acnologia alone…"

"But wasn't that one…unique?"

"But still…we're talking about ten thousand."

Some of the Fairy Tail members recalled their first encounter with the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. It was a tough beast to bring down, despite all off the magic power four Dragon slayers could dish out, and leave Acnologia without a scratch on his scales. A truly terrifying moment for Fairy Tail.

"As of this moment, we've decided on executing a plan of a grand scale…the Eclipse Plan. We intend to wipe out the ten thousand Dragons in one fell swoop. However…considering the sheer volume of the enemy, several, if not several hundred, are expected to survive the initial onslaught. Mages of all guilds, I beg of you, to lend us your power. Please…use your power to defeat the remaining Dragons. That is all I ask. I beg of you…save this country." The King finished his speech and awaited the answer from the mages below.

Loud roars of determination came from the guilds below, as Guild flags were waved in the air in rally.

"Oorah!"

"Of course!"

"We'll take of the leftovers!"

"Like we'll be done in by some monsters!"

"This country which lives hand in hand with magic…"

"This is our country!"

Bowing with deep gratitude, the King unleaded his waterworks. He could never repay the guilds enough. The other guilds were chatting with their guild and others, hyping each other for a battle of a lifetime. "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…" The kind repeated, earning shocked stares from the guilds that went silent from his constant appreciation.

* * *

 **Eclipse Gate**

"Princess!" A man ironclad in white armour approached Princess Hisui and the Minister of Defense standing in front of the Eclipse gate.

"Arcadios! You are unharmed?!" Princes Hisui cried noticing the man in the armour is Arcadios.

"Uhh… Commander…" The minister started. "About the whole incident with Abyss Palace…you see…It was mostly due to my tunnel vision…"

"It's water under the bridge as far as I am concerned," Arcadios shook off the excuse like nothing. He turned to the Royal soldiers and anti-magic division mages. "Are all the people gathered here aware of the truth behind the Eclipse 2?" He asked without looking at Princess Hisui.

"Yes…as we speak, those soldiers still in the dark are being brought up to date. Hopefully word travels fast to the Garou Knights as well. Those words from that person who travelled back in time are coming to fruition. From this point forward, we're moving the Eclipse plan into the second phase. " Hisui explained.

Arcadios looked back to Hisui and down at her. "Then…we're going to abort the first phase and not annihilate Lord Zeref?"

"No…but we must first take care of the immediate threat lying before us." At that moment when Hisui finished, Arcadios reached for his sword, and gave it to Hisui, who held it in her hands and he forced her to tap the tip of the sword against his neck. This suicide act earned gasps from the troops, who covered their eyes and looked unnerved.

"A knight should never doubt the words of his monarch... When your words bear fruit…I shall relinquish my life… By being suspicious of your motives…I have brought great shame to you…I am prepared to pay that transgression with my life."

Hisui began to sweat at his bold and sacrificial words looking into his devoted eyes.

"You bastard! Have you gone mad?!" The minister exclaimed at the foolish man's actions and words.

"Princess…please be forthright with me… I have met the person from the future that you speak of. She is none the wiser about the Eclipse 2. She shed tears as she lamented the impending doom because she did not how to remedy the situation.

"That can't be…" Hisui argued. "That person made it abundantly clear to me as what had to be done.

"Are you telling me that the person from the future is lying? I can't think of anything that she'd gain by deceiving her comrades!" Arcadios retorted making Hisui widen her eyes.

"She...?" She muttered in disbelief. "That person who traveled back in time and gave me that advice…was a man."

"There are two people…from the future? One is Lucy, who came to warn us of the coming dangers…" Arcadios said.

"And the other is here, to bring harm to Princess Hisui?" The minister asked confusingly.

"No, both came for the reason of saving our country. I wouldn't be surprised if there was even a third or fourth person." Hisui directed the sword away from Arcadios's chin, to point up upwards. "If you truly are a knight, then you should point your blade where it needs to be. " She let go of the blade. "I'm opening the Gates. In order to save this country, I'm drawing my blade." Hisui then walked towards the Gate past Arcadios and turned around to raise her right hand. "In response to the impending Dragon attack, we commence the Eclipse Cannon firing sequence, now!" She ordered.

The pillars on the gate started to rattle, as the lock on the right side of the gate pulled back, being followed by the others.

Princess Hisui gazed upon the large gate. "I pray we can eliminate them all with one strike. It will take many years for us to amass such a quantity of magic again. Little did they know the remainder of the Fairy Tail team hid behind bushes not too far from the gate itself.

"They're about to open the Gates…" Future Lucy said softly.

"We need to keep them open, right?" Natsu whispered.

"There's no need for you to hide. Show yourselves," Arcadios said aiming his eyes at the Fairy Tail group. The minister and Hisui looked at Fairy Tail too hiding in the bushes.

"Fairy Tail…" Hisui said slowly. The guards nearest to the Fairy Tail members herded them like sheep and escorted them to the Princess.

"My humblest apologies for what transpired. Given our predicament, we'll issue a formal apology as a later date." Hisui said turning to them.

"Why are you opening the Gates? The Dragons aren't here yet." Lucy argued.

"They know about the Dragons?" Hisui asked herself.

Arcadios heard Hisui talking herself. "Yes, they are aware of everything." He informed looking at her, before turning back to Fairy Tail. "Speaking of which, where's Gamu?"

"He's off kicking the ass of the man who came here from the future to kill Lucy from stopping her from closing the Gate!" Natsu exclaimed in a bad mood.

"That man…tied to kill you?" Arcadios asked.

"You'll interfere?" Hisui asked not very pleased.

Lucy shook her head a few times in denial. "I would never! It's just that I don't understand why you're opening the Gates before they arrive!"

"It's simple…" Hisui looked back to the large Gate. "It takes time to charge the cannon. We wouldn't make it in time if we simply waited for them to appear.

"Can that thing really take out ten thousand Dragons?" Future Lucy asked.

"I cannot say for certain…as you may not know, His Majesty made preparations for a worse case scenario: to ask for the guild's help to take out the Dragons not wiped out from the Eclipse Cannon.

At that moment, the Gates opened pushing back fog from the white light that appeared through it. The light looked something from a portal. Everyone looked astonished at the door what was supposed to be used as a cannon to destroy the Dragons. They were all speechless. Lucy remained still, gazing at the Gate before taking a couple of steps forward.

"Hey….Lucy?" Natsu asked his friend what was up.

"No…this door must be closed this instant! You mustn't let the doors fully open!" Lucy pleaded. "Please! Close that door at once!"

Hisui extended her hand out in front of Lucy while giving her a cold stare. "Not happening! This is the only weapon we have to fend off from the horde of Dragons! Closing this door right now means we won't get a second chsnce to use the Eclipse Cannon!"

Lucy got right up to the face of Hisui and pointed to the opening door. "It's not the Eclipse Cannon! That door is siply a portal that connects to different timelines!"

"Releasing the cumulative magi power that's been collected _is_ the Eclipse Cannon!"

"You're wrong! I'm telling you that's not the weapon you think it is! That door is connected to 400 years in the past!"

Shakes could be felt from the ground, as they all could notice it. The tremors stopped, and then started again as if something large was coming. They all gazed at the black shadow visible through the gate and widened their eyes with horror. What came thought he Gate…was a real life Dragon.

"A Dragon…just walked through the door!" A guard yelled ready to run for his life.

"ROAR!" The Dragon roared loudly, blowing everyone nearby away, even the statues. After its thunderous roar, slammed its right claw on to the ground hard, creating a shockwave in a line throughout the city from the Gate. It then proceeded to walk out of the Gate, allowing another Dragon, this time entirely made up of fire to walk through.

"I…I've sealed this Kingdom's fate…" The Princess said horrifically being clung onto Arcadios. She quickly realized she regretted opening the Gate and had to pay for her mistakes.

"How do you close the Gate?" Lucy asked the Princess placing her hands on her shoulders pushing and pulling her back and forth to get her to snap out of her fear. The Princess, while still horrified, pointed to a pedestal just to the left of the Gate. One by one, Dragons kept coming out of the Gate slowly, being the ginormous beings they are. Their feet hitting the ground shook the ground heavily.

Lucy made it over to the lever and tried to push it down to close the Gates manually. However, by the time the next Dragon came though, it blew the Celestial Spirit away. Forcing the Gate closed was useless. Natsu tried to come over to her aid and shit it together, but even with the Fire Dragon's help, to was fruitless

But then, a voice rang out from the Palace.

"Don't forget about me!" Yukino shouted at Lucy as she ran with Mirajane behind her.

"Yukino!" Lucy exclaimed with happiness.

"Take out your Golden keys!" She yelled. "Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the Gates!" She informed, chucking her two Golden Keys into the air, as did with Lucy when she threw her ten up. Together with the Golden Keys in the air, they formed a circle.

Kneeing down in front of another with their foreheads touching, their hands grasped in each other, they started to chant. "Oh Celestial Spirits of the Twelve Golden Paths. Lend us the power to seal this evil! Open…Twelve Gates of the Zodiac!" A bright yellow light surrounded the two girls as the 12 Zodiac Spirits came to live, and stood side by side. Then like yellow shooting stars, they flew towards the Gate, six on each side of the door and pushed it closed. The Gate was shut and the Dragons yet to come though, were not able to. They celebrated in victory, but Arcadios shot the party down, exclaiming the amount of Dragons that had come though the Gate.

Seven Dragons who managed to come through the Gate roamed the skies.

"You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong…Lucy….Yukino." A familiar and hated voice was heard from here the Fairy Tail team had hidden to surveillance the Gate. It was Future Rogue. "But seven will be enough. To be hones, controlling ten thousand would be a nightmare, so you did me a favor." He grinned.

"Rogue!" Natsu spat the name of the Shadow Dragon slayer.

"Where's Gamu?!" Lucy asked worried for her friend.

Future Rouge ignored the venom and questions, raising his left arm in the air as if he was already victorious. "Listen well, foolish citizens…from this moment forward, the human race shall become extinct… Now begins…the era of the Dragons." He looked up in the air to look at his Dragon allies. "For a start, find all the mages in the town. And eliminate them. "

"Bad guy!" Gamu shouted running out of the Palace. His friends were relived he was alright.

"You're too late, pinkie. The Dragons are already here," Future Rogue said as a Dragon flew low and held out its hand like a platform. Future Rogue jumped up onto the hand extended out by the Dragon. "See if you can copy my Dragon Manipulation magic now, fat bastard." The Dragon holding Future Rogue in its hand flew up into the air.

"Dam that Rogue! Happy!" Natsu exclaimed asking Happy to prepare to fly him up to the Dragon with Future Rogue now on it, but Gamu held out his hand before Happy could spread out his wings.

"You stay with Lucy, I go," Gamu told the Fire Dragon as he flew up to the Dragon.

"Gamu…" Natsu said slowly.

* * *

Future Rogue looked down below to see the Dragons spawned from the Gate causing havoc among the town, not only implementing damage, but fear into the Human's hearts too. "Good…" he smiled joyfully. His time had come. "Go wild, go and run rampant!" Future Rogue exclaimed again. But, his joy ended when Gamu landed on top of the Dragon, facing off against Future Rogue. "You're still persistent…" Future Rogue spat, turning around to the Majin looking at him.

"Now…you're really on my nerves!" Future Rogue grunted as he grit his teeth. Little did he know, another Gamu landed behind him.

"Bad guy say he use manipulation, Gamu cannot copy magic," Gam shot Future Rogue a scary stare. "But me steal magic!"

"What?!" Future Rogue asked raising an eyebrow, and grit his teeth. Them, he could feel something wrap around him. "Get off me!" He struggled to break free, but it was useless. The thing that tightened around him was Gamu's arms. "Y-your arms?" But how can you be there and behind me?!" Future Rogue demanded to know looking up from the arms to Gamu, unaware of Gamu's duplicate ability.

Future Rogue could feel something gooey cover his back, as if it was devouring him. "What…? Future Rogue looked around, as saw Gamu holding him, turning into a large piece of wobbly gum that was about to devour him. "Get off me you blasted-!" Before he could say anymore, he was devoured by the gum.

Gamu opened his eyes, sending the blob of gum ka-splat on him. The gum covered his body, face and arms. But then, suddenly the gum started to mix in with Gamu. The wobbling gum devoured Gamu whole too, waving up and down, side to side, slowly morphing into a tall humanoid shape. This figure was still a piece of wobbly gum. It slowly molded into a clear, more detailed figure that was tall and thin.

 **Track Play – Scary Buu Theme**

After the gum had molded a brand new thing, it had black boots, long legs with longer white pants covering them. A shirt just like Future Rogue, except the sleeves went to the elbows instead of the hands. On the wrists were black wristbands with yellow trim. The head was a lot thinner and human-like too. There were wholes around the skull, three on each side. The long pink antenna was formed from four small ones to one that grew from the back of the head like a ponytail and arched its way down, separating into four more antennas which spiraled down to the lower back.

This new form felt improved, stronger and much more perfect. Clenching his fists, the new figure looked to them impressively, giving off a joyful grin. This figure felt like he could sing a song with all the happiness he is feeling right now…but, a simple rhyme would suffice.

"Roses are red… Violets are blue… Sayonara Gamu the joke… Hello to the mightiest and formidable being in the universe… Future Gamu, the Shadow Majin Dragon Slayer!" The figure now known as Future Gamu said in a mature, and adult voice instead of an immature, illiterate and high-pitched voice.

"Hmhmhm…hahahahahahahaha!" Future Gamu laughed victoriously.

 **Track End**

* * *

 **So I finally did, it I made it to the scene where Gamu absorbs Future Rogue to become Future Gamu. I did have a hard time thinking what scenes to have as many played out in my head and I was going around in circles but now I found one path I didn't have in mind and competed the chapter. Also, the name convention for the new Gamu was a pickle too. I wasn't sure of Super Gamu or Future Gamu would be a wise fit, so tell me which name Gamu should have now:**

 **Future Gamu or Super Gamu. Let me know!**


	14. Advent of Super Gamu

Maniacal laughs could be heard from the new, 8 foot tall and perfect form known as Future Gamu. The Majin looked to his open hands with indescribable pride. For the first time he could see fingers on his hands instead of those fat, ugly and disgusting pancake likes ones. This new body of his, he loved it.

"Yes…this new body is simply flawless." Future Gamu ceased his laughter to comment on himself with a giant smirk on his face. "And my mannerisms…oh my! Just listen to my mature voice."

"What are your orders, Future Gamu?" A voice called out of nowhere. Thanks to the knowledge from Future Rogue, he knew this Dragon could talk and is still under his control. It wouldn't hurt to pick up a conversation with this one.

"How could I forget that I have seven Dragons under my command," Future Gamu folded his arms looking at the adamantine scaled body of the Dragon. "First order of business - my name change. Future Gamu leaves a sour taste in my mouth after I repeat it. So I am now Super Gamu from now on." Super Gamu claimed and unfolded his arms to raise his right finger in the air. Secondly, to fix this mess that Princess Hisui put us all in."

"What do you mean by 'Fix this mess'? Are you going to send us back through the Eclipse Gate?" The Dragon known as Motherglare asked with interest.

Super Gamu placed his hands on his hips. "Haha, send you back through the Eclipse Gate? That is the joke of the year if I ever heard one. No…I have something else in mind…"

"Will you have the Dragons cease our siege on the City?"

"Tempting…but not quite." Super Gamu smiled evilly as he brought his right fist to the side and encased it in a shadow aura. " _Kill you all_."

Super Gamu struck his fist down hard against the adamantine body of the Dragon, making it screech in incredible pain.

"RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"

The scream of the Dragon could be heard far and wide across the chaotic city. "Now that's music to my tears!" Super Gamu's sadistic mode kicked in, as he enveloped his other hand in shadows and rapidly kept punching away at the Dragon's scales.

Little did Super Gamu know that eggs had popped form the Dragon's underbelly and landed on the ground like comets. And soon, they began to crack.

Super Gamu stopped his relentless assault to wonder about something. Would Ki work against Dragons? There was only one way to find out. Super Gamu bent back up straight, held his right hand out and aimed his open palm at the neck so that the explosion wouldn't occur near him.

He then shot a pink Ki blast at the neck of the Dragon.

 _KA-BOOM_

The explosion went off and nothing happened. Not a single yelp. It seemed to not have worked. But then Super Gamu thought of something else. Maybe if he could combine his new Dragon Slaying magic _with_ his Ki attacks to combine the two together as one attack.

Now that got him excited! He created another pink Ki ball in his hand, albeit with swirling shadows in it. He shot if off again towards the neck.

 _KA-BOOM_

The Dragon yelled louder than the first time. Super Gamu was ecstatic. Just countless possibilities of Ki attacks being combined with Shadow Dragon Slaying magic awaited him. He could use a _Shadow Dragon's Kamehameha_ or even better, _Shadow Dragon's Planet Burst._

For one thing is for sure, Super Gamu wasn't going to wait around to try the combination of the Dragon Slaying magic and a Ki technique. Covering himself in a pink aura, Super Gamu flew to the right and followed the Dragon's body down the side to under the belly.

He stopped flying when he was directly under the belly, and he could see several holes in the Dragon's body. He just shrugged the sight of the holes off and lied on his back in the air, so he faced the belly of the Dragon and matched its speed. He held his hands out to his sides with a grin.

 **"Shadow Dragon's…"**

He created pink Ki balls mixed with shadows in them in his palms before bringing them forward in front of him, cuffed.

 **"Final Flash!"**

An enormous pink and black blast was shot and engulfed the entire Dragon from head to tail, sending a shockwave throughout the town and causing a large tremor in the ground. This massive pink and black pillar could be seen everywhere, as it looked like a giant light in town. The blast shot up and through the clouds in the sun-setting sky.

"Whoa…what the hell is that?!"Natsu exclaimed with opened eyes.

"It's an earthquake!" Happy exclaimed next panicking like someone late for work with his hands on his cheeks.

"No…look up there!" Future Lucy noticed the large pink and black pillar in the sky. The others did too and watched on with awe.

"Pink…and black?" Lucy said in worry.

The Dragon gave off one final painful roar as it was shattered into millions of pieces. The blast died down and Super Gamu let his hands down and stood up normally, grinning from the power he just exerted. This new power was starting to become his favourite.

"One down…six to go," he chuckled manically.

* * *

 **Palace, Gate**

"What the hell happened up there?!" Natsu exclaimed looking at the air above the city, where the blast had finally died down. "Gamu said he was going after Future Rogue, but now the Dragon Rogue and Gamu were riding is dead and there is only one person up there! Natsu was annoyed and confused at the same time.

"I hope Gamu is alright," Lucy said in massive concern looking at the same scene as well.

"If he survived Pandemonium, I can bet he'll be alright," Happy said raising a hand, trying to reassure the group.

"But those were ordinary monsters that can be slayed by anyone. Dragons are a different matter and need Dragon Slaying Magic, something that Gamu does not have," Carla said shooting down Happy's attempt to calm his friends down.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The voice said lowing itself to the ground. The group at the Gate gasped and looked up and saw it was a jade Dragon, Zirconis. "I wonder what you'll taste like." Zirconis continued to say, frightening the group and garrison of soldiers.

"Zirconis… The Dragon below the stadium?" Happy exclaimed with shock seeing the same Dragon he and a few others of Fairy Tail saw below the stadium upon seeing the mass Dragon graveyard.

"Don't worry," Natsu stepped forwards with Wendy by his side.

"We'll take care of this Dragon." Wendy said motivated.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu and Wendy shouted, sending a torrent of magical wind and fire from their mouths to the pale green chest of the jade dragon standing before them. The dragon only moaned a bit in pain. The Dragon Slaying magic wasn't as powerful considering Wendy is a supportive-class mage and Natsu is still recovering from his magic drain from the Gate.

"You little runts!" Zirconis retorted shaking off the pain he endured, before slamming his right claw down to strike the blue-haired and pink-haired mages.

"Wendy!" Mirajane cried flying up to the Dragon's head in her famous Satan Soul form and punched him on the nose as hard as she could, yet to no effect.

"Are you trying to tickle me or hurt me?" The Dragon scoffed insulting Mirajane's attempt to hurt him.

"There's nothing we can do to fight against this Dragon…" Hisui commented fearingly. She was shaking in her boots just at the mere sight of the unstoppable Dragon. Not even these Dragon Slayer could do a good amount of damage to this beast. They are surely doomed.

But, it was then they heard a voice getting closer and closer.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" The voice rapidly said as each word was getting louder and louder as it approached them and the Dragon. The group all looked in the direction where it came from the left and saw it was tall pink being with its right leg extended out enveloped in shadows coming towards Zirconis.

"Huh? What're you all-" Zirconis asked turning from the group of humans to where they were all looking at with interest, and the next moment he was kicked in the nose with the leg covered in shadows. But it wasn't ordinary magic; it was Future Rogue's Dragon Slaying magic. "Ahh!" Zirconis screeched in pain falling sideways and down to the ground from the hard impact.

"W-wha…" Lucy responded confusingly to the sudden moment that just happened before her. The others were on the same boat too. This 8 foot tall thing came out of nowhere and kicked the Dragon right in the face, tipping it over like a cow.

"Mine," Super Gamu said grinningly after kicking the Dragon on the face. While the Dragon was getting up slowly, Super Gamu turned to his friends and raised a hand of hello. "Hey there!" He said.

It took a moment for the Fairy Tail gang to process who this being looks like, and when they did find out, their jaws touched the ground.

"G-gamu..?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"That's Gamu?!" Happy and Natsu said in unison. Their eyes were pulled out of their sockets in a comedic fashion.

"But…why is he wearing Future Rogue's top?" Carla asked.

"It's _Super_ Gamu!" Super Gamu retorted once again at his name being incorrectly called out. He wondered how many times he would have to repeat himself just to inform others of his new name. It wasn't going to be fun at all. "Anyway," Super Gamu pointed out to the town. "If you saw that Dragon in the sky being blasted into smithereens, I was the culprit."

Faint gasps were heard in response to his shocking announcement.

"You slayed a Dragon?!" Mirajane expressed her joy in the air with Super Gamu.

Super Gamu turned to Mirajane. "And I'm going to slay another one," Super Gamu looked to the recovering Dragon and thought if his attacks could work on Dragons, so could his antennas. So he unwrapped his four antennas from around his back and pointed them towards the Dragon who stood up.

"What's he doing?" Happy asked in anticipation.

The next second he fired a pink beam from each four at the Dragon, who started to feel weird. The pink beam around the Dragon flashed a couple of times before it slowly decreased in size and slowly morphed into a 2D picture of itself into some dough, before hardening into a biscuit.

This took the Humans aback in horror as Super Gamu reached his lower left antenna out to grab the floating biscuit the size of him, pulled it towards him and opened his mouth before shoving the biscuit in his mouth and chewing it widely.

"Eeee~" Both Lucys were frightened as heck witnessing the horrific act that Super Gamu just performed. He just turned a Dragon…a real DRAGON into a biscuit and ate it! The chewing continued for a moment, with the humans standing to witness this barbaric event.

"He just turned…a Dragon…into a biscuit," Hisui slowly and fearingly said. Her sweat appeared quicker as they fell off her face like tears.

"What monster has Fairy Tail recruited…?" Arcadios joined Hisui expressing his immense terror for the being named Super Gamu. Both Hisui and Arcadios were both beginning to think that maybe the Dragons weren't the real threat here, but Super Gamu instead…

 _NOM NOM NOM GULP_

Super Gamu loudly chewed the biscuit into smaller pieces, and finally swallowed the last few pieces of the Dragon biscuit with a lick of his lips. For something of his own creation, it did not taste well. It tasted like it was burnt, as if the Dragon breathed fire onto the biscuit before Super Gamu devoured it.

"Note to self, do not turn another Dragon into a candy. They taste like a burnt candy." He joked to himself returning his attention to the humans below. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go after the other Dragons." Super Gamu saluted before flying away from the human's sights towards the city, where the rampaging chaos was spread far and thin.

Meanwhile, the eggs once dropped by Motherglare now hatched and Dragonoid beasts came out of the shells and searched for any humans they can kill.

* * *

 **City Streets, Atlas Flame**

The Fairy Tail wizards stood fast against the Flame Dragon in front of them, made entirely out of fire. The mages tried everything they had, even Juvia and Gray used a Water-Ice Unison Raid to extinguish the fires of the Dragon since water puts out regular fires. But the water magic didn't even have an effect at all. The Dragon remained alit and standing.

Thinking that strength to hurt the Dragon would work, Makarov grew to a titan, three stories high to meet the Dragon eye to eye. Watching their Wizard Saint Master in action gave the Fairy Tail members hope that Makarov's immense and built up magic power could do some damage.

Makarov took a step forward and shot a punch at the Dragon, wishing for the best. The punch connected on the Dragon's head, and it wasn't a few seconds after Makarov felt his fist being toasted and had to pull away.

"Move away, Gramps!" Laxus shouted, walking past a shrunk Makarov, surrounding himself in lighting before he inhaled. "Lighting Dragon's Roar!" Laxus shot a blast of electrical magic from his mouth towards the Dragon. The magic blast hit the Dragon, and the result from the collision was an explosion on the Dragon's chest. When the smoke subsided, the Dragon was still standing unharmed.

"Stupid humans," Atlas Flame insulted condescendingly. "My flames of Hell are powerful enough to burn magic. Your efforts to win are fruitless." The mages now thought they were doing to die.

Floating above his comrades of Fairy Tail, Super Gamu raised an eyebrow with interest. "This could be interesting," he muttered as he flew to the ground behind his friends.

"We seem to be in a bind, First. If a Dragon Slayer can't beat a Dragon, what do you suggest we do?" Makarov asked turning to the ghost of Mavis. He was desperate to find a way to beat this Dragon and if he could count on one person for advice, it was the Fairy Tactician herself.

Mavis shook her head. "All we can do now is support Laxus in hopes to bring down this Dragon." She hated to admit it, but there was a very low chance they can beat this Dragon.

"You could have at least had a Plan B – me." Super Gamu was heard with his footsteps behind the Fairy Tail members. Mavis and Makarov who were at the back turned around to see Super Gamu, unaware of who he is.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked the passing pink being. Seeing the pink skin of this being, Makarov and Mavis started to recognize it was one of their children. "G-Gamu?!"

Super Gamu stopped a few steps ahead of Makarov and Mavis with a click of his tongue. Once again someone said his name wrong. He'll forget about it for now.

Clocking his head to the right to look back, he smiled. "At least you haven't forgotten who I am." He said, turning back to the Dragon. "I slayed two Dragons thus far, and I am about to kill a third so if you will move back with haste. I don't want to get you all injured in the slaughter." Super Gamu started to walk towards the Dragon again.

Taking a moment of silence, Makarov turned back to his other children. "Fairy Tail, pull back!" He yelled. His children looked back to their Master and to the new being, to their surprise.

"Who is he?" Elfman asked.

"Is that Gamu?!" Gray asked taking a shot at guessing.

"That's right." Super Gamu responded to the further surprise of Fair Tail. How did he become so thin from his fat form? "You should do what the Master said before you all get injured." Super Gamu placed his left arm on his other shoulder as he spun his right arm around in circles, pretending to exercise the muscles he doesn't have.

"You all heard Makarov. Fall back!" Erza shouted to her comrades. On command, they all ran back past Super Gamu and behind their Master.

Now standing in front of the giant beast was Super Gamu, looking up at the Dragon with a smirk. The Dragon returned the same stare back at Super Gamu.

The Fairy Tail members looked back at the sight of one of their comrades going one on one against the Dragon.

"By the looks of things, I say you are now the new leader of all of us Dragons." Atlas Flame spoke.

"Leader is such a powerful word and I prefer to use the term…tamer. As much as I'd like to order you around all day, I have things to do to. So if you don't mind," Super Gamu aimed his right finger towards Atlas Flame. "Just dying."

Atlas Flame busted into laughter. "Do you think a pink being such as yourself can survive against my flames of Hell?"

"Think?" Super Gamu arched an eyebrow. "I _know_ I can."

Atlas Flame brought his front right foot up and slammed it down where Super Gamu stood, blowing out dust and tremors.

"Gamu!" Erza shouted in horror witnessing her friend being crushed.

"HA!" A yell was heard from under the Dragon as Atlas Flame was shot into the air. Following it was Super Gamu shooting off into the sky in a pink aura before stopping in the air away from the city streets. The Fairy Tail crew sighed with relief seeing their comrade unharmed. Super Gamu then held up is hand and instantly created a large Supernova that was half of a Dragon's size with black shadows swirling over it.

Atlas Flame halted in the air far above Super Gamu and looked back down to the Majin.

" **Shadow Dragon's Supernova!"** Super Gamu threw the orange and black sun into the air towards Atlas Flame.

He scoffed thinking that the fire from the ball Super Gamu threw wouldn't affect him. The ball hit the Dragon's underbelly.

 _KA-BOOM_

The Supernova exploded and the Dragon roared in pain.

"He's able to hurt the Dragon but Laxus can't?" Freed asked a bit tempered.

"At we have something now to beat the Dragon." Evergreen countered keeping his attention to the air.

"Let's have an encore, shall we?" Super Gamu asked himself as he cuffed his hands behind him, preparing a Kamehameha. " **Shadow Dragon's Water Kamehameha!"** Super Gamu brought his hands out in front of him, blasting off a large dark blue liquidly Ki blast up into the air and like the other Dragons, enveloped Atlas Flame whole.

"RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH~!" Atlas Flame screeched in intense pain as his flames were slowly diminishing in the blast. His flames shrunk and shrunk until only his head was left, as it too vanished in the blast.

' _Gamu…'_ Makarov thought to himself staring up into the air of the breath taking sight. He soon began to sweat with a bit of fear.

"Holy crap…Gamu just took down a Dragon…" Gray said to himself expressing his surprise, shock and awe.

"Now that's a man!" Elfman complimented grinning.

"If Gamu can take down a Dragon, maybe he can take down Acnologia!" Cana wondered. It would feel good to finally pay Acnologia back for what he did to herself and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild during their S-Class Promotion.

* * *

 **Gate**

"Whoa…" Lucy muttered with awe, shock and surprise. "Is it me, or am I the only one who finds Super Gamu to be ultra-scary right about now?" Lucy asked shaking in her boots from the sight of the third Dragon Super Gamu has slain occur.

"You're not the only one, Lucy." Wendy replied jittering, also feeling a bit feared of Super Gamu.

"Not for me! It only makes me to fight him even more!" Natsu remarked activating his battle mode to fight someone powerful.

"Now you're scaring me, Natsu." Happy said with a blank expression.

Lurking behind the bushes in the courtyard, hid a small and scaly creature, spying on the idle group for a time to strike.

Natsu giggled in return for a short while before he stopped giggling, put on a serious face and sniffed into the air a couple of times. Something had a bad scent. It was close.

"Natsu?" Happy asked now becoming slightly concerned.

"This scent…"

Silently, the scaled creature stood up and revealed itself and shot a mouth beam at Future Lucy from behind that shot right through her chest. The others heard the beam and they looked horrified at Future Lucy. They all widened their eyes as their hearts skipped a beat.

Through Future Lucy's chest with a hole in it dripped blood and clothing pieces to the floor as she fell back on the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy yelled with anguish. Lucy, Wendy and Mirajane held their mouths to their mouths, pouring tears from their eyes. Natsu was overwhelmed by rage with nerves appearing on his face and his pupils shrinking. "You!" Natsu looked viciously at the little scaly scum that hurt Future Lucy. He enveloped his hands in fire and began to rush towards the Dragon. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu punched the Dragonoid on the head, hurling it back before it disappeared into thin air.

Natsu now stood enraged with his right fist still out, gritting his teeth and with waterworks going down his face.

"Wendy!" Lucy snapped out of her horrific trance to look at Wendy. "Your Healing magic."

"Y-yeah." Wendy nodded snapping out of her trance as well and rushed over to the injured Lucy. She then knelt down next to her, trying not to look directly at the injury and tried to heal to the best of her ability.

"Lucy…" Happy was more upset with more tears rolling down his blue cheek. He watched the light blue light shine from Wendy's hands towards Future Lucy.

Wendy widened her eyes, knowing that the injury is too severe to heal. "I…can't…" Tears resumed rolling down her eyes. Soon, the heartbeat of the crying Future Lucy dripping blood from her mouth…came to a stop.

She now lied motionless, leaving the people around her with sorrow and tearful.

"No…" Lucy said slowly kneeling down to her knees, placing both her hands on her mouth.

Everyone except Natsu, Lucy and Wendy lowered their heads with saddened faces in respect.

* * *

 **City**

"Ah, now that I've slain three Dragons thus far, I think it's time to wrap this up once and for all." Super Gamu said to himself following his third Dragon kill. He then flew up high into the air above the city.

 **Track Play – Evil Buu (Dragon Ball Z)**

Raising his right hand in the air and tilting his body to the left a bit, he created a small Ki ball in the palm of his hand. A pink aura surrounded his body as it flashed a few times, buzzing.

"There are more Dragonoid presences than I last sensed." Super Gamu said sensing the additional Dragon life forces. "Oh well, more to kill." In a flick of an eye, hundreds of pink and black energy beams shot into the air like lights, before they curved downwards and hot down into the city streets like homing comets.

More and more pink and energy beams were produced as one by one they shot through the Dragonoid babies into the chest that were battling the mages. The others went after the remaining four Dragons, causing confusion and mutters from the guilds that were fighting against the beasts.

Combined Dragon screams echoed throughout the city as the pink and black beams shot everywhere around the Dragon, dealing explosive and severe pain. There was no spot left untouched by them. Even their tails were struck.

To finish of the Dragons, the last few pink and black beams shot right through their underbellies and shot right through their organs. Loud roars came from the Dragons once more as they collapsed to the ground. The dead Dragons glowed bright blue as they vanished like dust into the air, disappearing from sight.

 **Track End**

The Dragon crisis is over.

"Super Gamu – 7. Dragons – 0." Super Gamu giggled at his flawless victory, before busting into a wild laughter.

* * *

 **How was that chapter? I know it felt a probably more than rushed and stuffed in all seven Dragons being killed in one whole chapter without any plot twists. At least there is a new chapter up.**

 **On the next chapter – Recalled back to Universe 7.**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Huzzah to the end of the Grand Magic Games / Dragon Arcs! Now we start off with the Universe 6 vs 7 Arc!**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta – I guess so. We don't have any proof that the Dragons in the Fairy Tail universe can be harmed with Ki attacks. Since I was unsure, I just combined the Ki and Magic together to show off Super Gamu's newfound abilities.**

 **KingSora3 – It might be a slow update per chapter because life hates me and I am juggling my time with another fanfiction that I am writing.**

 **Snow Jon Nothing Know You – That isn't a random question at all. That is accurate. He will be in there as well as get a little gift prior to the Tournament. ;)**

 **Elvisfonz23 – I'm starting to love to type out his lines. He's so cocky, sarcastic and talkative. It does make him feel like Super Buu.**

* * *

 **Nightfall, Palace Ballroom**

Inside the walls of the Palace, victorious cheers, laughter and glasses of wine and non-alcoholic beverages banged against each other in celebration of the unexpected victory over the Dragon threat. As part of the King's token of gratitude for the guilds that partaken in the Games as well as coming together to deal with the Dragon threat that passed a few hours ago, he held a celebration party for them. Everyone was dressed fancy and having the time of their lives exchanging banters with each other and having fun to their hearts content.

Well…apart from a black haired Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Gajeel, guess what?"

"Grr, if you say what I think you're gonna say I'm going to knock those teeth down your throat."

"Out of the seven Dragons that came through the Gate, how many did you slay, Mr. Dragon Slayer?" Super Gamu mocked and teased the annoyed Iron Dragon Slayer who could be seen turning his face into a tomato with his rage and a rising temper.

"You're askin' for it!" Gajeel became defensive and threatened Super Gamu.

"None," Super Gamu said slowly to get as much emphasis and tease into it.

Gajeel was about to unload on Super Gamu, despite not standing a chance. Luckily Erza stepped in with a smile on her face and a glass of non-alcoholic beverage.

"Now be nice you two. We have to get alone with each other and the other competitors as well."

"Tsk," Gajeel clicked his tongue being told off. He was urging to punch Super Gamu in the face. He was the bigger man and walked away.

"Aw, Erza. You had to ruin my fun." Super Gamu said jokingly.

"I still can't get over your new appearance. You changed from such a small and innocent fellow to a very tall and mature looking one." Erza complimented looking up at the new height of Super Gamu.

"Of course I would. With time comes change, and I improved greatly within this day. I am no longer Gamu the fun, but Super Gamu the exalted."

"By the way Super Gamu, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Erza asked.

"No I haven't. Not since when I saw him fighting that Jade Dragon." Super Gamu replied shaking his head.

"Either have I. It's strange he would skip out on an event like this." Gajeel replied next.

Super Gamu noticed Lucy had entered the ballroom. "I'll go ask Lucy where Natsu is." Super Gamu waked away and walked towards Lucy in a pink gown that exposed her cleavage.

"Hey Lucy." Super Gamu greeted stopping next to her.

"Hi Gamu." Lucy greeted back with a smile.

Super Gamu flinched being called Gamu again without _Super_ before it. _'I might have to wear a damn nametag if this keeps up!'_ Super Gamu thought. Shaking off his thoughts, we went straight to the question. "Do you know where Natsu is?" He asked.

"Isn't he here?" Super Gamu shook his head. "How strange. He would never skip out on a banquet like this." She wondered.

"Speaking of missing people, where is that Future self of you? Did she return to her own time?" His question caused Lucy to look down to the floor, looking really depressed. It was like she was about to cry.

"She…died."

Super Gamu flinched and was taken aback with a few blinks. "She died? I'm sorry I brought it up." Super Gamu was saddened to hear this news. He could have been affected more by Future Lucy's death, but with the deceased being wished back to life in his universe, his reaction to a loss of a life is affected. "I wish I could have been there to protect you, and I won't fail again!" He put a smile on his face and stroked Lucy's hair, comforting and supporting her.

"Gamu…" Lucy slowly said sorrowfully looking up at Super Gamu.

"Let's not bring the party down. Let's have fun." Super Gamu added keeping his smile.

"Yeah," she nodded putting a smile.

Mutters were heard with Super Gamu and Lucy overhearing them. "What's the commotion about?" Super Gamu muttered to himself. They had found that Yukino, the former member of Sabertooth wearing a light green dress and a flower hair accessory had entered into the same room as the other members of Sabertooth.

Rogue, Sting, Rufus and Orga looked at Yukino with a bit of awkwardness and silence.

"Sorry, I can't do this right now." Yukino turned around and began to speed walk out, but she was stopped a few steps afterwards.

"Wait," Sting begged. "Please stick around for a while at least. The Master and Milady are gone for good. They won't be here. Look, I'm sorry for the way we treated you but we're stating over from scratch." Yukino turned to her side, looking at Sting behind her with beaming eyes. "The way we were, was wrong. The old Sabertooth is gone now. From here on out, we'll be a guild that treats it other members like family."

Yukino turned her head to the side away from Sting. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with that." She sounded saddened.

"I know the wounds are still fresh but I would love it if you were a part of it again."

Before she could respond, a new voice interfered.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be such an idiot." The new voice belonged to Kagura escorted by the other four members of Mermaid Heel.

"Kagura?"

"Did you seem to forget her life is now in my hands?" She proclaimed while having too much to drink. "Since I am the one making the rules, I say she joins Mermaid Heel!"

"WHAT?" The four main members plus Frosch and Lector said at the same time.

It took a moment for Yukino to process that information. When she did, she blushed surprisingly and held her hand against her face. "Huh?"

Sting walked up to Kagura boldly. "You're completely wasted!"

"It doesn't matter," she argued back. "She belongs to us and there is nothing you can do!" The two mages went face to face in a confrontation. But there were other mages who had a say in it.

"Stop it right there!" Erza demanded. "We won't stand by while you decide her fate."

"That's right!" Lucy said walking away from Super Gamu and next to Erza. "If there is any guild she'll join it is Fairy Tail!"

Super Gamu thought this debate would be fun and chose to join in too. "Who wouldn't want to join the guild that won the Games and have a 7-Time Dragon Slayer, Wizard Saint Defeater and Pandemonium Conqueror in it? Oh, and other strong mages too."

"Yeah." Gray said.

"I think there are already too many girls in Fairy Tail to compete with Gray's affection." Juvia said with puffed cheeks.

Yukino was taken aback with Fairy Tail's involvement. "I never thought of joining Fairy Tail…"

And then Blue Pegasus, the womanizer guild had to butt in.

"No way. A beautiful woman such as yourself," Eve started with wearing some sort of blue policeman's uniform with his arm over his chest.

"Deserves nothing less than the moth beautiful guild," Hibiki added.

"So join us," Ren finished.

"Yeah, if you want to be pestered by kiss-assing playboys all day," Super Gamu muttered earning a few giggled from the few Fairy Tail members within hearing range.

But then Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus had to join in, asserting that Yukino should join their guilds.

"Hold on, don't do this." Yukino tried to cease the worsening atmosphere when she looked to all the guilds offering her to come into their guilds. Despite her efforts to stop a fight, she failed.

The six guilds clashed in a battle, moving the Palace side to side comically.

"You want some?"

"Bring it on!"

"Give up!"

"Not on your life!"

"So hotshots you want to fight Super Gamu? I'll turn you all into candy!"

Amidst the chaos, dust floated everywhere with tables broken in half and food everywhere. It was going to be a nightmare for whoever had to clean this up.

Yukino started to try because she was happy about being cared by many people, despite being former competitors and unknown by them. A new figure walked into the room from the balcony above that overviewed the entire hallway.

 _CLANG CLANG_

The new figure stomped his sword against the floor of the balcony twice, demanding for the mages to stop brawling.

"Everyone stop this instant!" The new figure revealed to be Arcadios in a flashy aristocrat suit shouted across the room. The brawling mages ceased their fighting to look up at Arcadios. "In honor of your performances during the games, the bravery everyone showed while fighting the greatest dangers to come to this kingdom and Super Gamu eliminating the Dragons, His Majesty would like to personally deliver this message. Listen well." Arcadios finished as he moved away from the centre of the above balcony and a large door opened.

Everyone in the hall looked to the door with smiles on their faces. They were about to meet the King. This moment was going to be a very memorial one. Well, not quite.

Out of the door came out Natsu who wore the King's robes and crown. Everyone fell silent and stunned. Behind him the Pumpkin mascot tried to jump up at Natsu trying to get the crown. The Defense Minister was seen behind the mascot.

"Loyal subjects, shut up and listen!" Natsu started. "All hail King Natsu! The Ruler of Fiore!" He followed with a loud and victorious laugh.

Many of the guests sweat-dropped and others felt like face palming themselves.

"We should have seen this coming…" Lucy muttered.

"How ridiculous," Super Gamu added. "I slayed the seven Dragons and showed the most dominant display of power during the games so if anyone should be King it should be-" Super Gamu halted his arguing statement and looked shocked. "This feeling…" he muttered with a bad feeling.

"Gamu…is something wrong?" Lucy turned to Super Gamu with a frown, becoming concerned for her friend.

"No, it's nothing." He lied. "I have to go check something out," he added as he began to walk out the room amidst the confusion of 'King Natsu'. ' _These power levels. I haven't sensed them for a long time.'_ Super Gamu thought walking out of the hall doors and into the long corridor. These two immense power levels could only belong to one God and his attendant. _'I hope these two are here on peaceful terms.'_

* * *

 **Above Crocus**

"So this is where Gamu has been the entire time?" Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction asked rhetorically. He observed the entire city walled by the surrounding mountains. The city looked like it was bunched up with its maze-like streets and buildings. "This place looks so boring." He later whined.

"Lord Beerus, please be polite." Whis, his attendant scolded. "We are in a different Universe after all, and we must respect the planet's architecture."

Lord Beerus gave off an inpatient humph. "At least we won't be in this Universe much longer because I can sense Gamu traversing through that palace in the centre. In fact I can't wait to see him. His ability to turn anything into food is the only good thing to have Gamu in my company."

Lord Beerus recalled the time when he first visited Earth and when he 'kindly' asked for a pudding cup in Buu's possession, he got frustrated when Buu refused to give him one. But it was thanks to Gamu that he was sent home happy. Gamu transformed a piece of his gum into a pudding cup and gave it to him.

Speaking of pudding cups, it was so delicious Lord Beerus couldn't wait for his next one, which he'll surely get when Gamu comes to them.

Whis sighed, "If his food transforming ability is the only redeeming factor that you like, why don't you wish for an Earth's 'Vending machine' to bring around with you?"

Lord Beerus ignored Whis's suggestion when he saw a pink aura travelling to him. It was Super Gamu. "Oi, is that really Gamu?" Lord Beerus squinted his eyes making out the life form heading towards him. It was pink no doubt, but the shape of it. It was not wide like Beerus last remembered.

"Hmm, I believe it is Gamu, but he has taken another form."

"Ah, that's right. Majin's are able to take on other forms when they absorb someone.

The pink being stopped in front of Lord Beerus and Whis, surprise written all over his face.

"L-lord Beerus…and Whis… What are you doing here?" Super Gamu asked expressing slight fear in his voice. He hoped Lord Beerus wasn't here to destroy this planet with all of his new friends on.

"Firstly, I see you've absorbed someone from this planet and are speaking maturely," Lord Beerus pointed out, feeling a bit happy he didn't have to hear that kid-like tone Gamu used to have.

"Y-yes you are right Lord Beerus. I absorbed someone and I gained all of their abilities. I am now Super Gamu now."

"Interesting," Beerus complimented without showing any signs of being happy or glad Super Gamu had absorbed someone and took their powers. Since he can only sense other strong life forms are Whis and Gamu, he assumed the others were weak. There were about a dozen with high power levels, but they were in another country far away.

"Why I am here is because I need strong fighters for an upcoming Martial Arts tournament between my Universe and another one." He put it bluntly. This took Super Gamu by surprise. A World Tournament against another Universe? "Goku, Vegeta and another fighter are already on the team so I need you since you beat Demigra and saved the Time Vault."

"You'll be up against other strong fighters from a parallel Universe compared to ours. Well?" Whis said with a tempting voice.

Super Gamu instantly grew a grin. He hasn't been able to fight a proper opponent that is on par with his power ever since 3 months ago when Mira and Towa came for a visit. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slide away from his grasp.

"It would be an honor to fight for you, Lord Beerus." Super Gamu finished keeping his grin showing.

"Good," Lord Beerus flew behind Whis who was to his right, placed his hand on Whis's back. "Then come on then." Super Gamu dropped his grin and looked back to the Palace where all his friends are. He wondered if he should tell them he was leaving them for a while. Eh, screw it. This presence would go unnoticed most likely. Super Gamu flew behind Beerus to make a train and placed his hand on Lord Beerus's back.

"Are you two ready?" Whis asked looking back to the two.

"Let's go already," Beerus impatiently said.

"I am," Super Gamu nodded. He leant to the left so he could look at the Palace in front of him. _'Farewell, my friends._ ' Super Gamu mentally bid farewell taking a peek at the Palace before Whis tapped his staff in the air, surrounding the three in a rainbow-ish aura.

"While we're heading back to Universe 7, you can tell us all about what happened to you during the three months you were gone." Lord Beerus said looking behind him.

"It's a long story." He replied. The trio then shot up into the air like a meteor and disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Palace**

Back in the Palace everything had settled down. Natsu had stopped cosplaying as the King and found himself a fine suit to put on as he dug into the food. Most of the guests were ballroom dancing to the classical music of the three musicians. Everyone was having a good time.

The King, now in his proper clothing had met his daughter, Princess Hisui face to face. He scolded her about releasing Dragons onto the city and putting the entire Kingdom, if not the entire country. She begged for forgiveness, knowing that what she did was not likely. But the mages from different guilds came together, expressing their arguments and disagreements. They all claimed what Hisui did was not wrong, nor right.

Hisui might have unleashed a massive danger to the country with the seven rampaging Dragons, but she was misled to believe the Eclipse Cannon was to be used for good intentions instead of bringing doom. Natsu put his opinion on the table by saying that she managed to rally different guilds, no matter how likable or unlikable they were to combine and work together and face a common threat.

The defending mages agreed with Natsu. The King was persuaded by the mages and after hearing their statements, he chose to lighten the punishment for Hisui by having her wear a Pumpkin mascot head for an entire week. After the week was over, all over her misdoings were forgiven.

Hisui couldn't be happier or gladder to be with a loving father. Natsu, Lucy and Happy wanted to join in the fun with wearing a Pumpkin mascot head so the King gave them a few spare. They all had fun to their hearts content acting like Mato, ending sentences with –kabo.

No one noticed Super Gamu was gone.

* * *

 **Universe 7, Beerus's Planet**

"Uwa, Lord Beerus and Whis are taking their time brining Gamu back." Goku whined scratching the back of his head looking into the sky. It has been a long time since he saw his buddy in Tokitoki City. He stood in the forest of Lord Beerus's planet waiting to the trio to return. Beerus said that after they brought back Gamu, the three could start their training. It was obvious of Goku to be impatient because he wanted to see his buddy again, and to train.

Vegeta, who was with him, folded his arms and stared at Goku displeasingly, "Is there anything that you _can_ wait for?" He shot. "Besides this is just Gamu - no one special." He insulted.

"Aw come on Vegeta." Goku tuned to his Saiyan rival. "Cheer up. This is Gamu, the Majin who beat Demigra we're speaking about."

"Hmph, I could take out Demigra easily while that pink blob watched from the sidelines." Vegeta made it clear he was not fond of Gamu. Either that or his pride got in his way again.

"Ohh! They're back!" Goku said gladly with a large smile looking back up into the sky and watching a shining comet crash down onto the floor of the Planet.

 _BOOM WOOSH_

The trio landed onto the floor, kicking up dust from the landing. Goku and Vegeta blocked their eyes with their arms to prevent any of the dust to get into their eyes. There was a powerful gust as well, however the two Saiyans managed to stand their ground.

The gust and dust clouds settled down as Goku and Vegeta lowered their arms and paid their attention to the arriving three. In front was Whis, but behind him they couldn't see any pink pieces of pink flap visible from the sides.

"We're back," Whis said with Lord Beerus coming out from the left of Whis and stood next to him. Super Gamu stepped out to the right dramatically, showing himself to Goku and Vegeta.

"Hello…Saiyans." Super Gamu said without an expression or tone. His new appearance took Goku and Vegeta aback. They were speechless looking at his tall, mature and Super Buu-like form.

"Gamu?!" Both Saiyans said at the same time, widening their eyes and mouths.

"Yes I'm back and for the record…it's _Super_ Gamu." He corrected.

* * *

 **What do you think of that chapter? Super Gamu is finally back in Universe 7 and is ready to kick some ass. I know this was a tad shorter than the usual chapter, but an update is better than none.**

 **As a treat for you readers,** **I am considering putting in ONE reviewer OC** **into the story to fight in the tournament in the place of** **Piccolo and head back to Fairy Tail with Super Gamu (and fight Alvarez). If you're interested in having your OC into the story, please Private Message or put your OC details in the reviews.**

 **P.S – I will NOT accept an OC suggestion made in the reviews section by Guests. That way if you have an OC suggestion, I can PM you to ask you questions and/or discuss your OC at any time.**

 **P.S.S - Your OC can be an Arcosian, Majin, Saiyan, Human, Namekian, Android/Cyborg/Bio-Android or any other Alien species**

 **Next time on the Majin Fairy – Awaken, Majin God!**


	16. Awaken, Majin God!

**A big thanks to all those who submitted their OC. It was a tough decision to choose between the ones on the table and after planning outcomes with different OCs, I've chosen ZombieModBrony's Arcosian OC.**

 **Persues12, KingSora3, Uchiha12367 & Nightmaster000 – Thank you all for the compliments. **

**Phuxeds – It would have been good for a few Fairy tail members to come along and witness the tournament, but I couldn't because while this Tournament arc is happening, so is the Tartaros arc in the Fairy Tail universe. Super Gamu would be missing out on the Fairy x Demon.**

* * *

 **Beerus's Planet**

"Judging by your silences, I take it my new form has left you speechless." Super Gamu guessed smirking, looking at the frozen shocked looks from Goku and Vegeta.

"Oi, I didn't bring you back so you could catch up with Goku and Vegeta." Lord Beerus wasn't in the mood to play around with his killing stare pointing towards Super Gamu. "A tournament is happening in a few days and when you should be talking, you could be TRAINING!" Lord Beerus couldn't stress it enough.

His yell injected some fear into the Saiyans and Majin.

"So I take it we'll be heading to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Super Gamu questioned ceasing his feared attitude.

Whis turned to Super Gamu to his right, who stood about equal height to him, "Training in there wouldn't be suffice I'm afraid. In the time we have left to the tournament, training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber won't be as effective as my dimension" This peeked Super Gamu's interest. What did he mean by his own dimension? "Goku and Vegeta have been there before, and so will you soon."

"Ahh, you're talking about your staff, Whis." Goku interrupted.

Whis turned to the front and eyed Goku. "Yes, that's correct."

Super Gamu arched an eyebrow. "What is the difference between the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and this 'dimension' of yours?"

"Mine is infused with Godly Ki."

This came to a massive shock to the Majin as he widened his eyes and mouth, unbelieving what Whis just stated. "Infused with Godly Ki?!"

"Yeah," Whis nodded turning his attention back to Super Gamu. "Once you enter there, you get a taste of Godly Ki as it enters your body, increasing your power level tenfold."

"So…I could become a…"

"Majin God."

"Awesome! A Majin God!" After hearing this, his blood was getting boiled to the point of being at the same temperature as a volcano. "I can't wait to fight you when you become one!"

"Gamu… As a Majin God?" Vegeta had the opposite reaction to his Saiyan rival.

"Argh! Enough bickering!" Lord Beerus was getting impatient. "Whis, just hurry up and get in the damn orb!"

"Yes, as you wish, Lord Beerus." Whis tapped his staff on the floor, creating a chime sound and sending out a magical wave that engulfed Goku, Vegeta and Super Gamu into it. "Goodbye." All three fighters disappeared from sight, as they were sent into the dimension, with Whis's staff disappearing too.

"With Goku, Vegeta and now Gamu on my team, Champa doesn't stand a chance." Lord Beerus told himself smirking. "Now that those pesky three are gone, I think it's time for lunch." Lord Beerus impolitely said walking towards his large tree house.

"Very well, Lord Beerus." Whis followed as thoughts of what to make for lunch for Beerus and himself floated around his mind. Sushi wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

 **Whis's Staff**

The two Saiyans and Majin appeared in a white void, with nothing in sight. Not even a little speck. Super Gamu gazed his eyes around the void, asking himself if this was really the dimension infused with Godly Ki.

"This place looks so bland," Super Gamu complained frowning. He walked a few steps forward, continuing his gaze around the void. He stopped and looked to the left. "Is this some joke?"

"Hmph, at least I wasn't the only one with the same thoughts." Vegeta added. The first time he stepped foot into this dimension, he was confused, thinking he was taken for a joke.

"This place might look empty, but trust me, Super Gamu. This place is a better place to train than the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku assured the unfaithful Majin.

"Whis spoke of Godly Ki. I don't feel any different."

"Ah, that takes time for your body to adjust to the infusion. Things like this don't happen instantly, hehe." Goku followed with a little giggle, giving his trademark smile and scratch behind the head. "Well, while we wait for the infusion to kick in, why don't we have a spar?" Goku smirked and got into his battle stance.

"A spar?" Super Gamu turned his head around to face Goku. He then smirked. "Sure, why not? I haven't had a taste of your power level for quite some time now and I am eager to try out my new abilities on a willing test subject." Super Gamu diverted his eyes towards Vegeta. "What about you, Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto and I aren't on the same page with team work. I prefer to fight one on one." He then looked to Goku. "Knowing Kakarotto, he won't allow another fighter to battle before him. So I'll back down until he gets pummeled."

Goku quickly looked back at Vegeta, emotionally harmed by his harsh words. "Aw Vegeta. That was cold." But he quickly recovered and turned back to the Majin. "At least you acknowledge me having the first hit on Super Gamu."

 **Track Play – Evil Buu (Dragon Ball Z)**

"Come now Goku, do you think you can beat the improved Gamu?" Super Gamu grinned turning his body around to face him. "I assure you, things won't go in your favor with me."

"Hehe, I'm starting to like this new you." Goku grinned as he got back into his fighting stance and Super Gamu relaxing. Vegeta was wise to fly back a good 25 metres to get away from the combat that'll soon ensue.

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue from the start, startling Super Gamu. "What transformation is that?!" Super Gamu asked himself as Goku teleported in front of Super Gamu and placed his fist into his pink chest, following up with a right uppercut. Super Gamu was launched into the air with his head up. Goku teleported above him and implanted a double-axe hammer into his gut, sending him back down.

 _BOOM_

Super Gamu hit the ground, enveloping himself in the dust.

"Hmph, we was too overconfident and got himself knocked down." Vegeta provided the commentary.

"Well, Super Gamu. What do you think of Super Saiyan Blue?" Goku inquired looking down at the smoke at the ground while he remained in the air.

 **Track Pause**

"Super Saiyan Blue?" Super Gamu scoffed as he spread Kiai everywhere, blowing away the smoke to reveal himself standing up tall. "I think you could have named it better instead of Super Saiyan Blue." He then remarked. "Telling by I can't sense your power level anymore, this is your Super Saiyan God form I take it?"

"Yep, and Vegeta has achieved God form too." Goku explained.

"'God form', huh?" Super Gamu muttered to himself, mentally smirking. It's time he revealed what type of abilities he learned from Fiore. It was time to show Goku the power of Black Lighting, or by its fearsome name, God Slaying magic.

 **Track Change – Black Goku (Dragon ball Super)**

"You might be a God, Goku… But I have something that'll make you regret the day you accepted being a God!"

This got Goku curious.

"Make him regret?" Vegeta frowned as he muttered from the sidelines.

With the dust completely gone, Super Gamu aimed his right hand towards Goku. The Saiyan was on alert, assuming that the next move was a Ki attack.

"This'll be a _shocking_ surprise _."_ Super Gamu couldn't help but insert a pun.

 _BZZZZZ_

"Ahh!" Goku screamed in pain, being electrified from a created circular energy field surging with black lighting in it around him.

"Black lighting?" Vegeta widened his eyes in disbelief. He watched Goku be electrified alive in a yellow sphere that was in a black sphere.

Super Gamu stopped the black lightning attack as it disappeared entirely, leaving smoke trailing from Goku's body, burn marks on his skin and tearing off pieces of his clothing. Goku breathed in and out heavily, managing to get reprieve from the attack. His hair was a bit frizzy too.

"Jejeje, what the heck was that?!" Goku looked down in surprise, feeling the aftereffects of being shocked.

"That?" Super Gamu snickered. "The power to slay Gods."

"The power to slay Gods?!" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time, both being beyond shocked now. "S-so that means you can slay Lord Beerus without being a God?"

Super Gamu nodded, before shortly noticing that he was beginning to feel…different.

 **Track End**

He could feel something flowing into his body like air through a nose. He looked surprised, looking down at his body as Goku and Vegeta took notice of his expression.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta called out to Goku getting his attention. "I think Super Gamu is starting to feel the effects of Godly Ki." Goku turned back to witnessing Super Gamu engulfed in a light blue aura.

"This power," Super Gamu murmured looking to his raised clenched fists. "It's like something I've never felt before. It's overwhelming." He felt his power level increasing by the second.

"Yosha! Now try to tap into the Godly Ki," Goku instructed floating back down to the floor remaining in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"I'll try," Super Gamu spaced his legs apart, preparing himself mentally to try and tap into the Godly Ki that's flowing into his gum body. He breathed in and out a few times calmly. He began to power up, gritting his teeth and bulging his eyes.

He continued to groan for at least 30 seconds until his gum started to change color. Like water spreading on the ground, cyan colored gum started to cover his pink gum everywhere from head to toe. His eyes turned to gold while his pupils became white.

"This is what a Majin God looks like?" Vegeta asked himself raising an eyebrow with an unimpressed mien. "I've seen better," he added ridiculing.

Super Gamu halted his moans and returned his posture back to normal. He definitely could feel the Godly Ki flow gushing through him. He turned his gaze to his hands where he saw they had been turned cyan. He later grinned with the pride of success.

"I guess when I'm in this form, God Gamu shall be my name." Super Gamu moved his eyes back up to Goku. "Why don't you be a dear friend and help me out?"

"Hehe, with pleasure." Goku returned to his combat stance, preparing to fight a Majin God as a Super Saiyan God.

* * *

 **Magnolia Streets**

"Welcome home, Fairy Tail!"

"Congratulations on winning the Grand Magic Games!"

"You showed Sabertooth you're the number one guild!"

The Fairy Tail guild was paraded down the streets of Magnolia with cheers, congratulatory claps and support from the residents of the town, welcoming their heroes back from a hard-earned victory in the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail gratefully accepted their kind words waving back and thanking them.

Everyone in Fairy Tail couldn't suck in enough of this joyful atmosphere. Except for one missing fairy.

Super Gamu.

Lucy looked down at the ground, worried about the whereabouts of Super Gamu. The last thing she heard from him was that he wanted go check up on something. But he never returned or was heard from ever since.

She was apprehensive, thinking something might have gone wrong. She couldn't shake the stress off her mind.

"Hey cheer up, Lucy." Natsu was heard comforting her from her left, walking beside her. "We won the Grand Magic Games so you should be happy!"

"Aye!" Happy joined along with the comfort.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. "Have you noticed a pink friend of ours is missing?" She then asked.

Natsu looked to the front, to his side and then behind him, realizing a pink friend is missing. Lucy was right.

He turned back around to Lucy. "Oh yeah, where is Gamu?"

"He said he wanted to go check up on something during last night's party. I haven't seen him or heard from him since."

"Maybe he wanted to make sure he had everything before we came back." Happy suggested.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. He did slay 500 beasts after all." Natsu comforted again putting on a smile.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded believing Gamu would be alright.

The Fairy Tail members continued to walk down the celebrating streets as the little creature that controlled Oba looked down at them from the top of a nearby roof. It stared at them for a moment, before it retreated away and out of the town. It then continued out of town for a few miles until it approached a sitting teen with black hair and black robes on the ground in the middle of the forest.

The little creature jumped onto the left shoulder of this teen. The teen didn't move a muscle.

"So you were observing the Grand Magic Games, Zeref." Mavis said floating from the air behind the mage now known as Zeref.

"I can't hear your voice nor see your form." Zeref replied with the little creature looking everywhere to see who Zeref was talking to. Since only Fairy Tail members can see Mavis, the creature or Zeref cant. "But I can tell. You're right there, Mavis."

Mavis continued to float to the ground. "You were near me seven years ago."

"Seven years ago, you were near me."

Mavis's ghostly feet touched the ground. "Are you still looking for a place to die?" She inquired emotionlessly.

"I've already decided where I'm going to die. Over the course of several hundred years, I've seen many ages end. Conlict between people, hatred, wicked hearts… I always have hope that the new age will purify all of that. How many times has it happened? People repeat themselves. They commit the same mistakes, over and over."

"Even so, they survive."

"They haven't survived." Zeref twisted his body to look behind his left at the space Mavis could be sensed. "Not in the true sense… The previous race called peole has become extinct.

"Are you done waiting?"

"I believe so. After thinking about if for seven years, I've reached a conclusion." Zeref stood in his two feet with the little creature jumping off his shoulder to a nearby branch from a tree. "if the world continues to reject me, I shall reject the world." He proclaimed.

"I'm sure Fairy Tail will defend this world.

Zeref, now standing with his body facing Mavis lowered his head. Everything above his eyes became shaded in shadows. "These shall be my two gift." The trees around them slowly began to die. Leaves fell off the trees and turned black, while the trees looked decayed. "World harmony and regeneration."

"Will there be a war?" Mavis showed a bit of sadness in her expression.

Zeref raised his head and revealed pure black menacing eyes. "No. Just one-sided annihilation. I won't let a single life live."

Mavis mimicked his look and returned with a declaration of hers. "Fairy Tail will stop you. You're the one who'll be destroyed."

The two continued their stare-off, not allowing the other a sign of backing down. There'll be a war, and it won't be without bloodshed.

* * *

 **Beerus Planet, 2 Hours Later**

Beerus and Whis had just come back to where they were from having lunch and talking about a few things for the upcoming tournament. Beerus thought it was time for the trio to come out of Whis's staff.

"I think it's time to bring the three back." He said blankly. Whis held out his hand in front of him as if he were holding an imaginary cup by the side. The staff teleported into his possession with the three fighters appearing in front of him and showing signs of fatigue. They all had bruises from head to toe in the form burn marks and torn clothing. Goku and Vegeta were in their Super Saiyan Blue forms while their sparring partner was entirely blue, able to keep up his new Godly power.

"My, you three look worse for wear." Joked Whis.

"Aw, why did you kick us out so early?" Goku whined resting his hands on his knees while he stood. "I wanted to fight Gamu longer..." he added."You can't hog the staff all day ya know," Beerus retorted as he watched the three deactivate their God forms. "There's the matter of discussing the upcoming tournament with you three before it starts and how it's going to work out. Monaka, the strongest member on my team will be last so you three and the last member will have to talk about who is going when."

"Ah, speaking of the last member, do we have any idea who they'll be?" Super Gamu asked the two Saiyans.

"I'd like to have Gohan on the team, but he's too busy with his studies and he hasn't been training at all so his power level hasn't gone up as it has down." Goku regretfully replied scratching his cheek. Chi Chi was always forcing with Gohan and his school studies.

Super Gamu guessed he won't get an answer from Vegeta, so he ignored him. He began to think of possible team members. He could always go to Toki Toki City and see for any Time Patrollers or Mentors that he could ask like Perfect Cell, Frieza or Piccolo. The latter came to his mind being the only trusting and friendly ally out of the three.

"It's been some time since I last went to Tokitoki City, so I might as well go talk with the Supreme Kai of Time and see if there are any potential Time Patrolling fighters." Super Gamu suggested to the four.

"Hmm," Beerus gave it a thought for a couple of minutes. "Okay, but you better not bring back _any_ weaklings, you got that?!" Beerus would kill Super Gamu of he brought back a weakling on purpose.

"Thanks, Lord Beerus." Super Gamu nodded, before he got a tap on the left arm. He gazed to see who it was. Goku was looking up at him and smiling

"I'll come with ya," he said enthusiastically.

"Suit yourself."

Goku turned his head Lord Beerus. "We won't take long, Lord Beerus." Goku waved a few times before placing his two fingers on his forehead while Super Gamu kept staring at Goku.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Vegeta tried to grab onto Goku or Super Gamu's back, however to was too late. He missed them by a mini-second. Vegeta looked pissed. He was ignored and dumped by the two people he hates the most. "Tsk," he clicked his tongue folding hos arms, still showing anger on his face.

"Since you're still here, Vegeta. You can do some extra training." Whis giggled and summoned two large and vastly heavy concrete blocks with metal cuffs on the top fit for an arm in the air, before crashing down and causing a slight tremor.

This got Vegeta's angry face off his face, turning into fear. He knew this training regime. Walk around the planet carrying the concrete blocks while racing against disappearing platforms behind him. "Two laps, if you will." Whis smugly said.

"I'll get you for this Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could in the air.

* * *

 **Time Nest**

Peace and calm reigned over the Time Nest. Trunks was practicing his sword swings as he stood on the concrete pathway that separated the Time Nest entrance to one side, and the Time Nest and Supreme Kai of Time's house in the other direction. He had his back against the entrance so he was staring at the Time Nest. The Kai was crouching over by the pond, staring into the soothing lake and island in the middle that had Tokitoki on his perch which was placed onto it.

The Time Nest was left untouched by any danger for a little over three months. It was a relief knowing it wasn't in any danger after Gamu came out victorious after battling the Demon God. But… To be honest, she was starting to miss the amount of action she had to take part in while Demigra was a threat. It kept her active and on alert at all times, while working with Trunks, Gamu and Goku to restore time back to the way it was before dark magic corrupted it.

Future Trunks noticed the Kai's blue mood and stopped his sword swings in the air. He reached the sword back over his head to return it into his sheath on his back. He then walked over to the blue Kai and knelt down next to her.

"Is there something wrong, Supreme Kai?" He asked with the upmost concern.

Supreme Kai retorted with a scaring shock. She was not expecting Trunks to come over to her and talk.

"Trunks, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She scolded.

"Sorry, it was that," he sat down in his arse and crossed his legs. "You looked really off put by something. Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, no," the Kai shook her head twice. She then thought it would be better if she actually told the truth. "Yes." She nodded. "It's that-"

"Kii~!" Tokitoki cried, flying off his perch. The Kai and Trunks followed him with their eyes to see where they were going, and when they did see where he was going. Both of them had neutral reactions. They saw Goku and an 8 foot tall Majin with a black top and white cape.

Tokitoki landed on Goku's arm that he held up so act like a perch for the white bird.

"Hey! Supreme Kai and Trunks!" Goku waved loudly greeting the two.

"Goku?" Trunks said shockingly.

"Hi Goku," Supreme Kai stood up and turned her attention to Goku. "It's not like you to show up in the Time Next without an important reason. She commented walking towards the Saiyan. Trunks sat up and followed his boss to the newcomers.

Once Trunks and Supreme Kai stopped before the two, they both looked eagerly at the Majin. They haven't seen this Majin around the city before.

"I'm sorry, who might you be?" Future Trunks asked politely.

"The evolved form of Gamu," Super Gamu tossed in a Pokémon joke rolling his eyes.

"Gamu?" Both Trunks and Kai asked at the same time, before a click in their mind happened. They now realized who it was. "Gamu!" Both said ecstatically.

"Where were you, how did you get there and how are now tall and mature?" The Kai bombarded the Majin with questions as if she were a mother interrogating after he son.

Super Gamu sighed before getting into the story of how he got into another universe and make new friends. He told them every single small detail he knew regarding becoming a member of Fairy Tail, how things worked there and especially the Grand Magic Games, to the excitement of Goku. A competition between guilds got his blood pumping. He even went to the details of fighting off Dragons and being a hero, all the while of learning new skills varying from Dragon/God Slaying and many others. Hearing about the God slaying made the jaws of the Supreme Kai and Trunks to touch the ground.

Goku confirmed his God slaying magic by explaining he was the first one to feel it, and it hurt like hell. Super Gamu was up to the part where he came back thanks to Whis and Lord Beerus and is now seeking for a potential Time Patroller to join them in the war against Universe 6.

"One more person you say?" The Supreme Kai placed her hands on her thighs, thinking of the right participant. "I know someone that I know of that has been racing through the Time Patroller ranks in a short amount of time. He is a Time Patroller Elite like you, Gamu."

" _Super Gamu,"_ he murmured under his breath.

The Kai looked up to Trunks, would you mind getting him for me?"

"Sure thing," Trunks nodded. "I'll be right back," Trunks rushed off into Toki Toki City to find the Alien that Supreme Kai was talking about. When Trunks was out of sight, Super Gamu clobbered Goku on the head with his fist, leaving him with a anime bump on his head.

"Ouch!" Goku bent down holding his head with his hands. He then looked up in uncomfort to Super Gamu. "Oi, why did you do that!?" The Supreme Kai was wondering as well.

"Well, telling my story of how I wondered into Fiore I remembered something." Super Gamu looked down at Goku displeasingly. "If you wanted to teach me Instant Transmission, why didn't you just fucking do it rather than demonstrate it! Did you forget I'm a Majin and I can copy _any_ thing that I see?"

Goku ceased his distressing expression and thought about what he said. After he figured it out, he slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oops, I guess I forgot." He laughed jokingly to the annoyance of Super Gamu.

A few minutes after, Trunks came back with the participant that the Supreme Kai is telling about. Both Super Gamu and Goku turned around to see who it was, and it was an Arcosian who looked identical to Cooler, save for his colors.

He had black bone armor, dark blue skin with red eyes and crystal in his head. He looked really composed, like he was at one with his mind and body.

"Goku, Super Gamu, this is Celsius." Trunks introduced.

"Please, you can just call me Zo." The Arcosian now known as Zo added, dismissing any unfriendly camaraderie. "It's a pleasure to meet the Majin who beat Demigra and the Saiyan who made our history extant."

"The pleasure is all mine, Zo." Super Gamu smiled back. He then eyed Goku. "The Supreme Kai of Time was right, Zo has zoomed past the Time Patroller levels and his power level is incredible."

"Yeah," Goku nodded smiling. "I think Lord Beerus will definitely accept Zo into the team."

"Team?" Zo asking and tilting his head.

"Eto, Lord Beerus will explain everything to you when he accepts you into the team." Goku walked towards Zo with Super Gamu. Goku prepared an Instant Transmission while offering his hand to Zo. "Are you gonna come?" He asked.

"Uhh, where to?" Zo questioned, hesitantly placing his hand in Goku's. Super Gamu then touched Goku's shoulders and looked over Goku.

"To Lord Beerus." Super Gamu informed.

Goku vanished from the Time Nest along with Super Gamu and Zo. Trunks and the Kai were once again, left alone to ponder in silence. The Supreme Kai let her smile drop after thinking of something in the returned silence.

"Muu, they didn't even say goodbye!"

* * *

 **Chapter 16 is up and done. Next chapter will go straight to the Tournament so there won't be any filler. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and your thoughts about the Tournament arc and how it'll go with a Majin and Arcosian instead of a vacant slot and Piccolo.**

 **Next Chapter – Universe Tournament Begins!**


	17. Universal Tournament Part 1

**Phantom Soul Edge - Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Guest - Yeah, it does because I couldn't find a Godly color scheme for a Majin God so I went with the Kid Buu color in DB Xeno 2 which I'm getting and playing as a Majin on the first time through. =)**

 **JensenDaniels32 - I would say God Gamu is on par-ish with Super Saiyan Blue Goku/Vegeta because while Goku/Vegeta have been training to get stronger after their God Infused Ki, Super Samu hasn't so he's slacking a bit.**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later, Neutral Territory at the Universal Tournament Grounds**

Suspense and anticipation filled the air inside around the large hard glass dome on top of a large and nameless planet with on one side inside the dome, the representing fighters for Universe 7: Goku, Vegeta, Super Gamu, Zo and Monaka waited on a levitating platform. On the other side of the arena were the Universe 6 fighters competing for its God of Destruction, Lord Champa, the fatter brother of Lord Beerus. His team comprised of Hit, Frost, Cabba, Botamo and Auta Magetta, also on another floating platform.

On the sidelines watching these two teams were a group of Universe 7 team's human friends with the Galactic Patrol King with them. They were all sitting on a large floating platform with the terrain of a blue grassy slope for something comfortable to sit on. The Kais from their respective Universes also made a show up on a smaller floating platform with the same blue grassy terrain is the other spectators. Floating outside was six enormous Dragon Balls that was the same size as the planet they were standing on.

 **[AN: For the record, the arena is the one that appears in the anime, not in the manga. For a reference, the first fight of the Universal Tournament starts at Episode 33.]**

Lord Beerus had already picked his fighter's order to go up against Champa's team. Monaka was obviously last since he couldn't stress enough that he is powerful and is definitely going last.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the green alien announcer began as he held a microphone in his hand and stood in the centre of the tiled arena. "Thank you for your patience! The tournament between the fighters chosen by the Gods of Destruction of the sixth and seventh universe will now begin!" He finished in a cheerful mood. "Now then, we'll start with the anthem of the universe."

The lights dimmed down and a light was pointing down at the centre of the ring where a little pink penguin with a light red bowtie had a mic, and then music started to play for a moment or two, and when he did start to sing.

"The Universe is really Vast~!" The music then came to a slow finish. "Thank you very much." The crowd instantly dropped to the floor.

Super Gamu and Zo facepalmed themselves, "I have no idea what the hell that was, but I can tell you, that was complete crap." Zo said sounding massively let down.

"At least he has a way with words," Super Gamu rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Drum rolls was heard next. "It's time for the first match to begin!" The announcer pointed to a large board with the portraits of the contestants on it, and each image of the fighter was connected by a black line to the middle, with the Universe 6 fighters on the top, and Universe 7 fighter at the bottom. "Universe 6's…" The portraits of universe 6 fighters had a red outline. "Botamo!"

The first fighter for universe 6 was highlighted in a dark red. It was Botamo.

"And from Universe 7," all fighter's portrait's had a blue outline to them, opposing the red color. "Gamu!" Super Gamu's portrait was highlighted blue.

"It's _Super_ Gamu!" Super Gamu who didn't wear a shirt, exposing his gum chest exclaimed being pissed off at his name being mispronounced again. He gave an annoyed sigh. "Maybe I should just wear a damn nametag on me, or gather all seven Dragon Balls to wish everyone knew my proper name!"

"Oi, Super Gamu." Lord Beerus called out from sitting on the red long couch with Whis sitting silently next to him. Super Gamu turned around to the God. "You better not lose in the first round or I will destroy you. You are my former apprentice and I expect _a lot_ from you. Am I clear?"

"Loud and clear," Super Gamu turned back and floated down to the arena. _'Lord Beerus is bold threatening me like that. He doesn't know I have the power to overcome and slay his ass.'_

"Good luck, Super Gamu." Zo wished him the best of luck as he watched Super Gamu land down on the arena, with Botamo already on the arena floor.

Super Gamu proceeded to walk towards the centre of the ring, clicking his head side to side. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Super Gamu cockily asked Botamo who walked towards him.

"The only fun we'll be having is when I squash you like a little bug, shirtless pinkie." Botamo replied back. The two now stood toe to toe, looking each other right in the eyes.

"Ooh, looks like we have some fire in this pantless goldie," Super Gamu retorted. "All the more fun for me."

Lord Beerus and Lord Champa both hit the dong with Ki bullets at the same time to initiate the match.

 _DONG_

"Let the match, begin!" The announcer said getting out of the way.

Super Gamu was the first one on the offensive as he teleported in front of Botamo and punched him in the large yellow stomach, to no effect.

"What?!" Super Gamu exclaimed hitting the belly a few more times with punches, to no effect again. His punches were like hitting a barrier. He knew physically hitting him once more was fruitless, so he got some space between himself and Botamo. "You're quite the durable one aren't you?" Super Gamu commented standing up straight.

Botamo didn't answer. He started to jump and down, slow to fast in a short amount of time.

"Hah! Way to go Botamo! Show this Universe 7 waste of space what you're capable of!" Champa shouted from his side being overconfident.

"Shut up you fat slop!" Super Gamu yelled back at the God.

"What did you say?!" Champa retorted with anger. While Super Gamu had his eyes on Champa, he failed to realize that Botamo took to the air within a second and hit his back on the glass dome, before falling back down.

"Above you!" Zo shouted.

Botamo came crashing down and when he was about to crush Super Gamu, the Majin turned foggy black and separated into two mists, reformed himself behind Botamo and when Botamo hit the ground, Super Gamu grabbed his two legs, wrapping his arms around him.

"Eh?! What happened to Super Gamu?" Lord Beerus questioned how Super Gamu was able to turn into a black mist and reform himself behind Botamo. It wasn't in Super Gamu's arsenal before, so how could he learn such ability?

Super Gamu then began to spin around and around like a tornado, from slow to fast and then when he was coming up to facing the Universe 6's side, he let go of a dizzy Botamo and he was launched across the arena, out of it and landed on the ground.

The announcer went over to the grounded Botamo on the side of Universe 6, and checked that his feet were touching the ground. "Contestant Super Gamu has won!"

Cheers erupted from Universe 7, as Super Gamu folded his arms with a grin. "Flawless victory," he scoffed.

"Dah~!" Champa yelled fearingly. He never thought that his Brother's team was _this_ strong. "Botamo was eliminated so quickly? I demand a rematch!"

"Don't worry, Lord Champa. " Vados assured in a calm manner. "We don't need to win all the fights. We still have four more."

"How the hell was Gamu able to turn into a black mist?" Complained Vegeta crossing his arms, "His acclaimed God slaying ability was a shocking thing to see, but he's also able to turn into shadows?" He muttered. Thankfully Lord Beerus wasn't in hearing range.

Super Gamu with his head still pointing to Universe 6's side, he eyed the announcer with his impatient eyes. "I don't get younger with time, so hurry up and introduce the next opponent."

"Ah, sorry." The announcer apologized turning his attention to the board with the portraits, with Botamo's one faded out signaling his elimination. "Now let's see which fighter from Universe 6 will be up next." The board now picked the next fighter. Less than 5 seconds later, the next opponent was chosen. "Frost!" Frost's portrait was highlighted in red.

"It's that Arcosian from their Universe." Super Gamu murmured. _'I would wipe the floor with this guy, but I don't want to hog all the opponents._ ' He thought turning around and faced Lord Beerus, "Lord Beerus, do you mind if I swap out for Zo?"

"Me?" Zo questioned looking dumbstruck.

"Why?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Don't you think it'll be a good sight to see two Arcosians fighting each other, especially from two different universes Besides I sort of hurt my back throwing that fat goldie bear out of the ring." He lied at the last part.

"Hmm, OK fine." Lord Beerus looked to Zo by the edge of the platform in front of him. "You're up. You better show why Goku and Super Gamu brought you back to be my fifth fighter."

Zo grinned as he eyed the God of Destruction. "Don't worry, I aim to please," he then jumped down from the platform and flew down to the floor, while passing the returning Super Gamu. When the two met they slapped each other's hands as a sign of a tag-in and a wishing Zo good luck. Super Gamu continued up to the platform when Zo landed down on the floor, and was now looking at Frost from the other side.

Zo and Frost silently walked towards each other and met in the middle, staring down and up at each other, Zo being taller.

"I've fought many Arcosians before you, but none have been from another Universe. So I'm keen to see how powerful you are." Zo said extending his hands out wishing to shake hands with the Arcosian.

"Likewise, Zo was it?" Frost replied taking his hand and shaking it. "I look forward to the match."

The two Arcosians stopped shaking hands, and the first thing Frost did was walk towards to human spectators sitting on the blue hill. He stopped before them, bringing all the attention to him from the spectators and the fighters. Zo frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Universe 7… It's unfortunate that we've been segregated into allies and enemies. But this is merely a martial arts match. In the end, we will all be able to shake hands and say that it was a pleasant experience. That's what I believe. Please, watch and enjoy our match. Thank you for your attention." He then bowed respectively to the group, looking speechless and surprised.

"Hmph, he might sound and look nearly identical to our Frieza, he is shockingly nice." Super Gamu commented.

"You think so too, Super Gamu?" Goku asked walking up to the Majin's left side. "I wonder if their Arcosian transforms identically to Frieza too."

Champa, now calmed down hit the gong with a Ki Bullet.

 _DONG_

"Second fight, Frost vs Zo… Begin!"

The match began with a slow start. Zo held his right hand up with his hands pointed forward and hunched his back, making massaging gestures with his fingers. Frost looked dazzled for a moment while looking at the hand pointing at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to accept my test-of-strength," Zo replied. "I want to measure how physically strong you are." He finished.

Frost understood what Zo meant and he extended his hand towards Zo's while being on-guard. He slowly brought his hand closer to Zo's one, swapping his eyes from Zo's hand to Zo, ensuring that he isn't playing any tricks. Frost connected his hand with Zo's and the two clenched each other's hands, starting to add more strength. They then did the same with their other hands and clenched hard too. Now they were testing each other's hand strength. Zo had the upper-hand and slowly began to lean over Frost, forcing the blue Arcosian to his knees.

Frost gritted from being overpowered and the experience of losing, so he decided to cheat a little and leg-sweep Zo with his left leg against Zo's right one, making Zo grit in pain. Using the advantage, Frost pulled himself up and head-butted Zo's chin. Zo loosened the hold being burdened with two pains at once, Frost elbowed Zo in the chest, and sliding the Universe 7 Arcosian back 10 metres.

"Contestant Zo is in trouble!" The announcer wildly claimed.

"Geez, you're a little cheater aren't you?" Zo asked hopping on his left leg while holding his right leg up and massaged it.

"This is a fight, is it not? Anyone must use an opening or attack an opponent's weakness to get the upper hand." Frost replied with common sense.

Zo stopped hopping, bringing his right leg back down and rubbed his chin a few times with his left hand. "If you want to play fair game, then I'll oblige you and go all out." Zo disappeared and reappeared behind Frost, where he then kicked Frost in the left hip, causing the opponent to spit out saliva, before Zo grabbed the back of Frost's head and pummeling him to the ground. Next, grabbing his tail he pulled it up an Frost from the ground. Zo then kneed the Arcosian in the chest. Turning around 270 degrees clockwise, Zo hit Frost in the face with his tail and launched Frost back.

Frost had closed his eyes in pain, but reopened them shortly after. Noticing he was aiming for a ring out, he managed to land on the arena's edge, just barely missing a ring out.

"Tsk, you weren't kidding when you said you were going all out." Frost commented holding his gut with his hand, feeling the stinging knee strike. "But, so can I. Allow me to introduce my Final Form! Hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Frost began to power up in a purple aura and shook the arena. Frost now hid in his aura and a few seconds later, he came out as a new form. It resembled Frieza's third form. A long head that extended back and looked like a humanoid lizard.

"I didn't know he could transform!" Lord Champa exclaimed full of surprise. Cabba was experiencing the same thing as his God of Destruction. He didn't know he could transform.

"You're bullshitting me, aren't you?" Zo asked being mocked.

"What do you mean? This is my Final Form." Frost explained, but the fighters of Universe 7 didn't buy it at all. They all felt mocked and made fun of because Frost wanted them to believe that he was in his Final Form, but in fact was merely his Third Form.

"That's not your Final Form. That's your Third Form." Zo replied frowning and taking Frost aback. "As I said before, I've fought plenty of Arcosians before you and I know a transformation when I see one. So come on, show me your real Final Form and I might be considerate enough to show you mine."

"You have a Final Form too? Interesting… Very well. We shall both transform into our respective Final Forms and see which Form is better." Frost once again yelled, enveloping in a purple energy sphere and coming out as his Final Form, to the awareness of the Z Fighters. Frost's Final Form looked like Frieza's except his legs were completely gray and looked like he was wearing gray pants. "This is my Final Form. Now show me yours."

Zo smirked in silence, shooting a gale of force around him. "Rrraaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh~!" He yelled obtaining bigger muscle mass in his limbs as he grew taller to 7'0 tall. His armor was black, his skin remained dark blue and his jewels on his now spikey skull, gauntlets and leg cuffs were red, emitting a shiny effect.

"Let's see how long you can survive," Zo commented closing his black visor over his mouth.

* * *

 **Please let me know how you like the first fight and a half of the Universal Tournament. Also let me know what you think of the new Main Fairy story picture. Do you prefer the Fairy Tail emblem with the Majin emblem on it, or do you like seeing Super Buu on it to represent Super Gamu's new form similar to Super Buu? I'll take my time with this tournament before Super Gamu/Zo go on a rampage against Alvarez. [Insert evil face]**


	18. Universal Tournament Part 2

**Guest – Will you see Super Gamu vs Hit? Wait and see.**

 **Ghost – I did say at the end of last chapter Zo will go back to Fiore with Super Gamu. To your second question, he probably can use Dragon Force/White Shadow Mode since he absorbed Future Rogue.**

 **GT Nation Dude – Super Gamu is already the strongest being in the Fairy Tail universe (far more than Eileen/August) so there is no reason why he should absorb any of the Spriggan 12.**

* * *

"H-he can transform like Frost?!" Lord Champa yelled in shudder, leaning in on his seat and grasping the chair with his hands.

"Atta way, Frost!" Cheered Lord Beerus fist pumping his right hand in the air, grinning at the sight of the low chance Frost has now against Final Form Zo.

"Now it's time the real battle began," Super Gamu said interestingly. "Final Form Zo vs Final Form Frost. This'll be a memorable fight to behold."

"So what do you think?" Zo asked muffling his voice behind his black visor and planting his hands against his dark blue armor-less hips. "This is my Final Form, something that you cannot fathom." Zo followed up with a short laugh.

"Honestly, I'm amazed at how your Final Form looks. I've never seen another Arcosian with that form, but bigger does not mean stronger and better." Frost replied getting rid of his smile and now looked emotionless as he took steps towards the middle of the arena, preventing himself from easily losing by ring-out. "As agreed, this is where I shall go all out and leave no mercy behind."

"Heh, then let me answer your spirit with my warrior spirit! Kaioken!" Zo covered himself in a red aura and colored himself a faint red.

"Ooh! He's using Kaioken?!" Goku exclaimed in wonder.

"Kaio-what?" Frost asked before he was kneed in the stomach hard by a seemingly teleported Zo, once again spitting out saliva onto the arena floor.

"Frost!" Lord Champa yelled in horror.

Zo followed his knee with a **Sledgehammer** to his back, crashing Frost down into a spider crack in the surrounding tiles.

 _BOOM_

The collision with the ground kicked up smoke and a gust in every direction around Frost. Placing his foot on Frost's head like a crane, locking his three toes on it as he kicked him up off the floor and gave Frost two stomach punches and an uppercut. Zo then wrapped his tail around Frost's neck and dragged him down to the ground just behind him, then brought him up like a ragdoll and threw him up in the air, releasing Frost from his tail's grasp.

Pointing his finger at Frost in the air, he fired a blue **Death Beam** at Frost's chest, making an explosion.

 _BOOM_

"Frost!" Lord Champa yelled in horror once again looking into the sky where Frost was hit.

"Hehehe," Zo laughed lowering his finger and watched as the smoke dispersed slowly. All of a sudden, a barrage of red Ki blasts came out of the smoke quickly. Zo pulled up his arms in an X-formation and blocked the incoming Ki blasts. Little did Zo know that Frost had used that distraction to teleport himself behind the tall Arcosian, held his hand towards his back and shoot a **Paralyzing Shot** at Zo.

Zo could feel nothing, beginning to realize that he was shot by an Arcosian's special ability to paralyze opponents. No matter how hard he tried to move, it was fruitless. He then felt Frost kicking him in the back, and was shot towards the edge of the ring on the side of Universe 6. Zo tried to snap out of his paralysis but he just couldn't. Without Ki control he couldn't halt himself. He reached the edge of the arena and fell down.

The announcer ran over to where Zo was to confirm if the contestant lost by a ring-out or just managed to evade a loss. He made it to the edge and looked down to see Zo with his hands out to the sides with palms facing down. It was hard to tell of it was an official ring-out or not, so he jumped off the arena and ran to Zo. When he reached his side and lied down, judging if this is a loss or not.

This decision had the members of Universe 7 anxious, and Universe 6 on high hopes wishing that this tournament will be a 4v4.

"Contestant Zo is still in the match!" The announcer declared. Zo had only just stopped himself from hitting the floor. He was literally 5cms away from touching the floor.

"What?!" Lord Champa yelled in rage, while the fighters for Universe 7 sighed of relief.

"That little, devious Arcosian…" Zo murmured angrily. "I'm going to get him back! Rah~!" Zo engulfed himself once again in a red aura, and flew back up to the arena, approaching Frost who stood in the centre quickly, and as soon as he was in front of Frost, he pushed his hand against his face and continued to fly and carry Frost's face to the other side of the arena. Zo now levitated over the edge and brought his hand up with Frost and threw him down to the ground as hard and fast as he could, crashing Frost into the planet's surface and planting Frost in another spider web crack.

"For good measure," Zo extended his hand out and returned a **Paralyzing Shot** to Frost as the announcer/referee came rushing over. The announcer saw that Frost has now lost by ring-out .

"Contestant Frost has by ring-out. Therefore contestant Zo from Universe 7 is the winner!" The announcer cheerfully shouted pointing his hand to Zo who now deactivated his Kaioken.

"Yosha! It's 5 vs 3 now!" Goku cheered raising his fist in the air happily.

"Heh, Zo is more incredible than I expected." Super Gamu muttered to himself stroking his chin interestingly. "Maybe Zo could come back to Fairy Tail with me and we will be the world's strongest together, stronger than any Dragon or Magician by a landslide."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Lord Champa yelled constantly whining tapping his feet hard against the ground with his hands on his head. "We've lost two fights and Beerus hasn't lost any! This is unfair!" He continued to whine.

"Hmph," Lord Beerus smiled proudly looking to Super Gamu and Goku. "It seems the two of you are off the hook. You brought back a strong fighter after all." Goku and Super Gamu sighed.

Speaking of strong fighters, Goku wondered his eyes over to Monaka on the far left of the red couch who looked like a statue, placing his hands on his laps. It looked Monaka was staring blanks. Curious about the fighter going last, Goku wondered over to Monaka, to the shock to Lord Beerus.

"Eto," Goku started looking at Monaka, keeping his statue-like posture. Goku waved his hands in front of Monaka to get his attention, yet failed. Lord Beerus slapped Goku on the back of the head, causing the Saiyan to squeal in pain and crouch to the ground.

"Oi, Monaka is concentrating!" Lord Beerus loudly whispered. "Stop being a pest and don't ask any more questions about him!"

"But, I wanted to see if Monaka wanted a little spar while we waited for our-"

"I said no!"

"Goku, respect Lord Beerus's wishes," Super Gamu interfered coming to the aid of the God of Destruction. Lord Beerus appreciated Super Gamu's support and returned to his blabbering about Goku while Super Gamu was left to think of something peculiar. ' _Why is Lord Beerus so protective of Monaka, and why does he keep saying he's going last?'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to decide the next match up!" The announcer said turning to the board with now three fighters on Universe 6's side. The portrait of Cabba was highlighted. "Cabba!"

"Cabba? He's that Saiyan?" Vegeta inquired. "If that Arcosian was allowed to fight their Arcosian, then I'm allowed to fight their Saiyan. Oi Zo!" Vegeta yelled getting the attention of his Arcosian ally sanding on the arena. 'It's your turn to swap out for me. I want to fight this round."

"Not without Lord Beerus's approval, you won't." Zo said smugly.

"Actually, I approve. Switch out for Vegeta, Zo. You might have won a match but that does not give you the right to become arrogant and lose your next fight. We have to be smart as well as strong to win," lectured Beerus.

"As you wish, Lord Beerus," Zo removed his mouth visor and began to fly back up to his side, awaiting compliments from Goku and Super Gamu. Vegeta humphed smartly and descended down to the arena. When Vegeta and the Arcosian meet eyes, Vegeta gave Zo a bad stare with a 'do as you're told dog' stare.

 _'_ _Asshole,'_ Zo thought landing on his side's sitting area and walked to the right side of Super Gamu with Goku. All three kept their eyes on the arena, preparing to witness the next fight. Vegeta and Cabba met each other in the centre of the ring. It was a surprise that Vegeta was able to look down on someone that wasn't Krillin.

"Hey Lord Beerus, it looks like we can see a Saiyan midget fight." Super Gamu insulted looking at Beerus the Destroyer behind him. "I bet Vegeta will be the first to lose his marbles when Cabba steals his lucky charms."

"Ahahaha!" Lord Beerus busted into a wild laughter. "That was good," he complimented calming his outburst.

But Vegeta could hear Super Gamu, and Lord Beerus's laugh. "Grr," he grit his teeth staring his eyes back to Super Gamu. ' _I'm going to pummel that Majin_.' He turned his eyes back to Cabba. He surprised Vegeta by getting into his old stance with his legs spread apart, right arm out to the side and his left arm over his forehead, both hands with bent fingers. "Oh? So he's a Saiyan like me," Vegeta scoffed with interest. "That's exactly my stance."

Lord Beerus who halted his laughter shot the song with a Ki Bullet.

 _DONG_

"Start!" The referee announced raising his right arm into the air.

"Here I come," Cabba announced charging towards Vegeta while leaning in forward.

"Come," Vegeta welcomed the challenge; however he was surprised when Cabba tried to punch his head from below him. Vegeta held his left hand across his body and grabbed the punch. Cabba followed with several punches while forcing Vegeta back while he blocked his punching attempts. Cabba went for a right spinning side kick, turning his body around and it almost hit Vegeta's head. Lucky for Vegeta he leant back in the nick of time and blocked Cabba's foot when it rebound back like a magnet.

Vegeta right punched Cabba but he ducked and uppercutted his cut, causing the Saiyan from Universe 7to spit out saliva. Cabba went on the offense against and double punched Vegeta at the same time, but this time Vegeta had Cabba's number. He grabbed his wrists tightly.

"Don't get carried away," he threw his arms to his sides and did a forward flip to axe-kick Cabba. He was about to block the downward kick, and later scoffed kicking Cabba in the chin with his other foot in a feint. Cabba cried in pain being launched back. He came to a stop and got on one knee, huffing and puffing unlike his opponent who still had plenty of stamina in the tank.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta mockingly asked. "Out of stamina already?" Cabba stood back up and held his hands to his left, preparing an attack all too familiar with Vegeta. "That move…" he was shocked Cabba was about to do the **Galick Gun.**

"It can't be… My **Galick Gun** …"

"Here I go!" Cabba roared with his hands engulfed in a purple aura. He fired the signature attack, being mimicked by the creator himself as the two engaged in a blast collision. It was like a tug-of-war battle with these two.

"Not bad. In formal form, we're evenly matched." Vegeta complimented. "It seems this match won't end quickly." He added as the two stopped their Ki attacks and stood up straight, looking at each other. "Alright, let's get serious now." Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan, surprising Cabba.

"You can transform into a Super Saiyan?"

"Can't you?"

Cabba shook his head, making Vegeta sick to the stomach. "You dare insult the Saiyans?" He muttered pissed off.

"Um, can you- GAH!" Cabba was about to ask if he could have Vegeta teach him how to transform, however he was punched in the gut extremely hard. "Face me again when you attain Super Saiyan, worm." Vegeta pulled his had out of Cabba's stomach and watched the opposing Saiyan fall flat on the ground on his stomach. Cabba was an insult to the Saiyan race by not knowing how to transform, so he didn't look at Cabba anymore.

"Gah! Get up Cabba!" Squealed Champa.

"Damn, that was pretty harsh for Vegeta." Zo commented with Goku and Super Gamu next to him.

"He's always this brutal and uncaring." Super Gamu added his two cents.

Back on the arena floor, the referee rushed over to Cabba to ensure he was still alive. He pushed Cabba's back several times as he chanted, "Contestant Cabba… Constant Cabba…he completely passed out." He then waved his two hands in the air. "Contestant Cabba is defeated by K.O.! The winner is Contestant Vegeta!"

"That makes 2 vs 5 now!" Champa was getting really worried now. He felt like he could scream at the top of his lungs.

"Hehehe, things are now in the favor of our team!" Lord Beerus aid with glee, feeling like he could boast about his current tables against Champa. He would see his worried face and it made him feel like going over there and shoving the current teams in his face.

"If we keep it up at this rate, we might win with a flawless victory," Super Gamu grinned.

"That might be good of you to say, Super Gamu. However keep in mind their last two competitors might hold something to quickly turn the tables on us, so be vigilant and watch their moves." Whis lectured without emotion.

"Whis's right, I don't like the feeling of that purple one that's been sitting on the chair with his head down like it's nothing of his business." Goku agreed looking serious, surprising Super Gamu and Zo. He actually had some intelligence inside that brain of his.

"While I was down there did our Goku get abducted and a new one replaced him?" Super Gamu asked still dumbstruck, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I think he hit his head on the chair or something…" Zo also commented.

"To the next match!" The board highlighted the next competitor from Universe 6. "Contestant Vegeta vs Contestant Magetta!"


	19. Universal Tournament Part 3

"To the next match!" The board highlighted the next competitor from Universe 6. "Contestant Vegeta vs Contestant Magetta!" The referee announced. Magetta who sat on the edge of his team's platform because he was so big to sit on any part of the chair, launched himself off and lowered himself down to the ground, shaking the arena when he landed.

"Hey Vados, make a glass cube around the arena." Champa whispered to Vados to his right, giving off a devious grin.

"As you wish, Lord Champa." Vados raised her staff and four magical light blue walls were raised on each side of the arena. They reached 70 metres in the air before it created a lid around the arena, covering the arena with a glass cube.

Lord Beerus was both confused and enraged Champa did something without telling him first.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beerus yelled standing up from the other side of the arena.

"It's a handicap! A handicap!" Champa defended standing up as well and yelling, like his brother. "I have two fighters on my team left while you still have five!" Champa argued. "Be fair for once skinny Beerus!"

"What did you call me, chubby Champa?!" Beerus countered the insult.

Super Gamu, Zo, Whis and the other spectators were mentally face palming themselves from the on-going yelling debate between the two Gods.

"For the love of mercy will you two just shut the hell up and get on with the fight?!" Super Gamu yelled at the two Gods, who both looked at Super Gamu eerily. "I mean it's just a box! What harm can it do?!"

Goku and Vegeta tingled with panic. What Super Gamu said might have peeved them off.

"Exactly, even your fighter agrees with me. Just roll with it!" Champa yelled once more.

"Tsk, fine I'll let you have it your way for _this time._ " Beerus sat back down and rested his arm against the back of the chair. " _You."_ Beerus said coldly giving Super Gamu a deadly stare. "This is the first strike out of three. Insult or pester my two more times I will literally destroy you. Am I clear?" Beerus frowned continuing his cold stare.

"I understand. At least it got you two to stop bickering and continue on with the tournament." Super Gamu commented.

"Now that they've hushed, why don't we get this started?" Vegeta asked with his arms folded looking at the titan across from him. "I don't care what this glass box serves as, but I'll be happy to burry you in it."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention something!" Champa yelled once again. "If anyone leaves the cube they'll lose by ring-out!"

"Champa, you conniving bastard!" Beerus fumed with anger.

"Eh? What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Well…" the announcer sweat dropped having his ears once again ringing with shouts. "We shall get this match started!"

While Beerus and Champa were at it again, Super Gamu raised his finger and did the job for one of the Gods of Destruction, shooting at the dong above the ring.

 _DONG_

"Start!"

The two Gods noticed the next fight was starting and quietly backed down.

For some reason Magetta's first move was to beat his metal hands repeatedly against his head, like Kid Buu.

' _What an idiot. Revealing his fighting style so openly.' Vegeta_ thought being a bit disappointed taking Magetta for a barbaric striker. He fought one before and he now knows how to deal with one. After watching Magetta beat his hands against his head, he stopped and proceeded to stomp forwards heavily and approached a steady Vegeta.

"Just as I thought," Vegeta smirked jumping back knowing Magetta was going to pound the ground where he stood with his right arm. The smash make a little crater in the arena with spider web cracks around it. "Don't make me laugh," Vegeta mocked swaying from left to right, dodging all of Magetta's punches that grew from slow to fast in a short amount of time. "I'll show you a combination of speed and power."

Vegeta flew up into the air, did a forward flip and brought his right leg down while still folding his arms like a careless fighter. He hammered Magetta's head three times, before abckflipping away and landing on the ground, still arms folded. 'What's wrong? Are you done already?" Vegeta asked looking at the head that was pounded into the body unit.

"Muu, muu," Magetta started to beat his head more.

"What?" Vegeta asked becoming on alert, watching the opponent bash his head in more into his chest unit. After the beating, Magetta pulled his right head in to his body unit, and momentarily after brought his head back out. With a grin on his face, he unfolded his arms and got his arms into a fighting stance. "You're tough, I'll give you that."

Magetta went back to bashing his chest. Little did Vegeta know in Magetta's chest, the magma was starting to boil and rise. Magetta stopped and a faint fume came out of his head.

"Come," Vegeta mocked. Magetta accepted his dare and came rushing to him once with more speed and barraged fists at him again. Vegeta took instant notice of this change. "Not just his speed, but his power level increased as well!" He slid back and Magetta went after him. He tried to squash Vegeta punching him from both sides, however he slid underneath the giant metal opponent with ease and got distance away from him and Magetta.

"It'll be safer to avoid close combat with him." He deduced turning his head back around. There, he noticed Magetta extend his hands to the sides, and spin his body around like a windmill. Shortly after he turned himself into a tornado and chased after Vegeta who fled from him. He was so fast he created two more afterimages of himself and surrounded Vegeta. He was now trapped between three tornados with nowhere to go, except for up. So he flew up into the air and escaped.

"Where are you looking? I'm up here!"

Magetta stopped spinning around, standing in one spot and looking to where Vegeta was.

"They added this rule because this guy is no good at it." Vegeta deduced. Since Magetta was too heavy and was unable to fly, he was limited to stay on the ground. "That means, I'm in the best position right now." The next move he made as to rain down Ki blasts at Magetta like comets. When the Ki attacks hit they didn't seem to scratch him.

In retaliation, Magetta opened his mouth and unleashed a blast wave of lava to counter the rain of Ki blasts. The two attacks hit and where the met, it created smoke and loud tremors. Magetta added more power and eventually gained the upper-hand in the tug-of-war. Soon the smoke was pushing towards Vegeta.

He knew he had already lost, so he stopped and flew around in the air around the cube by the sides as Magetta pursued him still spraying lava from his mouth. The smoke from the lava as too much and devoured Vegeta whole. But that was until he transformed into a Super Saiyan and blasted the smoke away, as well as pushing Magetta back from the force.

"Don't get so carried away. You're not the only who can power up. I'll show you! The overwhelming power of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta smirked overconfidently, thinking a Super Saiyan state would instantly declare the match over because Magetta can't beat one.

Magetta went back to powering up, heating his magma to new degrees.

"Heh, keep powering up."

Magetta released fumes from his head, and radiated heat from his body that quickly swarmed the entire interior of the cube.

"Muu," Magetta shot out more lava spit towards Vegeta who kept teleporting away, yet to be targeted by the lava spit and having to teleport once more.

Vegeta teleported above Magetta ."Your head is your weak spot." Vegeta charged down to strike, however he was sprayed in the face with steam from Magetta's exhaust point. It made a sloppy fart noise quickly turning yellow. Magetta then fired another lava spit at the yellow vapor, which caused it to explode and send Vegeta down to the side of the ring, getting too close for a ring out. Not only that, but he was getting tired, hot and found it hard to breath in the current arena that had become a sauna.

"That…does it. Raaaggghhhhh~!" He yelled, powering up and screaming at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes of screaming and powering up, the glass began to shatter in some places, spreading to other parts. Shortly after, the glass cube broke down and Vegeta was now able to breathe again and cool off.

"Now that I can breathe, it's time to finish you off," Vegeta moved his open palms to the sides and enveloped himself in a yellow glow. "Final… FLASH!" Vegeta cuffed his hands forward and fired a powerful yellow blast towards Magetta who fired his lava spit back at the Final Flash to counter it.

The two attacks collided and ended up with another tug-of-war battle. Vegeta wasn't going to hold back on Magetta anymore and wanted to get this over and done with. "Get out of my sight, you metal scrap pile!" Vegeta insulted, somehow managing to hurt Magetta 's feelings. "HA!" Vegeta yelled once more applying more power to his Final Flash and pushing the lava spit back, where it hit Magetta and was forced back.

Taking the advantage, Vegeta stopped his Final Flash, teleported in front of Magetta and punched him in the chest with the hardest punch he could dish out.

 _BOOM_

An arch shaped piece of the edge of the arena disappeared after the devastating punch and left Magetta helplessly in the air as he descended down to the floor on the outside, lying defeated. The referee ran over and checked up on Magetta, and noticing his entire body on the ground, he signaled the end of the match.

"The winner! Contestant Vegeta!" He declared in glee, receiving cheers from Universe 7 and the spectators. The only few people that were not cheering was Universe 6, especially Champa. He was out of control with cries, upset and immense panic.

"One vs five! This is not fair!" Champa exclaimed, smashing his clenched fists onto his laps like a crying baby. "I want a redo of the entire Tournament!" He moaned more to the smug attitude of Beerus.

"Lord Champa, do not fret so early." Vados calmed the chubby God of Destruction, who stopped is whining and looked up to her. "We still have Hit, the Legendary Hitman left."

"Oh right… Hit is the Legendary Assassin."

"Please wait a moment, Lord Champa." Vados stood up and flew over the arena in the air. She tapped her staff once, sending a chime sound as the arena beneath her glowed light blue. The arena was completely repaired.

"I'll have to try that ability at some point…" Super Gamu muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Super Gamu?" Zo turned to the Majin raising an eyebrow.

"No." Super Gamu turned to Zo with a grin on his face. "Just talking to myself."

"Now that we are five to one, we clearly have this fight in the bag." Beerus said confidently, giving off a smirk. "If you can't beat him, just try to wear Champa's last fighter down so the next fighter can beat or wear him down some more before Monaka cleans house."

"Lord Beerus, with respect since they have one fighter left that does not mean we can lower our guards for a moment. Who knows this last fighter might be the strongest on their team, like Monaka is to ours. " Zo replied.

"Don't be so foolish. All Champa's fighters have been weak. What possibility does Champa of having a strong fighter?"

Zo turned back silently now ignoring Lord Beerus and turning back down to the repaired arena with Vegeta still in is Super Saiyan state. He moved his eyes from Vegeta to Hit who was walking to the edge of his team's platform. ' _I don't like the look of this guy one bit…'_ he thought. _'His similar appearance to Perfect Cell is uncanny.'_

Back to the arena, Hit had just landed on the repaired floor and began to walk to the centre of the ring, hands in his pockets acting like a menacing foe.

"Hmph, act tough all you like. It won't help you win." Vegeta was back in his overconfident state again. Hit remained silent and stoic, stopping at a respective distance away from Vegeta. Remaining silent and stoic, he took his hands out of his pockets and put them up linear in front of his eyes. His right fist was at the front and his left fist was behind it, being the pig in the middle between his face and right fist.

"That's a very basic fighting stance," Vegeta muttered in a scoff.

"Battle 5, Contestant Vegeta vs Contestant Hit…"

 _DONG_

"Begin!"

"You should surrender." Hit said blankly.

"What did you say?" Vegeta felt he was looked down on. "Don't get so full of yourself just because you're the last one on your team." Vegeta then charged ahead with a punch at the ready. "I'll show yo- GAH!" When he came so close to Hit, faster than a blink of an eye Hit punched Vegeta in the gut.

The Saiyan Prince widened his eyes and mouth, feeling noting but pain. He started to fade away into unconsciousness. Vegeta was forced out of his Super Saiyan form. Hit took his fist that was planted in his stomach out and let Vegeta fall on the ground on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in panic.

"Just one hit to finish the Saiyan Prince…" Super Gamu muttered with a mixed emotion of shock, awe and fear.

"And we couldn't see what happened," Zo muttered feeling the same way as Super Gamu.

The referee ran over to Vegeta's body, placed his hands by his neck to confirm he still has a pulse. He still had one. The ref stood back up and waved his hand in the air. "Contestant Vegeta is unconscious. Therefore, the winner is Contestant Hit from Universe 6!"

"Yahoo! Way to go Hit!" Champa jumped around in the same spot filled with glee and energy. Now Beerus's side couldn't win by a flawless victory anymore!

Beerus was a tad furiated by Champa's annoying boasting. "Goku. Since you're still fresh you're up now."

"Yosha!" Goku fist pumped excitedly. He then quickly flew down to the ground with his blood boiling up. He was so desperate to get his hands into the tournament from the start. It was unfortunate there were no fighters left after Hit to fight, but Hit was more than enough if he was able to end Vegeta in one strike. Goku landed in the arena and quickly ran to Vegeta. "Heads up!" He picked him up and threw him back to the Universe 7 side.

"What the hell is Goku doing?!" Super Gamu exclaimed the pure dick-move Goku just did. He recklessly threw his friend across the arena and back up to their area. The flying Vegeta was heading towards Zo who held his arms up looking surprised.

He caught Vegeta in a sideways carry and walked over to the couch to place him on it. With Vegeta out of the way, Goku turned back to Hit who also looked confused.

"Hehe, it is a pleasure to fight you." Goku bowed respectfully to Hit still entranced in confusion. Goku stood back up and got into his famous and noticeable fighting stance, shooting a grin to Hit.

"Fight 6, Contestant Goku vs Contestant Hit.

 _DONG_

"Begin!"

To be continued...


	20. Universal Tournament Part 4

**Chapter 20 and part 4 of the Universal Tournament here I am!**

 **Elvisfonz23 – Gamu already knows Instant Transmission from when Goku teleported to the Time Nest, and Gamu used it on the way back to Beerus's Planet**

 **Lazymanjones96 – Thanks.**

 **Lucifer The Archangel – The halfway point between Lord Beerus and Whis I assume, (with Kaioken x20 + God Gamu Form) but at base form I would think just under Beerus.**

* * *

"That was surprising," Whis commented astounded after witnessing how quick Hit was to hit Vegeta. Hit didn't use his own speed to hit Vegeta faster than an eye blink, but something else. Zo and Super Gamu turned their heads around to Whis, intrigued in what he was talking about. "To think there was someone other than me, who could manipulate time."

"Manipulate time?!" Zo and Super Gamu replied with tremor in their voices.

"Yes. Lord Beerus and I can see Hit is not fast, but using an ability to skip time .01 seconds forward." Whis explained to Zo and Super Gamu who frightened both fighters to think that they might not be able to land a hit on him.

Lord Beerus gave a surrendering mumble. "This could turn bad for us." From across the arena Champa smiled and giggled wickedly, taunting Beerus even more. Beerus twitched his left eye annoyingly, hating the sigh of his fat brother's boasting. It made him feel like he could punch him right in the face.

Super Gamu and Zo turned back around to where the fight had started with Goku huffing, holding his chest with pain being kneed in the chest from Hit, keeping his hands in his pocket. Seemingly to take on Goku effortlessly.

 _'_ _Skip time, huh?'_ Super Gamu thought with a straight face. An idea flicked in his devious mind and grinned manically, suddenly activating Kaioken x5 to the surprise of Whis, Zo and Lord Beerus.

"Super Gamu, what are you doing?" Zo flinched. He saw his maniacal grin and was taken aback.

"Oi, I hope you're not planning on to interfere and disqualify yourself, Super Gamu." Beerus said cautiously to Super Gamu. Whis arched an eyebrow at first to wonder why Super Gamu was light in a red aura, but later found out why. He smiled lightly and pleasingly understanding what Super Gamu was planning.

"It's useless, no matter how many times you try. No matter how strong you are, if you continue to get hit on your vital parts for long, you will die. Surrender," Hit warned emotionlessly.

"Hehe, I won't surrender," Goku denied removing his hands from his chest with an eye closed. He stood up straight with a smile, "Because, I just got a hint about how to counter your attacks."

"Hmm. A hint?"

"Yeah, that's right.

Hit stayed silent for a moment in his own thoughts. "Are you bluffing?" He asked remaining in his emotionless expression.

"Well," he got into his unique fighting stance. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Goku was now full of himself and it got Hit asking himself if Goku was stupid or being serious. There was only one way to find out.

"Bring it."

In an instant, Goku charged towards the unmoving Hit with his right fist pulled back. When he got close he pulled the punch aimed at Hit's head. Hit used his time-leap and casually punched Goku, who was correct and crossed his arms in front of him to block his punch.

"Hehe, how about that?" Goku raised his head and looked to the emotionless Hit. "I countered it. I countered your _Time-Leap_ technique."

After a grumble, Hit lowered his hand keeping his left hand in his pocket. Goku squint his eyes while he thought, ' _Chance_!' He spun around clockwise and swayed his right hand across Hit's face, causing a scratch on his right cheek to the utter disbelief of Hit. Goku flew backwards a few metres from the recoil and got space between him and Hit.

Beerus and Champa widened their eyes and both gave off a surprising screech at the same time. They thought Hit was untouchable, but the thought vanished.

"Alright! I scratched you!" Goku cheered.

"Just a fluke," Hit denied placing his hands in his pockets once more.

"Oh, a fluke?" Goku giggled once more and slammed his right foot in the ground and posed like a sumo wrestler. "Well then, one more time!" He ran a few steps before ducking and tried came from underneath Hit and tried to spin kick him.

Hit used his Time-Leap to right kick Goku n the upper chest, however Goku managed to predict his move once more and held up his arms in defense, blocking the kick. Hit gave Goku a surprised look.

"Got you!" Goku dropped his arms and kicked Hit to his left at the same time.

"What the…?" Hit exclaimed, kicking out of his cool guy character and retreated back as he slid.

Super Gamu deactivated his Kaioken and smiled with pleasure, both at the new skill in his skillset he now obtained and how Goku was able to outsmart Hit. "It seems Goku grew a brain. He predicted where Hit would hit with his Time-Leap, block effectively and counter while he was off-guard. I must admit I'm starting to like this new Goku."

"It's a surprise for me too," Zo commented in agreement. "I always heard Goku was a simpleton and always wanted to have his fists used while I was on my Time Patroller duties. I see Goku in a new light now."

Super Gamu and Zo looked to each other, both having sort of let-down faces. "For how long?" Both asked each other simultaneously.

"Isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your Time Leap?" Goku asked Hit.

"…"

"I quickly predict how your movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time. "

"So that's what's going on." He took his left hand out of his pocket and raised it to his right cheek, wiping the blood from the scratch way with his thumb.

"Hehehe, so you'll finally fight me seriously?" Goku inquired with his fists against his waist, before dropping his smile and looked serious. "Well then, I will use my full power too!"

He raised his hands and balled them into fists by his side, staring at Hit. He closed his eyes and blue lighting sparks surrounded his body, building up power. He bent his knees with his fists by his head on the sides.

"Here I go," he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, enveloping him in a blue aura. "Sorry to keep ya waiting!" He apologized with a grin on his face, however Hit wasn't impressed in the slightest

"Was that a good idea? You revealed your secret to me. So, now I can move in a different, unpredictable way."

"No," Goku clicked his bones in his neck. "To change our natural reaction in a short amount of time is not that easy." He replied getting into his fighting stance again. "Wonder of you can keep up with my speed now?!"

Goku charged once again with faster speed and more momentum towards Hit, and instead of using Time Leap, Hit blocked Goku's rush of kicks and punches. Hit tried to punch or kick back during this close combat rush, but he kept on missing him. This clash kept up for at least 10 seconds and ended when Hit tried to punch Goku with an opening, however Goku teleported behind Hit and punched. Hit just barely managed to block the fist with his palm.

The ending hit caused a slight tremor in the arena.

"What's wrong? Aren't ya gonna use Time Leap?" Goku asked seriously, before quickly spinning around counter-clockwise and kicked Hut in the left hip, and followed with a left uppercut, causing Hit to spew out saliva upon impact. Hit was punched on the left jaw that slid him back.

Hit was cornered. He was no match for Super Saiyan Blue. "

"Outta way, Goku! Keep Hit on the ropes!" Beerus supported to the dismay of Champa.

"This is…my current limit."

Goku removed his blue aura around him, keeping up his fighting stance. "How, hurry up and use Time Leap."

Hit stood back up straight, composed and placed his hands in the same position as he did before fighting Vegeta. "As you wish." He charged towards Goku with his hands still in front of him, and used Time-Leap to get closer to Goku. However that plan was foiled when Goku punched Hit in the chest and kicked him back, launching him into a newly created crater on the floor.

While on the floor on his back Hit grit his teeth, before putting on a little smile and stood back up on his two legs surrounded by the smoke from the impact.

"Are ya gonna surrender?" Hit didn't answer for several seconds, causing Goku to get slightly worried. "Hey! What's wrong?!"

"Rrrrroooaaaaahhhhhh~!" Hit screamed at the top of his lungs and brought up the small rocks, as if he was powering up. He stopped a few seconds after and calmed down, to really power up this time, enveloping himself in a mix of purple and blue aura. He continued to power up for at least 7seconds before coming to a stop. He clenched his right fist as he looked at it.

"T-that was surprising." Goku flinched. "You scream while powering up too!"

Hit stayed silent and got back into his former pose, while it got Goku back into his. The two locked eyes, staring down at one another. The two later engaged in another fist clash, only this time Hit being able to hit Goku back and vice versa. At one point Hit used his Time leap, however Goku saw it and punched Hit in the stomach sending him back.

' _He didn't power up at all…'_ Goku thought on edge. Hit recovered and got back into the fist clash with Goku, yet to be failed again. He was launched back again with Goku on the pursue.

"Got you!" Goku yelled charging toward the still Hit. When they got close to each other, Hit activated his Time Leap and successfully punched Goku in the gut. Goku knelt on the ground to hold where he was hit with Hit standing tall.

"Hmm, so that's how it is." Hit murmured looking down to his fist.

Goku slowly stood back up, gritting and moaning in pain.

"You Saiyans are able to power up by simply transforming," Hit commented. "But, for me, there is only one way to get stronger." Goku knelt back down huffing painfully. "Improvement. I never thought about improving, even once. Because there was no need to. But after looking at you, I thought that maybe I can get better than I already am too. And so, I was able to increase the limit of Time Leap to 0.2 seconds."

"No way… He increased it to 0.2 by improving himself in a short amount of time?!" Super Gamu was both shocked and awed. He later placed a grin on himself, "But so can I."

Everyone else was at a standstill with fear. They couldn't believe Hit could improve his Time Leap to 0.2 seconds. The first one to break free from this silence was of course non-other than Champa. Starting to laugh, he stood up enthusiastically and continued to laugh longer and louder.

"All right, all right! You're the best!" Champa cheered. "All right! Hit! Now deliver the final blow!" He yelled wanting a second elimination from Beerus's team. Hit looked from Goku to Champa up on his team's side, and looked back down with squinted eyes.

"D-damn it all…" Goku tried to get back with all his strength.

"What are you waiting for? Do it, now!" Champa ordered.

"Hurry and stand up," he whispered to Goku. The Saiyan now stood back on his two feet, yet still huffing.

"Are you sure about this?" Goku asked. Hit could have just finished him off and got to the next fight, but Hit didn't even touch him.

"I was able to improve because of you. So I am paying my debt. Now we're even," Hit replied being noble and honorable.

"Damn you Hit! Don't ignore me!" Champa whined.

With the pain subsiding, Goku retreated to a far enough position with Hit now posing in a different fighting stance. He ahd his palms open an up by his head in front of him.

"This stance will help me utilize all of my newly found potential." The two resumed their stare down for several seconds.

 _'_ _As expected… The strength in his attacks have powered up, as well.'_ Goku thought _. 'I'll be able to stand only a few of those attacks. But… But a few of those attacks are enough for me to get used to the new Time Leap limit of 0.2 seconds.'_ He then showed a grin on his face to the wonder of the Supreme Kais why he would smile at a time like this when the tables have turned.

"You're looking this the wrong way, Son Goku." Hit said. "You're intending to take a few of my attacks." Goku was caught. "And while enduring those attacks, you'll try to get used to my movements which are 0.2 seconds faster." Using his new 0.2 seconds of Time Leap, Hit got up close to Goku faster than an eye blink and punched him again and again on the chest and his face. Hit landed more than 20 strikes on Goku before stopping and pulled his hand away where he stood before he used the Time Leap.

"I am still improving," Hit turned around and looked away when Goku landed on his stomach, face against the ground. "You cannot counter my Time Leap now, since its limit has now increased to 0.5 seconds."

"Improving during battle, and added 0.3 seconds to his time limit in such a short amount of time?!" Zo exclaimed with widened eyes. "Just what is Hit?!"

"…" Super Gamu stayed silent, frowning.

"Referee…" Hit called the referee over.

"Yes?"

"Killing is against the rules, right?"

"Yes."

"What should I do? It seems Son Goku…is in no condition to even surrender." The referee looked over to Goku. "Hey!" Hit snapped his head back to Goku in disbelief that he was back on his two feet again. He didn't know Goku was the type to give up non-voluntarily."

"Hey, Goku! Just surrender and let me handle Hit! You're too exhausted to continue!" Super Gamu yelled wanting Goku to give up and prevent himself from getting injured even more. Not because Super Gamu wanted a piece of Hit, but he was concerned about Goku's health.

"This… This is!" The referee was speechless.

"Not yet!" Goku still had a fire in his belly and wanted to continue no matter what.

"Are you that obsessed with winning?" Hit asked.

"That's not it!"

"What?"

"It'll be unfair to you if it ends like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think that I was being stingy tryin' to hide this. It's not perfect yet… I was thinkin' of improving it over time and use it against Lord Beerus one day."

"Hey! What is that guy talking about?" Beerus asked with shock as he looked to Whis, knowing he might be on this. Whis just shook his head. Goku stood back up straight, looking evermore determined and steady as he began to power up. His aura was starting to get a red-ish outline to his blue aura.

"An incomplete technique. There's only a 10% chance that it'll work. And if it fails, it'll completely mess my body up." He clenched his right fist. "But, still…!" He powered up, causing a tremor and lifting up rocks from the ground. Hit was too frozen in shock, he was left unguarded.

"Hit! Don't let him do whatever he plans to do!" Champa shouted getting Hit's sense back. Hit got back into his fighting stance and remained vigilant. When Hit realized it wasn't an attack, he lowered his arms. "Do something!" Champa yelled once more rubbing his dog-like ears nervously.

"If you get stronger, then I will improve and get stronger as well." Hit warned. "Hey Son Goku, I wonder for how long we both can keep going like this." It seemed Hit was starting to enjoy himself being engaged in a wonderful match against a strong and strong willed opponent.

Many seconds after, Goku stopped his screaming and powering up, resting his hands by his sides.

"Kaioken!" Goku powered up once more enveloped in two layers of aura. The first one was his blue one and the outer one was a bigger one in the color of bright red. Bright red colored his clothing and skin. "It worked," Goku smiled pleasingly grasping his clenched fist. "The power of Super Saiyan Blue, combined with Kaioken!"

"That bastard!" Super Gamu yelled with amazement and a grin. "He activated Kaioken while he was still in Super Saiyan Blue!"

"Now I'm beginning to wonder that the hell Goku is!" Zo added his two cents.

"If I made a mistake while doin' this, I might've ended up dying. But it looks like I was able to perfectly control it. Kaioken…is my trump card!"

"Kaioken?" Hit queried.

"Yeah! It can double anyone's power, speed and all other fighting abilities. It's a move that I learned from Supreme Kai of the North a long time ago." Hit pulled up his hands I defense. "Here I come!" He charged and vanished, to surprise Hit and reappeared behind Hit. Hit turned around and couldn't see Goku. He was so fast now Hit couldn't keep his eyes on him anymore as he sped around the arena.

"Here I am!" Goku said stopping to move around and allowed Hit to get his focus back on him. "I couldn't see him, at all!" Hit was panicking.

"He was planning to use that against me?" Beerus lost his cool.

"Oh my… Do you think that you'll be in trouble if he uses that against you? Whis inquired eying the Destroyer God.

"Of course not!" Beerus denied the claim.

"Well then, what do you think about it?"

"I'm just thinking why he didn't use such a handy move on me earlier!"

"Oh Lord Beerus, you're only saying that because you don't know a thing about Kaioken. It might increase a fighter's strength and other abilities, but it comes at a price: It wears the user's body down by affecting it heavily. It takes a lot of stamina to use. Therefore it can only be used as a last resort. To be honest, I did plan on using Kaioken on you as well, Lord Beerus. But I have a technique that can defeat you without using Kaioken. You can even say it can _slay_ you." Super Gamu followed with a wink.

"You're bluffing!" Beerus tried to deny it again, but Super Gamu turned back around with a devious grin on him, leaving Lord Beerus to be slightly worried.

"But now, this is possible. It's because Super Saiyan Blue is a combination of strength and a calm mind, with proper Ki control!" Goku continued to power up more, creating red lighting sparks around him.

"His power is rising at an extraordinary rate!" The tiles from the floor started to crack and levitate from the floor. "Times three… Times four…no…" Hit said following Goku's power rising with shedding sweats of fear.

"Times ten!" The entire arena turned into a dark pink colour. "Kaioken times ten!" Goku charged and punched Hit in the cheek with incredible speed. Hit was launched back, but came back around and charged towards Goku with Time-Leap activated. Hit tried to punch Goku in this mode, but he was later punched in the gut.

"The level I'm at now is far ahead of your Time Leap." Goku said, as Hit tried to kick Goku on the side of the head. However it was dodged and Goku rushed Hit with a combo of kicks and punches. Goku uppercutted Hit into the air and pursued. Goku and Hit flew up like a blue and red meteor. Goku kicked Hit towards the glass dome above the ring. Goku felt that his body was starting to wear down already.

"Even Blue won't last for much longer. I'll finish it in one blow!" He teleported to the arena and cuffed his hands back, aimed towards Hit.

" **Kamehameha!"**

All Hit could do was held out his hand and tried to fend the blast off and the large blue blast came towards him. Hit tried to defend with all his might, but in return Goku put more power into his Kamehameha and enveloped Hit, creating cracks in the glass dome behind the victim.

Unfortunately the blast was too powerful and the glass dome shattered, exposing the arena as it began to suck everything inside out into space with its gravitational pull. Everyone tried to cling on for dear life and they hoped someone would do something. It was good that Whis and Vados was there who both held their staffs out, creating spheres around the two side's platforms, the Kai platform and the spectator's one, preventing them from moving anymore. They then both repaired the glass dome and returned oxygen to the arena. The platforms were returned back to where they were with the spectators all looking feared and embraced themselves for what was to come.

"What are the results of the match?!" Beerus stood up and wondered his eyes across the partially destroyed arena covered in smoke. Both contestants weren't able to me found anywhere.

It was soon realized that both fighters stood above their respective God of Destruction's portraits. Goku stood on top of Beerus's one and Hit stood in top of Champa's one.

"Are they both out of bounds?" Zo asked since both were not on the ring.

"No, that's still…" Beerus started.

"Part of the ring." Champa finished.

"You're a formidable opponent. It's thanks to you that I was able to improve my Time Leap further when you launched that attack that I could dodge it." Hit explained. "I don't plan to stop improving just yet!"

"I see," Goku replied feeling his left arm cramp up. He held his right hand on his left arm to stop it cramping so much and flew towards the centre above the ring. He extended his fist out with a grin. Hit smiled lightly as he moved towards Goku. He too raised his hand, fist out and held it just centimeters from Goku. They both fist pumped and flew back where they were in the air.

They both got into their fighting poses, yet Hit had a different one this time like he mimicked Goku's one. Goku felt a cramp again but this time in his left leg. He was starting to be in trouble if he continued for much longer.

"Hit! His Kaioken will not last for much longer. " Champa yelled. "There's no need to fight him head on." This got him the disgust from the spectators. "Just keep your distance for a while and you'll win for sure!"

"Insightful as expected, Lord Champa." Vados complimented.

"Was that sarcasm?!"

"My, you figured that out."

Cabba stood up and walked a few steps towards the ignorant God. "Lord Champa, please wait a minute." It seemed he was trying to reason with him. "Hit's pride wouldn't let him win like-"

Suddenly, Champa pointed his finger at Cabba by his face, making the Saiyan fearing of him. "Who cares?! This match is between me and Beerus." Botamo and Magetta both looked shaken. "Don't get so full of yourself." Champa warned building up a killing intent and creating a dark purple aura around him. "Let's get this straight. You're nothing but pawns in this game!"

At that instant Hit and Goku worked together and shot Champa their killing intents and hateful expressions. This worked and dazed Champa, as he removed all of his killing intent and aura as he walked backwards and fell on his ass onto the couch.

Now that Champa has shut his loud mouth up, Hit and Goku could get back to what's happening at the moment – the match.

' _Thank you, Hit_.' Goku mentally said. ' _Let's show 'em that we're more than a couple of pawns_.' Goku clenched his right fist. Hit nodded and clenched his left fist. ' _Universe 6…was full of strong opponents and I got to fight the strongest one of them all.'_

Once more both fighters powered up and flew towards each other, however Hit got the upper hand with is improved Time Leap. He unleashed several strikes across his body and finished with one hard punch to the gut. Goku was hurt badly and he floated on his back in the air, being forced out of Kaioken, yet remained in Super Saiyan Blue.

Just was victory was assured for Hit, Goku clenched his teeth and pulled himself together to reactivate Kaioken.

"Impossible!" Hit muttered with disbelief and shrunk eyes. Goku forced himself back and punched Hit on the cheek, launching him back and causing him to collide with Champa's image and make a crack in his forehead where he landed. Hit lowered himself down to the arena from the impact. He huffed covered in injuries, so was Goku.

Goku landed in the ground and turned to Lord Beerus when he had regained his breath. "Lord Beerus, can ya do me a favor? Can ya get rid of all the tournament rules?" The sudden request took a moment for everyone to process.

"What the hell re you thinking Goku?! You want a free-rule duel? That means the rule of no killing is lifted!" Zo explained.

"No, that ain't what I want." Goku replied. "With the rules Hit can't compete at full power."

"But, Hit is an assassin! He used deadly techniques to kill. Do you really want to die?!" Super Gamu exclaimed.

"Hit won't hit me next time."

Claps were then heard. "Bravo!" It was Champa floating above the ring. The claps stopped, "Such fine display of sportsmanship. I'm impressed. Alright! Withdraw the rules…and allow killing."

"Wait!" Beerus denied flying up towards his brother. "I disagree! I won't allow any other changes or removals to the rules!"

"But it's the wish of your adorable fighter. Let him have his wish."

"Such a shameless lie! You just want to remove the rules so you can gain an advantage!"

"And you want to keep the rules that put you at an advantage! A big advantage!"

The two brothers locked horns in yet another whining argument.

"You agreed to all the current rules too!"

"Your fighter is the one who suggested it!"

While the two were arguing in the air, Goku walked over to Hit and gazed into the air with Hit. 'Well…it seems this is gonna take a while.

"We're just "pawns" in this game, after all." Hit lowered his head disappointingly.

"For now."

"For now?"

"Yeah. Right?" Hit smiled and Goku giggled comically. "Still, there ain't much we can do about those two right now." At that moment Goku realized he thought of something to get the two arguing Gods to stop. "Well, we can fight some other time when there's nothin' there to hold us back." Goku proceeded to walk towards the edge of the arena on Beerus's side...and jumped off.

Hit was dumbstruck. Both Gods stopped bickering and looked speechless. The referee ran over to the side and looked at Goku…who had both feet touching the floor…

Goku turned around to the referee, "Hey, if you're outside the ring, it's out of bounds right?"

"Y-yeah, let's see. The rules are still in place… The rules are still in place… Contestant Hit is the winner!" He announced as Goku made his way back into the ring, where he clapped his hands together and bowed to Hit for a great fight.

Hit was still confused, so Goku had to point his finger upward to the two Gods. Hit looked up and saw they both stopped bickering. He looked back down to a grinning Goku with his thumb up, before Goku was forced out of Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken at the same time, feeling cramps all over his body as they bulged his muscles uncontrollably. He landed in his back with Hit and the referee coming to his aid.

"Are you okay?" The ref asked.

"I…don't think so..."

"Damn it Goku!" Super Gamu exclaimed as he and Zo rushed over to Goku's aid. When Super Gamu and Zo landed next to the grounded Goku, he couldn't feel but laugh more.

"Hehe, I think I might need that…healing beam of yours Super Gamu…"

Super Gamu complied and aimed all of his four antennas towards Goku, giving him an unamused look. Four green wavy beams came from the antennas and wrapped Goku in a beam of healing energy. He kept this up for about 10 seconds before he stopped.

"That should help keep the pain at bay for now," Goku sat back up easily like good as new.

"Thanks, Super Gamu."

"Zo, help Goku back up and give him a Senzu beam will you?" Super Gamu asked, to the surprise of Zo.

"How come?"

"Because," he turned to Hit with a grin on his face. "It's my turn now."

To be continued…

* * *

 **Holy moly Goku vs Hit took up over 4k words to type up from start to finish, as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super. Before I post this online, I cannot leave without this icing in the cake. For a vote, what should Super Gamu/Zo do after the Universal Tournament?**

 **Take part in the Black Goku arc, and skip the Tartaros & 1 Year arc in Fairy Tail.**

 **OR**

 **Return to Fairy Tail post-Tartaros arc and do the 1 year arc so Zo can get familiar with the Fiore world?**


	21. Universal Tournament Part 5

**The vote for doing the Black Goku arc or going back to Fiore instantly was literally a tie. (I counted choices for both options as a 0.5 score, so both came to a 5 score each.) As a result of the tie, I might do the Black Goku arc (final one of the story), after the Alvarez Arc.**

 **KegkaTheMadClown – Sorry, I never seen or played FF VI**

* * *

Goku had just concluded his fight against Hit in his loss when he purposefully got himself eliminated by a ring out to prevent the two Gods of Destruction from bickering to each other anymore. They were a nuisance to say the least and interfered with the match. However this loss was not all bad for Goku for he could actually get some rest and avoided any more cramps in his muscles when he prolonged his Kaioken x10 Super Saiyan Blue form.

Super Gamu and Zo rushed to Goku's aid with the former healing Goku with his healing beam. It didn't heal it 100% although, but it kept the pain at bay. Super Gamu stopped healing Goku and he felt nearly as good as new. With the support out of the way, Super Gamu could get to what really mattered.

"Zo, help Goku back up and give him a Senzu bean will you?" Super Gamu asked, causing the dumbstruck Arcosian to flinch.

"Are you saying…?"

Super Gamu turned to Hit with a grin on his face. "It's my turn now." He then giggled excitedly briefly to crack his neck side to side, preparing for the best fight of his lifetime. He already copied his Time-Leap ability at the early stages of Hit's last fight, and it would be quite the moment to beat an opponent with their own ability.

"Be careful, Super Gamu." Goku warned with a smile on his face and massaging his temporary healed muscles. "Hit's improved a lot during our fight, so I don't think ya can beat him."

"I highly doubt that," Super Gamu replied confidently stopping his neck cracking. "I'll show Hit what it means to tango with a Majin." He looked towards Goku from the corner of his right eye. "This will not be a simple fight between two fighters, but a war with an evolver and an improver. I am keen to find out which one survives." He rolled his range eyes back to Hit, "I bet you are too."

"…"

"Good luck," Zo lifted Goku up and slowly flew back to the Universe 7 corner with Whis and Beerus who returned from his confrontation between himself and his brother, also returned to his team's side.

"Here's a little spoiler alert, Hit. I won't be an equal challenge like Son Goku was because I am an opponent anyone would regret, even a God of Destruction to fight against. Any skill you show, I learn. Any limbs you take off me, I regenerate. Any-"

"Be quiet. You're loud," Hit shot frowning, to the disrespect of Super Gamu.

"Interesting, are those your final words?" Super Gamu shot back burrowing his eyebrows.

"Contestant Super Gamu, versus, Contestant Hit… Begin!"

 _DONG_

"Kaio- UGH!"

Before Super Gamu could activate Kaioken, Hit activated his improved Time Leap able to skip 0.8 seconds and struck Super Gamu numerous times, quicker than the speed of light and harder than a boulder hitting a skull, all over his body and head.

After the Time Leap Super Gamu slid back to the edge of the arena, covered in punch holes where he was struck. However Super Gamu was able to regenerate from those wounds soon after and return back to normal.

"That hurt." He said casually, despite feeling the stings over his body. _'It's time that I revealed my magic arsenal!'_ Super Gamu thought before turning into a shadow and lowered himself into the ground, making a black shadow puddle on the arena floor. He then shot across the ground to Hit.

"WHAA?!" Beerus was utterly shocked of Super Gamu's new ability. "What did Super Gamu just do?!"

"Lord Beerus, I believe he turned himself into some sort of shadows." Whis explained placing his right finger against his chin. He was more interested than any of the others watching.

"Shadows?" Beerus turned to Whis dumbstruck. "Like he did during his first match?" Turning into shadows during his fight against Botamo to evade his body slam took him by surprise.

The shadow patch approached Hit and get he got to underneath his feet, Hit quickly stomped the patch, yet to no effect. The shadows quickly crawled up his leg and up to his body where Super Gamu's body, head and arms came out of his chest like a sci-fi horror movie.

"Surprise," Super Gamu said quickly punching Hit repeatedly in the face. Hit grit his teeth and tried to fight back with a punch to his chest. But he turned back into shadows and made the punch ineffective. Holding his two fists back, Hit raised his hands and made an X –formation to block Super Gamu's double punch. This made Hit slid back as Super Gamu pulled out of Hit's stomach at the same time, landing in the ground and turning back to normal.

Hit lowered his hands after the block, however Super Gamu aimed his hands at Hit, to who expected a Ki attack, was covered in a dome of black lightning.

 _BZZZZ_

"Argh~!" Hit cried in pain taking the lighting.

"It's that black lighting again…" Vegeta muttered widening his eyes.

Super Gamu stopped inducing black lighting against Hit, but this halt was not left without the use of another skill. Super Gamu screamed at the top of his lungs and powered up, causing tremors around the arena and turning his pink gum body into a light blue color and his eyes became gold with purple pupils. A Super Saiyan Blue aura appeared around Gamu, glistening like a gem.

"Hey! It's God Gamu!" Goku bellowed with joy and the biggest smile on his face.

"…Has Gamu attained a God form?!" Zo muttered fearingly.

"Whis!" Beerus shouted with taken breath. He could feel the God Ki through Super Gamu's body like a river.

"Hmph, become powerful all you want, I'll still improve!" Hit shouted in defense. He was right and it was a troublesome seesaw to it. The more times God Gamu grew in power, the more Hit would improve. So that means God Gamu had to finish off Hit quick and or else Hit would keep improving his Time Leap limit. It could extend to a full 2 seconds for all God Gamu knew.

"Hit, now that God Gamu has appeared," Gamu started extending his hands out to the sides with his palms open. "As much as I'd like to drag this battle on and make it a memorable one, I have to finish you off. White Shadow Dragon Mode." The right half of God Gamu's body was turned black with his right eye turning completely white, giving off a little aura around it." God Gamu was turning up his overpower level. His left body half was light blue from God Ki, and the right half was black due to the White Shadow Dragon Mode.

"Wh-what?!" Champa shouted annoyingly. "That guy is pulling tricks from his ass!"

"Here I come, Hit." In a blink of an eye, God Gamu rapidly shot himself towards Hit as a little white thread, scraping Hit's left right hit as it left a flash against his hip and a penetrated through his top and left a cut on his light purple skin.

"What?!" Hit looked down at his cut with disbelief. God Gamu then reappeared in his normal form and with his antennas, wrapped them around Hit's neck, bringing him up and rotating his head around, twirling Hit around in the air like a carnival ride. After several swings, God Gamu turned 180 degrees around and slammed his head down, bringing Hit down too. God Gamu released Hit from his antenna grip and he was slammed into the middle of the arena, in his own crater.

The spectators were speechless. A moment ago Goku was about on par with Hit, but God Gamu is manhandling him.

After God Gamu slammed Hit into the floor, he didn't want to wait to see Hit getting up without being attacked. So God Gamu flew in the air, where he could see the opponent lying on his back in the crater and surrounded by smoke. God Gamu cuffed his hands in front of him.

"God Slayer's 120mm Cannon!" God Gamu shot a small black of black lighting down from the sky and towards Hit.

"GOD SLAYER?!" Both Beerus and Champa shouted.

The black lighting indeed struck the ground, but not Hit. He was behind God Gamu when he used his improved Time Leap able to skip a full 1 second, to get himself away from the strike at the last second, rush up to God Gamu and punched God Gamu on the chest and head, also kicking him against the hips. After he deactivated the Time Leap, God Gamu was left motionless and seemingly to be on the point of passing out.

He then fell down to the ground, unmoving. Soon he landed on the ground with his face buried in it.

"Gamu!" Goku screeched in worry for his comrade.

"Thanks to your increase in power, my Time Limit now reaches a full second." Hit commented looking down to God Gamu on the ground. "Your power was your own undoing." Hit put his hands back in his pockets and watched the ref rushing over to God Gamu.

"Contestant Super Gamu…" The ref said pushing his hand against the back of God Gamu. The ref then stood back up, "The winner-"

But before he could finish, God Gamu was gone from the ground. God Gamu had activated his very own Time Leap to 0.5 seconds and placed his fist firmly in Hit's chest.

"I did say, didn't I? _All skills you show, I learn._ " God Gamu quoted what he could do before the fight prior to Hit interrupting him. "Thanks to you, I can use Time Leap, so you shouldn't be rash to say my power brings my undoing, when your techniques bring yours!" God Gamu removed his fist from Hit's gut, did a forward flip and axe-kicked Hit in the back to the floor again.

God Gamu then placed his right fist against his left palm like Gray, emitting a frosty feeling. "Ice Make: Floor!" God Gamu held his hand out and suddenly the arena floor turned into ice.

"What the?" Hit tried to get up on his feet, but the slippery floor tumbled Hit down to the floor again.

' _Excellent_ …' God Gamu thought. With Hit temporary immobile, he could pull off a game finishing move. He raised his right hand in the air, creating a pink Vanishing Ball the size of himself.

"No Gamu! You can't fire that!" Goku exclaimed with panic, trying to get his comrade to cease what he's going to do. "So says the Saiyan who launched a Kamehameha with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken x10!" God Gamu then flung the Vanishing Ball to the ground where Hit looked up and saw the Vanishing Ball coming towards him. He could see the reflection of the pink ball in his eyes as he and the entire arena was engulfed in an explosion.

 _BOOM_

The blast shook the entire arena and blew the sitting areas with force back to the glass. Whis and Vados interjected again and created orbs around the sitting areas to prevent them from blowing away anymore. Luckily, the dome wasn't hit at all.

The smoke died down and the entire arena was destroyed. Rubble was scattered everywhere on the dark red ground. God Gamu deactivated his White Shadow Dragon Mode and returned to a complete light blue color. He was huffing from the exerted power he used.

Luckily the ref survived when a ball around him protected him from the blast. The crowd was speechless in shock. God Gamu scanned all over the floor for Hit's body as the smoke cleared up.

"Umm, it appears we have lost the arena…" The ref said awkwardly. "But, where is Contestant Hit?" He also searched for the Legendry Assassin.

 _'Did I vaporize him?'_ God Gamu thought frowning, thinking to himself if he had killed his opponent. The smoke cleared up even more and Hit's body was visible, lying on his back and twitching. God Gamu sighed of relief. He was glad he was alive or else he would have been in trouble for breaking one of the rules for not killing.

"Umm, this is a bit of a problem here folks…" The ref started with a confused tone. It was not the problem that Hit was clearly down for the count, but where Hit was. In a sense, Hit is still in the arena it would have been if it were not destroyed, but he was also on the ground with both feet on the floor.

"It seems we have reached an inconclusive result, folks. Contestant Hit is both in the arena's proximity, well, where it was, and at the same time have both of his feet touching the ground…"

"So?" Champa shouted annoyed. "Just repair the arena and restart the match! Hit can still fight!"

"No he can't!" Beerus interfered. Everyone knew where this was going. "Hit is obviously unable to fight anymore, so Super Gamu wins!"

"You skinny runt! Hit is still in the arena, therefore is still in the fight!"

"Oh boy, it's come to this again…" God Gamu rolled his eyes with the hijinks of the Gods. The two kept shouting towards each other and it was becoming a pain. God Gamu thought he would pull off a Goku and descended to the floor, without the notice of the Gods.

"Umm, Lord Beerus…" Whis started trying to get the attention while watching God Gamu lowering himself to the ground. But Beerus ignored Whis.

"Hey, ref." God Gamu got the attention of the ref who was released from his ball and landed down on the ground surface. "Make it a draw. The arena is messed up so let's just finish it off with that and conclude the tournament."

"…Are you sure about that, contestant Super Gamu?" The ref asked the Majin coming out of his God Gamu form and back to Super Gamu one.

He nodded.

The ref nodded his head, "Ladies and Gentleman, this fight is a draw, so both contestants are eliminated. That makes Universe 7 the winner!" He declared receiving cheers from the occupants of Universe 7. Although both Gods blinked a few times silently, absorbing the information.

"But why?" Hit stood back up and showed bruises all over. "You had the match won if not for the God's complaining again."

Super Gamu shrugged his shoulder, "Well, ya learn a thing or two from Son Goku in your lifetime. Besides my victory now wouldn't have been as grand as it would have been if you were at 100%, so might as well end the match with a bad ending." He later laughed.

"What is funny? Is it a joke? I like to hear one," a new voice said not to far from Super Gamu to the left. Both Hit and Super Gamu looked towards the new voice which sounded like a child's one and were dazed with who it was.

It was an alien midget with the head shaped like a football, with a striped pattern on it. Covering the ear sides was purple while the middle of the face between the eyes was light blue. On both sides of this midget was two tall bodyguards the same height as Super Gamu.

"Who is he?" Super Gamu asked.

"I don't know." Hit replied.

"Lord Zeno!" Both Beerus and Champa screamed flying down from their waiting areas and down to the ground, between Super Gamu and the midget. Both Gods landed side by side, showing complete fear, losing their normal composure. Shortly after each God's attendant stood behind them to the side. Beerus and Champa bowed to a 90 degree angle.

"Welcome, Omni-King!" They both welcome more feared than ever.

"Yeah." Zeno casually said, which sounded like a cute noise a stuffed bear could make.

"We haven't seen you for a long time." Whis started acting casual.

"Yeah."

"Have you been good?" Vados asked next with the same attitude as her brother.

"Yeah."

Both Gods couldn't stop sweating from fear. Next all the Supreme Kais watching the tournament and flew down, to bow down in a Japanese manner behind the Gods.

"Omni-King," Elder Kai started first out of the Kais, beginning to sweat drop in panic. "What can we do for you today?"

"I came here because… it was brought to my attention, that today you were doing something arbitrarily. Skipping your job of being a God of Destruction, is not a good thing."

"I deeply apologize." Beerus said. But Whis had to make things worse for him.

"Please, listen to this, Omni-King. Lord Beerus is more interested in sleeping and food, than he is in destruction." Though Beerus was kept bowing, he glared at Whis angrily about telling him off.

But Beerus was not along with the telling off from his attendant..

"Lord Champa neglects his health, as you can see from his body shape. It affects his work, so, I prepare a balanced nutritious meal for him, but he says that my food tastes really really really bad." Vados make a fake whimpering sound to seem like her feelings were hurt.

"Hmm. I should…appoint new Gods of Destruction." Beerus and Champa were struck with shock. "Just kidding," Zeno joked earning sighs from both Gods. "Well…"

"Yes, sir!" Beerus and Champa stood back up straight in an instant.

"I did come here because I was concerned. But, I ended up enjoying what I saw…very much!" Both Gods bowed again. "So, I thought that maybe we should do this one more time, with contestants gathered from every Universe!"

"Really? That'll be interesting!" Goku said from behind Hit and Super Gamu, along with the other fighters from each team. Champa and Beerus sounded speechless when they heard take an informal tone with Lord Zeno. "Let's do it… I'm down!" He said walking towards Lord Zeno.

"So am I. It'll be wonderful to see new abilities I could add to my arsenal," Super Gamu added with a grin.

Goku walked past the speechless Champa and Beerus, only to have Zeno's two tall bodyguards disappear into the ground and come out in front of Goku, acting like a wall.

"Can't I get closer?" The two guards shook their heads. "Just to talk for a bit." Goku made a little pinch gesture with his hands, receiving another shake of their heads.

"It's fine, it's fine," Zeno allowed, to the surprise of his bodyguards and both Gods. Zeno began to walk towards Goku, as his two guards moved away to let Zeno through.

"It was a good match," Zeno complimented coming to a stop in front of Goku. Goku just giggled, "In the near future, let's hold another tournament."

"It's a promise," Goku smiled casually extending his hand to offer a hand shake. Beerus and Champa opened their mouths ad wide as they could and shrunk their pupils, feeling utterly traumatized. Everything was put to a standstill. Everyone was cursed with silence, all eyes aiming at Goku and Lord Zeno. The two guards eyed Goku cautiously. Lord Zeno looked up at Goku with a blank face. It felt like Zeno was unimpressed and was prepared to send Goku off the face of the Earth.

He shook Goku's hand.

Beerus and Champa calmed down seeing Lord Zeno accepting the hand shake peacefully. But… Goku had to be the bad luck charm and bring the fear back into the Gods like a boomerang. Goku lifted Lord Zeno off the floor, while gripping him in the handshake.

The two guards flinched and cringed, taking the action not very likely.

Goku let Lord Zeno back down, disarming the tension in the air.

"It's fine, it's fine," Zeno repeated. "You're an interesting guy. Well then I'm going back home."

"See ya later."

The two guards moved back to the sides of Lord Zeno, as the midget raised his hands and held his two guardian's hands like two parents walking with their child.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Both Champa and Beerus bowed.

"Yeah."

The guards saluted with their free hands, "Bye-cha." Then Lord Zeno and his two guards shot off into the air like a shooting star and disappeared.

" _Bye-cha_?" Super Gamu cringed repeating how the guards bid farewell. "Who would leave with an end note like that?"

"How could you…" Now that Lord Zeno was gone Lord Beerus was back to normal. "If Omni-King wished for it, he could wipe pit all 12 Universes in an instant!"

"Really?" Goku turned back to Beerus. "But he didn't seem like a bad guy, so he wouldn't do such a thing!" He said casually, in fact, said cheerfully to the spite of the two Gods.

Beerus sighed, "Somehow, all my excitement for winning the tournament faded away."

"So it seems," Champa commented. "The tournament held by the Omni-King will be the real thing!" He was back to yelling. "So, think of this tournament just like a practice run. That's why; I'm not frustrated even though I lost!"

"Bullshit," Super Gamu commented seriously.

'You got a problem, pink asshole?!"

"Yeah… Stop bitching and accept defeat like a man, not a crying baby you fat sack of crap!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do as Super Gamu says, purple pudding!" Beerus got into it.

"Tsk, let's go already!" Champa stormed off with Vados and his losing team behind him walking towards his Cube, where they all came to the Neutral Planet in.

With Champa gone, they could get their wish made by the Wishing Dragon God. There was a slight problem though. Despite Bulma getting seven Super Dragon Ball signals from her Super Dragon Ball Radar, she could only see six physically. It was a troublesome moment, until Monaka walked up to Whis and informed him that with his job as a Universal mapper, things have to be looked at a 3D view.

Getting an idea, Whis told everyone to get into the Cube, where he took all the Universe 7 people into it and moved to outside to see all the Dragon Balls physically. A moment passed until the planet they were all on was starting to crack with an orange glow. The planet cracked and revealed that it was the last Super Dragon Ball.

With all 7 Dragon Balls gathered, Whis summoned the Dragon using the phrase to summon the Eternal Dragon, and soon after the red stars on the Dragon Balls glowed. They combined together and created scenery where it looked like they were speeding through thousands of galaxies in space. A large golden Dragon took form from the gold light that was created from the Super Dragon Balls.

Beers then thought of a wish, to the scolding o Bulma to think of a wish now of all places. After thinking of one, Lord Beerus told Whis his wish in Dragon speak and Whis relayed the wish to the Dragon, who then granted the wish.

It was to revive the dead humans in Universe 6's Earth and grant it a similar culture to Universe 7.

With the wish granted, the Wishing Dragon God disappeared into its seven Super Dragon Balls and spread across the vast Universe.

After the events of the tournament and the wish granting, Beerus and co. arrived back on his planet, where Goku kept pestering Beerus to fight Monaka, time and time again. He wouldn't stop with the begging.

Super Gamu and Zo were outside the cube, talking with each other privately. Super Gamu turned around to Zo and got to his offer.

"Hey, Zo. I want you to come back to Fiore," he offered confusing the Arcosian still in his final form.

"Fiore?" He tilted his head.

"It's the world where I was before Whis and Lord Beerus came to pick me up to participate in the tournament. It might be a strange world, but my friends back in the magician's guild of Fairy Tail will love to have you there."

"Magicians? Is this world where you learned all those techniques you displayed in your fights?" Super Gamu nodded. "I don't know, Super Gamu." Zo scratched the back of his bone head. "I have to get back to my Time Patroller duties."

"Don't worry about that. All the major crises have been avoided long ago, so there should be regular patrolling suitable for others. Anyway there is Goku and Vegeta in case things go wrong."

"I'm not sure."

"We're the most powerful beings in that world, so should a threat to the world surface, we can stop them and save many lives. You and I will be heroes and saviors to the innocents. We will become legends and be remembered for all time. Please," he held out his hand towards Zo. "Be a hero with me."

"You sold me at heroes. I'm in," Zo shook his hand and accepted going to this new world.


	22. Return

**I was considering continuing the story at the point of the Fairy Tail storyline when it reached Chapter 494 so Zo and Super Gamu could skip to the good part of the Alvarez arc, while putting in that Universe 7 has a slower sense of time compared to Fiore. Such as 1 year.**

 **KefkaTheClown – I might not be able to do a DBZ x FF 6 crossover, but that does not mean I won't have a DBZ x FF planned. I've had a crossover idea for a bit now involving DBZ x FF 10.**

 **Ghost – I do like that idea as a crossover, unfortunately I'm not too familiar with Kill La Kill. I've only seen up to Episode 22 and watched each episode once. If I wanted to write it I might have to re-watch it and see the full anime to grasp its storyline.**

 **ELvisFOnz23 – I take that in Fairy Tail as the anime. I'm sure Super Gamu and Zo will enjoy venturing together.**

 **Duskrider – I think so too. He's a good addition to the story, thanks to ZombieModBrony for his OC suggestion. It's rare to see a Majin converse with an Arcosian in a fanfiction story.**

 **Nooberman – Thanks.**

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Skies Above Earthland - On route to Magnolia**

Shooting across the sky high above the ground of Earthland were two white arrows traveling at a swift pace, both setting their destination for Magnolia. They were Super Gamu and Zo. Whis had been kind enough to travel the two back to where Beerus and himself picked Super Gamu up before the tournament, above Crocus.

As the two travelled across the sky, they could see rubble of what seemed to be rock pillars on the ground, scattered like connect- the-dots. It was vaguely strange.

"You're going to love Fairy Tail, Zo." Super Gamu started a conversation with his Arcosian comrade. "They are a real rowdy and exciting bunch."

"Is there anything you should warn me of before we get to Fairy Tail?" Zo asked.

The list of the types of guild members was so long, he didn't know where to start! "Let's see… There is a kid with pink hair who would probably say that you look strong and will want to fight you right off the bat. This boy also has a talking blue cat. There is another boy with a stripping habit; thankfully he keeps his pants on for most of the time. There is also a drunk who still owes me a chocolate parfait." Super Gamu went on with listing what type of people there are in his guild and Zo couldn't help but shed a sweat drop.

' _This Fairy Tail Super Gamu talks about has a lot of…unique characters..._ ' Zo mentally said somewhat with a bit of embarrassment in his tone. A stripper, a talking cat, a drunk who doesn't go ten seconds without a beer in her hand and warrior-type who adores sweets. Fairy Tail started to sound less appealing by the second.

"Hey, Super Gamu," Zo said to make the Makin stop the listing.

"Yeah?" Super Gamu looked to Zo on his left.

"Back at the tournament in your fight against Hit, you turned half black and half pink. What was that about?"

"Ah, my White Shadow Dragon Mode."

"White Shadow-?"

"Yes. I absorbed the original user to become Super me. Absorbing him unlocked his full arsenal to manipulate both light and darkness to my will. But his white and darkness is not normal. His twilight abilities hold a key to defeating this world's second most feared being (the first being us), the Dragon."

"So his magic you learned is the only thing that can defeat a Dragon in this world?"

"Pretty much. There is also God Slaying magic to kill a God; however none have been named or seen before." Super Gamu grinned, "But lucky for them, one exists now and his name is Super- WHAT HAPPENDED?!" When Super Gamu looked back to the front, they had made it to Magnolia. But it wasn't the same.

Buildings on the left side of the town were crushed and in ruins, smoke rose from the ground and there was one large pile of debris on the left side of the town. The right side seemed to be fine. Overcome with despair, Super Gamu instantly dove into the wrecked city streets below.

"Super Gamu!" Zo followed the Majin to the city streets.

The Majin and Arcosian landed in front of the completely destroyed Kardia Cathedral, looking left and right for any survivors. Rubble from the buildings scattered on the streets and luckily there were no signs of casualties…yet. Super Gamu and Zo ran up the middle street into the shopping district to expand their efforts.

It wasn't too soon until they both heard a noise up and soft mutters ahead. Super Gamu and Zo ran faster to the noise and they came to the source of the noise on the right hand side. It was a restaurant and through the windows all of the tables were gone and in their place were groups of civilians, most of them injured and the rest were nurses, doctors and people with medical experience tendering to them.

Super Gamu ran through the front door and stood inside, being feared by the injured.

"Please don't hurt us!" One injured man begged.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Gamu, a member of Fairy Tail," Super Gamu brought his left arm to the front and shown everyone that he is a member of Fairy Tail with his white guild mark. He brought his arm back to the side, "And the being behind me is a comrade of mine. What happened to the town?!"

When the fear was disarmed, the injured civilians calmed down. The puffy man who ran the bakery stood up with a cast around his right arm and walked a few steps towards Super Gamu.

"There was a large cube in the sky and it destroyed Kardia Cathedral. The next moment the Fairy Tail guild blew up," this caused Super Gamu to shrink his pupils and gasp with terror. "A while after that, the cube in the sky fell down and wrecked the left side of town. The last we heard was the disbandment of Fairy Tail."

Too many things were going on in the head of Super Gamu. Their guild blew up and then they disbanded… For the first time in his life he was heartbroken. He wasn't sure how many of his friends survived if the guild indeed blew up.

"Excuse me," Zo interjected walking from outside to next to Super Gamu by the door inside. "You said there was an explosion… Do you know if there were any survivors?"

The bakery man shook his head in a manner which was like a "no one survived" shake.

"About the part being disbanded…" Super Gamu said with a bit of sorrow in his tone. "Where are the members now?"

"Uhh, most of the Fairy Tail wizards said nothing about where they going too, but those who spoke to us before leaving said they couldn't live without work. So they enlisted in other guilds…" One of the dozens of injured people said. "If you're hoping to rendezvous with your friends, the closest town should be where Blue Pegasus is to the South-West. I heard Laxus and his Raijinshu squad went there."

 _'_ _It seems our next stop is Blue Pegasus. Laxus and the Raijinshuu will know more about what happened to the guild.'_ Super Gamu thought returning his eyes to the bakery man.

"Thank you," Super Gamu nodded before wanting to leave.

But before he did he had to tend to the injured with his antennas. He brought all four out from behind him and aimed them at the group of injured against the wall, on the ground and wherever they could rest. The people in the restaurant looked slightly feared, unknowing what Super Gamu had planned. He shot four green wavy beams from his antennas at the group, covering all of them in a green aura, healing the injured at a rapid pace.

"W-we're healed?"

"I feel a lot better now!"

"Thank you, Super Gamu!"

The injured thanked the Majin gratefully as Super Gamu nodded once to accept the appreciation, before he turned around with Zo, walked out of the restaurant and took to the air again, heading South-West to go to Blue Pegasus.

"Super Gamu… I'm sorry," Zo apologized wanting his condolences to get across to Super Gamu who might have lost special friends to him in the explosion.

"…"

Zo could notice that Super Gamu wasn't in the mood for talking so he looked back to the front and flew silently. Suddenly, Super Gamu came to a halt in the air, making Zo do so too.

"Super Gamu?" He asked his mourning friend.

From the back of Super Gamu, Zo could see veins popping out of his neck, then to his back and arms, twitching.

"SHI~T!" Super Gamu bellowed furiously. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Super Gamu continued to spout out swear words, being angry at himself. If that stupid tournament didn't happen, he would have saved his friends and the town from being destroyed. There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to get to Laxus and his team to spill the beans about what happened and who exactly survived.

* * *

 **Blue Pegasus Guild**

"Ahh~! Laxus is so cool!"

"Ne, what is your type, Laxus?"

"May I 'Bottle Keep?'

Laxus sat uncomfortable while in the Blue Pegasus guild he and the Raijinshuu joined up not too long ago, bombarded with flirts from female visitors. The guild not only operated as a guild hall for mages, but also as a Host Club for the citizens of the town. It was to be expected from a guild with nothing but womanizers and male charmers.

"Shut up. Do whatever," Laxus uncaringly said while he was annoyed by the females who had become pests to him with flirts coming out of their mouths. Laxus aimed to get the girls to stop pestering him, but all he did was make it worse getting more affection from the girls. The girl on his right got way to close and raised her head up to his head, glittering with hearts for eyes. Laxus just placed his hand on her cheek and pushed her away.

"Even though he's pushing them away, they still love him…" Commented Hibiki watching the event unfold.

"Well, it is his sense." Added Ren next to his Trimens comrade.

"I don't want this kind of sense!" Laxus yelled back at Hibiki and Ren.

"As expected of Laxus," Evergreen said with a cutesy which sounded liked a tease..

"He's the ace of every guild he goes to." Added Bixlow joining in on the tease.

"Hey woman! Touching's not allowed!" Freed ordered being annoyed that he is not the one to touch Laxus.

 _'_ _You guys too?!'_ Laxus felt slightly betrayed by his own elite team. Not wanting to take this atmosphere anymore, he morphed into lighting, shocking the girls next to him and zapped himself up over the people and unmorphed by the door.

"My job here's over, I'm gonna go train," he finished without looking back and walked out the door.

"W…wait!" Freed tried to stop his team leader, and he was ignored.

* * *

 **City Streets**

Laxus walked alone through the streets, somehow feeling singled-out. It wasn't because of a lack of friends, it was that since he was bad with talking to people and his team could, but with the atmosphere of the Blue Pegasus guild all together.

They were all the bad type of fun, they were weird and he didn't like the concept that their mages guild, which should be a place for people to fight, drink and laugh to their hearts content – like Fairy Tail, is also a Host Club. He found it extremely annoying. He was beginning to miss Fairy Tail. But it was disbanded recently.

"Laxus," Freed called out to the Lighting Dragon Slayer. Laxus turned around and knew of course, they since the voice belonged to Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow was there too. The three were like a Dugtrio in Pokémon – they are always seen together when not forced too separate.

"You guys, what about work?"

"We got a break," Evergreen answered.

"What happened back there?" Bixlow asked.

Laxus stayed silent for a moment before replying. "I just thought that…you guys are amazing." Laxus brought up his right fist and looked at it, "Now that I think about I, Fairy Tail is full of guys who understand each other just through fists."

Freed took a moment to proceed the information, before he looked sour. "Laxus… Could it be… You don't know how to get along with the people…here?"

"So what?" Laxus tilted his head baring his closed teeth and annoyed expression. The Raijinshuu busted into a giggle, unbelieiving their very own leader has found something he can't handle.

Lucky for Laxus, the giggles came to an immediate stop when screams could be heard nearby.

"What's happening?" Bixlow was the first one to ask. A civilian came running out of the corner of a building nearby and ran over to Laxus and the Raijinshuu, where the civilian crumbled to his knees before them.

"Laxus…and Raijinshuu! There are two monsters in the town! You have to save us!"

Laxus grinned. Now this guy was talking. About time some serious work came up that he could do.

"Where are the monsters?" Evergreen asked for information. The civilian's hand was shaking as he slowly pointed behind him. Coming out of the street were two tall shadows from the sun pointing at their back on the ground, growing bigger as the two monsters walked closer to the street's end.

"Two monsters? They look humanoid…" commented Freed spotting the shape of the shadows. The civilian then ran away screaming. Laxus and the Raijinshuu prepared themselves for combat.

The shadows grew taller as the two humanoid shadows came to the end of the street. The front one was something weird, while the one behind it was tall and pink. Laxus instantly recognized it was Super Gamu.

"Wait…is that Gamu?" Bixlow asked. Super Gamu turned to the voice who called his name and he grew a smile on his face. He had finally found Laxus and his team.

"Laxus and the Raijinshuu," Super Gamu started walking around Zo and towards the four human mages. "I believe we have something to talk about.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I'm going to base this chapter and the next chapter off the Fairy Tail spin-off,** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _Gaiden – Raigo Issen_** **where it shows what Laxus and the Raijinshuu do during the 1 year disbandment.**

 **Host Club** **: It is a special type of bar in Japan where the customer can request the company of an employ, or known as a** ** _host_** **or** ** _hostess_** **who would drink with them, engage in flirting conversations and give them attentive service such as lighting their cigar or refilling their drink. Intimate acts like hugging, touching and kissing are usually banned, but can be allowed in other Host Clubs in more late-night areas. If you want an example of how a Host Club works, watch the Ouran High School Host Club anime.**


	23. Red Princess

**Blue Pegasus Guild**

 **Private Room**

"Before we get started," Laxus began crossing his arms and legs as he sat on a three seated couch with his team standing behind him, acting like guardians. Sitting across Laxus on the other three seated couch were Super Gamu and Zo. Super Gamu sat with his legs apart with his arms resting on them, with an arched back. Zo sat normally with folded arms. "Who is your friend, Gamu?"

"My name is _Super_ Gamu, and his name is Zo." Super Gamu replied as he squint his eyes with despise being called incorrectly yet again. Something told him maybe life was better back in Universe 7 and he should have stayed there, where everyone knew his name. "Like me he is an alien, an Arcosian to be exact. He also shares near the same power as my base form. Now that I answered who Zo is, maybe you could shine some light about what happened to Magnolia and how Fairy Tail came to be disbanded." He finished leaning back against the couch.

"Fairy Tail was attacked by Demons." Freed replied bluntly.

"Demons?" Zo and Super Gamu asked at the same time.

"Yes. Laxus and the three of us have no clue what happened because we were poisoned and were left unable to fight them, so the details are vague until you ask another Fairy Tail member what happened when Tartaros, a guild of Demons invaded Magnolia and waged war with us." Evergreen explained.

When one of the Demons of Tartaros, Tempester, detonated himself to release toxic gasses in the air as a martyr in hopes to finish off the ex-Council member, Laxus and the Raijinshuu when he failed his assassination attempt. However the gas didn't expand too far thanks to the sacrifice of Laxus who inhaled all of the toxic gas with his dragon lungs. This caused Laxus to be hospitalized with the only potion able to cure it was the magic particles of Tempester. The other four were hospitalized with lesser symptoms.

"A guild full of Demons?" Super Gamu repeated. "Seems like a hurdle for Humans to defeat."

"When we went to Magnolia someone told us that the Fairy Tail guild exploded. Was there any casualties?" Zo asked leaning in.

"Everyone escaped without a casualty, so everyone in the guild is fine." Bixlow replied reassuring the two aliens. Super Gamu was more relieved because all of his friends managed to come out alive. "As for Fairy Tail disbanding, it was the Master's choice. I guess he couldn't manage to put the task of repairing the guild again."

"I personally think that Fairy Tail's immense reputation makes us a bigger target, and brings a great risk to all of us," Freed commented adding his opinion. Fairy Tail was indeed powerful, so I would make sense that they would be a big target for others. "First the Jupiter Cannon that Phantom Lord used, and then a guild of Demons. It's understandable to break us up."

"By the way, where the hell were you when Tartaros invaded?" Laxus asked with a slight temper getting Super Gamu's eyes aimed to him. "No one said they saw you anywhere during the war, so where the heck were you when you could have helped us and defeat Tartaros sooner?"

"I had some business I had to take care of back in my own Universe, along with…godly duties…" Super Gamu ended with a devious grin on his face. Now that he had become an unofficial God, he couldn't wait to shove that fact in the face of his friends.

' _Godly duties_?' Laxus thought

"Your own universe?" Freed questioned surprisingly.

"Don't tell me you already forgot that I am from another universe."

"Oh…right," Freed seemed to recall him joining over three months ago.

"So has anyone said where they were heading to or was it a silent goodbye?" Super Gamu inquired.

"It was silent. We haven't seen or heard from anyone else in Fairy Tail apart from you. I'm betting a few others will be joining Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel or Sabertooth just to keep work available to them." Bixlow replied getting a frown from the Majin.

"So that leaves me and Zo without a guild to join…" Super Gamu muttered. He really wanted to have Zo join Fairy Tail so that he can experience the energetic atmosphere around the guild. Since that option has been destroyed, he'll have to join another less-energetic guild with Zo. He turned his head to Zo on his right, thinking. "What do you think of joining a guild full of womanizers and female charmers?"

"What do you mean, Super Gamu?"

"You and I join Blue Pegasus," Super Gamu clarified with shocking expressions appearing on Laxus and his team. "It might not be as energetic as Fairy Tail would be, but at least it's a start to show you how this world works."

"I'm fine with any guild as long as they have wine," Zo replied. Wine was an Arcosian's favorite drink and if they had wine, he was happy.

"Alright," Super Gamu nodded blankly. "We'll both join Blue Pegasus and we'll accept a job from the Request Board."

"Sounds good," Zo nodded. Before all six could stand up and conclude their meeting, Hibiki, one of the Trimens opened the door in a rush. Through the door Ren and Eve were seen sulking.

"Laxus and the Raijinshuu! Ichiya has been kidnapped!" He loudly informed.

"Huh?" Laxus questioned awkwardly. The Raijinshuu had the same expressions in mind, like all four of them couldn't care about Ichiya being kidnapped.

"Who's Ichiya?" Zo asked Super Gamu.

"Someone with a face an attitude you are always tempted to punch."

"So… Someone like Goku?"

"In a sense." Super Gamu replied turning away from Zo and then to Hibiki. "Who kidnapped him?"

"Another guild in this town that is on par with Blue Pegasus's strength: Red Princess…"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Zo and Super Gamu busted into joint laughter. They found the name funny as hell. How basic can this guild get? Laxus, the Raijinshuu and the three Trimens looked more awkward, and to the latter annoyed with the two aliens.

The laughter died down after a minute, "Ah that was a good laugh," Super Gamu commented standing up and looking down to the Arcosian on his seat. "Come on Zo, let's go save Ichiya."

"This'll be fun." Zo stood up too after a nod. Super Gamu turned his attention back to the Trimens by the door.

"Where is this Red Princess guild?"

"We'll come too," Laxus said standing up too. Zo and Super Gamu looked to Laxus in quick reflex. "Going to Red Princess will be the only form of fun that I can get around here."

"No, Laxus," Super Gamu shook as he denied Laxus's wish to join him and Zo. "Going to Red Princess with you four will seem like we're desperate to get him back with numbers, so Zo and myself will be enough to bring back that gnome back. Besides, if you want something to kill time then we'll fight when I get back. We never had the chance to fight before or during the games, so I am interested in how the Lighting Dragon Slayer can handle against the _Conqueror of Pandemonium_ , the _7-Time Dragon Slayer_ and the one who beat Jura."

"Heh, sounds like something I can finally enjoy," Laxus agreed with an excited smile and generating bolts around his body as his blood was boiling. He as well was keen to fight Super Gamu since his display of skills in the Grand Magic Games.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zo asked bluntly, unknowing of the titles Super Gamu donned himself, well except the Conqueror of Pandemonium.

* * *

 **Magic Guild, Red Princess**

"Ooohohoho! Have you finally made up your mind about joining my guild, Ichiya?" Seductively asked a man dressed in…lady's clothing and wore woman's lipstick. This man was named Briana, the guild master of Red Princess and cross-dresser like Master Bob of Blue Pegasus.

"This is nothing…" Ichiya said feeling an unbearable torture. He was strapped to a chair, stripped down to his underwear and was tickled by roses by four teenage girls. "I-I-I I won't! I won't yield to you!"

"Your tough nature is also wonderful," Briana admired winking with his right eye charmingly. "Continue on with the Melancholy of Roses please."

"Okaaay," the four tickling girls said in union.

The front door of their guild was barged open and entered Zo and Super Gamu.

"Where is-" Super Gamu was about to ask where they held Ichiya, but it was clear in front of them that he was tied to a chair, and his feet were being tickled with roses. And even worse he was half-naked. Super Gamu and Zo felt a bit sickly, with a tempting offer to gouge their own eyes out. It was that disturbing.

"Ah, Gamu! I didn't expect you to come save me!" Ichiya said cheerfully. But quickly went back to moaning when the girls continued to tickled his feet.

"You're right about tempting to punch him in the face…" Zo muttered to Super Gamu.

"Never mind…" Super Gamu and Zo turned back around and ignored the scene that was happening.

"Nooooooo!" Ichiya yelled desperately wanting to be saved from this tickling nightmare.

"Wait a second please," Briana stopped Super Gamu and Zo before they could take a step forward. "Do you think I would just let you go easily for barging into my guild?"

Super Gamu and Zo turned to their side and looked back to the cross-dressing guild master, aiming at him with their warning eyes.

After a moment of silence, Super Gamu turned around so his body was facing Briana. "Is that a challenge?" He asked starting to crack his knuckles. There was no need for him to use any of his skills on this pitiful guild master so he'd be using his fists.

"Oh~ Are you underestimating me?" Super Gamu could sense Briana's magic level was increasing and took it as a definite yes. Zo couldn't sense this rising magic power because he wasn't armed with magical power, only Ki.

Super Gamu and Zo walked back into the guild, where the two heard a female singing voice.

"There's no need for Master Briana to be your opponent," the female voice said as spiraling clouds surrounding the two was made, blocking everything in sight. " **Gloomy Day's Elegy!"** The two aliens were struck with lighting from the surrounding clouds to no effect on the two whatsoever.

Super Gamu and Zo scoffed at the same time, insulting whoever casted this spell. The clouds disappeared and four girls appeared from behind them by the door.

"Oh, you were back?" Briana asked the four girls happily. The girl on the left looking a cheerleader, one was dressed like a kunoichi, one looked like a bookworm or cleric type and the last one looked like a brawler type.

"Super Gamu, do you have an idea who these four are?" Zo asked normally.

"Not a clue and I don't care who they are."

"Now mean!" The cheerleader type complained puffing her cheeks.

"They are the strongest team in Red Princess and they possess the coordination to bring down a Wizard Saint. They are the Maidens Quartet" Briana filled in the blanks. Zo and Super Gamu still didn't care.

"I'm the charming Lead of the Maidens Quartet!" The cheerleader said energetically with a wink of an eye.

"I'm the bewitching Sonnet." The brawler type with short hair replied next, also winking her eye.

"The deluded Capriccio," the kunoichi girl said next with a mask over her mouth and covered her entire neck

"I am the…enchanting…Carol," finally said the cleric type girl with a golden staff with a circle in the middle and semi-circles on the sides.

"You guys! You're not projecting your voices high enough!"

"Yes, Big Sister!" All four girls replied at the same time.

Super Gamu and Zo shed a sweat. This guild got weirder by the second.

"Ma~n, we couldn't attend the Grand Magic Games 'cause we were on a quest," moaned Lead sighing.

"Consider yourself lucky that you missed out on the Grand Magic Games this year." Super Gamu commented getting stares from the four girls.

"That is what a coward who acts big would say," replied Sonnet giving of a condescending smirk. "I have no idea what the heck you or your friend is, but I'll get great pleasure from making an egotistical jerk like you to submit to me." So she was a sadist. Cool. But not even close to how sadistic Super Gamu can get.

"What nice bravado you have, but don't you think you're too young to die?" Super Gamu shot back. Though he wasn't going to literally kill them, he'd just beat them effortlessly.

"You girls don't have a chance against us, no matter how hard you train or powerful you become," Zo joined in adapting to Super Gamu's cocky attitude. The Maidens Quartet were getting angry of being looked down upon.

"For example," in a flash all four girls hit the ground on the stomachs, unconscious.

"W-what happened to my Maidens Quartet darlings?!" Exclaimed Master Briana looking down at his guild's most powerful team, lying flat on the ground without a single movement.

"Briana, was it?" Super Gamu started getting Briana to look back from the girls on the ground to him. "Remember and fear the name of Super Gamu, the one who wiped your strongest team in literally less than 0.6 seconds. I'll be taking Ichiya back now." He warned walking over to where Ichiya was, with the fleeing torturing girls. He broke Ichiya from his binds and grabbed his bare and hairy right leg, to Ichiya's whimpering and discomfort of being dragged on the floor, and began to walk out of the guild with Zo, leaving all the members of Red Princess speechless and feared.

"You used your Time-Leap, didn't you?" Zo whispered unsurprised.

"Yep. When we get back to Blue Pegasus I can finally have that match against Laxus and introduce him to God Gamu," Super Gamu whispered back unable to contain his patience to unveil his God form to people of Fiore for the first time.

 _'_ _You're just overkilling it dude…'_ Zo mentally said while he sweat dropped.


	24. Life In Blue Pegasus

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy playing Xenoverse 2 as my Arcosian.**

* * *

 **Blue Pegasus Guild**

Nothing but laughs and cheers in celebration could from within the guild hall of Blue Pegasus. The guild was celebrating the return of their beloved members, Ichiya, who was kidnapped by Red Princess but was rescued with the efforts of Gamu and his comrade, who later introduced himself as Zo shortly after their return. Though it wasn't a pleasant sight to see when Gamu dragged the charismatic man through the doors on the floor by his leg.

To the generosity of Ichiya, he forgave Gamu and Ichiya changed the mood of the guild completely when he cheerfully announced to have a party. However, not all guild attendees were in the spirit to party and converse with each other. There was Laxus, who sat on the windowsill, crossing his arms and looking into the window, diverting his eyes from the happy scene occurring.

"Hey Zo, maybe you should call the party police because we have a party pooper," Super Gamu teased as he and Zo stopped before Laxus, now looking away from the window to the tall Majin and his Arcosian friend. "You're not a social person I take it?" He later asked smiling.

"Why do you care?" Laxus shot back blankly.

"Can't a former guild mate care for his friend?" Super Gamu replied back placing his right hand against his hip elegantly. "I brought back Ichiya, so you know what time it is?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Super Gamu is talking about fighting with you, but I ill-advise it. He's thinking of using a technique that could kill you," Zo answered looking from Laxus to Super Gamu and shot him an unapproved squint. "That's why I should take his place and fight you myself," Zo said as he turned back to Laxus and getting a shocked look from Super Gamu. "Super Gamu was the one who fought last time, so I think I should be the one to finally fight someone from this world." Zo placed his argument on the table.

"Come on! That wasn't even a fight!" Super Gamu pled his case, staring and shouting loudly in Zo's left ear.

"If you punched, that counts as a fight!" Zo countered staring Super Gamu right in the face while creating tension between the two. Their loud bickering got the attention of the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Hah! Only if the other person lifted their fists up, and last I recall those girls barely moved their hands! Well, apart from becoming limp after I knocked them out cold!"

"Perhaps we should forget about Laxus for now and we'll have a brawl, just you and me."

"Oh? And out of the techniques I have in my arsenal, how do you think you can beat me?!"

"Fine by me," Laxus interjected stopping the two yelling aliens to look from each other to Laxus on the windowsill. "I've seen your strength first-hand and I don't want to tangle with something like that…but," he wondered his eyes over to Zo on his right. "I'm starving to fight a new opponent and see how his strength compares to mine."

Zo grinned silently and Super Gamu muttered in curse.

* * *

 **Forest**

 **Outside Town**

Zo and Laxus stood 50 metres from each other in the centre of a circular tree-free space in the forest. The empty space was a combination of grass and dried up dirt. On the sidelines were Super Gamu and the Raijinshuu standing in a line, each looking at their respective teammate.

Tension filled the air around Laxus and the Raijinshuu, yet it didn't around Super Gamu or Zo. They already knew the result of the battle and knew it was going to be an easy win.

"Hmph, Laxus is going to win!" Evergreen said with absolute confidence. No matter whom the opponent was she was always confident Laxus was going to win.

"Laxus doesn't even have a chance," Super Gamu shot down. "Laxus is against an opponent who is on par with my base power and if no one could beat me before, how do you think Laxus is any different?" Evergreen quickly look daggers at the Majin with hate.

"You should never underestimate Laxus!" Freed joined in too and backed up Evergreen. "He's grown stronger since the end of the Grand Magic Games! You can count on it."

"In all seriousness, I don't think I can." Super Gamu looked from Zo to Evergreen and Freed to his left, both giving him distasteful looks. He might have triggered them. "It doesn't matter how strong Laxus or anyone else can get. With the high caliber opponents Zo and I fought, no one could ever hold a handle to us." He turned to in front of him so he stared down the middle of Zo and Laxus, folding his arms. "In this battle you'll see why Zo and I are unmatched in power." Evergreen and Freed both silently looked to the front where the battle would begin silently. But what Super Gamu said might have gotten to them. If he could slay a Dragon when Laxus can't, how stronger would Zo be?

"Are you ready, Laxus?" Zo asked his opponent while he crossed his arms and swaying his tail side to side.

"Heh," Laxus cracked his knuckles, emitting lighting all around him. "Ya don't even need to ask."

Zo placed his right foot in front of his left, holding his hands out to the sides and bending forward a little, imitating Frieza's stance.

"Leaving yourself open, huh? It's your funeral!" Laxus roared quickly rushing towards Zo with his right hand back with his palm open and covered in lightning. " **Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** Laxus conjured lighting quickly shaped as a lighting spear, before he stopped running and threw it as it morphed into a lighting halberd towards the idle Zo.

The Raijinshuu were cheering but Super Gamu grinned with ridicule.

The next moment Zo was enveloped in a yellow glow when the lightning halberd made impact, and then a large explosion which could be seen from the town was caused.

 _KA-BOOM!_

It was a _thunder_ ous roar echoing throughout the city. The large smoke rose from the ground and up into the air.

"How did you like that?" Laxus was huffing from the large magic power he used shooting the magic attack.

"What did you say Super Gamu?" Evergreen leaned towards the Majin raising her eyebrows in a sassy manner.

Super Gamu needn't say anything because his answer was about to reappear. The smoke around where Zo was started to clear up and teasingly showed the results from the blast. Did it do damage? Was Zo defeated?

"Not very much, I must say," Zo replied being slowly revealed from the disappearing smoke in the same spot and unfazed. Laxus and the Raijinshuu opened their eyes as far as they could while they stared at Zo. There wasn't even a burn mark on him! "That was a powerful attack, but not powerful enough." Zo stopped posing as Frieza and began to slowly walk towards Laxus, coming out of the smoke and into the open.

Laxus decided to go with the close combat approach. If Zo was tough enough to take a lighting halberd, maybe his hand-to-hand combat would be easier to take on. For a large beast as himself, it must be quite difficult, a possibility of exploiting his weakness. Laxus charged as he yelled once again. Zo remained calm and motionless as he same to a stop ten steps from where he formerly stood.

"Ryargh!" Laxus held his fists by his side with his bent elbows, getting closer to the idle Zo, Laxus now got up close to Zo and he quickly stuck his right fist up like an uppercut, to his surprise Zo had held his wrist in front of him as the punch hit his bone gauntlet. Faster than Laxus, Zo jabbed him on the left right cheek and Laxus was slid 20 metres back.

"Laxus is on the ropes?!" Bixlow worried.

"I told you." Super Gamu said victoriously. "If Laxus was against me instead, the battle would have been over the moment it started."

Laxus caressed the punch mark on his right cheek. It hurt, stung and twitched.

"Sore already? That wasn't even an inch of my full power." Zo sneered folding his arms.

"Tsk," Laxus stopped rubbing the punch mark. He was getting a bit upset being mocked like this, yet at the same time he was getting his fill of excitement from fighting Zo. Transforming into lightning, Laxus zapped himself quickly over Zo and reformed behind him. Laxus was about to right kick Zo in the right waist, however Zo rose his right fist up and behind him, hitting Laxus in the face.

Without turning around, Zo moved his right fist from over his right shoulder forward, and rammed his right elbow back into Laxus's stomach. The lighting Dragon Slayer grabbed his stomach with his left hand before he felt to one knee, gritting overcome by the elbow strike.

"Laxus!" Evergreen cried as she and her other two teammates rushed over to Laxus's aid. It didn't matter if the fight was still on or not, they just wanted to tend to him. Super Gamu later walked towards Zo after looking smug from Zo's easy victory.

"Laxus! Are you okay?!" Freed asked in worry kneeling down to the left of Laxus.

 _Cough_

"Yeah," Laxus replied weakly continuing to hold his stomach.

"Well that was quick, but why didn't you finish it in one blow?" Super Gamu asked his comrade stopping in front of him.

"Goku's habits sure have their way getting across to others, don' they? I wanted to have a taste of his strength, see where his abilities lie. To be frank he has promising power but he still has a ways to go before he can blossom."

"You sound like you want to become his teacher," Super Gamu joked with a giggle. "Now that the fight is over, we should be heading back to Blue Pegasus to actually join it and see what jobs we can do. If you're going to stay in this world with me you'll need to learn the ropes."

"Alright, but before we do a job can I taste this world's wine? I'm ever so keen to taste it," Zo replied as he and Super Gamu started to walk away from the empty area of the forest and back to the guild.

"I guess we can do that. Speaking of hospitality I need to taste more of Fiore's sweets. I only ate a cake once and desperate to try more varieties."

"Wait-" Laxus called out to the two aliens walking away. Zo and Super Gamu stopped in their footsteps and turned their heads around to the kneeling Dragon Slayer, still gripping his chest. "Please… Help me become stronger." He pleaded. Super Gamu and Zo remained silent to hear his reason to ask these two such favor.

"Laxus…" Evergreen said softly taken by surprise of his request. It was unlike him to ask for help.

Laxus managed to stand up, though slowly, and turned to Super Gamu and Zo. His hand was still on his chest where he was struck. "When Tartaros invaded…I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends and family. After I woke up from my illness, it was clear to me that a massive burden surrounded me, like a curse. I then knew what it takes to protect those close to you." Laxus stood and looked confident. What he was asking was damaging to his pride, but he did what he must to achieve the strength he wants to use for good. "I ask of you to train me so that I can achieve the strength you two have, to protect everyone I care about. Please."

The Raijinshuu got teary hearing his heart-felt speech. They felt more than cherished. They felt they were a lot closer to Laxus than they ever were. It was like they were an actual family.

"Train you?" Super Gamu frowned turning his body around to face Laxus. "To ask that is a sure way to get killed, you do realize that. You would be taken past your present limitations to become stronger and seek the strength you want to protect your friends. It will not be an easy or a short path."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to punch every single bastard who dare harms my family, even if it is the death of me."

"Laxus!" The Raijinshuu yelled simultaneously.

"Hmm," Super Gamu turned to Zo behind him. "What do you think?"

"I can feel a Goku vibe in him, and his determination is commendable. I like his spirit," Zo chuckled. "I'm in."

"Then it's time for the fighters to become the teachers," Super Gamu commented looking back around to the Laxus waiting on his answer. "So be it. From this moment Zo and I will be your teachers. Don't blame us if you die."

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

A long and interesting year has passed for Super Gamu and Zo in the guild of Blue Pegasus. After the Zo vs Laxus fight, Super Gamu and Zo enlisted in Blue Pegasus guild and had a brilliant reception from the other members since they now had the Conqueror of Pandemonium and the 7-Time Dragon Slayer join their guild with Zo, whom quickly earned a vast reputation across the guild after numerous job completions in a short amount of time.

During free time in the guild Super Gamu and Zo would take Laxus to where Zo and Laxus fought to train him. Although the lessons were hard and almost impossible for a normal mage could handle, he still was eager to be trained more, earning more respect from the two masters. During quests though, Zo and Super Gamu formed a two-person team to finish them off and quickly raked in Jewels, Fiore's currency. With the amounts of Jewels they were earning from quick jobs thanks to their immense power and flight to get to Point A to Point B, they bought a two house in the town Blue Pegasus resided in.

It was not a long time before they received the attention of the newly formed Magic Council combining of the Ten Wizard Saints. Summoned by them, Super Gamu and Zo were bestowed the duty to protect Fiore from any local danger and were asked to eliminate Dark Guilds which had started to grow like a plague. Being generous guardians Super Gamu and Zo were, they did the jobs from the Council for free and stated to fulfill their wish to become saviors to the people.

It was going all nicely for Super Gamu and Zo…until the day arrived when they heard unexpecting news.

* * *

 **Blue Pegasus**

"One year to this very day, huh…" muttered Super Gamu in hearing range of Zo as both of them sat at bar stools at the bar being attended by the guild master, Bob. "I can't believe how fast this year has gone since the both of us joined Blue Pegasus."

"Yeah," Zo nodded in agreement. This year was so fast that joining Blue Pegasus felt like 3 weeks ago. "I don't think I've ever achieved so much in this one year. It makes doing a Time Patrol of look like a common house job compared to the work we've done thus far." Zo added taking a sip of red wine in a martini glass.

"And that's just the beginning of what we can do for this world." Super Gamu added throwing a chocolate ball into his wide mouth to chew. "I wonder what the guys in Universe 7 have been doing," he asked to himself while chewing.

"More importantly, how the Time Nest is doing, or what villains have come back to life before being sent to Hell again."

Super Gamu swallowed his chocolate ball in his mouth, "I hope those Demons who tempered with the Time Nest while I was on duty stayed dead. I wouldn't want to have them roam around again and cause the experience of déjà vu all over again." Demigra, Towa and Mira were annoying as hell with their continuous work to screw up history and making Super Gamu re-correct it.

"Everyone!" A male member of the guild voice shouted from the Blue Pegasus doorway begging for attention. Lucky for him he got it. All eyes were now in him, who held a newspaper in his gripping right hand. He held the newspaper up in the air. "Someone vandalized the Palace in Crocus!"

"Crocus? Where the Grand Magic Games are held?" Super Gamu muttered in question.

The male mage ran over to the bar counter, followed by other members who were interested in knowing what vandalism was caused. He made it to the bar counter and slammed the new newspaper in front of Master Bob to show him first. The newspaper landed in front of Master Bob as he took the first gander of it.

It took a moment for Master Bob to get the picture. "Gamu," he started looking up from the newspaper lying on the bar counter to Super Gamu in front of him, surrounded by the other members. Master Bob turned the newspaper around so Super Gamu could read it normally. The first noticeable thing on the front page of the paper was an image.

It was indeed the image of the Palace in Crocus, but what stood out more was heart-stopping. Super Gamu widened his eyes with shock when the vandalism to the Palace was two large words lightened by flames on it.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **I know I skipped the 1 year to make a summary of it, but I just wanted to get to the Alvarez Arc already because I have plans for it and trust me, they'll be epic. (I hope).**

 ** _Preview of what to come:_**

 **Brandish: There are 12 wizards in Alvarez of my caliber. It would be ill-advised to start a war you have no hope of winning… Fairy Tail**

 **Super Gamu: Since you were so kind to share some advice, allow me to return the favor. If anyone of you 12 wizards or anyone else sets one step on Fiore soil with the intention to invade or do any harm, you will be introduced to a fear greater than any nightmare, a power greater than any God and a being so malevolent, that even death fears it. And you're looking right at it.**

* * *

 **Super Gamu: Our meeting has finally into fruition, oh The Black Dragon, the second most feared being on the planet…Acnologia!**

* * *

 **Super Gamu: Who are you?!**

 **?: Do I need to spell it out for you? I am you and you are me.**

* * *

 **Zo: How the heck do we beat this asshole?**

 **Super Gamu: Fusion?**

* * *

 **Super Gamu: I have no idea how this scene came to be, but these soldiers have the worse timing for appearing in front of me when I'm starving for a snack… Time to eat!**


	25. Fairy Tail Reunion

**NacNak - I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the compliment.**

 **Blue Pegasus Guild**

The 8 foot tall Majin continued to stare down at the article lying on the bar counter emotionlessly like he was in a staring competition with a statue. His attention was aimed at the two large burning words in the image, in all of its full color detail.

Fairy Tail.

But what did it mean? Was it to signal other members to gather at some place and rebuild the guild, or was it to call the members to arms, or something else. For the life of him he couldn't figure it out. The writer's input didn't shine any light on why the vandalism was caused. The only useful information that the article shows is that the fingers point to Natsu Dragneel as the vandal.

"Could that boy's brain finally been melted?" Super Gamu wondered with a mutter. Could Natsu go mad from being away from his friends for such a long time? "No…that doesn't seem right." Super Gamu finally turned his head away from the article and towards Zo on his right. "What do you think of this?"

"I don't know anything about Fairy Tail as of yet, so my input is most likely in the dark." Zo replied as he turned to face the Majin. "But, my bet is on that someone is trying to get Fairy Tail back up and running. If you want a message to get across, the best way is via the media."

"Hmm. Good point." Super Gamu turned to his left and began to walk towards the guild hall's door slowly. "I guess we can figure out the 'where and when' details when we head back to Magnolia." Zo silently followed Super Gamu.

Just before Super Gamu and Zo could reach the door, they were stopped by Master Bob still behind the bar counter.

"Please wait you two boys," he requested. The two halted and looked back to Master Bob giving a slight sorrowful expression. He looked like he was upset about what he was going to ask. "I guess this means you'll be leaving Blue Pegasus?"

Both nodded.

"I regret saying this Master Bob, but Zo and I want to leave the guild and return to Magnolia to see for our own eyes if Fairy Tail is indeed being rebuilt."

"No!"

"Please don't leave us, Super Gamu and Zo!"

"Stay with Blue Pegasus!"

The guild members truthfully pleaded the two to reconsider and stay with them in Blue Pegasus. In the past year they had really grown accustomed to Super Gamu's and Zo's alien-like appearance and even treated them like family. Something Fairy Tail would do.

"As much as I'd like to stay with you guys here, _and have to stay around your childish host games_ ," he thought to himself at the last part with despise and gestured to Zo. "I promised I would show how energetic life is among my friends in Fairy Tail, and so I have to return as well."

Master Bob nodded with a small smile on his face, though for some reason it looked like a fake one. "I understand. I'll tell Laxus and the Raijinshuu when they come back that you've gone back. Send my regards to Makarov for me, will you?"

 _'_ _Not before I punch his old face in for disbanding the guild for no reason!'_

"Will do, Master Bob."

"Goodbye guys," Zo two-finger saluted to the upset members, waving back and some wiping a tear from their eye.

With the final farewell as a part of the Blue Pegasus guild, Super Gamu and Zo walked out of the guild hall with their heads raised up high, removing any evidence they the two will actually miss the place. Super Gamu might not, but Zo would. It was tough for him to let go of his new friends coming to this world so easily.

As the two cleared the door, they took flight and headed towards Magnolia where a possible reunion might occur.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Whoa! This takes me back!" Natsu gleefully said returning to Magnolia after his one year of secluded training with Happy to become stronger. It was his goal to become so after his adopted father, Igneel the King of Fire Dragons died by the hands of Acnologia during the Tartaros War.

"Look! They fixed the Caldia Cathedral!" Happy also said in glee.

The town almost looked like new during the war. Considering the town took bad damage with Tartaros's guild crushing buildings as if they were helpless trees to the woodcutter's axe.

"This town was in bad shape just a year ago, now look at all the hustle and bustle!" Wendy and Charle were with them and like Natsu and Happy were amazed at by how the town looks after being repaired.

These four were cheerful, except a five member among their group.

Lucy

She dragged a suitcase with all her belongings in it as she walked with the other four through the new streets of Magnolia, where she used to live before having to live in Crocus as an assistant reporter. Just walking through the streets brought back fond memories of how she joined up with Fairy Tail for the first time, all the adventures she went through with them and how she came to meet Gamu, in this very town.

Wendy noticed Lucy looking blank and empty of life. It was unlike her to show this emotion.

"Is everything okay, Lucy?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lucy snapped back to reality.

"You look a bit down."

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled with a light blush. "It's nothing, really! It's just been so long that nostalgia is overwhelming me…"

Natsu eyed Lucy whole keeping his head to the front. He knew that wasn't the reason. It was something else that's bothering her.

After a few steps, Lucy stopped while Natsu, Wendy and the two Exceeds kept walking a six steps in front of Lucy to stop. They looked behind them and saw Lucy, hesitant to walk any further.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"We're just a hop, skip and jump away from the guild…" Natsu said pointing forward.

"I… Don't think I can take another step…"

"Is it because the guild might no longer be there?"

"…"

"A build don't mean crap! The only thing that matters is what we do from here on out." Natsu encouraged looking confident and determined.

"I'm worried if everyone still feels Fairy Tail." Lucy replied sounding down in the dumps. This was the thing that bothered her. If it was okay if the former members of Fairy Tail still felt like being as a family, or if they were happier a part and do their own thing. "With you suddenly showing up like a whirlwind and declaring you'd be revive Fairy Tail… I may have gotten caught up in the emotion of the entire thing…It's been over a year, I've lost touch with most of the members… I mean, I did manage to send the letters…to the few addressed that I knew. It's easy to say that we'll gather in Magnolia to revive Fairy Tail…"

Natsu and Happy knew what she meant.

Lucy lowered her head more, only showing shadows above her nose under her hair. "But who's to say that everyone hasn't already moved past it… That it's all in their rear view mirrors now."

A brunette haired woman was walking up behind Lucy.

"We're assuming it held a special place in everyone's heart but what if… What if it's all just a hazy, distant memory for them… I…" she was on the verge of crying, but an arm around her neck holding a bottle of alcohol stopped that.

"As if we'd forget in just a year!" It was Cana and she was slightly drunk.

"Cana!" Both Natsu and Wendy said at the same time surprised to see their drunken friend.

"Yo! Natsu, Happy, Charle! Oh Wendy! Looks like you had a growth spurt…" Cana spoke away while raising her bottle while folding Lucy's left breast, to Lucy's embarrassment. "Man I missed these huge melons…" Cana cheekily said continuing rubbing.

"Cana…"

Cana let Lucy go, "I didn't just sit on my ass this past year… Figured I may as well track down Gildarts." She dug into her pocket and whipped out a white padded envelope and showed it to Lucy. "Then, low and behold, I get this letter! I'm sure it'll find its way into everyone's hands…"

"!?"

"This guild has been my life even before I could walk… I couldn't wrap my head around the whole dissolution thing… I realized I had no clue as to function outside of the guild. Truth be told, it was a much needed life experience…." She said gulping down her bottle of alcohol."

Sighing feeling quenched, she wiped her mouth with her left hand. "I think the same can be said for the others, which is probably why we haven't kept in touch… We needed someone to make the first bold move. That first person was you, Lucy."

The blond mage widened her eyes surprised and confused while Natsu looked to her with a smirk on his face.

"Follow me!" Cana forcefully grabbed Lucy's left hand and started to tug. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Everyone?" Lucy asked being led into what seemed to be a bright light, like one in a tunnel. When the light faded, the majority of Fairy Tail members were present. They all greeted Lucy at the same time and it felt heartwarming.

Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca, Romeo, Max, Warren, Nab and the rest! They were here! Some of them changed in appearance and the others looked the same a year ago.

This moment brought Lucy so much happiness that she was shaking from the overwhelming sight and was staring to tear up. And approaching before her was her lovely friend, Mirajane. She had a pleasant smile on her face like anytime she would greet or bid someone farewell before they went on a mission.

"Mira…" Tears started to flow down Lucy's warm cheeks.

Mirajane tilted her head in response, before reopening her eyes. "Welcome home."

More tears began to erupt from the fond greeting and the feeling of nostalgia. Her tears covered her eyes, "I'm…back…" she hiccupped a few times as she faced her face to the ground and covering her eyes with her hands. "I'M BAAAACK!" Lucy shouted letting her emotions pour out from this moment, being surrounded by her cherished friends.

Everyone around her smiled happily, reunited once more as they watched Mirajane embrace the crying Lucy in a homecoming hug. While this was going on, Natsu was ruffling through a nearly pile of debris looking for something.

"Oh! Found ya'!" He shouted feeling something in the rubble that was cylindrical, long and hard. It was a pole. "It's seen better days, but…" he brought the pole out, which was revealed as a torn Fairy Tail flag. "It's about time we bring back out guild! Because WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

The roar was heard, but another one was heard as well and it was louder than Natsu.

"WHERE IS MAKAROV?!" The voice demanded landing down on the ground behind the group with another being next to it. Fairy Tail turned to the voice and recognized the two walking towards them was Super Gamu and Zo, who they heard of from newspapers and spread-of-word throughout the year.

"Super Gamu…" Lucy muttered staring at the tall Majin before she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his hips.

"L-Lucy?" Super Gamu said in surprise staring down at the girl with her head burrowed in his hard gum chest.

"It seems you also forgot to say you'd introduce me to your girlfriend," Zo teased nudging his left arm.

"Now's not the time, Zo!" Super Gamu roared back at Zo for his tease. He turned back to Lucy and patted her head, feeling something wet on his bare chest. It was her waterworks. "You can stop anytime you'd like, Lucy."

Lucy let go of Super Gamu while she looked up at him, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"So Zo, this is Lucy. The first friend I met coming to this world," He introduced wiping the water from his pink chest.

"It's a pleasure," Zo nodded.

"Oi, Super Gamu!" Natsu shouted holding the Fairy Tail flag walking up to Super Gamu. "A year ago we were-"

"Yeah, yeah. Attacked by a Demon guild and engaged in a war with them. What of it?"

"Where the heck were ya?!" Natsu roared angrily, getting the interest of the others wondering why one of their aces was absent during the war. They could have won easily, but they had trouble winning against them and almost got defeated when FACE, an anti-magic weapon used by the Magic Council was nearly used on them.

"I was needed elsewhere." He put it straight. He doesn't want them to know where he's been and what he's been doing – especially the part about him being infused with Godly Ki. Not yet at least. "So where is that old man who disbanded the guild?"

"No one knows," Lucy answered looking saddened again. The disbandment must have really affected her badly. "After he disbanded the guild, he left without a word."

"Speaking of the master," Levy said with Jet and Droy behind her. "Until we can find him, we need to choose who will be the seventh Guild Master. With all things said and done, I think you Super Gamu, will be able to fill the spot."

Zo, Super Gamu, Natsu and Lucy jumped at that offer.

"M-me as the seventh Guild Master?" The Majin felt unsure about it.

"Yeah," Levy nodded smiling. "You have done admirable feats and I think you being the Guild Master position suits you." The other guild members behind Levi gave their approval of Super Gamu being the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

Super Gamu rubbed his chin interestingly with his right index and thumb. Being named a Guild Master, though temporary, is quite a title to have. Heck, why not? It'll be interesting, exciting and challenging being a guild leader.

With a sheepish grin, Super Gamu nodded.

* * *

 **The Majin Fairy has reached the 100k word count! (Although I bet 25% of that is the same word haha). This is the first time I reached this milestone and it feels good to show so much dedication to this story. Only if I could reach 100 follows/favorites for this story too. That would be awesome.**


	26. Prelude To War

**Magnolia**

 **5 Days Later**

Five tough and long days had passed since the majority of the former members of Fairy Tail reunited once more after being separated for an entire year. With the assistance of the new Guild Leader, Super Gamu and his Arcosian friend Zo, the reconstruction of the Fairy Tail guild hall was coming along nicely with their insane stamina to work hours on end and flight abilities to reach higher places.

Levi, who was a former Council member along with Gajeel and his partner Panther Lily signed the guild papers to make Fairy Tail official again; otherwise they would be classed as a dark guild.

Zo and Super Gamu had also removed their Blue Pegasus guild marks and replaced them with the Fairy Tail insignia. A white emblem for Super Gamu on his left arm where he always had his, and for Zo a white emblem on the left side of his black bone armored chest.

In these past days there has been no word about Makarov's whereabouts, which is becoming a panic for a few members concerned for Makarov's safety.

"Splendid, at this current rate the guild hall will be back to normal in less than a week." Happily said Super Gamu standing at the front of the guild hall being rebuilt looking up at the current work. The wood support structures have been placed in and all there is to do is the concrete walls, roofs, windows and the rest. It was pretty easy for the other members to build because they were going off the second guild's design after it had been destroyed the first time during the war against Phantom Pain. They knew what they were doing.

"And when it is, I fear how the leadership compares around the new building," teased an incoming Zo walking from the left of Super Gamu, with a smirk on his face.

Super Gamu turned his lead towards Zo and shot him a frown. "And maybe when it's completed an Arcosian is the first one to get the boot." He teased back with a threat kicking Zo out of the guild.

"Aw, that's mean, Mr. Guild Leader."

"You're the new Guild Leader, Gamu?" A male voice was heard being the duo. Being called Gamu again agitated the Majin as he clenched his teeth and annoyed.

"My name is-!" Super Gamu and Zo turned around and noticed a new person standing there. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a fur collar. As soon as he spotted him Super Gamu disarmed his angered expression and looked more casual. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mest, a member of Fairy Tail and former Council member." Mest introduced. "I was waiting for this day to come, because you two and the rest have the power to save the sixth Guild Master."

"A member of Fairy Tail? Why haven't I seen you around the guild?"

"Save the sixth Guild Master?"

"Makarov."

"Wait, you know where that old fool is?!"

Mest nodded to Super Gamu's question blankly. "He is in a dangerous place and time is of the essence. There is something I need to show you, the Guild Master, Gamu."

Super Gamu and Zo's interest peeked more. What could he be talking about?

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Secret Underground Stairway**

The duo of Super Gamu and this man who calls himself as Mest walked down the dark stairway leading into a lower level, guided by the lights of candles at the side as they descended into the lower area of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"I didn't know there would be a secret like this in Fairy Tail." Commented Super Gamu. "I always assumed they wouldn't be this shady about something."

"Well, the entrance is not usually this easy to find." Mest replied. "The reason why I specifically called for you and you alone is becayse you're the seventh Guild Master, and as such you are the only one who is allowed restricted access down here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Special reasons…"

The two reached the end of the stairwell and walked down a small hallway that led into a square room. In the middle of the room there was a round platform with the Fairy Tail emblem etched into it that acted like a bridge from one side of the room to the other. At the end of the room was a tall double sided stone door with some strange markings on it, like ancient or alien markings.

Super Gamu and Mest walked across the central platform and approached the door at the end. Mest held out his hand towards the door and it began to open outwards, revealing a blinding light coming from inside.

Then there it was. The secret of Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail's biggest secret… Lumen Histoire."

Super Gamu widened his eyes in disbelief staring at the secret. There was someone frozen in ice…naked. It was Mavis Vermillion!

"The First?!" Super Gamu asked shockingly keeping his mouth hanging to the floor.

"Woah!"

"Kyaa!"

"Stop pushing, idiot!"

"Hey, hands off!

"Gurgh!"

Voices came from behind as Super Gamu and Mest quickly looked around to see a group of members who disobeyed the rules. It was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy lying on top of each other in a pile. Assumedly following Mest and Super Gamu to the lower chambers and eavesdrop. Erza was with them too, but she was standing and had her arms crossed, looking disappointed of the intruding group.

"Man, and even after I _told_ you guys that this place is for Guild Masters only…" Mest shrugged his shoulders. It seemed he wasn't so concerned with this act.

But Super Gamu didn't share the mutual feeling. He frowned with irritation.

"This place is for Guild Masters only, and as the Guild Master I will see to it personally that each of you will be punished for this disgrace!" The group flinched and squealed fearingly, staring into Super Gamu's angry face. He shortly ceased his aggression and acted calmer. It was too late to send the group off even after they laid their eyes on Fairy Tail's secret. "I'll deal with you later." He turned back to Mest. "Now explain what the meaning of this is."

"I don't even know myself honesty… But one thing's for sure, she's here for a really important reason."

"There's more, isn't there?"

At that moment everyone in the current room felt a pinch in their minds, followed by images.

"What's going on, Mest?"

"My memories," Mest explained placing his right left hand on his face, covering his left eye. "9 Years back…oh but maybe 2 years back for you Tenrou people… I was given a mission by Makarov…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Work undercover at the Council? A young Mest with short hair exclaimed shockingly as he was talking with Makarov alone._

 _'_ _It's something only you could do..." Makarov said sitting on the bar bench with his legs and arms crossed, looking calm and composed._

 _"_ _So, what am I to steal then?" Mest shrugged his shoulders with a sigh._

 _"_ _It's not that kind of mission," Makarov reached for his cup of beverage on his right. "I want you to be our inside man, feeding is information regarding the western continent."_

 _"_ _So it is stealing then!"_

 _"_ _Just…make sure you pick up as much as you can about the western continent and keep us updated. I don't need you to do anything like that, so don't."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Makarov opened his eyes, giving of a serious expression, like this matter was not a laughing matter. "Just do it. Please. It's to protect our guild."_

 _"…_ _Well, if I'm gonna do it, might as well be thorough. I'll erase my own memories too."_

 _"_ _Don't."_

 _Throughout the next few months, whenever Makarov was called to the Magic Council he would have a one on one talk with Mest, who informed Makarov all he knew. Then the destruction of Tenrou occurred, creating a seven year gap between the Tenrou Team and the other Fairy Tail members, who all aged and matured. Well, some did. At the Grand Magic Games, Makarov and Mest reunited once again, to the heartfelt happy return from Mest shedding tears. Makarov wanted Mest to end his mission and come back to Fairy Tail where he belongs. However Mest declined the order, getting close to the information Makarov needed about the western continent._

 _One tear later at the destruction of the Fairy Tail guild from the Tartaros war, Makarov and Mest met once more and for the final time. Makarov claimed he was going to disband Fairy Tail. With all the information he received from Mest, disbanding was the only way to save the members of Fairy Tail._

 _Mest urged the Master to keep the guild alive, but due to the threat on the western continent – the Alvarez Kingdom, is a very dangerous threat. He explained their previous invasion 10 years ago was for the goal of Lumen Histiore, under Fairy Tail. They were repelled with the assistance of Etherion and the potential activation of FACE, which could nullify all magic._

 _But now things are going for the worse. Now that the Magic Council is no more, and FACE is destroyed, Alvarez has nothing to fear and invade unopposed._

 _Mest suggested if they were going to be attacked, then Fairy Tail should fight back and protect their home to the last stand, such as Fairy Tail. Makarov explained the reason why they couldn't do that is because to disband to protect Fairy Tail against a kingdom which has 730 guilds, combined into one nation, unlike Ishgar; their home continent has 500 guilds including Fairy Tail. Makarov then told Mest that he would go to Alvarez and buy more time for the Council to reform itself. Or else Fairy Tail would fall next._

 _He wanted to do this not only because it was the only option, but he wanted to protect his kids, as parent should do._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"So…that's why Makarov disbanded the guild…" Natsu said softly realizing his reason was not a selfish one, but to protect him and his friends. The group couldn't believe their eyes or ears.

"Alvarez…" Lucy said fearingly.

"A powerful and large nation that can wipe out Ishgar…" Erza said next in the same mood as her friends. But…

"Hahahahaha!" Super Gamu laughed loudly and gleefully.

"Gamu?! This is no time for laughter!" Mest scolded trying to overcome Super Gamu's loud laughter.

Super Gamu slowly stopped, thought continuing laughing from loud to quieter. It took about five seconds for the laughter to die down.

"Ah, that was so damn funny."

"?!"

"This Etherion, FACE and Magic Council might not be a last resort anymore to halt Alvarez's attempts to invade, but now that they're gone and Alvarez can think they can invade again without a counter. They're wrong." Super Gamu grinned excitedly.

"Super Gamu… Alvarez is far greater than Pandemonium and the Dragon threat. Alavrez's power is so great they have 12 elites known as the Spriggan 12 who could defeat a Wizard Saint with ease!" Mest tried to get Super Gamu to look at this threat seriously.

"So? I'm stronger than them."

Mest and the others flinched at his silly proclamation.

"I'm more than meets the eye. I'm not the sweet and energetic Majin you befriended for the first time anymore. For you see, while I was absent during the Tartaros war, the business I had to attend too back in my universe was not something personal. I was invited to a Universal Tournament, a fight with another universe's fighters whose power were on par with a deity. While I was training for it, I obtained something special, something rare and something so powerful, even a God could fear me. It was then I was infused with Godly Ki…"

The group widened their eyes astonishingly and fearingly.

"And was able to tap into that power to possess unnatural power no one has ever seen." To prove it, Super Gamu activated his God Gamu form and truly bewildered the others. They could feel a kind warmth coming from his aura. It was overwhelming. "I am also a being who is classed as a Plane Destroyer, which no one I've come across could ever do. Now do you think Alvarez has a shot against us?" Super Gamu asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Outside**

Zo instantly sensed a massive power level coming from bellow. "Super Gamu…what the heck are you doing?" He asked concerned with a frown.

* * *

 **Secret Chamber**

"I-incredible…" Erza complemented softly staring at the blue and powerful aura coming from God Gamu.

Super Gamu deactivated his God Gamu form and continued his smirk, "So here's what we're going to do. We're going, all of us here, to Alvarez and dragging that old geezer's ass back to Fairy Tail so things can return back to normal."


	27. Caracolle Island

**Ship, On Route To Caracolle Island**

A ship sailed through wavy waters and clear skies to Caracolle Island, an island that is the only stop between the continents of Ishgar and Arakitashia. It would be a peaceful ride but two Dragon Slayers had to feel their weakness of motion sickness.

"Blech," Natsu sat at the side of the ship with one hand over the rails the other hand over his mouth, trying his best not to throw his vomit all over the boards of the ship. "You- You should have told me we were gonna go by boat…"

"What'd you think we'd use our legs to walk across the ocean?" Gray rhetorically said staring at the sick friend.

"Hm… I thought Mest would just "Pew" and teleport us there, or Super Gamu and Zo flew us over there like the old days," he recalled his first mission with Gamu when he flew him, Happy and Lucy to Cookie Town.

"Not across an entire ocean. Too far," Mest argued.

"Wendy…anti-seasick magic please…" Natsu weakly asked standing up and walking over to the Sky Dragon Slayer on the other side. But she was in the same boat (duh duh tss), as Natsu with motion sickness. Wendy was leaning over the edge of the boat with her hands other mouth, also trying not to vomit. "Wendy!" Natsu yelled with concern.

Wendy turned herself around from the edge of the ship and sat herself down, resting her back against the rails. "Hurp, I'm sorry… It looks like I've gotten motion sickness myself."

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked kneeling down in front of Wendy with her hands in front of her.

"When she's in this state, she can't cast Troia on herself." Charle explained.

"Do you want some fish?" Happy asked Charle while he walked to her with a fish in hand, trying another attempt to woo her to yet another failure.

"Geez, I guess I'll just carry them off to their rooms," Gray sighed as he grabbed Wendy over his left shoulder while he already had Natsu over his right, and walked towards the cabin and find a bed to lay them in. When he came out he was almost naked, only with a pair of underwear covering him. It was his stripping habit again.

"Where'd your clothes go!?" Lucy bellowed comically staring at the shirtless, pantless and bold mage.

"Hey, Super Gamu," Zo said walking towards the Majin standing alone. Super Gamu turned to the approaching Majin, "I need a word if you will."

"Of course, Zo. What's on your mind?" Super Gamu asked turning to the Arcosian with his arms folded.

"If this mission is dangerous to those kids, why did you bring them along when you and I would suffice and do it much quicker? More importantly, why did you show off your God Gamu form to them earlier?" Zo finished with a tone like a parent interrogating their child when they are hiding something.

"So you sensed that, Huh?" Zo nodded. "I only did that in the interest to disarm their fright when they heard of that we're going up against a nation with 730 guilds built into one that have 12 Generals on their side that would beat a Wizard Saint, one of the strongest of Ishgar's mages with ease. Showing them a power unlike they've ever seen was the only way to make them sleep easier at night, resting assured that they're being protected by a deity with immeasurable power."

"Super Gamu…I didn't know there was this sensitive side of you." Zo teased punching Super Gamu's right arm in a friendly manner. He'll know that Super Gamu would be a good parent someday.

"I might be a Majin shaped like Super Buu, but I certainly am not his identical clone," Super Gamu replied turning around and facing his friends. "From my experience of being tied to these guys, I've learned that they are dedicated and have impressive hearts, even willing to do anything to protect the ones they hold close. Doing this mission with just you and I would mean that they didn't do it as a guild and would most likely feel bad about it, leaving the work to others instead of them. In a sense, they're really responsible when it comes to work and saving others. That is what's special about Fairy Tail."

"All for one and one for all…"

"That would be the closest assumption," Super Gamu turned his head from Zo and looked forward, where he saw Erza staring up at him. "You need something Erza?"

"Super Gamu…how long have you been keeping your power a secret? Your true power…" she said with mixed emotions close to betrayal, interest and awe.

"Ever since I joined Fairy Tail," Super Gamu gave a straight answer, receiving widened eyes of shock from Erza. Super Gamu has been hiding his full power all this time? "I guess I never got around to telling you the truth about it."

"Guys!" Mest yelled getting everyone's attention. Everyone on board except the Dragon Slayers due to their sickness gazed their attention to Mest who was looking at something that spelt bad news though a scope. He lowered the scope and was terrified. "That's a fleet of the Alvarez Imperial Navy!"

Docked at the port of the island the ship was heading to, which was Caracolle Island, were two massive black vessels with several cannons on three decks. At the bow of the ships was a black head of a horse with a long horn. Below the horse was the Alvarez Emblem.

Mest looked back through the scope and saw Alvarez soldiers checking each individual for their belongings when they walk out or walk into the island from the port. "It looks like they're doing inspections.

"They're looking for friends of a spy," Natsu weakly said dragging himself to the side of the ship to look where the island was.

"Mr. Spy hasn't been caught yet, though," Wendy did the same as Natsu.

"What?' Lucy asked as she looked to the island, and then back to Natsu. "You can hear them from the harbor?'

"Yeah…just barely though."

"Super Gamu," Mest said walking towards the Majin. "What should we do?"

"We'll board the harbor like everyone else, act like we're tourists. It'll be in our best interests to save this spy before Alvarez gets their hands on him or her." Super Gamu turned back to the front and continued to watch the approaching island. _'So these guys are Alvarez? Heh, it'll be fun killing them, oops, I mean meet them.'_ Super Gamu thought with a grin.

* * *

"We'll be setting up a temporarily blockade of the harbor."

"Form a line!"

"Everyone coming or going from the island will have their person and belongings searched."

The guards said blocking the entrance to the island, setting up a checkpoint for a line of tourists. The process was slow and of course it was a pain for the tourists who merely want to play on the beach and go to the island shops.

"What in the world is going on?"

"Word through the grapevine is a spy that infiltrated the Empire has escaped to this island."

"Those damn agitators."

At the back of the line was the Fairy Tail crew and they all were dressed like they were on vacation. Lucy, Erza and Wendy were in swimsuits while Mest, Natsu and Mest were in trunks. However Super Gamu and Zo were not dressed for such the occasion. They just went casual.

"Restrain yourself. Got it Natsu?" Erza warned the Fire Dragon not to get so hot tempered and make them lose their cover.

"Next!" The guard said doing the "come here" finger motion.

"We've come to-"

 _Pew Pew Pew_

Before Lucy could finish her statement Super Gamu shot the guards in the chest with his Death Beam. The guards quickly fell to the ground dead.

"Kill you is what she meant." Super Gamu said coldly while he stepped forward over the dead guards and into the island, to the horror of Fairy Tail. Except for Zo who face palmed himself.

"I thought we were acting like tourists!" Mest yelled softly at the Majin walking up to his face. Super Gamu turned around and looked to Mest.

"Yeah, until we reached the port." Super Gamu replied before he got his mistake, "Oh I meant act like tourists on our way here not while we're on the island. I should rephrase what I say." He shrugged before continuing on into the island, with the rest following. Super Gamu had a 50/50 thought to go into the island as tourists or kill, but that went into the favor of killing any Alvarez in his way.

* * *

"So where should we start?" Zo asked looking round the island that had hut buildings. Despite this island being occupied by Alvarez, it seemed pretty peaceful here. But something had to disturb it when a scene was going on in front of the Fairy Tail troupe.

"Bring back my dad!" One very young boy cried loudly pulling down on a guard's leg. "Where'd you take him! Daddy!"

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," the guard mused looking down at the young one.

"Waaaaaaah! Daddyyyyyyyy!" The boy continued to weep loudly spilling his tears from his eyes to the ground.

"Shut your filthy mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" The guard roared taking out his sword on his left hip and was about to plunge it down deep into the child.

"That's a kid, man!

"He can't be serious?!"

Bystanders could only watch the soon-to-be-execution. But those guards failed to recognize Fairy Tail's presence. The guard was about to plunge the sword down, but he was stopped when a Majin appeared in front of him, grabbing his wrist tightly and causing the sword to fall out of the guard's hand. Super Gamu squeezed the wrist harder as bones were clearly heard. Then…

 _SNAP_

"AHH!" The guard yelled grabbing his right wrist and fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Raising your sword to a helpless child…what a bastard you are." Super Gamu said coldly releasing his wrist. The other three guards were about to lunge at Super Gamu for his attack on an Alvarez trooper, but he had backup. Natsu, Erza and Zo rushed into combat and punched the guards in the faces, sending all three to the ground almost immediately.

"Wendy, take the kid to safety." Super Gamu ordered placing his right finger on the kneeling soldier's forehead, and shooting off a zero-blank range Death Beam right through his brain, to the horror of the spectators who watched the little scrap.

"Will you stop killing Super Gamu?!" Zo was getting slightly peeved off with Super Gamu taking lives so easily.

"We're up against a nation who wants war. There's no use in sparing them if we're heading into it."

"You there, halt!" A solider yelled arriving along with reinforcements. About ten more had come. Wendy, Charle and Happy went to help the child to safety; Mest disappeared in an effort to find the informant while Super Gamu, Zo, Gray, Natsu and Erza focused on the incoming reinforcements.

5 seconds later.

"That was…anticlimactic…" Gray said looking down on the unconscious Alvarez soldiers on the floor. He was looked uncaring with his hands in his pockets. "Is this what the old fart was so scared of?"

Erza looked at one of the Alavrez's ships docked at the harbor, and then turning around to her team. "Reinforcements will most likely come from their ships."

"Why don't we just force these guys to tell us were Gramps is?" Natsu proclaimed kneeling down next to one of the guards.

"Probably not the best idea," Lucy rejected. "Chances are low that they actually know anything, and we'd be revealing our true objective."

"Not to mention that if I absorb one of these guards, they won't have memories of where Makarov is being held," Super Gamu said before a blast destroyed a nearby hut, speaking hay and planks all over the place.

 _Ka-Boom!_

"A skirmish of this level would never pass with flying colors." A close and new voice said from behind Fairy Tail. Sounds of clapping hands together was also heard, so the Fairy Tail crew looked behind them a the nee voice and it was a male that was wiping his hands, as if he did a perfect job easily.

"And who are you?" Super Gamu inquired with an uninterested frown.

"You can call me Marin Hollow," he tilted to his right and placed his right arm over his chest like a bow. "I'm a member of the Brandish Squad from the Alvarez Imperial Army." His reveal really got Fairy Tail angry now as they showed faces of immense hatred.

"Are you now?" Super Gamu gave a smirk locking-on to a new target. He walked a few steps forward slowly, allowing time for this guy's last minute alive to play. "Tell me Marin, which do you prefer. Be killed instantly or turned into candy and be eaten alive?" He said sounding more nightmarish adopting Super Buu's dark voice and tilting his head while he looked evil as well.

"That expression…you pass with flying colors!"

"I guess you prefer both…" Super Gamu then vanished out of thin air, activating his Time Leap and placing one solid and hard punch in Marin's gut. The Time Leap deactivated and time resumed as normal. When it did Fairy Tail was amazed at the current scene. Super Gamu had his fist firmly in Marin's chest, shooting of a purple beam from Marin's back, and fell to the ground with rolled back eyes. Without a word Super Gamu aimed his right hand at Marin's out cold body on the floor, preparing to charge a Ki Blast.

But something had to intervene again.

"Marin, how many times have I told him that his overconfidence will lead to his defeat?" A new voice said, but female this time. Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray widened their eyes fearingly sensing the immense magic power this female mage possessed. It was something unlike any other…far greater than Makarov or Jura, both who are Saints.

 _'This…obscene magical power…'_ Gray thought with terror and sweats of fear.

Super Gamu raised his head to the female who wore a bikini and a fur coat decorated in stars, while keeping his hand aimed towards Marin. "And who might you be? Another one of Brandish's Squad?"

"No, I am Brandish." She said normally without an emotion. The first Spriggan has been revealed.

 **I apologize if I'm making the chapters shorter than I used to. It's that I get to a point where there is a potential cliffhanger to leave the chapter off. In future chapters I'll try to add more words.**


	28. The Spriggan and The Emperor

**I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year! I know I did because 5 days after Christmas I had my birthday.**

 **Change of plans guys. I said that I would probably do the Black Goku arc when the Alvarez arc concludes, but I thought of a plan that allows me to write the Black Goku arc while the Alvarez arc is going on. Due to this a new enemy will appear, but I'm not going to tell who yet until he is revealed. ;)**

* * *

 **Caracolle Island**

"And who might you be?" Another one of Brandish's Squad?"

"No, I am Brandish." The green bob-cut female only wearing a bikini with a fur coat with a star pattern, high heels and had an Alvarez emblem on her right leg replied emotionlessly to Super Gamu. She stood firm and uncaring in a non-hostile manner. "And you must be Super Gamu." She said to the much surprise of Super Gamu.

Super Gamu blinked and changed his blank expression to suspicion. "You know my name?"

"Yes, as all Spriggans and Emperor of Alvarez." Brandish answered seemingly not caring about giving out information. Although she might know of the Majin of many accomplishments, she did not seem fazed or frightened to be in his presence.

"Emperor of Alvarez?"

"I did not come here to fight you pink one," she turned herself to the left still showing the same blank expression. "I wish to purchase a Star Mango Gela-," she looked at the hut that sold the gelato, but when she found out it has been wrecked and torn apart like a hurricane had just hit the place, she quickly looked back to Fairy Tail with a comedic and sad face. "Hey, this store's in shambles! What's the meaning of this?!"

Fairy Tail couldn't help but shed a sweat drop. For a mage of her immense magic power, she was awkward to say the least. Super Gamu lowered his hand from away the grounded Marin. _'What kind of enemy is she…?'_ Lucy thought.

"It seems your friend is responsible for it," Zo answered walking next to Super Gamu. "He blew up the hut before he started to count sheep."

Brandish sighed with pity and sadness, "I was really looking forward to that gelato…" She wept turning back around the way she came. "I'm going home."

"And what about your little friend by my feet? Are you going to let him die?" Super Gamu grinned manically. At that moment Marin started to roll his eyes back to the front of his head, and regain his consciousness. Super Gamu eyed down by his feet and saw the awakening pest. "Well you've come to your senses fast." He complimented blankly before he grabbed his right leg and threw the male at the leaving Brandish. Marin rolled on the ground kicking up dirt over his clothes until he hit Brandish's heels, making the strong female stop in her tracks.

"Miss Brandish…" Marin weakly said getting to his full consciousness. "Where are you going? You can take these brats on at the same time!"

"We're leaving, Marin."

"But Miss Brandish…our mission was to capture the spy and find out who they were planning to meet up with." Marin reminded of Brandish her orders. "If we go back empty-handed, Wahl may have a few choice of words for us…"

"Even if we leave them to their own devices, Ishgar would never come and pick a fight with Alvarez."

"Well yes," Marin spoke getting up his feet and wiped the dirt from his clothes, temporarily ignoring Fairy Tail. "While that may be true, being unable to find the spy will mean a loss of face for us. We'll have failed."

"Again, such things are no consequence to me…" She finished her conversation with Marin before she turned back around and faced Fairy Tail. "I'm sorry, but I simply have little tolerance for anything I find tedious, like our time together. And because I despise tedious things, I'll just make it look like I took care of the spy along with the people he was supposed to meet up with. So do yourselves a favor…and stay away from Arakitashia."

Erza was uneased, feeling something wrong. _'This woman…she knows who we are!'_

"Makarov lives…" she said to the relief of the group to hear the old man is still alive. "But if your little band there goes and does something unnecessary… Well there's no telling how things will play out with him… Consider this a warning – Stay away from us." She had a threatening tone at the end of her speech. The group felt vibrations through their bodies, as if an earthquake was occurring. This was followed by a slight drop to the water with all civilians and Fairy Tail dropping into the deep water, all able to float on the water instead of sinking.

Brandish had easily decreased the mass of the island to a little rock that she now stood on and left the others in wet in water.

"There are 12 wizards in Alvarez of my caliber. It would be ill-advised to start a war you have no hope of winning…Fairy Tail."

A moment ensued for silent fear, but it was short-lived with a mocking laugh to Brandish's threat and the culprit was the Majin who chuckled away, unable to give a shit about her declaration. Super Gamu rose up from the water and now levitated above the water, as the liquid dripped from his pink body back to the watery terrain. The Majin hovered towards the woman standing on the island slowly, continuingly with his mocking laughter. Super Gamu continued his mocking laugh as he went to a complete stop before the Alvarez mage looking up at the towering alien from his chest. Super Gamu's loud laugh came to a stop too as Super Gamu looked down at the bob-cut woman and gave her a smirk.

"Since you were ever so kind enough to leave a warning for us, allow me to return the favor that you can send to your Emperor." Super Gamu raised his right hand high as he could in the air and within a second, the island increased its mass back to normal, kicking the civilians and his comrades out of the water and back onto dry land where they original were. The Fairy Tail entourage was surprised by this restoration and looked bewildered. Super Gamu lowered his hand back down and to sound scarier and threatening, he chose to adopt Super Buu's dark and malicious voice. It was going to sound like he was in a horror film. "If Alvarez sets a foot on Ishgar soil to invade or do any harm to innocent people, this war will be nothing short of pure genocide, and I shall be the one to do that pleasure." He returned the threat, which sent chills down the humans of Fairy Tail and put a pleasant smile on Zo's face behind his mouth visor.

 _'_ _D-did Super Gamu become scarier during the one year too?!'_ Lucy thought with fright.

"We know about your abilities, pink one." Brandish replied staring right up at Super Gamu's face from his chest height, staying unfazed from his threat. "But you do not know of ours."

"Can you really say that, dead woman?" Super Gamu replied keeping his Super Buu's tone. "What you know of me is only the start of what's to come. You would be best to avoid me at all costs or the place you'll be going to is not Hell, but my stomach when I turn you into delicious candy," he wickedly licked his lips with his long tongue. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza and the two Exceeds were definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight.

Brandish kept silent while putting up her brave face. With nothing more to be said, Brandish turned back around and teleported herself and Marin back to the Alavrez boats with heads held high and sail back to Alvarez.

"By the way, thanks for the mass manipulation magic you idiot," Super Gamu returned his voice back to normal and giggled. His arsenal of abilities keeps on increasing and it would be safe to say that Super Gamu is now an indestructible enemy.

"Super Gamu, were you not a bit tensed sensing her magic power?" Erza bluntly asked. She and the other human mage could feel Brandish's immense magical power which she has never seen. Although Super Gamu might be a god he can still feel fear, and this enemy is one to be feared.

Super Gamu looked over his left shoulder and saw the red haired mage who had trembled during that confrontation. It looked she had calmed down from such distress.

"I can indeed sense her magical power and though she might have more of it in the tank than I have, it does not change the fact that she cannot defeat Zo or myself, even if she was at her limit." Super Gamu turned his body fully around to face the humans and Zo. "Now who's ready to contin-" before Super Gamu could finish he vanished, shortly followed by Zo and the other members of Fairy Tail one at a time.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The Fairy Tail troupe reappeared at a location unknown to them. The interior of the place resembled a temple of some sorts. There was a stone floor and arched windows on both sides of the large room they were now in. It was quiet, without a single sound heard a part the Fairy Tail's motion of surveillance.

"It's okay, it was my magic." A voice informed from behind the bewildered Fairy Tail. They all looked behind them and saw it was Mest, unharmed.

"A little heads up would have been nice," Zo complained to the human.

"Where are we?" Erza inquired.

"Geographically, we're just off Caracolle Island," Mest told. "We're underwater."

"Underwater?!"

Now that Mest mentions it, through the arched windows was the vast blue ocean with fish swimming around. It was close to say they were in an aquarium located near a town.

"I made contact with our intelligence agent, and they told us to "rendezvous at these coordinates."

"What a weird place to meet," Erza commented folding her arms and looking around the place.

Suddenly, the room started to shake, like a sacred treasure had been taken and the temple began to use the booby trap counter-measure. The sudden alert brought the atmosphere from surprise to panic in a near instant.

"What now?!" Natsu yelled annoyingly. Things happen without notice.

"Wait a second…is it me or is the place about to move?" Zo asked and he was right. Outside the cylindrical temple-like building formations were taking place. First, the building rose up from the ocean surface, tearing the temple's unwanted structures around it apart as a scope-like thing appeared on top, aiming forward. From the sides it grew a pair of feathery wings, and within a few seconds, the building shot forward at a high speed through the water.

"A VEHICLE…" Both Wendy and Natsu puffed their cheeks sickly, and fell to the ground from the G-force of the undersea transport.

"Welcome!" A new and female voice bid welcome not too far from the Fairy Tail group. The culprit seemed to be behind a piece of stone hiding their entire body from the altered group.

"Who's there?!" Zo demanded loudly pulling up his fists ready to attack.

The stone piece twirled like a chair and the new person was dressed rather strangely as she saluted with her right hand and gave a cheeky expression, closing one eye and pulling her tongue out. Her attire seemed to be based in feathers, or a bird of some kind. She had feathery sandals and a feather bikini.

"This is the sailing temple, Olympia. And I'm its Captain, Solano."

"Angel?!" Lucy yelled with surprise to see her here.

"You know her Lucy?" Super Gamu asked the blond mage to his right.

"So our spy really was…" Happy began.

"Right you are, dear." The new girl now known as Angel Solano sat up from the stone chair swinging her butt side to side playfully.

"Oi, why didn't you get Erik (Cobra)?" Erza whispered to Mest showing her uncomfort being greeted by this girl of all the members to be sent here from of Crime Sorciere, now reportedly to turn a new leaf.

"If I did, he'd never get off my case…"

Angel shrugged her shoulders while talking towards the group. "Well, truth be told…I owe Mest one so I told him I'd lend a hand this time. It's not like we've become best buds or anything."

"Thanks, Angel. Or…S-Solano." Lucy thanked with a bit of hesitation, feeling awkward to thank a former enemy. Angel knocked herself out of her cheerful mood as she looked focused at the blond mage known as Lucy. She walked over to the girl and using her right finger, she hooked it under her bra strap and yanked Lucy forward, staring into the girl's eyes, to the immediate displeasure of Super Gamu.

"I'm the one that killed Karen. Don't you forget it," she warned and not too shortly after the warning Super Gamu teleported himself Lucy and as close to Angel as he could as he stared down with a temper at the girl hooking Lucy's bra.

"So will you if don't get your hands of Lucy," he cautioned slowly getting as much understanding as he possibly could. Angel eyed Super Gamu towering over her and pulled her hand away without showing emotion. It seemed she had taken his caution well.

Though the tension in the air died down quickly after when the two Dragon Slayers, who remained flat on their stomachs from their travel sickness spoke up.

"Where…is this thing going…"

"Hell?"

"Where Makarov is," Angel answered the two sick Dragon Slayers, and her response popped shocked faces upon the members of Fairy Tail, even the two on the floor.

"You…you mean to tell us you found out where our Master is?!" Erza asked joltingly.

"Hey, I'm right here. Oh wait, you're talking about Makarov…" Super Gamu comically asked before realizing who Erza was talking about.

"Of course, baby."

* * *

 **The Capital of the Alvarez Empire, Vistarion**

Quiet surrounded the air of the miniature garden on one of the many tall towers that dotted both sides of the main road as a playing card with a picture of a knight on it was played on the garden table. Two old men were playing Rejenca, an Alvarez card game.

"Makarov…I assume you've gotten word of the rumors surrounding Fairy Tail by now." A very old man with long-ish neck stretching out to the front and a face that was almost flat. The old man is Yajeel, Alvarez's Minister. Sitting across him silently in contempt was the very man that Fairy Tail was desperate to find.

Makarov.

"To be honest…I am surprised." Makarov replied looking at his hand of five cards.

"You should have expected as much, no?" Yajeel replied sliding a card forward, as if he was issuing an attack on Makarov's playing side.

"Ah…well… Yes. I wasn't talking about the guild. What surprised me is the disposition of his Majesty, the Emperor. I expected him to be a bit more…how should I put it…"

"Dictatorial?"

"Well, I had a different word in mind."

"Hahahaha!" Yejeel laughed like he was Makarov's best friend.

"A year ago, I would have expected him to house me comfortably as a guest, and even agree to negotiations. Well, it turns out that negotiations will be with you, but…"

"His Majesty's got a bit of that wanderlust. He rarely ever is in the castle."

"Negotiations with a single old man doesn't actually hold any political power, well…"

"Ah, but that there is your trump card, in a manner of speaking!"

Makarov pushed forward his card of a knight iron-clad in armor that looked like he had long horns on the sides of his closed helmet. "It's all to appease those hot-blooded shield fellows of his and avoid a solution that requires the use of force, you said, no?"

"My King is kind. To a fault."

"In Ishgar, he is known as a man of war, one that subjugated the guilds of Arakitashia with martial force." Makarov gestured to Yajeel, saying it's his turn to play card.

"To be sure, he has that side to him as well. He is a King, after all." Yajeel placed down a card that looked like a King with a beard and robes.

Makarov sighed and threw his cards on the table, admitting his defeat in the game. "My, my, Yajeel. You're simply too good as Rejenca. I lost again sheesh."

Yajeel then held up a card ho his face with a young girl with an appearance resembling Mavis, but she was praying and showed the card to Makarov. "The key is not to let your Goddess fall into the enemy hands, my friend."

Just as Makarov was about to reply, something interfered him. It was loud roars from the streets in celebration. It sounded like one of those "welcome home" cheers like the time he and his children returned from the Grand Magic Games after their victory.

"His Majesty the Emperor has returned!"

"It has been a year!"

"Make way for Emperor Spriggan!"

"Oh my…speak of the Devil." Yejeel reached for his wooden cane on his side and slowly stood up from his seat. The cane was about the same height as him so he had to grasp the stick with his left hand and the top with his right hand. "Do not worry. His Majesty is well aware of the need to maintain peace with Ishgar. All we need is his Majesty's seal; with that, the 12 should fall into line soon enough."

The two old men walked towards the balcony, Makarov desperately wanting to know who the Emperor of Alvarez is, but when he did see the Emperor walking by himself in the streets with roaring supporters on both sides, Makarov became feared, far beyond he has ever experienced. Sweat dropped from his tensed head past his widened eyes of terror.

"He never seems to age. Ah, I how I wish I had that ability…" Yejeel spoke pleased to see the return of his Emperor. Or more known as…

Zeref.


	29. Alvarez Field Trip

**Alvarez Empire**

 **Palace Hallway**

The Emperor of Alvarez, Zeref, had just walked into the main hallway of the palace after a one year absence from his country. He appreciated the cheerful welcome he was given by his people cheering his name on both sides of the streets. As Zeref walked down the red carpet of the long and wide hallway supported by pillars on both sides of the carpet, a man wearing a cyan trench coat over a business-like suit and tie.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." The stoic man welcomed the Emperor back home with a serious expression.

With a small smile yet with a devious looking face, "I'm back, Invel." Zeref greeted back to the man known as Invel, the Winter General of the 12 Spriggan, as the Emperor came to a stop 10 metres away from the man. "This might be a bit sudden, but…di me a favor and gather the twelve."

"Doing so this instant…will be difficult…" Invel said. "If I had it in me to predict the first winds of Spring would blow you through the Palace gates, I'd have had them assembled ahead of time."

"My, my, do you mean I'm in a fickle breeze?" Zeref closed his eyes ironically.

"Wind…a black wind. No…a dark storm that brings death." A new voice spoke in the tone of a female with arrogance. "A Spring breeze does not befit His Majesty."

"Desert!" A new voice said, but male this time standing next to the new female figure. "That's it! A dust storm dancing over the lands of death is most fitting." These two are two more members of the 12 Spriggans – War Princess, Dimaria Goesta and Desert King, Azir Lamur.

The Emperor turned his attention two the two new mages walking towards him from the right wall. "Dimaria, Azir, you both seem well." Zeref complimented. Invel walked closer to Emperor Zeref with his hands behind his back, acting professional and turned his gaze to Azir and Dimaria.

"Both of you, when addressing His Majesty, try to maintain some tone of respect. Please."

"Its fine, Invel." Zeref dismissed.

"Come to think of it, though…you seem rather chipper as well, Your Majesty. It appears that your skies have brightened."

"I guess so…" Zeref replied to a newcomer in the form of an elderly man who looked like a wise magician with his long hair and beard, using his long staff as a walking cane.

"So…does that mean you've got an answer? About Ragnarok?" This elderly man was also a member of the Spriggan 12, but one of the most powerful in the ways of numerous magic, hence his title Magic King. His name was August.

"They call it "Dragon King Festival" in Ishgar, August." He corrected. The current four members of the Spriggan 12 around Zeref smirked victoriously, more than ready to launch their easy invasion of Ishgar. Azir however, he was grinning like a maniac amped up for a war.

Then, a cane and footsteps were heard hitting the ground from behind the group coming through the front door. The four Spriggan faced the two new people with Zeref keeping his back to them.

"My Majesty… You've returned from your trip!" One of the two said pleasingly, and it was Yajeel. "I am absolutely elated to see your face once again." Realizing Emperor Zeref might have been talking to his Spriggan and he had interrupted them, he bowed his face in an apology. "Oh, my…apologies."

Zeref turned to his side and looked at the two men, "Do not worry… These past few years, Ancselam seems to have been in a good mood."

Yajeel raised his head, "No, no… Someone of my caliber could have their soul sucked right out of them just by approaching His Majesty." When Zeref laid his eyes on Makarov, who had taken in the information that Zeref was their enemy and kept composed, he recognized him as Fairy Tail's former guild master and dropped his smile slightly. "I hope His Majesty is aware of the servant of Ishgar that began staying in the Palace during His Majesty's absence."

"Yes, I am aware."

Yajeel swung his body to the right a bit and gestured his right hand towards the guest of Alvarez, Makarov. "He absolutely insists that he have an audience with you immediately, so…I thought I would allow him the chance to at least briefly glimpse thee."

"Yejeel. When you invite people from other countries into the Palace you must draw up the requisite official documents and…"

"It's fine," Zeref once again dismissed Invel's intention to keep order to a professional level.

"…" Makarov kept quiet trying his best to keep calm and hide any expressions of fear from his face while facing the Immortal Black Mage. Shortly after his silence he knelt to one knee. "I-it is a great honor to meet you…Your Majesty…"

"Could you leave us alone?" Zeref requested to talk to Makarov alone. He somehow knew what Makarov was here for, and was keen to see how his beg plays out.

* * *

 **Alvarez Palace**

 **Rooftop**

The two men were along on the rooftop garden of the Alvarez palace. Zeref stood by the edge of the garden overlooking his vast empire, while he had his back towards Makarov, standing silently.

Makarov felt uneased with this situation, but hopefully Zeref's malevolent Emperor side would allow this talk to go well.

"Are you the Emperor Spriggan…or are you Zeref?"

"I am both. To you all, I am Zeref, and here in Arakitashia I am Spriggan." Zeref replied void of emption keeping a gentle face. "But if you're insisting on choosing one…then I suppose Zeref.

Here comes the monologue…

"I've been looking for a reason to live in this world. It's already been about 400 years. But you know…I've been preparing for the Dragon king Festival this entire time. I wonder how many centuries it's been since I decided to create a country here in Arakitashia. At first it was a small country. But over time it absorbed many guilds…and before I knew it, a huge organization that went by the name "Empire" had formed."

"All that to get your hands on the Lumen Histoire?" Makarov inquired with a serious face.

"There's no heed to hide it. I know it's proper name." Zeref replied and this cause Makarov to widen his eyes with shock, to know the true name to Lumen Histoire. "The most prestigious of the three Grand Fairy Magics, the ultimate hidden magic…Fairy Heart."

Makarov brought his eyes back to normal, returning to his stern expression. "So it's all finally come full circle. You're after Fairy Heart because you're Zeref."

"That's right. But that's only something I decided upon recently. After all, this empire was nothing more than power I initially gathered to counter Acnologia. Our attempt at invasion 10 years ago was not of my doing. Among the twelve there are a few that do not know the meaning of no." Zeref implied his Spriggan 12, or Shields aren't fully tamed and go things n their own. "I finally had to step in and stop it. Because it wasn't the right time."

"So it wasn't you were afraid of the power of the weapons the Council possessed, Etherion and FACE?"

"Of course that was also a factor; we would have mist likely suffered terrible casualties had we gone against them." Zeref bowed his head down and hid his eyed behind his blackened face and grew an evil grin. "But Alvarez as it is now has no intention of losing to either Ishgar or Acnologia."

"So there's no room for negotiation?"

"I'm afraid not… A true Dragon King Festival will soon commence… The Black Wizard, the Dragon King, and you humans." Zeref looked at Makarov over his left shoulder, giving him a peaceful smile. "The time has come to decide who will survive."

"So you intent to start a war?"

Zeref looked more over his shoulder and instantly changed his expression from calm, to malicious. "I intend to start an extermination."

Bending his knees and raising his arms up to his hips, he prepared to yell at the top of his lungs. "I WON'T HAND OVER THE FIRST TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

In retaliation, Zeref moved to his side and extended his left hand, pushing Makarov further away from him with a magic similar to telekinesis, to the quick painful look on Makarov. "I must admit, I am slightly thankful for what you've done. Thank you for raising Natsu." He thanked with a stoic look. Makarov began to sweat as a light black ball covered him, becoming trapped and unable to move on his own as he continued to be controlled. "I'll put you out of you misery soon. And I'll deliver your body to Natsu. I wonder how much rage will consume him… Hopefully enough for him to come looking for me…" Zeref grinned with the thought about being killed by the one he wants to be killed by, as if he wanted a dramatic end.

"MGHGHG…GHH…" Makarov groaned with pain, feeling his life about to end.

"Do you have any last words?"

"UGH… You filthy…little demon…" Makarov spurred with all the life he has in him left.

"Close. Spriggan is the name of a filthy little fairy." Zeref correct Makarov for the last time about to end his pitiful suffering.

Just as Makarov's time had come to die, it was declined when someone, or something teleported behind Makarov, making the Black Mage lose his concentration of his grip on Makarov and stopped his spell.

"You should really stop picking on the elderly, Zeref." Said the new being who had his two fingers on his forehead, staring at the black eyes of Zeref.

Makarov felt the pain stop as he dropped to the floor, kneeling down and he raised his head up in the air quickly to see his savior. When he gazed upon the pink skin he became very surprised to see one of his children, one of the most dangerous places to be!

"Gamu…" Makarov muttered softly.

"We meet at last, Zeref."

"So it is…Gamu." Zeref replied lowering his hand away from the two before him.

Super Gamu scanned Zeref's full appearance from head to toe and when he finished scanning, he laid his eyes back on the eyes again of Zeref once more. "Hmph, for someone proclaimed to be the most dangerous mage on the planet with his lethal magic and immortality, you don't look like the part."

"Looks can be deceiving, Gamu." Zeref replied keeping his little smile. To meet the Majin who everyone is talking about in Ishgar is something unique.

"Trust me, I know." Super Gamu titled his head to the right in a sarcastic manner. "Well Zeref, I would like to stay and deny your proclaimed immortality by killing you now, but I have to get this geezer to safety. Chou," Super Gamu did a two finger salute and placed his two fingers back on his forehead, all the while Zeref allowed them to escape and watched Super Gamu teleport away with Makarov. With Super Gamu's involvement, this war should be more interesting and challenging.

* * *

 **Forest Outside Alvarez**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy Wendy and the two Exceeds were getting anxious on how long it was taking for Super Gamu to retrieve their beloved former-Master who went missing a year ago, only to be found at the enemy capital of Alvarez. However Zo and Erza remained calm and composed trusting their guts to the Majin.

Just as luck would have it, Super Gamu returned with Makarov and the first thing everyone does, except Super Gamu and Zo is get up Makarov's face with pleasant smiles yelling either "Master!" or "Gramps!"

"Yo-you guys…" Makarov muttered weakly and awkwardly scanning his eyes between his children, and stopped his eyes when he laid them on Zo, an unfamiliar face. "Who…are you?"

"He's Zo, my buddy." Super Gamu replied on behalf of the Arcosian who waved at Makarov. **"** More importantly, Zeref was there too."

"!" Natsu flickered his eyed awake and looked to the Alavrez kingdom through the trees. "Zeref!" Natsu muttered gritting his teeth together.

"Wait, Zeref's here?! On this continent…" Erza said with worry.

"I had no idea myself…that the man who called himself Emperor Spriggan was in fact, Zeref." This news was grave and brought further panic in the hearts of the Fairy Tail gang. To know the enemy about to wage war with them was the Black Mage himself. "And now that you kids are here… Did Mest keep you in the loop?'

"Yes." Erza replied with a glad smile on her face.

Makarov bowed down as if he was apologizing, "It was naïve of me to think that it'd go so well… he never had an intention to negotiate in the first place…" He soon began to get upset as the water from his eyes began to drop to the grass. "After all I've done…going as far as to soil the guild's long history coming here… All of this, for nothing. How frustrating."

"Not all of it was pointless. We've grown a lot in the span of a year." Gray comforted first.

"And we're all back together again…" Lucy comforted next.

"If the drive behind one's actions is the thought for another, then it is never meaningless. This was something you taught us." Erza said next.

' _Super Gamu was right about Fairy Tail being a whole family_ ,' Zo thought to himself listening to the support his new friends are giving to this upset old man. It reminded him of Goku and his cheerful mood and ability to brighten the day of another person. Maybe Goku would love to come to Fairy Tail one day.

After listening to the heartfelt words from his children, Makarov peeked his head up still shedding tears with hope and stared up into the eyes of Super Gamu who placed his hand on his back, for more support.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we've got to leave…" Charle said while in her human form.

"And I hate to break up the happy mood, but we have company." Super Gamu interjected sensing a nearby power level coming towards them. It wasn't a friendly, so it was an enemy. Super Gamu looked behind him from looking over his right shoulder, where the new person was coming from the tree line.

"Now that you mention it…I sense them too." Zo agreed staring into the same direction Super Gamu was looking at. Everyone prepped for combat when the person who came out of the forest was Azir, the Desert King.

"Aww, what a touching reunion…" Azir began with a sarcastic and mocking tone. "You going home, Makarov? Got all your souvenirs yet? I heard mudpacks are a fad now, care to try one out?" He rhetorically asked giving a freaky look.

"Damn 5 seconds of meeting this guy I'm already pissed off at him." Zo complained already hating this guy.

The Fairy Tail group except Super Gamu and Zo readied themselves to fight the new person, already sensing his immense magical power. Makarov sensed his children's intent to fight and no matter what he had to try and back off.

"Stop! Don't fight him! He isn't someone you could beat! We've gotta move!" Makarov pleaded to run away from this near-impossible threat of a mage, but his words did not get through the ears of Super Gamu or Zo. The two stepped forward in front of the humans to act like a protective line.

"Zo," Super Gamu turned to his Arcosian friend. "Since I handled the last Spriggan, how about you deal with this guy?"

"With pleasure," Zo replied as the two touched high fived each other, like they were tagging in and tagging out. Super Gamu folded his arms and placed a wicked grin on his face while he observed his Arcosian comrade walk towards the enemy. He was interested and excited to see Zo beat the living shit out of this annoying freak.

"So you wanna fight, do you?" Azir taunted gesturing his hands out to the side. "What are you, a suicidal freak?"

"Strange, that's what I was about to say to you," Zo replied closing his mouth visor as he walked towards the idle enemy. He then kicked himself off the floor and charged towards Azir, "Let's dance!"

"Fine! Time to- GUH!" before Azir could finish Zo had already approached him and punched him on the right cheek, receiving a funny expression from the former who has whitened out eyes with unconsciousness and shortly after, was launched back through the forest crashing down any trees in his wake.

The humans widened their eyes and mouths with indescribable disbelief and how easy Zo man handled Azir.

"Oi," Zo turned around back to Super Gamu with a disappointed tone, opening his mouth visor. "You tagged me in for a mere grunt!" He started to point fingers at the Majin who simply shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"It's a gamble, Zo. Sometimes you get strong opponents and other times you get weak pieces of shit."

 _'_ _H-how can these two be so devoid of fear…?_ ' Makarov was at a loss of words how Zo and Super Gamu reacted in the presence of one of the Spriggan 12, let alone beat one with one hard strike and without a single sweat! ' _Just how powerful are these two really are?!'_

Maybe...just maybe Ishgar has a chance with them on board helping with the war…

"I think this concludes our field trip to Alvarez. Let's go home, to Fairy Tail." Super Gamu said turning back to his comrades. They all nodded but one of the smiles dropped for a certain blond mage when she didn't realize a stretched hand reached around her waist and pulled her into a group.

' _Not this again…'_ Lucy thought discomfortingly knowing what comes next. Super Gamu had wrapped his arms around Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy while Zo grabbed Makarov and Wendy under his arms, held Mest by the shoulders with his claw-like feet and had Charle and Happy clung onto his bone armor.

"Buckle up," Super Gamu said for the purpose of a tease to Lucy before the Majin and Arcosian took to the skies and flew back to Fairy Tail.


	30. Preparation for War

**Chapter 30, here I am!**

 **JensenDaniels32 – I haven't seen a review from you for a while. Nice to know you're still alive xD**

 **MAJORMATT1234 – What do you expect from an OP DBZ character? Just you wait until I get to the good bit. I'm sure everyone will have a blast reading it and jumping out of their seats what I have planned *evilly taps fingers against each other***

* * *

 **Rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"To celebrate Fairy Tail's official rebirth!"

"Cheers!"

Beer mugs clung against each other, dropping a few splashes of alcohol from the cups to the wooden floor as cheers erupted in the newly furnished and completed Fairy Tail guild.

It was the calm before the storm when the entire Fairy Tail guild celebrated to their hearts content drinking alcohol and loud laughter that was heard throughout the evacuated town, cherishing the moment when the much-loved Makarov safely returned back home. The humans laughed, danced and drank without a care in the world although a war was around the corner.

By the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild stood Zo and Super Gamu, both staying back and watched the humans laugh and drink their worries away so easily. The two were surprised to see this much calm, especially after Makarov and the few other members who went on that rescue mission saw those intimidating wizards known as Spriggan. In addition to learning the enemy leader is the immortal Zeref. Well, until Super Gamu or Zo gets their hands on him.

Zo humped with happiness as he placed his hands on his hips, "So, this is the real nature of Fairy Tail?" He asked Super Gamu who leaned against a wood pillar closest to the doorway.

Super Gamu looked away from the partying crowd to the smiling Zo, "I can't believe you remembered what I said a year ago." The Majin recalled his talk with the Arcosian when he informed Zo about Fairy Tail when they arrived at Beerus's Planet, shortly after their grand victory over Universe 6. He then returned his gaze back to the humans, "Not quite. When you see fists flying, then you'll get the full image." Super Gamu giggled.

Lucy sat at one of the tables, sighing and resting her head on her right cheek looking at the celebrations. "Everyone is so noisy." She said with a joyful tone.

"But at least everything is finally back to normal." Levy replied sitting at the same table as Lucy. The former was currently enjoying a meal Mira had cooked, and it felt good to taste her delicious cooking again.

"Yes," Lucy lowered her eye lids and looked really peaceful. _'Makarov is back in Fairy Tail and now the eighth Master after Super Gamu stepped down. Laxus and the Raijinshuu are too. In Alavrez Empire, in the west continent …there are wizards with skills beyond our imagination. And the Black Wizard Zeref…is ruling Alvarez, under the name of Emperor Spriggan. He is preparing his next move to get his hands…on Lumen Histoire, the body of the 1st Fairy Tail Master that is in this basement. A battle is about to start. Probably the most difficult one we've gone through this far.'_ Lucy though with an inner monologue before she turned to Zo and Super Gamu standing by the door also watching the party with no intention to join. _'Super Gamu and Zo…comrades with unclear strength, but with them maybe we can win without anyone of us killed. I don't want to lose anybody. I want to win, like always…and to be with everyone again…laugh together… At this time, that was my only wish…'_ She stopped her inner monologue and after everyone in the guild hall heard two bangs against the wood floor, quieting the party in a near instant.

 _Thump Thump_

"Everyone. I'm sorry." Makarov was the one who hit the wood floor and got everyone's attention. "I won't make any excuses. I'm the one who lost everyone's home. I am really sorry," he apologized for disbanding the guild and causing hearts to break, fun times to disappear and more.

"I heard from Mest."

"You did that to protect us, right?"

"We aren't angry."

"Yeah, and it's back already!"

"Don't say depressing things, the drinks are gonna taste awful."

The other members of Fairy Tail said with dismissal and expressed their feelings towards the matter. Makarov walked down the stairs from the stage with his wood staff with a hook and walked towards the centre of the room, where a small wood table with a map of the coasts of the two continents drawn on it, to represent Ishgar and Alvarez. On the map a small wood chess-like piece of a large tall palace was placed on the Alvarez continent, while another chees-like piece with a wood carving of the Fairy Tail emblem was on Ishgar.

Everyone had their eyes on the map when Makarov brought his staff out, hooked the Alvarez piece and dragged it towards Ishgar. "A huge country…is marching towards this guild."

"SO WHAT?!" A loud and uncaring voice belonging to Natsu in the crowed claimed. He started to march past the gathered crowd, "We've fought for this guild many, many times. No matter not strong the enemy is…the wish to protect the ones important to us has always made us strong." Natsu approached the table and slammed his hand down, near where Alvarez was. "It's not that I'm not scared. It's like a parcel you don't know how to out down. But…everyone will definitely help us. The real fear…is the thought that these happy days might not continue. To be able to laugh together once again…we have to fight." Natsu up his clenched fist now engulfed in flames. "Our goal is not victory! We're gonna fight to live! That's our battle!"

His words struck hearts and ignited the spark within the willpower of each member of Fairy Tail. This war was not going to be a simple battle Fairy Tail would encounter on a daily basis. There would be a chance that any member of Fairy Tail will die.

"It seems everybody is ready." Laxus commented pleasingly, standing behind his grandfather.

"I am too." Makarov agreed as veins popped out of his skin and were showing on the sides of his head. He clenched his fist hard covered in a ball of light. He punched it in the air, and it exploded into a bigger ball of light above the map.

"They will regret challenging our family! We will strike them back!"

The guild erupted with war cries, boosting their morale as they couldn't be even more ready for a war.

[ **AN** : I won't be adding in where Mavis informs the guild about the real identify behind Fairy Heart, so if you don't know about it or just want to refresh your memory you may have to read chapters 449 – 451]

* * *

 **Alvarez Kingdom**

 **Spriggan Conference Room**

Inside the Alvarez Conference room sat eight people, seven being Spriggans and the last being Zeref, the Emperor Spriggan. They all sat silently around a large ringed table with what seemed to be a small semi-circle map in the centre, available to be looked by others around the table.

"Seven, huh?" Zeref asked himself staring at the vacant and non-vacant seats around the table. "For a summons this sudden as thus one, we've got a respectable turnout indeed" The Spriggan might be under Zeref's command, they are not as exactly tame as loyal soldiers bidding to their leader's call.

"Actually, Lord Nineheart is in the Palace as well, but, the thing is…he…" Yajeel informed standing to the back left of Zeref.

"It's okay."

"It is not okay. To disobey His Majesty's word is to run contrary to the very name of the 12." Invel digressed sitting on the first right seat to Zeref. As always he was professional and expected the others to be the same, being the elite to the Emperor.

"Quit being such a stick in the mud, Invel!" Desert King Azir replied with a pissed off attitude as he sat on the chair third to left of Zeref. On Azir's cheek is a red punch mark clear as day performed by the Arcosian Zo, so Azir was not in a pleasant mood. In fact he was so angry right now he could invade Ishgar now and be done with the pests already. "Let's get this meeting over and done with and invade Ishgar already! I want to get that bastard back for punching and running away like little bitch!"

"In due time, Azir." Zeref replied staring at the agitated Spriggan. He turned his gaze back to the front, "I'm sure you've all realized by now, but the time has finally come to invade Ishgar."

"Duh!" Azir shouted still enraged.

"Azir!" Invel shouted back scolding the man with the temper. "Apologize this instant to His Majesty!"

"Screw you!"

"How annoying," Brandish boringly said to herself sitting five chairs from Zeref's left and held a cup of water on the table in front of her with both her hands.

"Oh come on, Brandish. You promised me you'd listen to my orders, didn't you?" Zeref playfully asked.

"Of course," Brandish replied back still in her bored tone. "How I feel and what I do are different things. It might be annoying, but if it's an order you know I'll follow through on it."

"Randi, you always say whatever's on your mind. That's why people don't like you." Dimaria commented toyingly.

"Randi" as Dimaria nicknamed Brandish, turned her head to Dimaria and tilted her head, giving a funny look with widened eyes and enlarged pupils. "Hm? I'm the one who doesn't like people, thank you very much!"

"Is that so? I guess we really do get along."

Satisfied with the few Spriggan's answers, Zeref turned his attention to the Spriggan on his first right to ask the same question: If he was ready to do something any countryman would hesitate to do. This Spriggan was formerly a mage of Ishgar before he defected to Alvarez. This man, this mage is the First Wizard Saint, God Serena. Though his name sounded like a girl's name, he was a man through and through.

"God Serena…will it be painful for you to raze your homeland?"

God Serena quickly stood up in response, slamming his hands on the table. He rapidly moved his crossed hands left to right in a heroic manner. "Painful? Absolutely…" He stopped swinging his hands all over the place and brought his hands out to his sides, staring up to the roof with a white light shining down on him. "NOT!"

This left the room to sweat drop with how ridiculous he tried to be cool.

"Weirdo…" Brandish commented harshly.

God Serena swayed to his right moving his right hand past his face and painted to Brandish on the other side of the table. "I'll take that as a compliment…" he seemed unfazed by being called a weirdo.

"Your Majesty…we are all prepared for Ragnarok. For the final battle." August spoke sitting across the table from where Zeref was. He was neither impatient nor eager to get to the battle already. He was tranquil and calm.

"In other words, our target is the body of your former lover." Mused a newly introduced member to the Spriggan. His head was a weird shape and look to say the least. His head was the size of a watermelon and he had a hairdo that could easily grant him the name of pin-head. "If this is to become some deeply sinful act…"

"No, Fairy Heart is a magic. Not a person." Zeref explained getting into his serious and genocidal side, "This is the annihilation of Ishgar. Humanity must perish.

"So we are merely pawns…" August concluded muttering to himself.

"Let us get to planning." Invel recommended.

"This mission… Leave it to me!" Azir leaned on the table still in his pissy manner, but he has become more energetic and excited.

"No…I cannot leave it to you alone…" Zeref hid his eyes behind his hair, before he raised his head back up and revealed his evil-intended eyes. "This is an all-out war."

"Who cares!?" Azir loudly argued. I alone should be more than enough! God Serena is supposed to be the strongest mage that shitty continent's got!" God Serna stared at the boastful Azir with an unhappy look. He felt insulted to hear that come out of his mouth. "Which means I could end them easy peasy!"

"You're wrong." Zeref replied changing his mood from genocidal to a smirk. "I am troubled to say this, but in the time God Serena left Ishgar there has become a bigger threat which I would estimate is more powerful than God Serena. Possibly more than a few of us put together."

"The pink one…" Brandish said telling Azir that Super Gamu is the new strongest being in Ishgar. "I encountered him at Caracolle Island and he now has my Command T magic at his disposal. I shrunk the island to a small rock and he was able to revert it back to normal. Our encounter did not just include magic, but words too. I warned him and his friends about what would happen to them if they got in our way, so the pink one returned the favor.

 _"If Alvarez sets a foot on Ishgar soil to invade or do any harm to innocent people, this war will be nothing short of pure genocide, and I shall be the one to do that pleasure."_

So he said in his own words." Brandish quoted what Super Gamu said to her before they departed Caracolle Island. This quote interested Zeref the most as it got him back into his genocidal behavior again.

 _'So he feels the same way as I do. This war will be even meaningful…'_ He thought with a wicked smile in his face, to know someone on the other side is threatening genocide. Fighting Super Gamu might be more fun than challenging.

* * *

 **Ishgar, Unknown Location**

Far, far, far away from the guild of Fairy Tail lied a cave in the mountains, cone-like rock formations visible from the outside to the dark interior. At the back of the cave sat a person with long, spikey and blue hair covering his left arm in a brown rag to hide his humiliation of losing his right hand.

"My arm tingles…" the man spoke standing up onto his two bare feet. "My left arm, the one taken by the flame dragon… The Dragon King Festival. I shall devour all." The man began a cursed transformation, appearing from a simple man to being a tall, fearsome beast with sharpened claws, large black wings of death, a long clobbering tail and teeth as sharp and grim as a fairy tale creature. The body of this transformed Dragon hit the roof with a slam, causing the roof to spill rocks and debris around the cave. It was now his time to make a move for the upcoming war.

"I am the true king of all dragons! The ultimate creation! I am Acnologia!"

* * *

 **I know I've been teasing the Ishgar-Alvarez war for a few chapters now, but you don't have to wait much longer. The war starts next chapter so you'll see Super Gamu and Zo take on Alvarez and the new enemy! (Maybe not the new enemy, depending on where I get to).**

 **P.S - So guys I've been thinking about something. After I have finished this story I might be wanting to plan to insert Gamu/Super Gamu into another anime, manga or video game crossover. Since there are numerous choices to pick from I would like your input on it. If it's a crossover that I don't know of (like Naruto/Bleach/Gintama/FMAB) it might take a _long_ time to plan out or may have it rejected, but if it's a DBZ crossover with High School DxD, Familiar of Zero, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim or RWBY then I might be able to plan it when I have time. If you have a different story suggestion don't be shy to PM me.**

 **Until next chapter guys and gals!**


	31. It's Time

**For a reference, this chapter starts at Chapter 455.**

 **JensenDaniels32 – Not too far away =)**

 **Dlood87 – Keep in mind no one has seen Zo or Super Gamu at their true power. All this time they've been holding back. When I say that I mean A LOT.**

 **iNooberman Thanks, and I'm a man.**

 **Joebob232 – I'm sorry to hear that you're sick, and in finals week no less. That's probably the only time of the year everyone wishes it wasn't finals week so they can take a sick day from school. Anyway, thanks for the first vote!**

* * *

 **Dusk, Later That Day**

The real calm before the storm was nigh as quiet surrounded the nearly abandoned town of Magnolia, the occupants remaining behind being the mages and aliens of Fairy Tail. They waited on edge for one word of Alvarez's welcome into Ishgar. For the past few days they enjoyed probably the last of the peace they have left. At least for those who didn't know that Super Gamu was infused with Godly Ki. The few that did know of this bewildering fact had some courage and were more at ease being protected by the Majin deity.

Mavis, the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail in her ethereal form flew over the town leaving a trail of fairy sparkles wherever she flew from house to house, street to street in search for Fairy Tail members to learn of their current feelings. She was both worried and proud for them. Worried that their bravado from a few days ago might have went down the drain, and proud to see that a family is united more than ever.

She visited Lucy's house who had those two common intruders, Natsu and Happy. She saw Gray talking with Juvia about telling her how he feels about her if they get out alive, next being Erza and Wendy taking a bath together and enjoying each other's companies in a comforting and cheerful way. She then went to a house she didn't go to before.

Super Gamu's house.

Through the circular window at the back of the small, concrete built igloo-shaped house she saw the two aliens sitting on the right side by the concrete dining table. Super Gamu sat on the right side of the table from her POV while Zo was on the left. The Majin quietly ate a bar of chocolate and Zo was sipping a glass of wine.

"I'll be honest," Super Gamu spoke swallowing a piece of chocolate with an enjoyed smile on his face. "I almost forgot I had this house," he chuckled before taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"And yet we have that house we bought near Blue Pegasus…" Zo replied swirling his red wine around with his left arm crossed over his chest, holding his left rib sitting like a gentleman. He also had his left leg over his right leg. "When Alvarez has been dealt with are we going to put that house for rent?"

"If it's still intact when we destroy Alvarez," Super Gamu laughed while he chomped away at the chocolate.

With ensuing that everyone is ready for the battle, Mavis headed back to the guild to check up on Makarov.

"Warren, how's it looking?" Makarov asked Warren who was strong enough to create a magical radar that would pick up any signs of incoming magical power belonging to Alvarez. He, Warren, Macao and Wakaba are the only ones in the guild at the moment while the others are resting at home or some other place.

"They're nowhere in Fiore yet…" Warren informed staring from the giant magical radar in front of him to Makarov standing behind him.

"Can we really trust that though…?" Macao commented with his share of doubts. Contraptions after all can become blunders and screw up.

"I made that Super Radar myself!" Defended Warren.

Makarov stared down with some doubt as well, "Things would be a lot easier if we could pinpoint exactly which direction they will be coming from..."

"We could always place a diversion in the North and station our forces in the South…" Mavis said phasing through the roof of the guild and descending down to the wood floor behind Makarov.

"The First?!" Makarov noticed her presence.

"I've just finished checking up on everyone…and they're not the least bit worried about our situation… They've become so strong…" Mavis said with limitless pride. It was nice to see the newer generation of mages in the Fairy Tail be so strong both in power and unity.

"So that's how you see them…" Makarov turned around to Mavis. "To me, it seems they're barely pulling through from all the uneasiness they're feeling, and banding together like that only serves as consolation… That things aren't all that bad." Wakaba, Macao and Mavis were stunned to hear this from Makarov, thought it would be telling the truth. Comforting each other before this life-changing event only provides false hope. "I'm not saying that they shouldn't be doing so though… After all, if a parent is afraid, it's only natural that the children would feel the same too. It is the role of a parent to stand in front of their children, and to protect them even if their legs were to give out at any moment."

"Yes…" Mavis agreed with a slight blush on her face, however, the blush quickly faded away when a heavy gust of wind blew into the guild hall and rattled the candles above lighting the hall, before the flames were extinguished. Wind blew throughout the town with more heavy gusts, shaking walls, windows and roofs of the buildings around Fairy Tail. Even from the cliff edge where Super Gamu and Zo were at could feel the winds blowing in the streets. This got Fairy Tail alerted as they investigated what was causing the sound and wind.

"Zo my friend, the time has finally come." Super Gamu said finishing off his chocolate bar and standing up from his spot, with Zo placing his empty wine glass on the concrete table and standing up from his seat. Super Gamu walked left around the table, cracking his fists together, rocked his head side to side and stretching his body making bone-cracking sounds as each crevice moved. Zo swung his arms around like windmills, stretching his arm muscles. Super Gamu had walked around the table and now stood next to Zo, ceasing his muscle stretching. Super Gamu turned his head towards his comrade, placing his right hand on his left bone armored shoulder. "Are you ready to introduce Alvarez to the true power of the Majin and Arcosian of Fairy Tai?"

Zo smirked visibly before his black visor closed shut and hid it, "Just be sure not to go crazy on that genocide and save some for me."

In the year Super Gamu and Zo has been in Fiore, it's time they finally stopped holding back.

"Everyone…" Mavis muttered with panic.

"Warren! What's happening to the radar?!" Makarov asked hearing a loud emergency sound coming from the radar.

"What, it's my fault now?! I don't know!" Warren replied with his eyes off the small radar he has in his hands. But when he looked back to the radar in his hands, it was a fearing sight. Several dots appeared on the map at the same time coming from the left of the guild en masse. "Why couldn't I detect them when they're already so dam close, dammit!"

"Everyone, get ready!" Mavis ordered.

"The enemy is above us! We've got about 50 large ships in the skies above!"

In the skies to the left of Magnolia was an armada of ships belonging to Alvarez. One ship looking like a large pirate ship while the 49 others looked like airships or blimps, except they had two pairs of magical turrets on both sides of the hull.

"The hell?!" Macao yelled.

"A ship that size could take out our guild in one go!" Wakaba yelled next, both of the men overcome with terror.

"That's only one part of what the Empire is capable of." Makarov hated to admit it, but it was the truth. Alvarez has more ships at their disposal. In comparison this would seem like a scouting party to the real deal.

A loud voice was overheard from the main ship near the helm, "Ohh yeahh! Time for you to return to the ashes, Fairy Tail! It's party time!" It was the Desert King, Azir and he was glad to be able to enter Ishgar. But, as soon as his welcome had finished, that's when Super Gamu's words came true.

"Lord Azir!" One of the crewmen said with fright running up to Azir. "Magical beams coming from 12 o'clock!"

"What?!"

Coming towards them were thin beams being rapidly fired accurately from the cliff to the right of Magnolia. From the city streets Fairy Tail mages looked overhead and saw the laser show of pink beams and knew who was firing them.

"Hah! Is that the best these Fairy Tail brats can fire?! How pathet-" Azir asked mockingly. There was no way these beams were going to do any damage. His expression dropped when the thin beams penetrated though the hull of the other ships and in one hit, the ships exploded one by one. It looked like the armada was a fireworks display dropping ship debris down from the sky and onto the ground.

"Lord Azir! Less than a quarter of our ships have already been destroyed!" The Desert King was furious as more beams were shot and destroyed the other ships with ease.

"Land the infantry now!" Azir ordered.

"Makarov! The ships are being destroyed!" Warren informed noticing the dots disappearing away from the map one at a time at a rapid rate.

"What's causing it…?" Makarov widened his eyes feeling that things are turning around for Ishgar. "Can it be Bisca firing the Jupiter Cannon?"

"I don't know…" Warren replied becoming calmer than before. He looked at his radar and saw a few ships separating from the main group. "Only a few ships have landed outside of Magnolia."

"Change of plans, get Flying Dragon Squad to encounter the landing troops!" Mavis relayed her new orders. She trusted whoever was shooting down the ships would finish the rest off.

Back on the outside the beams had stopped flying over the city as the two responsible took off and flew quickly to the only ship remaining in the sky that hasn't been shot down. The two responsible for the armada's quick destruction landed on the ship and Azir gave them an angry look, remembering them clear as day.

"You…" Azir grit his teeth spotting the pink one, and the one who punched him in the face. "Time for some payback!" Azir jumped from the helm to the ship floor ready for a fight, or more like his retribution.

"Fine by me." Zo stepped forth accepting the challenge. "I want to finish the job and this time, don't go down in one hit."

"Since you're busy here, I'll take care of the landing troops." Super Gamu engulfed himself a pink aura and flew away from the ship to take care of the troops that were landing outside of Magnolia.

Zo flash stepped in front of Azir with his palm approaching Azir's face. Azir had no time to react and was grabbed in the face before he was forced back and shoved to the wood floor, creating a shockwave throughout the ship and lifting up broken planks around the ship. The force was so hard it tore a hole right through the ship and it sent Zo shoving Azir's face down more as they descended to the ground below, the ship above snapped into two like a twig.

"Makarov! All the ships except the landed ones have been destroyed!" Warren informed with immeasurable happiness.

"H-how?! If Bisca wasn't the one who shot them down, who did?" Makarov inquired.

"I think it may have been our two non-human children," Mavis deduced staring at Makarov.

"First, are you saying it may have been Super Gamu and Zo? But we haven't given them orders to do so."

"Maybe we should allow those two to follow their own hearts and fight any Alavrez they see. The battle is going well so far for us with them going free, so why not reward them with giving them the freedom to fight without orders?"

"First…" Makarov was shocked to hear this from the woman they call Fairy Tactician. Nonetheless she was right, Super Gamu and Zo have already pointed the war in their favor already. "I guess you're right…"

Back to the Zo-Azir fight, Azir had been thrown into the ground, entrenched in a crater with the Arcosian who threw him to the ground levitating down to the ground safely. Once Zo landed on the ground he proceeded to walk towards the injured Azir down the ditch and stopped before the grounded Spriggan, gritting with pain.

Zo picked the Spriggan by the neck, receiving choking noises from Azir and held him in the air, staring at him close up. "I remember Super Gamu informing one of your kind that should anyone from Alvarez invade Ishgar, it'll be genocide on your end." Zo tutted. "I guess the message didn't get received clearly enough." Zo slammed Azir on his face on the ground, Azir moving his head to the side to get the reprieve of air he desperately needs. "I figure your death will do just fine as a message." Zo then grabbed Azir's fuzzy hair and pulled him out of the ditch and dragged him closer to the cliff's edge, overlooking the ocean. Zo brought Azir up so his feet were off the ground as Zo aimed his left hand at his chest.

" **Ramal Fa'as!"** Azir brought his right hand out conjuring a double-bladed axe and instantly swung it at Zo's left side. Zo quickly rose his left hand and caught the axe blade with his fingers that was about to hit him. The axe was stopped in motion from the overpowering strength Zo had. The struggling mage tried to move it while he kept his other hand on Zo's hand that grabbed his hair, but it was no use. The axe didn't budge an inch.

"Goodbye disappointment." Zo fired a large pink energy blast, eating the Spriggan whole and completely blasting him to smithereens. The blast caused a tremor and it was felt the most in the guild of Fairy Tail since it was close to the blast.

After the tremor died down, Makarov wondered with upmost priority what it was. So he turned to Warren looking stunned and still at his map, leaving a disbelieving look.

"Warren! What happened?!" Makarov asked.

"I...can't believe it… One of the Spriggan…has been defeated…" Warren said with slow shock visible in his tone. He now stared at a map that had no dots resembling ships, or an immense magical presence near it. They completely vanished…

"Already?!" Makarov was also speechless. A Spriggan, a mage stronger than any or all Wizard Saints, was wiped out within the first minutes of their invasion. Makarov lowered his head, expanded his eyes and began to sweat from his wrinkles, comprehending something that flabbergasted him to no end. Could this mean…Super Gamu and Zo have been hiding their true power from Fairy Tail?!

* * *

 **Outside Magnolia, Western Hills**

The few ships that escaped the armada's obliteration had landed down on the Western Hills of Magnolia without any damage or being attacked. Floods of foot soldiers without a Spriggan swarmed out and were now preparing for their plundering of Magnolia like a bunch of thugs.

"Forward! Straight for Magnolia, men!" The Captain of Azir's Squad, Baqel commanded with excitement to the other soldiers with Arabian-like clothing. The squad complimented the Spriggan's element, since Azir is titled as Desert King. "Gahahahahaha!" He laughed manically.

"Just between you and me, my gut is telling me we've sent an army to squash an ant, but… It is a soldier's duty to fulfill the mission he is given." A solider named Kareem commented voicing his opinion. The troops began their charge towards Magnolia; however a few steps forward and a Majin landed in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hello there," Super Gamu greeted licking his lips. Since he killed the last bunch of Alvarez troops, he was starting to get…

H. U. N. G. R. Y.

"It's time for my dinne-"

"You guys sure did us a solid by landed all these ships!" A voice in the form of Natsu yelled shooting from the sky behind Super Gamu, to his displeasure. He wanted all these troops to himself and knowing Nasty he'd want the same idea as Super Gamu, excluding the part to turn them into his dinner.

Flying past Super Gamu were Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel punching and launching back the front line soldiers of the landed group, digging into their ranks.

"Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel... Nice of you three to drop by." Super Gamu said getting the three Dragon Slayer's attentions as he walked 15 paces directly in front so he stood side to side with his Fairy Tail allies.

"Oh, Super Gamu!" Natsu said back glad to see him. "Where's Zo?"

"He's taking care of the remaining enemies in that fleet he and I wiped out in the sky." The Majin blankly replied to the surprise of the three young ones. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to destroy the remains of it." He kept his eyes focused on the group of idle troops before him. The three remained quiet absorbing the information they just heard.

"Hey! No way!" Natsu digressed. "We take these dudes on at the same time as a team!" It was a rare chance to see Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Super Gamu team up and Natsu wasn't going to let this opportunity slide.

"Natsu…I can easily take care of these guys. You three head back to the guild and save up your magic power in case any Spriggan or tough soldiers come along."

"But-" Wendy wanted to argue.

"I'm not saying you guys are weak, but you have limited power and if you use too much of it and a Spriggan comes along and you don't have enough magic to fight back, you'll die. Zo and I have power no one in this world can touch and we can spare plenty. Like you I don't want anyone in Fairy Tail to die so please, let Zo and I do the heavy lifting by taking care of the Spriggans so that everyone can see and enjoy a happy tomorrow."

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel fell silent at his words. He truly cared about them like a parent. After a moment of heartfelt silence, they all nodded their heads once and ran back to the guild hall, although they had to encounter the landing troops under orders of the First. Nonetheless Super Gamu had a point and he was strong enough to take on these dudes by himself.

"Now…where were we?" Super Gamu grinned licking his lips once more, moving his four antennas to the front of his head.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Things were going well for Fairy Tail in this war. The six inside the guild had lost their panic and were relieved. The fleet that was approaching magnolia had been shot down and one of the Spriggans had fallen in battle with Zo. Warren's map showed no signs of further mass of troops incoming or any Spriggan close to home. As things were about to settle down…

 _Blip Blip_

Large arrows appeared from the top and bottom of the Super radar signaling as two very large forces were marching, one from the South and the other from the North were on their way to Magnolia, as to box Fairy Tail in.

"Oh-oh my…"

"Now what, Warren? Makarov was scared to ask, but did anyway.

"From the North, a massive fleet of over 300 air cruisers approaches! Looking at its magical power, I'd say they've got 3 of the 12 Spriggans travelling amongst them! And it gets worse! A fleet of the same size is closing us from the South as well! Readings indicate an additional 3 of the 12 thee too!" Warren turned around slowly with tears running down from his eyes and runny snot from his nose. "No…an enormous force numbering over 1 million is coming from the East… They've got us completely boxed in. We're literally sitting ducks here."

Tension and terror refilled the air in the guild for the third time.

"How'd they manage to come from the East?! Asked Macao, sweating with alarm.

"What happened to Basco, our neighboring state!?" Wakaba inquired.

Mavis played as many scenarios as she could in her head, but as much as she tried thinking of a plan she couldn't see a light through the tunnel. She would have Super Gamu and Zo destroy the North and South armies, then concentrating their strength on the East one, but she is unaware of Super Gamu's and Zo's full strength to wipe them out with a flick of their finger.

"Have Super Gamu and Zo concentrate all their efforts on the Eastern front! Prepare for South and North counter-attacks!" Mavis ordered with determination. Watching Super Gamu's strength so far from the Grand Magic Games and against the Dragon threat merited some proof of his ability to take care of a feasible opponent. His strength could possibly be more than Gildarts's, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. "Relay my orders to Super Gamu and Zo with your telepathy, Warren."

"Got it," Warren nodded and turned back around while placing his two fingers on the right side of his head to activate his telepathy magic.

* * *

 **Outside Magnolia, West Hill**

The Majin chomped happily away with enlarged cheeks after he had transformed at least 100 human troops into 100 pieces candy of various colors and shoved them into his mouth at the same time. He spent at least the past five minutes chewing on the candies, formerly human and was enjoying the moment.

"Hey, Super Gamu," Zo greeted as he landed to the right of the feasting Majin after the former took care of Azir. For some reason fighting Azir felt like Zo fought a Saibaman. "I guess that takes care of the fleet from the West," he spoke as he placed his hands on his hips. Super Gamu nodded whilst he kept chewing. Zo turned to his right and saw the last few ships undamaged, so he fixed that. He aimed his right finger at the first ship and fired a Death Beam shot, penetrating the ship in a fiery explosion and turning his attention to the others, which followed suit.

' _Come in, Super Gamu and Zo_.' The two aliens heard a human voice in their heads.

"What and who is this?" Zo asked.

 _Gulp_

Super Gamu swallowed the mouthful of candy simultaneously and was now able to speak. "Is this Warren?"

' _Yes, and the First has given you orders. She wants the two of you to intercept the massive army marching from the East with at least 1 million troops.'_

"One million troops, huh? Sounds like a walk in the park. Tell her to consider it done," the comms cut off as Super Gamy stopped staring into the air and looked towards Zo on his right giving him a joyful smirk. "Let's go buddy."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Zo scoffed playfully as the two aliens engulfed themselves in pink auras and instantly shot off into the sky, making their way to encounter the army in the East.

* * *

 **East Army**

Marching down a galley between two small cliffs was the army of 1 million, at the centre was a platform with a throne on it, only available to the one currently sitting on it, and that was Zeref wearing robes fit for his noble title. By his sides was his most trusted Spriggan, Invel and a female Spriggan with red hair that was shaped like four tentacles.

"Your Majesty, it seems Azir has fallen in combat," Invel informed the Emperor sensing the magical power from Azir was extinguished.

"No matter. It would be a bore of they weren't able to manage one Spriggan." Zeref replied thinking Azir of only a hindrance. This surprised Invel to learn Zeref didn't care about one of his Spriggans. "I want my hands on Fairy Heart as soon as possible so Super Gamu will not be a problem for me, should we cross paths." He turned his head to the female Spriggan on his left, "Eileen, if you please use that."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **Sky, En Route to East Army**

Zo and Super Gamu flew towards the direction of the marching army coming from the East as quickly as they could before they could get close to Magnolia. Their plan was simple enough: encounter the East army and throw a Death Ball or Vanishing Ball at them, wiping it out in one shot before retreating back to Magnolia and to continue the war with ease.

However, something occurred that alerted Super Gamu and Zo, causing the duo to stop in their paths to investigate what was happening. The ground was turning white, expanding from the area in front of them. The light was blinding, eventually finding its way up into the air and covering Super Gamu and Zo in it.

"What's going on?!" Super Gamu asked himself with caution as he and Zo covered their eyes with their arms to prevent the light from getting into their eyes. The blindness happened for a few short seconds, and when Zo and Super Gamu lowered their arms to stop blocking the blindness, they saw they were standing on a rocky ground, surrounded by rocky terrain and mountains.

"What just happened?" Zo asked curiously. Super Gamu and Zo stared all over the place to figure out where they were now. But there was one more change from before. While they were now on the ground from being in the air, a person was looking at them. This man had long blue and spikey hair with a cloak covering his left side. He had light blue lined tattoos over his arms and face, accompanied by his cold glare.

Super Gamu and Zo noticed this new figure standing in front of them, so Super Gamu asked who it was.

The man replied:

"Acnologia."

* * *

 **As promised, here is a long chapter. I know I skipped** ** _WAY_** **too far in the Alvarez arc and it might have been a bad decision. I just wanted to skip the individual fights because I have something else planned for Fairy Tail, and that would later trigger an event that you would really love to see.**

 **Until next chapter guys!**


	32. Two Worlds Collide

**Well here it is guys, the beginning of the end to The Majin Fairy crossover. This will be the last leg to the finish and what better day to complete the fan-fiction than close to the day it was created exactly one year ago.**

 **iNooberman – Sadly no.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

On their way to confront the one million Alvarez army march before they could reach Magnolia, Super Gamu and Zo were blinded by a bright like coming from the ground. The next thing the two noticed they were now on the ground surrounded by rocky ground and formations, and in the presence of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse in human form.

Acnologia.

"So you're Acnologia, huh?" Super Gamu asked staring at the dragon in human form. From his presence alone it was more than enough to learn that Acnologia had quite the life force within him, as if he didn't rely on magic as a source of power like the other mages do. It was interesting to fight someone with this rare caliber in this world. Super Gamu crossed his arms with a sheepish grin, completely forgetting what his previous orders from Mavis were. "I'm starting to think whatever happened worked in my favor. Now that we finally meet face-to-face I can put down the dragon known as the Dragon King."

"Get out of my way." Acnologia said coldly.

"Not until I put you in the ground for good, Acnologia." Super Gamu smirked. But before Super Gamy could charge towards the idle Dragon, a small pink ball came down from the sky like a meteor and was aimed at Acnologia.

"Super Gamu!" Zo alerted looking into the air watching the descending pink ball drop form the sky fast. Super Gamu looked up too and noticed the descending ball. The two quickly jumped back as far as they could to the confusion of Acnologia. When the Dragon looked up above him he witnessed the pink ball hit his face, and upon impact blew up in a powerful explosion that reached 20 metres around the Dragon spitting rocks everywhere from the explosion.

Smoke rose up from the air like a fiery fire with the sudden disappearance of Acnologia. After the tremor from the blast died down, Super Gamu and Zo could sense a very high powerful level in the air above the rising smoke, and it was similar to…

"Oh? Did I miss you? Silly me," a mature voice sarcastically said to itself acting like a klutz. The two stared into the air where the power level was detected, and when they laid their eyes on the being with a hand pointed down where the blast struck, Super Gamu and Zo were stunned to no end. The being in the air turned his head to Super Gamu and Zo, where he gave them a smirk. "My, it's good of you to recognize me."

Super Gamu and Zo quickly flew up into the air so they were eye level with this new being, who was entirely pink and 8 feet tall just like Super Gamu. "Who the hell are you?" Super Gamu furiously shouted at the imposter.

"Don't be like that, me. I'll put it straight, none of this " _I am you and you are me_ " shtick. I am Supreme Kai Gamu, your perfect and godly future self." The Majin that looked like Super Gamu albeit with a golden Potara earing on his right ear introduced. "I came back to the past so that I can rid of my former and filthy self, and what do you know, I came back to the Alvarez war."

"My future self?"

"If you came back to the past to kill Super Gamu wouldn't that kill you too?" Zo inquired with a point. Removing a person in the past will obviously eliminate the same person in the future, so why would Supreme Kai Gamu do such a thing if he was going to die anyway.

"Zo…" Supreme Kai Gamu shot his eyes to the Arcosian. "While I'm here to kill my past self I might as well kill you too, along with the humans of Fairy Tail once more."

This statement caused Super Gamu and Zo to instantly become enraged, gritting their teeth and showing their veins through their skin. This asshole killed Zo _and_ Fairy Tail? This imposter was going to get it.

"You…did what?!" Zo said slowly, signs of pulsing rage visible in his voice.

"You heard me; I killed you in the future because you were a burden, a boulder weighing me down to becoming the true incarnation of a Majin: Fearing and powerful, just like my ancestor Majin Buu! As for the humans of that mage guild, I just killed them for fun."

In automatic reply, Super Gamu activated his God Gamu form, flash-stepped in front of this murdering bastard and punched him in the right cheek with all the rage and power he could unload. No more talking. It was time to kill this ignorance!

"You killed Zo… You destroyed Fairy Tail… And you killed Lucy!" Super Gamu yelled with enrage clenching his left fist and unloading shot after shot of punches at Supreme Kai Gamu. Enraged too, Zo flash-stepped behind Supreme Kai Gamu and started to unload punches in Supreme Kai Gamu's back, the two trapping Supreme Kai Gamu in the middle left vulnerable to front and back hits.

Five more seconds of the continuous attacks pursued as Supreme Kai Gamu shot Kiai all around him, pushing God Gamu and Zo away from him. The punch holes on his body and head filled back up again thanks to the Majin trait.

"Okay, no more toying around," Supreme Kai Gamu said as he activated his Kaioken x10, rejecting to use the God Gamu form on the basis of being a fake god form since he had become a Kai, the real god. "Time to dance!"

* * *

 **Another Unknown Location**

Stranded at the beach was the entire guild of Fairy Tail, looking around in mass confusion of what occurred. They were either at the guild or in the streets of Magnolia keeping them safe from any sneaky Alvarez troops trying to get through, but now they are in a whole group in an unknown place.

While some of the members were looking about trying to become familiar with the place, Warren was checking his Super Radar for any incoming enemies, but what he found was something very wrong. The geography of the place they were sent to had changed a lot, more or less decreased dramatically in size.

'This…can't be right…" Warren muttered with a bad feeling in his stomach, twitching his right eye a couple of times.

"Warren! Where are we?" Makarov shouted in question.

"I don't know!" Warren yelled back.

Makarov sighed as his only option now is to ask the others for their opinions, "Does anyone else know where we are?" His question got a negative response again. No one knew where they were.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Air explosions was heard in the sky, so loud it got the attention of the entire Fairy Tail group as they stared into the air not too far from them and saw air balls appearing and disappearing within one second before moving to another part of the sky and repeating.

"What's that?" Lucy asked wondering what that was. Eventually each flash shook the ground more, spreading to the nearby area and began to hit the rocks with a shockwave, tearing them a part piece by piece.

"Makarov! I know where we are!" Warren informed loudly while the flashes continued. Warren pointing to the right, "The guild is that way!"

"Everyone! Back to the guild!" Makarov commanded as the horde of mages ran away from the beach and followed the direction Warren pointed at, ignoring what the flashes were.

* * *

Back to the alien battle in the air, God Gamu and Zo were currently on the ropes fighting against Supreme Kai Gamu with Kaioken x10 activated. The three paused their battle so God Gamu and Zo could re-evaluate their strategy against the Majin who was looking down on the other two.

Zo was huffing while God Gamu grit his teeth angrily at the smirking Supreme Kai Gamu. They could just go to Kaioken x20 each and fight Supreme Kai Gamu like that, however using x20 would drain their energy and stamina at an increased rate, increasing their chances of death and being left vulnerable. The best they could go is God Gamu staying in God Form and Zo without Kaioken to balance it out.

While Zo and God Gamu were taking their time thinking of a strategy to beat this murderer, Supreme Kai Gamu could sense a large group of humans running past them to the left side. He gazed his head down to the ground and zoomed in, noticing the Fairy Tail troupe fleeing away from them.

 _'_ _They must be heading back to the guild surrounded by Alvarez…'_ he thought keeping his eyes on them. God Gamu and Zo traced their eyes where Supreme Kai Gamu was looking and it looked like he tracked onto the group of Fairy Tail mages running away with their backs to them. Supreme Kai Gamu put a smirk on his face, thinking of something. They were leaving themselves open like sitting ducks. One easy Ki attack could end them right now.

Supreme Kai Gamu slowly aimed his right hand at them, continuing his smirk.

 _PEW_

He shot a pink Ki ball at the unexpected Fairy Tail group from the air.

"!" God Gamu teleported himself in front of the pink Ki ball and hit the ball into the air, later exploding. Supreme Kai Gamu's smirk remained on his face while he raised his right hand, covering himself with a pink aura and in an instant fired several Ki blasts at one time, shooting off a **Human Extinction Attack** aimed at Fairy Tail **.** However God Gamu raised his hands up and fired a volley of Ki attacks, with the assistance of Zo to shoot down each blast fired. However while God Gamu and Zo were concentrated on the Ki blasts being fired, Supreme Kai Gamu pointed his finger while he had his arm by his side and fired a quick and little **Death Beam** from his finger, passing God Gamu.

God Gamu noticed the fired **Death Beam** at the last second, widening his eyes with horror. Lucy down below could see a pink flash happen in the corner of her left eye and as she turned to it, she could see the reflection of the beam coming at her from her eyes. The next second…

 _BOOM_

The **Death Beam** struck the Fairy Tail members, now enveloped in smoke from the powerful explosion.

"No…way…" Zo gasped repetitively with despair, witnessing the ground formerly running with Fairy Tail members now a graveyard for them.

"No… No! No No! NO! NO!" God Gamu yelled with sorrow and more rage, burrowing his head down and closing his eyes down refusing to accept his family was dead. He promised Fairy Tail one thing, and that was to protect them at all costs. He failed. He failed to keep Fairy Tail alive so that everyone could live a happier tomorrow. This Majin…he was going to get it!

Filled with unforgiving rage, God Gamu started to emit water from his eyes and fume smoke out of his holes around his head like a kettle, making boiling sounds. "Grr…grrr…GRRRR!" God Gamu's body increased in mass, looking huge and bulky like Broly.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" God Gamu yelled at the top of his lungs feeling something taking over. His screech soon began to shake the ground.

"Gamu…?" Zo muttered, becoming familiar with this sight.

"That's right, cry your tears away because you're next!" Supreme Kai Gamu spat with ridicule before he could sense God Gamu's power level rising as if he transcended to a Super Saiyan with rage! "How is he getting more powerful?!"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" God Gamu was slowly enveloped with puffy smoke, swirling around the Majin like a hurricane. The clouds started to settle 20 seconds later, so did the screaming. When the smoke dispersed, the Majin known as God Gamu was no longer 8 feet tall, nor was he was able to speak normally.

"It can't be…!" Supreme Kai Gamu exclaimed to himself struck with shock and disbelief. He didn't know he had this form!

"No way…" Zo commented softly amazed at this sight. "Gamu is in his Pure Form!"

Pure God Gamu stared down from the sky and set his sights on the murdering Majin who is going to get it. "Heh heh heh heh." Pure God Gamu grinned with a malicious giggle.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

In the guild of Fairy Tail, Zeref who was accompanied by Eileen and Invel walked down the spiraling underground stairs to the basement where the very item Zeref was searching for lied. Each step they took brought Alvarez that much closer to accomplishing their goals. They already knew the war was won in their favor. Outside was an ocean of more than one million troops surrounding the Fairy Tail guild elevated up a hill. Just outside the guild were 10 of the Spriggans, Azir alive thanks to the magic Reinhardt used to keep him alive as a magical projection.

The three came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, now walking through a hallway to the large room before the door that led to infinite magical power.

"Your Majesty," Invel interjected following Zeref across the middle of the room and up to the large door. "Is it really alright to have such a hasty victory? I thought it was in your tastes to savor the defeat of the enemy and exterminate them in the process."

"With the death of my brother, I don't need to wait." Zeref spoke aiming his hand forward, using his magic to forcibly to open the door. "Besides, with Super Gamu still about I don't think that he would be an easy kill." The door before the Emperor Spriggan opened and revealed an ice crystal in the middle of the room, with Mavis frozen inside. "That shall change when Eileen drains Magic Heart from that ice and gives me infinite magic."

The three proceeded further into the pitch black room following the trail leading up to Mavis stuck in the ice. The three stopped in front of the ice and Zeref turned his head to the right, giving Eileen a nod.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Eileen nodded, walking in front of Zeref and held out her hand to the ice, shooting magical sparks from her gloved fingertips and started to drain the magic away from the ice.  
Zeref's goal to get Fairy Heart, the magic to be granted an infinite amount of magic was complete. Zeref smirked victoriously, bathing in his sweet and easy conquest.

* * *

Back to the battle between the Majin, Arcosian and the future Majin, everything was quiet with heated tension in the air. God Gamu witnessed the death of his friends and due to that suffering he was teething with rage so much, his hidden anger was unleashed, and overcoming the friendly Majin that God Gamu has always been. Now the hatred has spawned a new form with immense power, Kid Gamu.

Kid Gamu ceased his snickering, giving a cold stare and was now focused on one thing and one thing only.

Kill Supreme Kai Gamu.

Kid Gamu flash-stepped in front of Supreme Kai Gamu and gave him an uppercut, sending the tall Majin into the air. Kid Gamu pursued the Majin and followed up with several hard kicks and punches that could hurt Supreme Kai Gamu. Kid Gamu double-axe hammered Supreme Kai Gamu on the back and sent him flying down towards the ground at a fast and uncontrollable rate, shocking Zo.

"I can't believe it… We were on the ropes with just the two of us, but Kid Gamu is fighting without a sweat…" Zo said bewildered.

 _BOOM_

Supreme Kai Gamu was sent into the ground buried under dust made from the impact. Supreme Kai Gamu jumped back up was ticked off, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Supreme Kai Gamu fired a large pink Ki ball into the air, making and opening in through the smoke aimed at the idle Gamu. Kid Gamu held his hand out towards his incoming blast and shot off a power Ki ball towards the ball, causing the two attacks to explode on impact.

 _BOOM! RATTLE_

The explosion caused a shockwave in the surrounding area. Kid Gamu teleported in front of Supreme Kai Gamu standing on the ground and head-butted him on the stomach vertically, flying Supreme Kai Gamu into the air as Kid Gamu quickly formed a ball with his legs stretched around the back of his body to his head with his arms holding onto his stretched legs.

Like a rocket, Kid Buu locked onto the flying Supreme Kai Gamu, pursued him engulfed in a pink aura and hit his stomach, before flying off again, charging at him and hitting Supreme Kai Gamu from another direction. Kid Gamu kept his hit-and-run tactic until he got at least 20 shots on Supreme Kai Gamu, unfolded himself while he levitated in front of Supreme Kai Gamu.

Supreme Kai Gamu slowly looked up in anger from the ground and up to the face of Kid Gamu in his face.

"Hehehehehehehe," Kid Gamu manically giggled kicking Supreme Kai Gamu across the face. Kid Gamu brought himself to Supreme Kai Gamu, wrapping his legs around Supreme Kai Gamu's body and unloaded a barrage of rapid punched at his face. After a while Kid Gamu left go and did a somersault in the air, bringing his right leg down like a hammer on Supreme Kai Gamu 's head. "Shah!"

Supreme Kai Gamu flew down to the ground again into another crater, face flat into it. When Supreme Kai Gamu looked up looking frustrated, he could see a massive Ki ball in the air. Judging by its size 100x times bigger than Pure Gamu and the amount of energy he was putting into it, he intended to destroy the entire planet, no…the entire solar system!

Zo watched this bomb Kid Gamu intended to drop on this planet and without a thought, he teleported away as far as he could to get away from the blast radius.

"Me Gamu, not you!"

Kid Gamu said in a Kid Buu manner and flung his arm forward, launching the enormous ball of death from the sky and at towards Supreme Kai Gamu. The entire planet caused rock formations, the ground and everything else it could pick up from the pure power the ball was emitting. The scenery looked like was affected by a heat wave. This ball could be seen from where the Fairy Tail guild was at, and got the ocean of foot soldiers and the Spriggans on guard on high alert.

Supreme Kai Gamu powered himself up to the maximum and launched a Kamehameha Wave at the ball, hopefully to launch the ball back at Kid Gamu. "You impure little fuck! In the name of Zamasu I will cleanse the disease named mortals and Super Gamu from existence!" Supreme Kai Gamu yelled pushing more power into his attack, which one second later collided with the descending bomb.

The blast and ball engaged in a see-saw battle, forcing each other back. Kid Gamu dropped his smirk and frowned, becoming impatient at how long it was taking to blow Supreme Kai Gamu up. He activated Kaioken x10, adding more energy to his energy stockpile and from there he transferred that additional energy into his **Vanishing Ball** and easily pushed the ball forward in the collision, sending the blast shot by Supreme Kai Gamu back at him.

Supreme Kai Gamu was looking stressed, his vision of the surrounding area slowly vanishing as he could only see the pink ball that was coming closer and closer towards him. In the next few seconds the blast fired by Supreme Kai Gamu diminished as the ball started to envelop the Majin from the future.

"Damn you! How can a fake God beat me?! The true God!" Supreme Kai Gamu said his final words as his body was encased in the **Vanishing Ball** , and soon the entire planet followed suit with cracks in the surface spreading around the planet.

Shortly after…

 ** _Ka-Boom!_**

The realm known as Earthland was no more as the explosion swallowed the entire galaxy whole and brought human life to an abrupt and silent end. Outside of the galaxy, pink pieces of gum floated in space. They began to reform into one ball and when all the gum pieces were gathered, it reformed Kid Gamu, staring coldly where his second home formerly lied.

Beating his fists against his chest like a barbarian, Pure Gamu drummed to the tune of victory, "Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!"

He continued to beat his chest for a while before he calmed down, looking his head down and relaxing knowing all of his enemies were blown to smithereens.

 _POOF_

Kid Gamu was engulfed in smoke forma brief time, reverting back to his normal Super Gamu self, though he was unconscious. He floated still in the void of space for ten minutes before Zo teleported back without injuries from the enormous blast. It seemed he got to a safe distance. He flew from the left of Super Gamu towards the idle Majin and placed his hand on his back, shaking hard and quickly.

"Super Gamu! Super Gamu!" Zo yelled.

Super Gamu opened his eyes slowly in response. When he fully opened his eyes, he stood up straight again and looked to his left at the mixed feeling Zo. He was both angered and glad at the same time. Super Gamu could figure out the glad part, but not so much about the angry part.

"Zo?"

"Do you realize what you just did?" Zo asked with a temper. "Let me give you a clue. YOU DESTROYED THE ENTIRE GALAXY!"

"Did I?" Super Gamu tilted his head innocently. "Oh well, noting the Dragon Balls can't fix." Super Gamu shrugged his shoulders. Zo quickly splatted his hand against his face, not being able to understand the Majin. "Hold onto me," Super Gamu said with Zo removing his face from his face. "We'll get back to Universe 7, get the Dragon Balls and wish things back to normal. Simple as that."

Zo sighed as he followed Super Gamu's orders and floated behind him, placing his palm on his back.

"Hmm, let's see… It's…" Super Gamu stomped the space twice under his foot twice, echoing chimes outward before the duo were enveloped in a light blue aura and shot off into the stars, on their way back to Universe 7.

* * *

 **Conton City**

And thus the pair of Super Gamu and Zo arrived back in the Time Patroller hub, now reformed and renamed to Conton City - a larger city for all Time Patrollers of all races to train academically, shop and fight evil wherever it may lurk. To the further surprise of Super Gamu, all of the 7 Dragon Balls have been recollected due to the efforts of Son Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters after Mira and Towa had used them to track him down and get their revenge.

Super Gamu and Zo stood before the new pedestal's location over-looking the market place, quickly being outshined by a yellow pillar that rose up from the pillar, immediately forming into a large dragon's body, arms and head appearing shortly after as the Divine Wishing Dragon, Shenron.

 **"** **You have summoned the Eternal Dragon Shenron. Name your two wishes!"**

"Grand Shenron, I wish for the realm or world of Earthland to be reverted back to its state three days ago!" Super Gamu wished with his hands in the air.

 **"** **You do realize if I make this wish, there will be duplicates of anyone who has left Earthland and seeks to return?"**

"Duplicates?" Super Gamu muttered. "Yes I do," he said aloud.

Shenron's eyes glowed for a brief moment, returning back to normal fulfilling the wish. **"Wish granted! Name your second wish!"**

 **"** A second wish, huh?" Super Gamu stroked his chin with his fingers interestingly, thinking of something that might benefit both Universe 7 and Fiore. "Eternal Dragon! I wish for a portal linking Conton City and the continent of Fiore in Earthland together, so anyone may visit any world anytime they wished!"

Shenron's eyes glowed for a brief moment again and granted the simple wish, creating a circular blue portal to the left of the long stairs in Conton City that led up into the area with the Time Next and Martial Arts Tournament.

 **"** **Wish granted! Farewell!"** The Dragon dismissed itself by glowing yellow again, morphing into a yellow ball for a second or two, then shot 7 balls in every direction for the next person to gather all seven Dragon Balls for their wish to be granted.

With the dismissal of Shenron, Zo turned to Super Gamu in an instant with confusion seeking answers to his two strange wishes. "Would you mind explaining your two wishes to me, Super Gamu?" Zo folded his arms. "I'm interested why you wanted to revert Earthland back to its state three days ago.

"My long friend, allow me to explain the second one first," Super Gamu faced Zo with a happy smile on his face. "I think it's time that the magic and Ki worlds started to collaborate, seeking what each world has to offer. With this, evil in Earthland will not be encountered with just mages, but Time Patrollers too. Heck, maybe some Saiyans can go to Earthland and mingle with the female humans there and help recuperate the Saiyan race. Now about the first wish," Super Gamu chuckled. "Do you know the idolism; _the early bird gets the worm_?"

"I do. What about it?"

"Remember about the war? We get back home early _before_ Alvarez launches their invasion, do what we should have done and be the ones to invade first."

Zo caught on, "We wipe them out and Fiore is left untouched and unharmed…"

"Precisely."

* * *

 **Alavrez, 3 Days Ago**

Inside the Alvarez Conference room sat eight people, seven being Spriggans and the last being Zeref, the Emperor Spriggan. They all sat silently around a large ringed table with what seemed to be a small semi-circle map in the centre, available to be looked by others around the table.

"Seven, huh?" Zeref asked himself staring at the vacant and non-vacant seats around the table. "For a summons this sudden as this one, we've got a respectable turnout indeed." The Spriggan might be under Zeref's command, they are not as exactly tame as loyal soldiers bidding to their leader's call.

"Actually, Lord Nineheart is in the Palace as well, but, the thing is…he…" Yajeel informed standing to the back left of Zeref.

"It's okay."

"It is not okay. To disobey His Majesty's word is to run contrary to the very name of the 12." Invel digressed sitting on the first right seat to Zeref. As always he was professional and expected the others to be the same, being the elite to the Emperor.

"Quit being such a stick in the mud, Invel!" Desert King Azir replied with a pissed off attitude as he sat on the chair third to left of Zeref. On Azir's cheek is a red punch mark clear as day performed by the Arcosian Zo, so Azir was not in a pleasant mood. In fact he was so angry right now he could invade Ishgar now and be done with the pests already. "Let's get this meeting over and done with and invade Ishgar already! I want to get that bastard back for punching and running away like little bitch!"

"In due time, Azir." Zeref replied staring at the agitated Spriggan. He turned his gaze back to the front, "I'm sure you've all realized by now, but the time has finally come to invade Ishgar."

"Duh!" Azir shouted still enraged.

"Azir!" Invel shouted back scolding the man with the temper. "Apologize this instant to His Majesty!"

"Screw yo-"

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

Three explosions could both be heard and felt from outside the palace walls, one second a part from each one. This turn of events caused the Spriggan around the table to become alerted as they turned to the windows behind Zeref's chair. All the Spriggans rushed to the windows to see who was causing it and in the sky they could see two beings in the air, shooting balls of magic at the ground causing heavy and loud explosions, wrecking buildings and making the civilians and troops in the streets to run with fear.

Zeref was witnessing his grand Empire that took so long to build collapse quickly before his eyes. Zeref himself was stunned beyond belief.

"We've been invaded?! Just by two people?!" Invel said in outrage.

"Your Majesty!" The Spriggans heard a foot soldier behind them rush to the door, gasping for air from running as fast as he could. "We've been invaded! It's Super Gamu and Zo!"

"Those two?! Anyone else?!" Invel demanded.

"No, sir! Only those two have come!"

"Get everyone to battle positions and defend this country and the Emperor to the last breath!"

"Spriggans, you go out too. Deal with these two. No one must interfere with our invasion to Ishgar!" Zeref ordered with a cold and malicious expression, pissed off that his plan to invade Ishgar was foiled before it began!

On the outside, pleasured faces on Super Gamu and Zo were seen. They hadn't had this much fun in ages!

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Super Gamu repeated as he shot each Ki blast from his hands and down to the streets of the crumbling Alvarez Empire. "Oh man, why didn't I think of this before the war?!" He rhetorically asked himself overcome with joy.

"Ooh, troops are heading to their ships. We better change that. Pew!" Zo commented as he spotted a bunch of soldiers in black armor rushing to the boats to either turn the ship's cannons towards them or go off and invade Ishgar. Not anymore. Zo fired a Ki blast, accurately launched at the fleeing group of soldiers

 ** _Ka-Boom!_**

The street the soldiers were running in now turned into a large crater.

While Super Gamu continued to fire Ki blasts in every direction, slowly turning the Empire into ditches, he laid his eyes on a large palace in the centre of the Empire. But something wearing black robes had come out onto the balcony to watch the Empire fall, piece by piece.

"Hey, Zo. Can you keep destroying the city? I have someone to meet."

"Sure." Zo replied changing his attacks from simple Ki blasts to **Death Beams** , which he then dragged across the city and created a large linear crater in the city. Super Gamu smiled joyfully and quickly flew off to the being on the garden balcony of the palace.

He landed behind the man in black robes, and gave him a grin behind his back.

"Hello, Zeref. It's so happy to see you when the invasion is happening on the other foot." He smugly greeted with further explosions occurring in the background.

"Super Gamu…" Zeref replied with his back still turned to Super Gamu. He slowly turned around to face the smug Majin with an emotionless face. "Has this world finally chosen my fate, to be slain by you?"

"Zeref," Super Gamu said in a camaraderie manner walking towards Zeref. He placed his hand on his right shoulder and gave him a cheerful smile. "It's not your fate to die by my hands, nor anyone else's. I believe you can really change your way of thinking and change the world for the better." Zeref felt something gummy spread on his right shoulder. Zeref immediately looked on his right shoulder and noticed that the gum from Super Gamu's arm was spreading over to his shoulder. Zeref tried to break out, even using his Death magic to shoot Super Gamu right through the stomach, to his dismay when he witnessed the hole on Super Gamu's body was being regenerated. "And that place will be in my body, when all your abilities are given to me."

The gum spread quicker around Zeref's body, covering his head, upper body and down to his legs before the two gum bodies merged and created Super Gamu who had Zeref's black robe over his body, keeping his white baggy pants.

"Fare thee well, Black Mage." Super Gamu bid goodbye feeling a new magical arsenal enveloping his body. "It's quite unbelievable to realize from my first day at Fairy Tail copying Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, I would later learn more magic to broaden my arsenal from God Slaying, Dragon Slaying and even to Death magic. It truly was a good thing that I got to meet Lucy and the others on that day… Well, better not stand here anymore in my own monologues and get back to turning the Alvarez Empire into a pile of rubble."

* * *

 **Magnolia, Rebuilt Fairy Tail guild**

"To celebrate Fairy Tail's official rebirth!"

"Cheers!"

Beer mugs clung against each other, dropping a few splashes of alcohol from the cups to the wooden floor as cheers erupted in the newly furnished and completed Fairy Tail guild.

It was the calm before the storm when the entire Fairy Tail guild celebrated to their hearts content drinking alcohol and loud laughter that was heard throughout the evacuated town, cherishing the moment when the much-loved Makarov safely returned back home. The humans laughed, danced and drank without a care in the world although a war was around the corner.

By the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild stood Zo and Super Gamu, both staying back and watched the humans laugh and drink their worries away so easily. The two were surprised to see this much calm, especially after Makarov and the few other members who went on that rescue mission saw those intimidating wizards known as Spriggan. In addition to learning the enemy leader is the immortal Zeref. Well, until Super Gamu or Zo gets their hands on him.

Zo humped with happiness as he placed his hands on his hips, "So, this is the real nature of Fairy Tail?" He asked Super Gamu who leaned against a wood pillar closest to the doorway.

Super Gamu looked away from the partying crowd to the smiling Zo, "I can't believe you remembered what I said a year ago." The Majin recalled his talk with the Arcosian when he informed Zo about Fairy Tail when they arrived at Beerus's Planet, shortly after their grand victory over Universe 6. He then returned his gaze back to the humans, "Not quite. When you see fists flying, then you'll get the full image." Super Gamu giggled.

Lucy sat at one of the tables, sighing and resting her head on her right cheek looking at the celebrations. "Everyone is so noisy." She said with a joyful tone.

"But at least everything is finally back to normal." Levy replied sitting at the same table as Lucy. The former was currently enjoying a meal Mira had cooked, and it felt good to taste her delicious cooking again.

"Yes," Lucy lowered her eye lids and looked really peaceful. _'Makarov is back in Fairy Tail and now the eighth Master after Super Gamu stepped down. Laxus and the Raijinshuu are too. In Alavrez Empire, in the west continent …there are wizards with skills beyond our imagination. And the Black Wizard Zeref…is ruling Alvarez, under the name of Emperor Spriggan. He is preparing his next move to get his hands…on Lumen Histoire, the body of the 1st Fairy Tail Master that is in this basement. A battle is about to start. Probably the most difficult one we've gone through this far.'_ Lucy though with an inner monologue before she turned to Zo and Super Gamu standing by the door also watching the party with no intention to join. _'Super Gamu and Zo…comrades with unclear strength, but with them maybe we can win without anyone of us killed. I don't want to lose anybody. I want to win, like always…and to be with everyone again…laugh together… At this time, that was my only wish…'_ She stopped her inner monologue and after everyone in the guild hall heard two bangs against the wood floor, quieting the party in a near instant.

 _Thump Thump_

"Everyone. I'm sorry." Makarov was the one who hit the wood floor and got everyone's attention. "I won't make any excuses. I'm the one who lost everyone's home. I am really sorry," he apologized for disbanding the guild and causing hearts to break, fun times to disappear and more.

"I heard from Mest."

"You did that to protect us, right?"

"We aren't angry."

"Yeah, and it's back already!"

"Don't say depressing things, the drinks are gonna taste awful."

The other members of Fairy Tail said with dismissal and expressed their feelings towards the matter. Makarov walked down the stairs from the stage with his wood staff with a hook and walked towards the centre of the room, where a small wood table with a map of the coasts of the two continents drawn on it, to represent Ishgar and Alvarez. On the map a small wood chess-like piece of a large tall palace was placed on the Alvarez continent, while another chees-like piece with a wood carving of the Fairy Tail emblem was on Ishgar.

Everyone had their eyes on the map when Makarov brought his staff out, hooked the Alvarez piece and dragged it towards Ishgar. "A huge country…is marching towards this guild."

"Not anymore," a voice interrupted from the entrance of Fairy Tail. This voice got the attention of everyone present in the guild, even the duplicate of Super Gamu and Zo turning to the two newcomers and widened their eyes with shock. The other humans gasped too. "This so called Empire of Alvarez no longer exists." Super Gamu announced walking into the guild, past his past-self.

"Why is there another Zo and Super Gamu?" One of the guild members inquired, following with mutters.

"Zo and myself took the liberty of invading Alvarez, just the two of us, before they could set sail and invade Ishgar." Further gasps were heard within the guild.

"Listen Super Gamu…or whatever you are!" Natsu yelled with his share of doubt who this Gamu was. "Where is ya proof that you did what you done?"

In an instant, Super Gamu from the current time spoke up, "I am telling the truth. This Super Gamu is without a question a duplicate of myself."

"Same goes for me," Zo added about his future self.

"Whenever I absorb someone, I would always don a piece of their clothing from the fusion and look at him. He's wearing Zeref's robes. That means he has indeed invaded Ishgar and absorbed Zeref."

The entire guild was at a loss of words. Two of their family members from the future had come back in time and single handedly wiped out an entire nation that would have Ishgar defeated within a day. Not only ended Alvarez, but defeated the Immortal Black Mage.

"And when I mean no longer exists, I mean the entire Empire has crumbled with no chance of survivors."

"I-incredible…" Makarov said softly overcome with joy as he felt to his knees, now grateful and happy that his children no longer has to go to war. For the first time in over several years Ishgar could finally rest at peace, left untouched by Zeref and Alvarez.

"Oh and by the way, this may come as a surprise, but Super Gamu has linked our universe with yours, so anyone in this world can visit our universe and vice versa." The future Zo chuckled rubbing the back of his bone head, bringing more gaps and further speechless moments in the guild.

From that day onward, Super Gamu and Zo hunted down Acnologia and slayed him again before they returned back to Universe 7 via the large portal that was now located in Crocus City, where the Eclipse Gate was located by the palace. The current Super Gamu and Zo remained in Fiore to protect Earthland from any dangers, so both worlds got a pair of Super Gamu and Zo each.

As time flew by, outside of the new large portal had now become a small shopping hub for mages, humans and Time Patrollers on their way through or out of the portal. Both worlds were starting to converse with each other, though hesitantly and slowly, getting to learn the new powers of magic and Ki that they could learn from the opposite world. As more and more Time Patrollers decided to stay in Fiore and live with human families, Earthland was that much safer thanks to the alien and human guardians that looked over humanity. Some of the Time Patrollers even joined the guilds scattered across the land to assist on missions.

And thus began a long, peaceful and prosperous age of coexistence between aliens and humans.

* * *

 **The End**

 **And with that is the end to the Majin Fairy story! I would like to really thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for their support and following me on this adventure throughout this year. It really means a lot to know people are supportive and can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter!**


End file.
